


Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi

by fluffy_subtext



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon character deaths, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Lots of plot, M/M, Slow Build, Universe Alteration, and fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 167,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_subtext/pseuds/fluffy_subtext
Summary: Every Hokage has a secret Keeper, someone that has all of Konoha's secrets sealed inside of them. After the Kyubi, Iruka finds himself burdened with a job that was never meant to be his.





	1. Short Change Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheARTboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheARTboss/gifts).



> There are a ton of characters in this and if the pairing is minor or doesn't really effect the story I didn't tag it b/c I didn't want to promise more than short cameos. If you want me to add anything to my tags just let me know! I'll add more tags as chapters are written. 
> 
> I wrote this because I love Iruka and I always wished they had explored him more. In this fic his parents are from Uzushio with Kushina and how that might change things. This is also two fic ideas I had that I pushed into one b/c they had a lot of similar things except one was mainly Iruka's youth and one was after haha. 
> 
> Kakashi/Iruka is the main pairing of this story but there are many many others haha.
> 
> i used http://www.hemingwayapp.com/ as my beta reader xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka's parents had been well respected shinobi of Konoha, despite the fact that they were outsiders from the destroyed Uzushio. They try to pass on their knowledge to their son. Kakashi tries to make sure everyone's sacrifices happened for a reason. Asuma likes gossip.

Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi

Chapter One: Short Change Hero

XXX

“What’s this one?”

Iruka looked up at the seal his father was holding up. He bit his bottom lip thinking. It was the weekend so he didn’t have to be at the academy, which he was thankful for. At least at home he got to learn cool things. He smiled before looking back at the seal on the scroll his father was holding. “Summoning?”

“Good job, can you tell what I’m summoning?” Ikkaku grinned down at his son, putting the scroll on the table so Iruka could get a better look. Iruka shuffled so he could get a better look but didn’t touch the seal. His brow furrowed.

“Metal ... weapons?” Iruka looked up at his father to check his answer. He smiled when Ikkaku nodded in approval. “What kind of weapon? Can I try?” He asked eagerly.

Ikkaku looked at his son and the long scar across his nose before sighing. “No, you’re still a little young Iruka but recognizing them is just as important. It’s going to make things a lot easier later when you’re old enough to use them.”

“But I’m in the top of my class for weapons training! Well ... what they let us do so far. And it’s not my fault that Hayate’s kunai caused mine to ricochet and hit Megu-sensei.” Iruka pouted. “And they still made me apologize.”

“I think your father is thinking about how you got your scar, son.” Kohari stepped into the room with a smirk. She gently ruffled Iruka’s hair. “The last time he let you summon a weapon? I don’t know if you remember it? I feel like you might though.”

Iruka put a hand up to his face feeling the scar across the bridge of his now and going from cheek to cheek. It had been when he had got accepted in the academy, he had begged his father to let him try a seal or to make a barrier. Eventually they settled on summoning a weapon. It had been a long blade sword instead of the expected kunai, the scroll had been mislabeled. His dad's face had been shocked when it popped out. Iruka had been too close and ended up getting cut pretty deeply. Kohari had not approved of Iruka’s usage of weapon summons and had come home rather angry. Iruka flushed embarrassed and pouted at his mom.

“I was six, I’m eight now. I can do it. It’s not my fault someone mislabeled it.” Iruka looked at the seal on the table. Ikkaku smiled at Kohari and she sighed. It was a soft spot for them. Wanting to push all their knowledge into their son since both of them were from Uzushiogakure. Ikkaku was an elite when it came to seals and barriers, he had come to Konoha a few years before Kohari to learn more from Mito Uzumaki before she died. Now he helped the village with their barriers and making quality seals and tags for their shinobi. Kohari had come with the others after the destruction of the village. First as a guard for the young Kushina but now she was part of Konoha and one of their ANBU (still a secret from Iruka of course). She had a bloodline limit and was a good asset for the village to have. Iruka had been disappointed when he didn’t get his mother’s ability. At least it hadn’t been activated yet but he still hoped, so he decided to pursue his father’s career path. He still hoped that one day he could at least mimic some of his mother’s techniques.

“How about a barrier instead?” Kohari smiled and Iruka grinned wide. “Your father tells me you’ve been getting better.”

“I have!” Iruka jumped up from the table and ran to his room to grab his supplies, he liked working on his own material. A trait his father said was from his mother, she didn’t argue it. Iruka dumped his paper and ink on the table when he came back. “The last one I made dad had to use his own chakra to break it!” He had been proud of himself. He didn’t see his parents share amused, yet proud expressions behind him as he set it up.

“Alright.” Iruka inscribed his tags for the barrier he had been practicing. He still didn’t have as good control of his chakra as he wanted. And found that it was hard to make them unbreakable like his father’s. He placed the tags around the table before sitting and concentrating. It took a moment before suddenly there was a visible barrier around the table.

“Oh wow Iruka! You’ve gotten better at making it big!” Ikkaku ruffled his son’s hair before walking around it. “Nice and solid, looks thick too. How do you feel?”

Iruka thought about it. “I thought about putting more chakra in it so that it would be tougher.”

“Very good.” Kohari watched them from the doorway.

“Yes good but that’s not the only thing a good barrier needs.” Ikkaku pressed against it with his hand and smiled, it was a good barrier ... for a beginner. He looked at his son who was watching his inspection closely. “Do you remember what we talked about last time?”

“You said to put feeling into it?” Iruka frowned, unsure.

“Yes son.” Ikkaku nodded. “When you make a barrier you need to explain to it what you want it to protect or capture. What its purpose is. You can turn your barrier into an ally. You’re already feeding it your chakra, make it more a part of you and how you feel.”

“Won’t that take a long time?” Iruka asked.

Ikkaku grinned but shook his head. “It takes practice. There are barriers made with no feeling at all and they can do their job, they can be perfectly good barriers. But if you want the best, you need to communicate to your creation, make it the best.”

Kohari watched her son think about it, she loved his expressive face and hoped he never lost it. She raised an eyebrow at her husband who winked at her.

“Think of it like when I use my kekkei genkai.” Kohari smiled when her son quickly turned to her, she knew he had been upset that the ability hadn’t awakened in him. “I find that my water and fire both work better when I share my emotions whether they’re happy or sad.”

“Ohhh.” Iruka’s eyes shined with understanding. “I think I get it. If I don’t really care ... then why would the barrier care?”

“Exactly!” Ikkaku pulled out a kunai and stabbed the barrier causing it to crack before bursting. Iruka sighed dejectedly at how easy it had been. “You weren’t really wanting to keep me from my paperwork, try again!”

“You should try and lock him in there with it.” Kohari teased and Iruka laughed. Ikkaku let out a strangled whine. “I’ll start dinner while you keep practicing.”

“Okay!”

XXX

Kakashi sighed from his spot under the tree. Obito, as always, was late. He looked over at Rin who was humming while making a daisy-chain. Minato was talking to another jonin a little ways away from them. Kakashi tried to remember the man’s name. He was rather plain looking, had a mustache, dark skin and a high long pony-tail. He was pretty sure the man had been at his father’s funeral but Kakashi had never worked with him. He was curious what he was talking to Minato about.

Did they have a mission?

Both men let out a laugh and Kakashi sighed, apparently not. He wondered if they had a big mission coming soon. It had seemed like the attacks from Iwa were calming down but Kakashi knew it was the quiet before the storm. He looked over at Rin, “Rin do you want to spar while we wait for Obito?”

She looked at him surprised before smiling. “Let me make one more, then I’ll have one for everyone.”

Kakashi got up and walked over to watch what she was doing. Her small hands linking the flowers together. He huffed sitting next to her and picking up one of the ones she already made before putting it on his head. She giggled. “Is this wrong?” He asked and she shook her head.

“That’s exactly what I was going for, it looks good on you.” Rin finished the one she was working on with a slight blush. She put it on her head before standing up. Kakashi noted she had three extras as he got up to follow her over to Minato and the other man.

“Minato-sensei! Ikkaku-san! I made these for you.” Rin grinned walking over to them, Kakashi noted Rin knew the other jonin. Kakashi looked over Ikkaku, noting the two large scrolls on his back and packed pockets. The man was obviously prepared for something.

“Oh Rin, these are beautiful.” Ikkaku immediately put the flowers on his head with a laugh, Kakashi watched Minato followed suit. “Thank you.”

“Sensei, can we start now?” Kakashi crossed his arms, if they weren’t going to train as a team then he could go to another training field on his own.

“We’re waiting and then today I’m going to have Ikkaku-san teach your class.” Minato motioned at the man next to him. “Have you met?”

“It’s been awhile.” Ikkaku nodded and there was something in his eyes, and a twitch in his smile. Obviously this man had worked with his father, Kakashi nodded back. Ikkaku’s face was so expressive, it was a little unsettling, but Kakashi could tell the man held no ill will toward his father. If anything there was sympathy and a tinge of ... regret?

Kakashi felt a little dizzy from the interaction, how could this man be a ninja?

“I’m here!” Obito came running down the bridge wheezing, “I’m sorry I had to help this little girl catch her cat and it took forever.”

“Hn.” Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

“Glad you made it.” Rin laughed putting a flower crown on his head and Obito looked around confused. Minato’s shoulders were shaking but he didn’t make a sound. Obviously trying to hold his laugh in.

“Is this everyone then?” Ikkaku clapped his hands. “My name is Umino Ikkaku and I’m going to teach you guys about setting traps.”

“Traps?” Obito grinned. Kakashi scoffed but refrained from rolling his eyes. He quickly caught the pack that that Umino threw at him before handing a pack to Rin and Obito. Obito opened the bag curiously. Each pack was full of small balls of paint.

“I should phrase that differently.” Ikkaku gave them a mischievous grin and Minato gave them a two finger salute and vanished. “I have placed traps through those woods over there, you have an hour to hit your sensei with one of those paint balls without getting caught in one of my traps. You’re limited to just this training area so don’t go out farther.”

“Ohhh it’s on!” Obito whooped already grabbing a paint ball to throw.

“See you in an hour! Go!” Ikkaku grinned as the three ninja’s vanished.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, this was going to be too easy.

It was an hour later and Kakashi sat on the grass panting, blue paint from one of the traps splattered on his leg. Obito was covered head to toe in the paint laying face first in the grass and letting out small whines and irritated huffs. Rin was trying the wipe the paint that covered half of her body off with a towel, it didn’t seem to be working. Minato was showing Ikkaku the one spot of paint on his robe that Kakashi had managed to hit him with once. Apparently, neither of his teammates had been able to do it. Kakashi had to admit he had set off a trap when he had thrown the ball at Minato which was how he got the paint on his leg.

Ikkaku hadn’t taken it easy on them, Kakashi found himself begrudgingly reanalyzing the man. What was he doing here at the village instead of out on the battlefield? Kakashi wondered if he was injured. Ikkaku caught him staring and winked with a grin, Kakashi sighed.

“Good job Kakashi.” Ikkaku took their paint packs back. “You certainly live up to your reputation.” Kakashi let himself smirk as Obito made a frustrated noise. Ikkaku laughed. “Don’t worry guys, one day you’ll be as good as my son ... and he’s eight.”

“Iruka-kun told me you set up traps at home, I’m not surprised.” Rin sighed with a smile on her face. "I feel bad for him."

“He loves it." Ikkaku grinned. "Alright well now that you’ve had a demonstration; I think it’s time we talk more about -” He stopped and both Ikkaku and Minato looked up at a bird flying about them. Kakashi tensed ready for action. “I’m sorry looks like we’ll have to postpone this for another time. It was nice meeting you guys!” Ikkaku nodded at Minato before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

“Sensei?” Rin asked nervously as the three of them quickly got to their feet.

“I’ve been summoned, you too Kakashi.” Minato wiped his hands before looking at Rin and Obito. “Both of you go home and prepare your gear, we’ll probably be heading out.”

Kakashi looked down at the paint on his leg, it felt itchy as it dried. He ignored the part of him that disappointed in the lesson ended early. It had been entertaining.

Time to work.

XXX

“Are your parents still gone?” Kotetsu asked as they walked out of the classroom. Iruka nodded.

“Yeah, what about your dad?”

“He came back yesterday, he was pretty roughed up so I think he’ll be home for a few days.” Kotetsu smiled. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you came over and had dinner with us though.”

Iruka shook his head. “No thanks, I have a lot to do at home.”

“Alright, see you later then.” Kotetsu bumped his shoulder before heading the other way. Iruka waved before saying goodbye to Hayate, Izumo and Yugao.

Iruka made his way back home. The streets were practically empty other than civilians and a few scattered shinobi. The war was obviously affecting the village in many ways, Iruka looked up at the dark rain clouds in the sky. He wasn’t worried about his parents, they were strong shinobi. It was just ... he kept hearing about ninja’s returning injured and half of the teachers were gone from school. There was a rumor that it was going to be closed next month if the war didn’t end soon. Iruka walked up to his house, walking through the barrier his father had set when he left a week ago. His mother had been gone for almost a month now. The barrier filled him with warmth as he walked through it and Iruka smiled, As long as the barrier was up, his father was alive.

Iruka put his school bag away before starting his routine. It was easier to deal with his parents being away on mission as long as he kept up the routine, first he prepared dinner. Iruka went to the kitchen and started chopping vegetables to make a stew, it was easy and he would have leftovers for a few days. He left it to simmer before heading out to the garden and checking his mother’s plants. He was happy he hadn’t killed any of them yet. He couldn’t water them like she did ... she could control water and gently water all the plants at once while she hummed her songs. When she was worried about frost she kept them warm with a gentle steam, Iruka had seen her leave it up for a few days without taking it down.

He looked at his hands wondering if he’d ever be able to do something like that without being born with a kekkei genkai. He shook his head before grabbing the watering tin and going outside. He looked back up at the dark clouds, they had been around for a few days but no rain came from them. He started humming the song his mother did when she tended to her plants or helped his dad clean the house. It didn’t take long to go around the garden, checking on the plants and emptying the tin before going back inside to check the stew. It was done so Iruka quickly ate and then cleaned the kitchen and the other rooms of the house, he wanted his parents to come home to a clean place. Then they could relax from their missions and not have to worry about cleaning. Iruka nodded his head pleased with himself. After cleaning he took a bath and got ready for bed before going to his father’s office. Sitting at the table where there were books on barriers and seals, Iruka had left his current book open where he had left off.

He might not have his mother’s steam ability but he could study hard and maybe surpass his father one day.

Iruka stretched before getting comfortable and reading until he fell asleep at the table.

XXX

“Hey you! Brat!” Iruka tried not to smile as he let out a huge sigh and sagged his shoulder for dramatics before turning to look at Kushina-san. Her bright red hair up in a ponytail and she had all her gear on but it looked like she just got back from a mission. She was from the same village as his parents, Iruka didn’t see her much but he liked her. She sometimes had too much energy even for him though. Kushina giggled pointing a finger at him dramatically. “Foreign spy!”

“You’re the one that looks alien.” Iruka mumbled a little too loud, her expression changed and he blinked wide-eyed.

“Why you!!” She ran at him and Iruka turned tail before running straight into a hard body and falling on his butt. He winced looking up at the blonde man he had run into. Iruka blinked. He had seen his father with this man a lot. Minato-san.

“Hey Iruka, I see you’re still keeping Kushina on her toes.” He laughed, Iruka grinned getting back on his feet. Kushina huffed crossing her arms. Minato also looked liked he had come back from a mission.

“Minato-san.” Iruka bowed slightly, he had rumors that there was talk of this man becoming the next Hokage. He felt a little nervous talking to him now. He looked between the both of them, “Were ... you looking for me?”

Kushina gave Minato a look and Iruka felt like ice had hit him. “Is it my parents?” He was too afraid to ask if they were alright.

“Your father was injured on our last mission together, he’s going to be okay but I thought he might like to see you.” Minato put his hand on Iruka’s head before kneeling down to his level. “Plus he talked about you the entire time so I wanted to see how much you’ve grown myself.”

“But he’s okay?” Iruka asked nervously, smiling when Minato nodded.

“I just saw you and wanted to yell at you.” Kushina grinned tugging on Iruka’s ponytail. “Is it cool if I come with you two?”

Iruka smiled grabbing both of their hands and pulling them toward the hospital. “Yes you can come too but let’s go now!” He didn’t see them trade looks above him. Small smiles and blushes as he pulled the young couple to the hospital to see his dad. Iruka noticed it was busier than usual so he wondered how many people were on this mission. He paused at the entrance but Minato started leading the way pulling him behind him.

“Seriously he wouldn’t stop talking about you Iruka, he said you’re better at detecting traps than my students! And one of them just made jonin!” Minato teased and Iruka blushed at the praise.

“He really said that?” Iruka felt warm all over even letting out a laugh in Kushina lifted him off the floor. He struggled in her grasp before giving up, she carried him under her arm like a heavy bag. He sighed.

“He said you’ve started making barriers all by yourself, that’s really impressive for someone your age.” Minato continued. “Are you going to go in your father’s footsteps?”

“I want to specialize in seals.” Iruka grinned, “Just like him.”

“You’ll need better handwriting than that chicken scratch you have now.” Kushina squeezed his middle with her arm while still carrying him, Iruka squaked.

“Better than yours!” Iruka huffed.

“I recognize that voice.” They stopped at a room and Iruka could see his dad sitting in the bed. He had a foot up and in a cast. Ikkaku smiled at the sight of his son. “Iruka!”

“I’ve decided I’m taking this one Ikkaku-san.” Kushina grinned keeping her hold on Iruka. “You and Kohari-san will just have to make another one.”

“She called me a foreigner!” Iruka struggled to get out of the hold and Ikkaku laughed. Kushina eventually had mercy and put Iruka on his feet so he could go over to his dad. “Minato-san said you wouldn't stop talking about me”

“You are a shinobi of Konoha.” Ikkaku pulled his son into a hug and Iruka crawled on the bed so he could sit next to his father. Ikkaku leaned over to whisper at Iruka. “Don’t tell anyone but you know that Kushina-san, your mother, myself and a few others all came from Uzushiogakure. We plan on taking over but not yet.”

“Should I step out of the room while you plot?” Minato was grinning and Iruka laughed.

“Thanks for getting Iruka, Minato-san.” Ikkaku bowed his head slightly. “Kushina-san.”

“No problem. Let us know if you need anything else.” Minato turned to leave before giving Ikkaku a look. “I’ll find you in a few days for an answer.”

“Alright.” Ikkaku waved them off with a smile. Iruka leaned against his dad’s shoulder.

“An answer for what?” Iruka frowned looking at the cast on his father’s leg. “Is your leg going to be okay?”

“Minato asked me an important question and sometimes you can’t rush into the answer. It might seem obvious but you got to think of every angle before you answer.” Ikkaku ruffled Iruka’s hair. “Just like everything else a shinobi does. As for my leg, I’ll be fine. The doctor said I can leave in a little bit when I get some of my chakra back.”

“I’ll help you home, I’ve kept the house clean for when you and mom get back.” Iruka paused looking at his hands. “Have you seen mom at all?”

“No.” Ikkaku shook his head. “But you know you’re mom, she’ll show up before the first frost to make sure her garden is okay.”

Iruka laughed.

And that’s exactly what she did.

XXX

Minato was going to be the next Hokage. The Yondaime. Kakashi looked up at the ceiling from where he laid in his bed. It made sense, Minato had been the key to stopping the war in several fronts. Sandaime was getting old and the council was pressuring him for a successor. Kakashi knew there was some surprise the current Hokage hadn’t named one of his students, mainly Orochimaru as his successor but with his status from the war Minato made sense.

Kakashi lifted his hand up to block out the light from the sun coming through his window. With the war over he didn’t know what his purpose was. He couldn’t sleep and Minato wasn’t giving him any missions. He winced at the pain on the left side of his face. He knew the eye Obito gave him was crying.

He hadn’t been able to save the two most important people to him, in fact it was by his hand that Rin had-

Kakashi got out of bed to wash his hands. He felt the chakra presence before they knocked on his door. Kakashi tried to think of who could be visiting him and hoped it wasn’t Gai. He sighed before opening the door and was surprised to see Minato was standing there with an ANBU guard. She was female from her body-type with long brown hair. Her mask was a snarling dragon, it left an unsettling feeling in his gut which Kakashi was pretty sure the goal. It was a terrifying mask.

“Sensei?” He asked quietly but the blonde man just smiled.

“Remember what we talked about at the hospital?” Minato asked and Kakashi nodded, it was after he had failed a mission and needed to be saved by Gai and the ANBU following him. He knew his sensei was doing this to keep a closer eye on him but at the same time Kakashi was thankful for the new mission. Minato wanted him to be part of his personal ANBU guard, Kakashi looked at Dragon. She was probably going to be his captain.

“Let’s go.”

XXX

“Irukaaaa!!” Iruka flinched at Anko’s voice before looking at Izumo who looked just as worried.

“Run!” Izumo let out a laugh before running to the training field. Iruka grabbed his bag before following.

“Hey!” Anko appeared in front of him before he reached the edge of the woods, Izumo had been faster and made it. She huffed crossing her arms. “Why are you running away?”

“Because you always get me into trouble.” Iruka secured his pack on his back. “You wrap me up in your plans and then ditch me when we get caught!”

“You wouldn’t get caught if you were a better ninja.” Anko smirked, her leaf headband shining in the sunlight. Iruka crossed his arms. “Besides I haven’t done that in a while! I’m a genin now, I have to be good because my actions reflect on Orochimaru-sensei.” Iruka eyed her warily. It was true that they hadn’t been doing any pranks lately or picking fights with bullies.

“What do you want?” Iruka finally asked, his curiosity finally getting the best of him.

“I’m in love.” Anko sighed, a pink blush coming to her cheeks. “I want you to help me learn more about him.”

“Ugh, who is it now?” Iruka groaned he thought about trying to make another dive for the woods. But Anko was his friend and if she wanted he help he felt a little bad about leaving her. Plus spying on someone was always more fun than doing something that would get them yelled at. “It’s not Kotetsu again right?”

“Ew no.” Anko huffed grabbing Iruka’s arm. “It’s someone waaaay better and not still in the academy. An older man!” She chuckled, “He’s not as beautiful as Orochimaru-sensei but he’s still great. Besides Kotetsu never goes anywhere without Izumo these days and I don’t like sharing!”

“What are you two doing?” Both of them paused to look at Hayate, a sick looking boy just a year older than Iruka. He was carrying a training sword, obviously coming out to the training field to use it.

“Save me.” Iruka whined as Anko laughed. “Anko wants to spy on her new crush.”

“Ohhh who is it this time.” Hayate turned to start following them. “I can’t wait to see.”

“You’ll see, you’ll see!” Once they got into town Anko let go of Iruka’s arm knowing his curiosity would make him follow her. Hayate followed close behind as they made their way to toward the mission office.

“So it’s a shinobi.” Hayate noted and Iruka shrugged. He honestly couldn’t see a civilian following for Anko’s crazy antics. Or survive.

“There he is. The tall one.” She immediately pushed both boys against the wall of the closest building. Iruka and Hayate leaned around the corner to see a guy with dark skin and black hair laughing while talking to two younger girls and a weird looking boy in spandex wearing chunin vests. The man of Anko’s interest was more than a few years older than them, Iruka noted he was a jonin. He waved and there was another young man walking over, they looked very similar. Iruka blinked, he knew Asuma ... or at least had seen him around a lot.

“Isn’t that the oldest Sarutobi?” Hayate mumbled quietly. “The Hokage’s son? He gave a lesson in my class a few weeks ago, it was really cool.”

“Hiruma.” Anko sighed dreamily. “My team was on a mission and we ran into his group and he was so amazing. I fell in love, he took down an enemy nin so easy.”

“You were on a mission and you got attacked by enemy nin?” Iruka asked looking his friend over. “Are you okay? When did that happen? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine shhh.” Anko waved him off. “I’ll tell you later, we got back yesterday. It wasn’t a big deal. But look at him.” She made a happy noise, “I want to know more about him.”

“I don’t know if spying on a jonin is such a good idea.” Hayate said quietly and Iruka had to agree.

“We didn’t invite you.” Anko huffed annoyed. “Now are you two going to act like ninja’s and help me?”

Iruka watched the man walk inside. “What are you wanting to find out about him?”

“His birthday, favorite food, his other favorite things ...” Anko blushed a little. “His type of girl.” She turned and looked at them. “Let’s go inside!”

“There’s no reason for us to be in there.” Iruka frowned, “It would be really obvious if Hayate and I were with you in the mission room because we can’t take missions yet. I think we should wait for him to leave.”

“Or ...” Hayate lifted his hand and waved, both Anko and Iruka turned to see who he was waving at. Asuma spotted them and waved back before heading over. Iruka froze and he could feel Anko tense up before she shot a glare at Hayate.

“You know his little brother?” She hissed. “You couldn’t have mentioned that?”

“I don’t really know him.” Hayate put his hand down before offering a small smirk. “He’s friends with some of my friends.”

“Oi, Hayate right?” Asuma walked up and Iruka looked over at the two girls and green spandex guy that had followed him. They were outnumbered by higher class shinobi! Sure they were all on the same side but there was a chance that Asuma wouldn’t want to learn his brother was being spied on.

“Yeah, do you know if Genma or Ebisu are in there?” Hayate pointed to the building that held the mission room. “I’m looking for them.”

“Oh! You’re Hayate!” The green man spoke up causing Iruka and Hayate to jump. “I’m Gai! I’m one of their teammates from when we were genin! If you want I’ll go look.” He moved in a weird way, striking a bizarre pose before walking away from them. Iruka looked over at Hayate who was making a confused expression.

“Ha!” Asuma laughed at Iruka and Hayate’s expressions. “It’s okay Gai’s a little weird but he’s a good ninja.” Asuma looked at Iruka and Anko. “You’re Ikkaku’s kid right? And Orochimaru’s student?”

“Yeah this is Iruka and Anko.” Hayate waved at them offhandedly. “Is this your team?”

“I’m Kurenai and this is Shizune, I’m on Asuma’s team with Mizuki. Shizune here trains under Tsunade-sama.” Iruka noted the look of pride on Shizune’s face with that announcement. He had to agree that was amazing, granddaughter of one of the founders of Konoha and the best mednin. Iruka felt a little awed in the presence of these guys. Kurenai was the daughter of one of the jonin captains and Asuma being Hokage’s son. Iruka glanced at Anko who seemed to be sizing Asuma up.

“Asuma-san,” Hayate started, “Anko here went on a mission and your brother helped her out, she wanted to tell him thanks.” Anko flushed bright red and glared at Hayate. Iruka noticed both Asuma and Kurenai smirk, probably figuring it out. Anko was going to kill Hayate and most likely Iruka too for being a witness. Iruka sighed.

“Hiruma? Sure.” Asuma seemed to be thinking something over, he glanced at Kurenai who shrugged. “He’s gone to a meeting now but if you want me to pass the word on I can.”

“Please do.” Anko was trying her hardest to not look disappointed. Iruka opened his mouth to get the attention off of her but he hesitated at the site of the ANBU meeting on the roof of the building across from them. Everyone seemed to notice his attention was elsewhere and turned. Iruka felt a little silly staring but he actually didn’t see the elusive shinobi often. There were three of them, one with long brown hair and a terrifying dragon mask, a smaller one with silver hair and a dog mask and another one with spiky black hair and a bird mask.

“Ohh I wonder what they’re up to?” Anko whispered to Iruka.

“We are not going to try to follow them.” Iruka hissed back, he looked up when Suzune snorted, she was watching them amused. Iruka looked past her to see the ANBU had disappeared.

“Hey!” They all turned to see Gai coming back this time with two others, a sandy haired teen with a senbon in his mouth and another one with dark sunglasses on. Hayate moved to meet them already waving bye to Iruka and Anko. Genma lifted one eyebrow but Hayate said something Iruka couldn’t hear and Genma let out a laugh. Ebisu pursed his lips not looking as amused before nodding his head.

“Oi Gai, we’re going to head to training field 3 with Hayate.” Genma nodded as they headed away. “Feel free to join us later.”

“I think we should go too.” Asuma nudged Kurenai who smirked taking his hand and causing him to blush. Iruka blushed too.

“It was nice meeting you guys.” Kurenai gave them a nod before pulling Asuma with her. Anko let out a long sigh.

“What’s wrong young maiden?” Gai smiled down at her, Iruka froze.

“I’m a what now?” Anko glared at the man in green.

“Oh no.” Iruka and Shizune both said at the same time before looking at each other startled.

“A young maiden! Blossoming with youth!” Gai thumped Anko on the shoulder and Iruka was actually surprised to see her wince.

“Gai, you’re two years older than me.” Anko growled out and he blinked down at her apparently just now realizing his mistake and who he was talking to. “You might be a chunin but I’m going to kick your ass right now. Let’s go. I am not in the MOOD today.”

“No wait I didn’t mean-” Anko grabbed Gai’s arm and pulled him with her. “Anko wait!” She didn't wait and Iruka felt a pang of sympathy for Gai ... but really, he was happy it wasn’t him.

“I’ve talked to him about talking to kunoichi like that.” Shizune let out a sigh and Iruka let out a small laugh, they were the only two left. She shook her head with a sigh before giving Iruka a once over. “You’re Ikkaku and Kohari’s son?”

“Yes.” Iruka nodded looking around. “I should probably head home actually.”

“Mind if I walk with you a bit?” Shizune smiled and Iruka blushed, a girl that wasn’t Anko or Yugao wanted to spend time with him? He wasn’t going to argue that. Shizune was a teenage girl! He nodded and tried not to be nervous as they started walking together. “I was actually talking to your father about medical seals the other day. He has some really interesting ideas and Tsunade-sama was trying to convince him to switch fields.” Shizune laughed.

“I don’t know if my dad would be a good doctor, he cried when I broke my arm last year.” Iruka admitted with a smile. Shizune let out a loud laugh.

“I can’t imagine that but it’s funny to think about. So you’re still at the academy?” She asked and Iruka nodded.

“But I plan to graduate next year.” Iruka grinned. “And then I can join my friends on their missions!”

“I hope you do.” Shizune smiled and Iruka had to look at the ground to keep from tripping, she had a nice smile. “So do you think you’ll take after your father and study seals?”

“And barriers.” Iruka nodded enthusiastically. She looked at him surprised. “I want to be able to do it all. I also want to fight like my mom but I think that will be harder.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to do it with training.” Shizune ruffled his ponytail.

“Is this a date?” Iruka flushed bright red at his mother’s voice, he looked up to see her carrying groceries. She had a devious smile which meant nothing good for him.

“Moooom.” Iruka whined as Shizune laughed.

“Hi Kohari-san, I just met your son today with friends. I was hoping to see if your husband would have a book I could borrow based on the conversation I had with him the other day.” Shizune pushed some hair behind her ear and Iruka mentally groaned. He might have got his hopes up.

“It’s nice to see you Shizune.” Kohari smiled. “Ikkaku is in a meeting that might take a while but if you have the time you can join us for dinner.”

“Oh no I couldn’t intrude.” Shizune paused on the street. “I have a lot of homework from Tsunade-sama. Thank you though! It was nice meeting you Iruka.” She smiled and Iruka waved goodbye before sighing at his mom and holding his hand out for a bag. Kohari laughed.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to chase her away.” His mom laughed handing him a bag full of vegetables. “She’s cute Iruka, do you like her?”

“She’s a teen mom and already a chunin, I don’t think I’m even on her radar ... but it was nice meeting her.” Iruka blushed as his mom giggled some more. “Don’t tell dad.”

“Oh you should know he probably already knows, he has eyes and ears everywhere.” Kohari smirked and Iruka groaned.

“No he doesn’t, you just tell him everything.” He whined. “Did you have a good day?”

“I did, I got a new trainee.” Her expression looked like a cat that got the cream. Iruka hoped the trainee would be okay. She didn’t get many people to take charge of, Iruka guessed, because she didn’t take genin teams.  Iruka figured she must help other people with kekkei genkai, “How was your day?”

“Class was great! Izumo fell asleep and Rei-sensei hit him with chalk and then Hayate hit all the targets today. It was really cool. I got most of them but not all.” Iruka admitted. “And then Anko caught me after school because she wanted to follow her new crush around.”

“Who is it this time?” Iruka shivered as they passed through the barrier leading them into their front yard of the house. His mother smiled opening the door for him to go through first.

“Hiruma-san.” Iruka sighed putting the groceries he had on the counter. “Then Hayate embarrassed her in front of his brother Asuma-san so I’m pretty sure he’ll die tomorrow.”

“Not tonight?” Kohari asked amused.

“No there was this other chunin, he was wearing green spandex and his name was Gai.” Iruka looked at his mom. “He was really loud and he called Anko a maiden so I think she took him to a training field to kill him.”

“That would be Duy's son.” Kohari let out a little chuckle. “Don’t worry about him too much, I saw his match in the chunin exams. I’m sure he can hold his own against Anko.” She paused. “But it will be close.”

“Anko can be scary.” Iruka nodded and Kohari laughed.

“People say the same about me.” Kohari tugged Iruka’s ponytail. “And they’ll probably say the same about you one day.”

“You think so?” Iruka smiled looking at the floor. “Anko says I’m not very intimidating because I’m not strong.”

“You just need to train.” Kohari pulled his ponytail again and Iruka leaned against her. “And don’t forget there are many ways a person can be strong.”

“Strength or smarts?” Iruka guesses as he helps put up the groceries. “Like that?”

“Like that.” She agrees. “Some people are physically fit, some people are really smart. Some people are both or neither but all of them are strong or have the possibility of being strong. A lot of it depends on how you use your strengths but also how you use your weaknesses.”

“I wish I could have been born with a kekkei genkai.” Iruka sighed. His mother gave him a look and he immediately regretted saying it.. Iruka looked down at his hands

“Iruka ...” She kneeled so that they’re the same eye level. “Even people born with abilities like me or the Uchiha or the Hyūga have to train every day to use their kekkei genkai. We have to train so that we can control it and train to get stronger. Some people end up stronger in other areas, I know Hyūga clansmen who rely more on their genjutsu than their strong taijutsu skills. There are civilians who are stronger and braver than some shinobi I’ve met.”

“Really?” Iruka didn’t really see how that could be possible but he knew his mother wasn’t one to stretch the truth for him.

“Yes.” Kohari smiled. “So I think as long as you train and put forth the effort you will be strong.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Iruka pressed his head against his mom’s shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

“Tell you what, after dinner if you finish your homework I’ll work with you on water jutsu.” Kohahi kissed the top of his head and Iruka looked at her wide-eyed.

“Really?” She laughed and nodded. Iruka didn’t have time to waist, he hugged her before running to his room. “I’m going to do my homework now!”

“I’ll call you when dinner’s ready!” He could hear his mom laughing as he made it to his room.

XXX

Kakashi watched the rogue nin fall to the ground, he knew they were dead so he turned to the other battle going on. He had been on patrol with his new ANBU team and they caught some Kumogakure rogue nin’s terrorizing a small town in the Fire Country borders. The first two nin had been easy picking but these last two had taken some time. Kakashi watched as Dragon performed a jutsu, a water dragon crashed onto the man before bursting into searing hot steam. Even a ways away Kakashi could feel it against his skin. He shivered as the warmth bit through his body, had that been a fire and water combination? The cries of the enemy nin suggested severe pain before it became eerily quiet. Kakashi winced, it had to be a painful way to go. He wished he could copy the technique but he hadn’t been able to watch it up close yet and he was pretty sure it was a kekkei genkai.

“Hound.” Kakashi turned to Crow who he had been working with him on the other nin. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Kakashi helped him dispose of the body. “Just admiring the steam.”

“Don’t ever piss Dragon-taicho off.” Crow joked. “Let’s go.” They made it over to the other two team members as they disposed of their body. Dragon was soaked head to toe, Kakashi had to wander if the other nin had mistakenly attacked her with water and she turned it around, or if she got caught up in her own attack. Did the searing steam bother her? Tiger, the other member was dry but seemed to be on the lookout for something.

“What happened?” Crow asked as he and Kakashi landed next to them.

“There might more to this than just some rogue nins terrorizing civilians.” Dragon turned to them, her killing intent was palpable. Kakashi tensed at her next words. “It was a distraction.”

“Orders Dragon-taicho?” Tiger asked.

“Crow call your birds and send them around the area to give us eyes above.” Dragon turned to Kakashi. “Hound, call your fastest and send them to town, tell the gate to heighten its security.” Kakashi immediately summoned Uhei. It was like his senses had been dulled before and they immediately burst back to life. It had been so long since he had summoned one of his ninkin that he had forgotten what it was like. He was proud at himself for not coughing but there was a shake in his voice.

“Konoha, tell them to raise security at the gate.” Kakashi noted Uhei’s pause before his nod and then he took off. He wondered if it was the mask or ... the lack of contact. Or the obvious fact he had been overwhelmed by the canine senses. Kakashi would need to fix that if he was going to be using them again. He knew the ninken were worried and he had to admit he had been avoiding answering their curious questions about his failures of being a shinobi.

But he had a purpose now.

Kakashi shivered, a cold wind blowing away the leftover heat from Dragon’s attack. He hadn’t even realized it was still lingering. He looked at his captain.

“Let’s go, spread out. Call if you find something.” Dragon nodded but Crow motioned them to stop.

“Also there were some academy field trips leaving the village today. They were heading toward the North Fields.” Crow pointed in the direction. Dragon hesitated before nodding.

“Crow and Tiger both of you head to Konoha, Hound and I will head to the North Fields. Contact if you find anything.”

Immediately they separated, Kakashi wondered if there was a reason they only went two ways instead of splitting up into four. Did Dragon know something he didn’t? Had the rogue nin given her and Tiger more information before they killed him? He kept his questions to himself though, this wasn’t a lesson he was learning from Minato. No, his classmates were dead and he was the only one who survived. This was the ninja life he was given and he had to live it for the ones he failed.

A noise to the east. Kakashi halted and Dragon landed next to him, a silent question in the tilt of her mask. Kakashi wondered if she knew about his heightened senses.

“There’s a fight in that direction, I can hear the metal.” Dragon nodded and they changed direction. It didn’t take long before they could really hear it, Kakashi cursed at the sound of children making scared noises. They found the class. He looked at Dragon as she signaled him, formation A.

When they got close enough to see, a group of ten children were backed against a cliff. One teacher was standing in front of them, Rei-sensei if Kakashi remembered her correctly. She had several kunai sticking out of her and was breathing hard but had her guard up as she watched the fight in front of her. The kids looked roughed up and one of them was bleeding but otherwise not in the worst condition. Kakashi noted there was a barrier around the children.

The other teacher, Yoshiro-sensei, was currently fighting a rogue nin but didn’t seem to be on the winning side. In fact there was another shinobi watching the fight with a smile on his face.

Their mistake, you should never play with your food.

Kakashi let out the bird call so the teachers would know they were allies before he jumped down on the laughing enemy ninja. There was a look of shock before Kakashi shoved the kunai into his throat. He only had a second to make sure it was a kill shot before he jumped to dodge a barrage of senbon needles. He looked to the woods, there was one more.

XXX

“Stay back kids.” Rei-sensei panted and Iruka felt tears in his eyes as blood came out of her mouth. They had been attacked by a few enemy ninja while on a field trip to the North Fields. They were farther from the village that Iruka had ever been and he was scared. One of the ninja’s had hit Kotetsu before the teachers were able to move. Iruka glanced back to see Izumo holding his friend up. Tsubaki was next to them watching the fight horrified. Their other classmates were keeping around Ami Hyūga who the rogue nin’s had said was their target. They had said they didn’t need the rest of them.

“Don’t.” Hayate let out a scared noise as he held onto Yugao’s shirt. Yugao was trembling as she stared at the enemy who were no fighting Yoshiro-sensei. Apparently they were going to take out the teachers before going for the kids. Iruka didn’t know how she was doing it, she was obviously as scared as the rest of them but she also looked like she was ready for a fight. He was glad Yugao was in their class. She was so brave.

Yoshiro-sensei let out a cry as the shinobi stabbed him in the side with their sword. Iruka wanted to shout but no noise would come out.

“Iruka has your father taught you how to make a barrier?” Rei-sensei’s words were quiet. “Can you make one around you and the other students?”

“I-I don’t know.” Iruka wanted to grab someone’s hand but he kept himself from doing it.

“I need you to try.” Rei-sensei smiled at him, “Don’t worry you can do it and don’t take it down until I tell you too. Show everyone how to do it.” Iruka nodded reaching his shaky hands into his pockets, he had brought his seals with him. It had just been luck he had been practicing writing them down and ended up with multiples of each. Yugao moved next to him.

“Can I help?” She asked and Iruka immediately handed her two of them.

“Put these against the cliff, above everyone.” He said nervously, he’d never made a seal against a wall before but it should still work. This is what all his studying was for. He put two of the other ones down on the ground in front of him before making the hand seals, and pushing his chakra out like his father told him.

His feelings.

Protect us, please protect us. Please don’t break. His arms shook, the ninja’s were going to kill them and take Ami. They couldn’t allow that. Protect Ami. Iruka heard a small gasp and opened his eyes to see they were inside the barrier. He did it!

“Good job Iruka.” Rei-sensei said before coughing up more blood. “Don’t let it down.”

“What about you?” Iruka pressed his hand against the barrier. “And Yoshiro-sensei!”

“It’s the teacher’s job to protect the students.” Rei-sense was smiling again. “Keep the barrier up.”

“I don’t know how strong it will be.” Iruka admitted worried.

“Don’t worr-” Rei-sensei’s head snapped to the side looking into the trees and Iruka immediately took a step back. He couldn’t hear anything but birds-

“Look!” Tsubaki shouted from the back of the group.

An ANBU fell out of the trees onto the rogue nin who had been watching the fight and then there was another one driving their sword through the one that had been attacking Yoshiro-sensei. Both enemy nin fell to the ground in a spray of blood. The closest ANBU was the one with the dragon mask in all her terrifying glory. Iruka gasped as weapons came out of the woods, both ANBU moved out of the way before vanishing.

“What’s happening?” Hayate asked before he started coughing.

There was noises of fighting all around them. Iruka jumped when Rei-sensei collapsed against the barrier.

“Rei-sensei!” Izumo shouted.

“Keep the barrier up.” Rei-sensei coughed sliding to the ground. Yoshiro-sensei ran over to them but he looked severely injured too, blood was going down both of his arms and the side of his face.

“Rei!” Yoshiro was at her side looking her over before looking at the barrier around the kids. He turned back around to keep an eye out for more enemies, there was a scream and then everything fell silent.

Iruka grabbed Hayate’s hand not caring if he got crap for it later. Hayate squeezed his hand and didn’t let go.

“Yoshiro-sensei what should we do?” Yugao had her hands against the barrier.

“Shh.” He shushed them quietly. Iruka felt like his nerves were on fire. What was going to happen? Did the ANBU get all of the rogue nin? Were they going to come back or was there other help on the way?

Suddenly the ANBU were back. Iruka tried not to stare a the blood on their uniforms.

“ANBU-san.” Yoshiro-sensei nodded at them.

“All of the enemy’s have been dealt with.” Dragon spoke, Iruka had never heard an ANBU speak before. Her voice was obviously changed, it had a strange ring to it. Iruka wondered if all ANBU had something to change their voices under their masks. “Two more of my team are on the way here. We’ll escort you back into town.”

Yoshiro-sensei immediately relaxed. “Thank you.” He turned to Rei-sensei. “We need to get her to a hospital. I’ll stay with the kids.”

“Is Rei-sensei going to be alright?” Iruka asked.

“Crow.” Dragon spoke as two more members appeared, Iruka had no idea how the ANBU knew their allies were there. Crow nodded before going over and picking up Rei-sensei who let out a grunt of pain. And then they were gone. Dragon turned the the kids in the barrier. Iruka had a weird feeling she was looking at him. “This is a very good barrier, can you take it down now?”

Iruka hesitated, surprised she didn’t do it herself like his father does. He had actually never taken a barrier down himself but he had read about it. He put his hands up and dispelled it. There was a woosh and then Iruka felt pressure as the barrier ended, there was someone behind him holding him up when he opened his eyes. He felt a little dizzy, he hadn’t realized dispelling the barrier would take chakra too. He realized Hayate was the one that caught him.

“Here.” Yugao was there handing him his seals and he took them shakily. “Iruka that was cool.” Iruka smiled shakily putting the seals back in his pocket.

“That was a good barrier.” Iruka’s eyes shot up at Dragon. “You did a good job children, now follow your sensei back to the village. We’ll be watching over you.”

With that all the ANBU vanished.

Iruka grinned wide looking over at Yoshiro-sensei who let out a low laugh before patting his head. “Good job, all of you. Not everyday a bunch of pre-genin get complimented by an ANBU. Now is everyone okay? Kotetsu? Ami?”

“I’m fine.” Kotetsu had an obviously bruise forming on the side of his head but Yoshiro-sensei nodded.

“I’m alright.” Ami wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Alright Yugao, you and Hayate take the back of the line, Iruka stay with me and the rest of you stay alert. Let me know if you see anything.” Everyone was quiet as they made their way back to the village. It took a lot longer making it back to the village that the sun was setting by the time they made it. When they saw the gates, the ANBU showed themselves again before vanishing.

“We made it!” Izumo whooped. Yoshiro-sensei took a sigh of relief as more ninja from the village came out. Parents of the students and guards. Yoshiro-sensei looked at all the students.

“All of you did a good job today, I’m going to say that your class is cancelled tomorrow so you can rest. But when you come back on Wednesday I want each of you to have written a short essay on what happened today. Kotetsu I’m going to take you to the hospital with me.”

“Yes sensei!” Everyone agreed before dispersing to their parents. Yoshiro gently picked Kotetsu up and made his way to the hospital.

“Iruka!” Iruka turned in time for his dad to pick him up and hug him tightly. “I heard your class was attacked, are you alright?” Iruka hugged Ikkaku back, grabbing onto the man’s clothes and burying his face in his neck. “Iruka?”

“I’m fine.” Iruka held on, shaking and grateful his dad started walking. He didn’t feel as bad when he heard someone start crying near him. Was this nerves? It was so scary! “I made a barrier around my classmates but Rei-sensei and Yoshiro-sensei got hurt and Kotetsu got hit by one of the enemies and they said they were after Ami.”

“Is Ami alright?” Ikkaku asked gently, Iruka nodded in his dad’s neck. “What about Kotetsu?”

“He had a really big bruise on his head and sensei took him to the hospital.” Iruka sniffled. “It was scary.”

“I bet it was, it’s okay to be scared. You know, I still sometimes get scared on missions.” Ikkaku’s hand was rubbing Iruka’s back. “But you said you made a barrier?”

“Rei-sensei asked me to and I already had the seals in my pocket because I practiced writing them down.” Iruka wiped his face leaning back. “But there were ANBU who saved us and one of them said it was a good barrier!”

“Ohhh it didn’t pop?” Ikkaku grinned.

“I dispelled it myself.” Iruka nodded. “I felt really dizzy afterwards though.”

“We’ll have to work on building up your chakra.” Ikkaku tugged at Iruka’s ponytail. “But good job son, I bet it was good if an ANBU complimented it.”

Iruka flushed, “There were four of them but two of them were the ones that saved us. They were so cool.” He turned to see they were almost home and shivered when they went through the warm barrier. “I want to get better and make different kinds, all I’ve made is the ones with the paper seals.”

“Ohhh feeling ambitious now that you’ve used it on the field?” His father laughed as they went inside.

“I want to be able to protect the teachers next time and then one day I’ll be good enough to protect the whole city.” Iruka mumbled with a blush, he hated that Rei-sensei and Yoshiro-sensei hadn’t been in his barrier. “Isn’t that what they’re for?”

“That’s a good dream to have and along the way I’m sure you’ll figure out all the uses of barriers.” Ikkaku put Iruka on the ground. “Do you want to practice some more tonight?”

“Yes!” Iruka braced himself looking up at his dad. “I need to practice so I can be the best.”

“Alright then!”

XXX

“Good job today, Hound.” Kakashi paused at his locker before looking at Dragon as she took off her mask. He’d already seen her without it and he kept being surprised every time, for someone who was a terrifying force of nature, she looked rather plain. Though he had to admit any time she smirked or smiled it sent chills down his back.

“Thank you.” He took his mask off and began to change. “Did you get any information about the enemy nin? Kohari-taicho.”

“They were after the Hyūga girl and they were hired hands.” Kohari changed too. “They’re putting up higher security, obviously there was an information leak at the school as well so they’re looking into it.”

“They?” Kakashi asked not bothering to hide his interest.

“We have been put on a new mission but you’ll get the details tomorrow.” Kohari winked. Kakashi didn’t like that side of her but at the same time appreciated that he at least got the information he needed when necessary. “Meet here at 800.”

“Okay.” He nodded, she smiled again before leaving. Kakashi wondered if she really felt as relaxed as she looked or if it was just the vibe she was going for.

Kakashi slowly made his way home afterwards, he paused at his apartment building looking up to the third floor where a certain person wearing green was waiting for him. He sighed when Gai noticed him and jumped down to the street when a smile. He debated escaping but then he noticed Gai had a black eye, he raised an eyebrow.

“Kakashi my rival!” Gai grinned. “Let’s spar!”

“Hmmm” Kakashi pretended to think about it. “Maybe if the story behind that black eye is amusing.” He expected Gai to laugh and tell him what happened, instead Gai made a strangled noise before blushing bright red. Kakashi had never seen this expression on his rival before. “Gai?”

The Green Beast of Konoha mumbled something.

“Care to repeat that?” Kakashi drew himself closer. “If you tell me I’ll spar with you.”

“Anko hit me really hard.” Gai mumbled. Kakashi had to turn his head to hide his laugh, Gai had always been better than most at reading his expressions, it didn’t change now with one eye covered. His urge to laugh caught him off guard, it felt almost foreign and it hurt his throat. He glanced back over at Gai who was pouting at him embarrassed and not at all attuned to Kakashi’s lack of laughter in his life.

“Why did Anko hit you?” Kakashi finally asked when he knew his voice would be even. “This is the genin training with Orochimaru-san, right?”

“Yeah ... I called her a maiden and apparently she didn’t like it and we sparred ...” Gai shifted his gaze, his red face a huge contrast to the green suit. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Gai wouldn’t meet his eye.

“So she got you while sparring?” Kakashi asked, Gai was silent. “I can always ask her.”

“Iaskedheroutandshepunchedme.” Gai wheezed.

“She punched you for that?” Kakashi asked curious. He had heard things about Anko Mitarashi, like that she was the best rookie of her year and being the student of Orochimaru was a big deal. He had seen her a few times but they had never officially met. “Wait you asked her out? Really?”

“She was so good at fighting! And her energy is so amazing!” Gai sighed. “I was having so much fun I thought why not? Plus I’m older by two years and I thought ... well she yelled at me and punched me in the face before leaving.”

“An eleven year old gave you a black eye.” Kakashi put his hand on Gai’s shoulder, it seemed to be the thing to do. Gai huffed.

“We’re thirteen Kakashi.” Gai mumbled bright red. “Enough about this! Let’s spar! Want to race to the training field?”

“Sure.” Kakashi stretched as Gai did a little dance. He figured he owed it to the other teen since Gai did confess about the black eye.

“Last one to Training Field 4 has to fight with one hand behind their back!” Gai yelled striking a pose next to Kakashi. “Go!”

XXX

It was dark out. Normally it would have been a school night but tomorrow was the festival for the Hokage and Ikkaku had gotten him out of bed to try a new technique. Iruka had been excited but so far all they had been doing was sitting in the dark silence. Iruka kept quiet next to his father, keeping his eyes closed. He wanted to shift, he was getting uncomfortable, but Ikkaku seemed sure that Iruka would have fun with this.

Iruka listened.

“What do you hear?” Ikkaku asked quietly. “Tell me, what you can see, remember I rearranged some things so they might not be where you last saw them.”

Iruka bit his lip nervously. “I hear my heartbeat and yours.” Iruka listened, trying to imagine the house around them, also shrouded in darkness. Iruka tried to stifle a yawn. It was hard to pay attention when he wanted to go to bed. “There’s a table in front of us?” He tried.

“You’re not supposed to go off of memory.” Ikkaku chided but he sounded amused, Iruka sighed. And listened, it slowly started to rain outside.

“I can hear the rain outside.” Iruka listened. “I think one of our windows are open, it sounds like it’s coming inside.”

“Can you tell which window?” Ikkaku whispered.

“The kitchen downstairs.” Iruka frowned. “And the one in my room?” He opened his eyes. “I left my homework on my desk!” He got up but tripped over the table in front of him. “Oof!”

“One sec.” Ikkaku laughed before turning on the light in the room. Iruka ran out of the library and down the hall, the window was open above his desk, water was on the scroll he left out but nothing was too damp. Iruka quickly ran over and shut it with a sigh. He looked up in time to catch the towel his father tossed him to start cleaning up the mess. Ikkaku leaned against the door frame. “Is it salvageable?”

“Yeah.” Iruka dried everything but left the scroll to dry on its own, he didn’t want to chance smudging the ink. He sat on the bed thankful there wasn’t more damage before yawning. “Can I go to bed now?”

“Yes, yes.” Ikkaku laughed messing up Iruka’s hair. “I’m sorry I kept my son from his most important sleep. Don’t worry about the echolocation yet, I just wanted you to try once. Sleep, tomorrow’s Minato-san’s inauguration as Hokage.”

“Will mom be back from her mission?” Iruka yawned crawling into bed.

“I don’t know but I know there will be a festival so you can see all your friends.” Ikkaku waited for Iruka to stop moving under the sheets before turning off the light. “Night son.”

“Night.” Iruka

XXX

Kakashi watched from the top of the head of the Hokage monument as the inauguration went on below. Dragon stood beside him quietly. He wondered idly why they were on watch together but he also knew they weren’t the only ones around. He had spotted a few more squads keeping an eye on things, they were in groups of three or four he noted.

He watched the council speak before Sandaime went to the stand to make his speech, handing the torch over to Minato. His old sensei was standing there next to his wife, Kushina. She was standing still - Kakashi noted, it was the first time he had seen her like that but there was a huge smile on her face. Minato looked incredibly nervous. Kakashi opened his sharingan.

Maybe Obito would want to watch their sensei become Hokage.

It was the least he could do.

If Dragon noted the spike in his chakra usage, she didn’t say anything.

XXX

“Here you go.” Iruka grinned taking the caramel apple from his dad. It was like a real festival! They were both wearing their matching Yukata, a deep blue with water and koi patterns. Iruka looked up at Ikkaku who was wearing his hair down though it looked a little messy.

“I can’t believe mom took your hair tie before she left.” Iruka took a bite of his apple watching his dad blush, he frowned. “Gross.”

“It’s not bad to wear it down sometimes.” Ikkaku laughed before noticing some people in the crowd. “Inoichi, Choza, Shikaku!”

“Ikkaku-sensei!” Choza grinned before looking down at Iruka who waved. “This must be Iruka, he’s gotten big.”

“Not as big as you.” Shikaku laughed when Choza glared at him.

“It’s been a while.” Inoichi kneeled in front of Iruka who was watching them amused. There was a small bird on his shoulder, Iruka blinked at it surprised. “Do you remember us?”

“You’re my dad’s genin students right? He has a picture on the wall ...” Iruka looked at the three men. “Though you look old now and I don't remember the bird.”

“Ha!” Shikaku laughed. “Cute kid Ikkaku-sensei. If we look old I wonder old he thinks you are?”

“Hey now, I’m his father, I have no age!” Ikkaku laughed loudly. Iruka smiled before turning to the three men. "Though the bird is new isn't it?"

"My mother thought it was time for me to start raising a helper, first steps before becoming a father apparently." Inoichi laughed. 

"You wouldn't believe what he named it." Chouza leaned forward and Inoichi blushed. "After his poor wife, the good soul says she's honored but-"

“Do you have kids I can play with?” Iruka yawned, he didn't think he'd be allowed to play with the bird. Ikkaku started laughing louder this time at the startled expressions of his three old students, all of them flushing red. Iruka frowned, “What’s so funny dad?”

“Yeah boys, have you’re lovely wives convinced you yet?” Ikkaku leered.

“Sensei!” Choza whined. “It’s a festival, can’t we have fun?”

“Girls can be fun to play with.” Iruka spoke up and frowned at the 4 men looking down at him, all of their faces had gone bright red. He took another bite of his apple. He was nine years old but he had lots of friends that were girls. Adults were weird.

“Haha what a boy you have here Ikkaku-sensei!” Inoichi laughed. “I should be glad I don’t have a daughter for him to break her heart.”

“Iruka come play!” Iruka grinned as Izumo ran over and grabbed his hand. Kotetsu close behind. “Yugao found a good spot for fireworks!” Iruka looked at his dad with big eyes.

“Go have fun but after the fireworks meet me over by that fountain.” Ikkaku pointed and Iruka looked to see a huge fountain that must have been placed temporarily for the festival. Iruka looked at the rest of the surroundings before nodding and running off with Izumo and Kotetsu. Before they got too far he could hear Inoichi speaking.

“I heard your son made a barrier when their class got attacked.”

“Like father like son right?”

Iruka beamed.

“I like your yukata.” Iruka looked over at Izumo who was pulling him through the crowd. Izumo was wearing a simple black yukata with stars on it and Kotetsu was wearing a dark red one with flowers.

“I like both of yours too!” Iruka grinned, “Where are we going?”

“Over here.” They pulled him to the woods and he followed, it didn’t take long before they were looking over the festival on a cliff, it was going to be the best spot for fireworks.

“You found him!” Tsubaki grinned, she was sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket. Iruka grinned seeing her. Yugao and Hayate were sitting on the blanket too, Iruka noted neither of them were dressed up and Hayate had his training sword. He sat down on the blanket next to Tsubaki who was wearing a dark purple robe. “I was worried you wouldn’t be able to watch the fireworks with us.”

“Dad said it was fine.” Iruka grinned before working on finishing his caramel apple. “Did all of you go to the inauguration? My mom had a mission so we ended up getting there too late to be in the main audience but we watched from the street.”

“I heard Jiraiya-sama was there.” Izumo sat next to Iruka. “I didn’t get to see any of it.”

“I was there.” Yugao grinned. “I saw Jiraiya-sama standing next to Orochimaru-sama and Tsunade-sama. I think he was bragging because Hokage-sama was his student.” It took Iruka a second to realize Hokage-sama was now Minato. He blinked before smiling.

“That is a cool thing to brag about.” He laughed. “His sensei was Sandaime and now his student is Yondaime.”

“I’d rather brag about being Hokage.” Kotetsu teased.

“You have the same chance of being Hokage as my cat at home.” Yugao huffed opening the picnic basket that Iruka had assumed was Tsubaki’s but apparently not. “You guys can have some of the cookies I baked if you want.”

“Thanks!” All the boys reached in grabbing a cookie, they were a little burnt but otherwise really good. Iruka grinned at her, she blushed and looked away.

“Were you training Hayate?” Kotetsu asked pointing at the sword, Hayate nodded as he nibbled on his cookie. “My dad just started showing me how to use a dagger! It’s a lot heavier than I imagined but he says I’m doing really well.”

“Ohhh that’s so cool!” Izumo definitely sounded a little jealous. “My parents won’t let me mess with their weapons until I become genin.”

“My mom won’t let me either ever since I got my scar.” Iruka let a little whine into his voice, it was unfair. He was fully capable now. Kotetsu smirked at them obviously loving the fact he could practice special weapons before them.

“But you did that barrier the other day.” Hayate got their attention. “That was really cool.” Iruka felt warmth blossom over his whole body. He was really proud of that too.

“Ohoho?” They all turned to see Asuma come out of the woods with the people Iruka saw him with the other day. Gai, Genma, Ebisu, Shizune and Kurenai. There was another boy there with shoulder length hair who didn't have a happy expression. Iruka wondered if that was Mizuki from Asuma's team. “Looks like the spot’s already been claimed.”

“Oh Hayate, here you are.” Genma waved. “I thought you were going to skip this.” Hayate huffed and then glared at Yugao who giggled. Iruka felt Izumo shift nervously, they were all in the academy and now there were a bunch of genin and chunin here.

“I made him come watch the fireworks.” Yugao lifted her basket up. “We’re keeping our spot but if you want to stay you can have some of the cookies I made.”

“Ohh Yugao-chan made cookies?” Genma went over and pulled a cookie out. “This is good Yugao-chan!” He rubbed her head making her huff and glare at him.

“Ugh, don’t touch me with your pervert hands old man.” She batted his hand away and Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo tried not to laugh but it was hard to hold in.

“Haha, looks like she knows your number Genma.” Asuma laughed before nodding at a clear spot a ways away. “We’ll sit over there so we don’t bother you guys.”

“You shouldn’t flirt with little girls.” Iruka heard Ebisu chiding Genma as they went to their own spot. He looked over to see Yugao glaring at Hayate who shrugged at her. Genma let out a laugh.

“She’ll probably be really cute when she’s older.” Iruka rolled his eyes as Shizune and Kurenai both punched the sandy haired man. It really was the best spot, Iruka watched amazed. Iruka looked over to the group of older kids and they were watching fireworks too. He noticed they had more people joining them, another boy with red sunglasses and one with his face covered except one eye and his silver hair. Iruka felt like he should know who he was but he couldn’t remember his name. The silver haired teen’s eye met his gaze and Iruka quickly looked away and back at the lights in the sky.

When the fireworks were over and they started cleaning up after themselves Iruka noticed the silver hair boy and Gai had left their group. He shrugged realizing Yugao and Hayate were waiting for him. “I have to meet my dad at the fountain, do you guys want come with?”

“No I told my dad I’d go home right after.” Hayate shook his head.

"Same, my parents are waiting. See you at school." Yugao and Hayate waved bye as they went separate directions.

“Bye!” Iruka waved him off before heading toward the fountain, now that the fireworks were done there was less people around but it was still decently busy. He smiled when he saw the fountain and looked around, it looked like he beat his dad. He paused noticing Hiruma laughing with a girl and holding hands. Iruka ducked before peaking above the side. Anko wasn’t going to like this!

“Namaiki, you want to go get some food?” Hiruma asked her with a blush on his cheeks. She smiled with a blush and nodded. Iruka watched them leave.

“What are you doing?” Iruka froze at the voice behind him and turned to see Gai behind him, he sighed relieved. Gai looked at him confused. Iruka blushed.

“I-I uh nothing.” Iruka stood up straight. “Did you enjoy the fireworks?”

“They were fantastic!” Gai waved his fist in the air, “And then I challenged my eternal rival and won! It has indeed been a wonderful night!”

“Is your rival Asuma?” Iruka asked but Gai laughed loudly.

“No no, my rival is Kakashi!” Gai kept going so Iruka assumed he was supposed to know who that was. He wondered if it was the silver haired boy from earlier, the one with one eye. “Tonight we raced from the cliff we watched the show on to the stop of Hokage mountain!” Iruka looked at the top of the mountain and then back at the woods where the cliff was.

“When are you racing?” He asked confused. That was a pretty long distance, he wondered how long it would take.

“We already did! Our start was with the last firework.” Gai gave him a thumbs up. Iruka decided thirteen year olds were weird.

“Iruka! Sorry I’m late, I ended up walking a bit far.” Iruka smiled when he saw his dad. Ikkaku looked at Gai. “Oh you’re Duy’s son right? You look just like him!”

“Yessir Ikkaku-san.” Gai smiled but Iruka saw the teen tense, as if expecting a blow. He frowned.

“He’s a good man, thanks for keeping Iruka company.” Ikkaku put his hand on Gai’s head and ruffled the bowl cut. Gai seemed surprised but Iruka couldn’t figure out why. “We should be heading home now.”

“It was nice to see you Gai.” Iruka waved goodbye, Gai smiled and waved. Iruka grinned before looking up at his dad as they walked home. He wondered if maybe Ikkaku had added to Gai’s good night by complimenting his dad.

“Does his dad really look like him?” Iruka asked and Ikkaku nodded.

“He does.” Ikkaku grinned. “Did you have fun with your friends?”

“I did!” Iruka told his dad about the burnt cookies earning a laugh and Ikkaku told him about catching up with his students. Apparently Choza’s wife was actually pregnant.

“I can’t believe Minato-san is Hokage-sama now.” Iruka looked down at his feet.

“He’s going to be great.” Ikkaku grinned. “I should tell him you’ll be next right?”

Iruka laughed. That would be so cool.

XXX

Kakashi reported at the ANBU offices. He watched the others come and go earning a few curious glances and a couple of nods. Today he decided to put on a wig with his mask, a lot of ANBU did it to help cover their identities. He decided to go with black hair. He smirked when Dragon almost passed him in the hall before stopping in front of him. He wished he could see her expression but he also could guess it was probably amused.

“Trying something new?” She asked. Kakashi looked at her long brown hair.

“I was curious.” Kakashi admitted.

“You should have been a cat.” Her tone was obviously amused. Kakashi scoffed.

“I’ll tell my ninkin you said that.” He followed her when she started walking down the hall. “Have you thought about using a wig?”

“It’s more difficult with longer hair.” Dragon jumped out the window and Kakashi followed, he realized they were heading to the Hokage’s office. “But I’ve thought about it.” He nodded it made sense, it didn’t take much to cover shorter hair but if you wanted a long wig to cover long hair it would add a little weight. A henge would be easier for undercover missions in non-shinobi villages. He followed Dragon through the window on the Hokage’s balcony. Inside the office Sandaime was talking to Minato-sensei ... Yondaime and Ikkaku. Kakashi noted how Ikkaku’s lips twitched to more of a smile when he saw Dragon’s mask but he kept talking as if they weren’t there. Kakashi was curious if spouses were supposed to know about their ANBU partners but seeing Ikkaku in this office ... maybe it had to do with security clearance as well.

“I think we can make the whole process easier-” Ikkaku continued, “I’d like to talk to Biwako-sama later if I could. To ask more about the process and the seals used.” Sandaime nodded taking a puff of his pipe.

“If you want to come with me now, we can have lunch together.” Sandaime turned to Minato. “You should come too when you’re done so you can know what to expect as well.” He gave the two ANBU a nod before leading Ikkaku out of the office and closing the door behind them.

“Yondaime-sama.” Dragon kneeled. Kakashi knelt beside her and glanced up to see Minato blushing and looking overwhelmed. There was a pang in his chest as he watched the man compose himself. Kakashi waiting til Dragon stood before standing as well.

“It’s been a few months and I’m still getting used to that.” Minato ran a hand through his hair, before taking on a more serious expression. Kakashi tensed ready for the mission. “I need both of you to take watch over Kushina. Everything I tell you here confidential and must never be repeated. I trust both of you completely. It will only be the two of you but I’ll let you choose the schedule as long as one of you is there at any moment.”

“Sir.” Dragon and Kakashi stood up straighter. Kakashi’s mind was racing, who was targeting Kushina and why?

“Kushina is pregnant.” Minato paused, “She’s also the Nine-tails Jinchuriki and the seal that keeps the Nine-tails inside of her will be weakened when she gives childbirth. I want you two and you two only to guard her until after she’s given birth to our child. We have plans in place for when she gives birth but we need to cover all angles. If at any moment you think there is something wrong I want you to summon me immediately but never leave her side when you’re on duty.”

Kushina was the Nine-tails Jinchuriki. Kakashi was still processing it. The high strung wife of Minato-sensei. She was a strong ninja and fearsome even with off duty but she was also gentle and kind. To think she was carrying such a heavy burden for the village.

“I’m not telling anyone when she’s due but when it gets to that time the guard will be heightened. With me becoming the Hokage, I’m also nervous about our enemies wanting to use her without knowing the truth about her. We ... I need her to be safe.” Minato gave them a small nervous smile. “This mission is of the highest security clearance and importance. Whenever you switch shifts report to me, verbally no paperwork.”

“Understood.” Dragon nodded. “We’ll start right away.”

“You can wait til after-”

“Hokage-sama.” Dragon’s tone made Minato stop talking. Kakashi was glad it wasn’t directed at him. “We will start right away.” Minato looked at Dragon with a small smile, Kakashi felt a different tug in his chest this time, that expression was similar to the one Minato used to give the team. Obito ... Rin ... and ...

“Alright. Thank you both.” Minato nodded and Dragon motioned for Kakashi to follow her so he did. She took him to one of the special ANBU meeting rooms.

“Do you have a preference over morning or night shifts?” Dragon asked him. “If you have something scheduled we can always work around that too.” Kakashi blinked at her from behind his mask.

“I have no preference or anything else scheduled.” Kakashi shifted as Dragon stared at him for a few seconds, her mask was really unsettling.

“You’ll take 400 to 1600, I’ll take the rest. Is that alright with you?” She finally asked.

“Yes.” He immediately nodded. That meant he was starting now, he stood up.

“You might see me out of uniform.” Kohari stood up taking off her mask. “I’m friends with Kushina, we’re both from Uzushiogakure. So if you see me, don’t be alarmed unless I’m telling you to be alarmed.”

“Thanks for the warning.” He hesitated. Wondering if he should mention his connection with Kushina and Minato but he decided not to, he was pretty sure Kohari knew. He nodded to her before leaving the room to start his duty. He found himself outside Kushina and Minato’s apartment and he watched her cook in the kitchen.

He watched Kushina mix batter in a bowl. She was carrying the Nine-tails inside of her. He knew Konoha had a Jinchuriki but he had never thought it was someone he knew. He didn’t know what he thought, had he thought it would have been one of the elders? That Konoha was different from other villages and not turning children into a different kind of weapon. Rin had been turned into a Jinchuriki against her will ... had Kushina? Had it been her choice? When had it happened? How long? How long had Minato known?

He took a deep breath.

He needed to calm down.

He realized his arms were shaking but thankfully he hadn’t made his chakra signature rise so he should still be invisible. Kakashi wanted to take off the porcelain mask to breath but he knew better. He would wait until Dragon relieved him of his duty before going to Minato for answers or maybe he should go to Kushina himself.

Make sure it wasn’t the same as Rin.

He watched Kushina answer the phone with a smile. She let out a loud laugh.

Could someone carry a monster and really be that happy?

XXX

Asuma sighed as the rain poured around him. He hated gate duty but it was necessary, he figured he shouldn’t complain. Gate duty could be worse. They could be getting attacked. It was quiet while the chunin exams were being held in Sunagakure this year. His father had stayed behind with the village while Minato the new Yondaime, oversaw his first exams. He had thought things would change more when his father finally stepped down but it seemed like nothing had changed at all.

Hiruzen still spent more time with the village than his own family. Asuma knew he was being petulant, it didn’t help that he and his father had more arguments than conversations lately. It just irritated him, they just couldn’t seem to meet eye to eye.

“Everything alright?” Asuma looked at Shikaku, his team leader, who’s ponytail was flat in the pouring rain. He looked like a drowned rat and Asuma tried not to laugh.

“It’s quiet here Shikaku-sensei.” Asuma shrugged. “Anything from Kurenai or Mizuki?” Asuma’s post was the furthest away so he assumed he was the last to get checked.

“Alls well. Our shift ends in an hour so I suggest you go home and dry off.” Shikaku pulled out a cigaret before sighing at the rain and putting it back in his pocket. Asuma laughed earning a glare. “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.” Asuma sighed as he vanished, that’s right they still had another week of this.

He high fived Genma who came up a hour later to take over his shift. He grinned seeing Kurenai and Mizuki waiting for him at the entrance to the city. “You guys want to get some ramen before heading home?”

“It’s my turn to turn in the report for the shift.” Kurenai smiled but shook her head. “Just wanted to say bye before I go.” Asuma and Mizuki waved as she left.

“Ichiraku’s? I could use some warming up.” Mizuki waited for Asuma to nod before they headed to the ramen stand, the rain was still pouring but they were already drenched, it didn’t matter. Asuma smirked and Mizuki narrowed his eyes. “What’s going on in your head?” He asked quietly.

“A certain member of team Choza asked out Shizune.” Asuma smirked and Mizuki stared at him surprised. He let out a low whistle. “Can’t be Genma because he’s tried before when we were 12 and she laughed in his face, he still isn’t over that. Can’t be Gai because he asked out Orochimaru’s protege a few months ago and she gave him a black eye that Kakashi ... I’ll repeat, Kakashi laughed at him. Our friend who never shows any sort of emotion.” Asuma smiled wide, of course that was just going from Gai’s story, there hadn’t been any witnesses. “Gai says he’s going to wait for love which leaves ....”

“Ebisu. Nice deduction detective.” Mizuki rolled his eyes. “I swear you like the sound of your own voice.”

“I do, I have an incredibly sexy voice. It’s a Sarutobi trait.” Asuma laughed when Mizuki scoffed. “Who told you? What did she say?”

“Genma told me last night, he was actually pouting.” Asuma smirked. “And I quote, ‘She said no to me but yes to the nerd with sunglasses?’ I don’t even think he has a crush on her anymore, I think it’s a strange matter of his playboy pride.”

“He’s never had a girlfriend.” Mizuki snorted as they ducked into Ichiraku’s and waived at Teuchi who welcomed them. Asuma glanced at the other patrons, it was a couple with their kid. He ordered with Mizuki before continuing. “As I was saying, he’s never had a girlfriend and from what I know the only girl he’s ever kissed have been on missions.”

“It’s the image he wants, doesn’t mean he actually has to do the things required.” Asuma laughed. “Besides not everyone believes in limiting their choices based on gender.”

Mizuki choked on his water, Genma was bi? He paused, no that made sense. “Has he had a boyfriend?”

“No but I caught him and Aoba making out next to training field 2 last week, so ... he has some experiencing in kissing at least.” Asuma leered and Mizuki laughed. He suddenly heard a tapping noise.

“Aoba? Huh.” Mizuki started eating his soup. “Wait don’t distract me, Ebisu and Shizune are dating now?”

The tapping turned into morse code, Asuma and Mizuki both tensed as it spelled out SOS. He turned to see the older man showing them the sign for “training” with his hand. Asuma immediately relaxed. Their son was eating his ramen while counting as he tapped his foot against the chair, Asuma was impressed that he wasn’t spilling the soup at all.

“I heard since the Hyūga girl’s class was attacked they’ve been working more on codes at the academy.” Mizuki whispered and Asuma nodded, it made sense. There had been the attack on the academy class leaving the village a few months ago and then there was an attack on a non priority mission with a Hyūga agent on the team just a few weeks ago. Asuma had a feeling it wasn’t a coincidence.

Asuma looked the family over again. It was Ikkaku and his wife and son he realized. The tan man made his son start his code over again for ‘enemy nearby’. Ikkaku was one of Minato’s aides and had been having constant meetings with Biwako, Asuma’s mother. Asuma had a feeling that Ikkaku was going to be more than just an aide. Biwako had been his father’s Secret Keeper. A position not many people knew about but every Hokage had needed one. It was important that no one but the most inner circle knew the Secret Keeper’s identity. Asuma only knew because he had overheard one of the elder’s arguing after a meeting when he wasn’t supposed to be there. He had been sworn to secrecy and could never talk about it or else it would put his mother in even more danger than being the Hokage’s wife. Ex-Hokage now.

If Ikkaku was going to be the Secret Keeper it was a huge role, not just for the Hokage but the whole village’s security. Asuma didn’t envy him. It was going to be a heavy burden and he was going to have to give up missions outside the Fire Country. It made sense though, Ikkaku’s barriers and seals were the best in all of Konoha. He had all the skills necessary. Of course that was only if Asuma’s assumptions were right.

After all the position of Secret Keeper didn’t exist, it was just a rumor.

“So have you and Kurenai officially started dating or are you two just friends with benefits.” Mizuki asked and Asuma spit out the soup in his mouth.

XXX


	2. I Am My Father's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka falls into a role that will change his whole life. Kakashi wonders if this is how his father felt. Asuma wishes his father would stop.

Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi

Chapter Two: I Am My Father’s Son

XXX

Kakashi gasped getting out of his bed to go wash his hands.

The cold water felt like it was going to burn his shaking hands. He hissed a sharp breath through the mask on his face. There were drops of sweat falling from his face and he ignored the tears in his eyes. Scrubbing his hands wasn’t making the crawling feeling go away so he turned the sink off to go take a shower. He paused when he realized he was being watched.

“What can I do boss?” Pakkun asked quietly in the dark room. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably, he had started summoning one of his dogs at a time so he wouldn’t get overwhelmed by the heightened senses again. They just stayed with him at home and he usually sent them home before bed ... he must not have done it last night after talking with Minato and Kushina. Pakkun kept his expression bored but Kakashi could tell he was worried.

“It’s alright, I’m going to take a shower and take over for Kohari-san.” He finally spoke and his voice only hitched once. He winced. “You can go.”

“Don’t think so.” Pakkun huffed. “I’ll wait for you to get out of the shower.”

Kakashi opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it, he really needed to take a shower. He passed the dog and went to the bathroom quickly turning the shower on so it would heat up while he pulled his clothes off. He looked up in the mirror, his pale skin looked whiter compared to the dark circles under his eyes. He had to make sure to keep his other eye closed until he built up the chakra to keep it open longer. The Uchiha clan wanted to talk to him again, Kakashi didn’t know what else they could talk about.

He stepped into the hot water and washed himself as quick as possible but made sure to spend extra time on his hands and arms. The hot water helped with the crawling feeling. He took deep breaths in the steam of the bathroom.

He was glad he had talked to Minato and Kushina to make sure the situation hadn’t been similar to what happened to Rin. He knew it wasn’t his place to ask or know this information but both Minato and Kushina had explained everything calmly to him. Kushina had been the Jinchuriki since she was nine. Kakashi couldn’t believe it.

Could there have been a chance that Rin could have lived a normal life?

He put his head under the shower spray letting the hot water hit him as he let out a strangled noise. If Rin had known would she have made the same choice or would she have gone to Kushina for help? Was there a chance she could have control it instead of it exploding out of her like-

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before taking another one. He needed to stay in control. He could do this. He had a mission and he needed to make sure nothing happened to Kushina. He could protect them.

He could do this.

XXX

Iruka walked carefully with the cup of tea in his hand. He bit his lip as he made it to his dad’s office, the windows and side door were shut. The lights were off but it it was bright outside and in the rest of the house Iruka didn’t have a problem seeing in the room where his dad was rubbing his head. Iruka walked in quietly before placing the cup of tea gently on the table. Ikkaku looked at him surprised and Iruka gave him a small smile. “I made you some tea for your head.” He whispered.

“Thank you Iruka.” Ikkaku tugged his son’s ponytail before taking the cup in his hands. Iruka looked at him worried.

“Your head was hurting last night, are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?” Iruka whispered. His father had come up exhausted to the point he’d actually fallen for the traps Iruka had set up. He’d laughed and brushed it off and even helped Iruka clean up the paint but he was still worried about his dad.

“I’ll be fine when I build my chakra up again, just going to take it easy today. I already saw Tsunade-sama, she said I’m fine.” Ikkaku grinned. “When you get home from school today why don’t we talk about seals and what you can used them for.”

“Okay.” Iruka nodded his head energetically. “I’ll make breakfast now and leave yours in the fridge. Should I make some for mom?” Ikkaku looked at the clock in his office before nodding. “She should be home soon.”

“Alright.” Iruka nodded before leaving the room and going to the kitchen to make breakfast as quietly as possible. He wondered what his dad would have been doing to cause him to be in such a state, usually chakra depletion made it hard for you to move your entire body but this seemed to be focused around his head. Iruka hummed thinking about the things he had read.

Maybe a mental barrier?

But why would his dad need something like that?

XXX

Kakashi shifted in his spot as he saw Kohari approach Kushina towards the end of his shift. Both women hugged and then they started walking through the town. It was weird seeing Kohari out of uniform let alone laughing with someone. She looked almost gentle. Even with her there he knew better than to relax, he glanced around as he followed them.

They stopped at the market for fabric, flowers and spent extra time buying fruits and vegetables before heading to Kushina’s place. They definitely seemed to have a project happening. Kakashi was curious as he watched them cut and sew the fabric all the while laughing and having a conversation he couldn’t quite hear, he thought about summoning one of the ninkin to heighten his hearing but it felt like abusing the power.

Kakashi looked at what was happening all around the apartment. He could see a woman working on her garden in her backyard. A man sleeping in bed with his windows open. Two teen Inuzuka’s walking a bunch of their dogs. He could hear all the noises of the active village below. Minato was currently gone for the chunin exams, Kakashi was curious if it was going well, he had taken his here in Konoha, he wondered if he could guard one of the foreign ones one day.

He realized that Kushina and Kohari were making a quilt, he watched them cut up the squares. Kakashi tensed when Kushina left the room and Kohari turned to look directly at him, she motioned for him to come over, he disappeared and appeared directly in the room so no one would see an ANBU crawling through her window. “What is it?”

“I’m being summoned.” Kohari stood and Kakashi kept himself from glancing at the ANBU tattoo on her arm. He nodded and Kohari sighed, “I don’t know what for but you might be taking a few extra hours today.” She paused looking at his purple haired wig, then smirked. “I like this color.”

“I do too.” He shrugged. “I’ll stay with her until you relieve me of my shift.”

“Alright, go back.” Kakashi immediately vanished back to his original spot. Kushina came back into the room and the two women talked some more before hugging and Kohari left. Through the window, Kakashi noted.

After that Kushina worked some more on the quilt, cooked some food and fell asleep reading a book. Kakashi noted it was the book Jiraiya had written, The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. He hadn’t read it himself but he found himself curious. He’d talk to Jiraiya a few times himself when Minato was still his team leader, Kakashi personally liked the man. He would have to check out the book later.

Kakashi noticed a small commotion on the street. He narrowed his eyes watching before realizing it was people he knew. He saw Shikaku talking with Ikkaku and they stopped in front of the stairwell to Kushina’s apartment before Shikaku waved him off before walking away and Ikkaku started heading up the stairs. Ikkaku looked pale and Kakashi noted the bags under his eyes. He frowned. Kakashi wondered if he was looking for his wife, he shifted before teleporting above the doorway to listen in.

Ikkaku knocked on the door and Kakashi heard Kushina yelp before falling off the couch. There were a few thuds before she was opening the door. “Ikkaku!” Kushina sounded surprised. “You look horrible! Sorry Kohari just left-”

“I’m actually hoping you have some advice.” Ikkaku interrupted her. “Can we talk inside?”

“Oh sure, come in.” Kakashi looked around on Kushina’s balcony, he jumped behind one of the larger bushes and it was a good view of them sitting at the table and he could still hear them. Kushina handed Ikkaku a glass of water. “Did you already do the sealing?”

“We did.” He nodded. “Biwako’s resting and she said I would get some hit-back but I didn’t expect this. Tsunade-sama even scanned over us and has done what she can but my head ... I didn’t want to bother her and I remembered after your ... sealing.” Kakashi was shocked, Ikkaku knew about the nine-tails? Ikkaku continued, “You were put out and I was wondering if you had any tips.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be any help,” Kushina looked at him sympathetically. “Hot tea and rest, I felt great after a night’s rest but I had something working with me there.” She put her hand on her stomach. “How many steps are left? Yours is way more intricate. I’m sure the layers of seals don’t help.”

“We finished last night, it was good we only needed Minato for the first part.” Ikkaku rubbed his temples.

“Oh! Rose water! Mito-sama had me drink lots of rose water.” Kushina grabbed a piece of paper and started writing on it. “I don’t know why because I was just sore and bounced back right away but maybe its because you’re older-”

“Hey...” Ikkaku huffed.

“Here are instructions, it’s pretty simple. We should have talked before but ... well I’m not supposed to know.” She crossed her arms and Ikkaku left. “But I do and I thank you for doing this.”

“I know Minato wanted to choose you but was worried about it interfering with your previous seal.” Ikkaku stood a little wobbly. “Thanks Kushina, I should probably get this started.”

She frowned and followed him out. “If you need me to come over let me know, send a bird or Iruka. Whichever you trust more.”

“I will.” Ikkaku gave her a side hug before leaving and heading down the stairs, Kushina watched him go before going back inside and picking up her book again.

Kakashi stayed where he was, his mind racing. Ikkaku had sealed something in his body as well? Did Konoha have another jinchurichi? It was obviously affecting the other man, was there someone watching him too? Something was happening to the man that was having a physical effect.

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask.

First he had to focus on this mission, then he could find answers for the rest of it.

XXX

Iruka ran home as fast as he could to the front gates, the chunin exam was over and everyone should be arriving home today. He weaved past people and jumped to the roofs of the buildings.

“Iruka slow down!” Hayate whined just behind him. “We don’t need to go this fast.”

“You’re just complaining because you’re slow Hayate!” Iruka laughed before jumped off and landed in front of the gate, there was already a crowd of people waiting. Hayate landed next to him before punching him in the arm. “Hey!”

“Next time we’ll both start at the same time and see who’s slow.” Hayate huffed before sitting on the ground coughing. Iruka rolled his eyes with a smile before turning to look at the front gate.

“It’s been almost two months, we don’t know if she passed!” Iruka fidgeted, he only had a second of seeing a flash of purple hair before he was tackled to the ground. “OOF”

“Iruka!” Anko laughed sitting on top of his stomach. “Did you miss me?”

“Who cares if I missed you?! Are you a chunin?!” Iruka grabbed her jacket and shook her from her spot on the ground. Anko laughed.

“Yes!” She whooped before rolling off of him and lifting him off the ground. “I made it! It was so easy.”

“Wow really?” Hayate asked curious. “You really passed?”

“Why do you sound so surprised? Want me to beat your ass into the ground?” Anko smirked leaning over the boy. “It wasn’t hard to do with Izumo and Kotetsu, I'm sure it won't be hard for you.”

“At least wait until he’s a genin before you do that.” A deep voice chuckled behind her and Iruka and Hayate looked up at the tall teen with a shaved head. “It’ll hurt his pride more.”

“I like the way you think Ibiki.” Anko laughed putting an arm around his waist, their size difference was crazy. Iruka couldn’t believe how tall or big this man was. “These are two of my buddies Iruka and Hayate. Boys this is Ibiki Moreno, he also made chunin this time around. We’re chunin pals.”

“Nice to meet you.” Iruka looked up at him. “You’re really tall.”

“Ibiki you got plans? No? Good let’s go eat dango and tell these guys all about this trip.” Anko started pulling the teen with her, Iruka had a feeling that if Ibiki didn’t want to move, he wouldn’t but he went easily with her pull with a small smile on his face. Which probably meant he wasn’t as scary as he looked.

“Actually I got to go home.” Hayate shrugged his bag over his shoulder. “I only wanted to know if you passed or failed.” He stuck his tongue out at Anko who did the same. “I’ll see you tomorrow Iruka!”

“Bye!” Iruka waved before letting Anko grab his arm and lead both him and Ibiki to her favorite dango shop. He looked her over and she looked alright. He smiled. “I’m glad you’re back Anko.”

“Of course you are.” She laughed, “Alright let me know what’s been going on before we get to the dango shop and then it’s my storytime.”

“What about Ibiki-san?” Iruka looked up at the tall teen.

“Iruka he’s a 15 year old boy, he’s just happy to be in the presence of someone as amazing as me.” Anko laughed loudly and Iruka was about to argue but when he glanced at Ibiki the teen was laughing too.

“Anko is very interesting, I’d like to know how the two of you met or any funny stories you might have.” Ibiki whispered over to him, Iruka grinned.

This was going to be fun.

XXX

Kakashi had calmed down a bit while Minato was away from Konoha. He had followed Ikkaku a couple of times, but the man slowly got better and was back to his old self. Kakashi had seen him meet with Hokage and go to the hospital a few times. He was starting to think that maybe he had the wrong impression and Ikkaku was healing from a mission gone wrong. When he asked around a few people mentioned him going on a solo A-rank. There was something in his gut that was still telling him he wasn't wrong.

He thought he might have been found out when Ikkaku had booby-trapped his own home before it had turned out to be a test for Ikkaku and Kohari’s son.

Kakashi had been impressed that pre-genin had disabled quite a few before mistepping and setting of a daisy chain of paint bombs. After that Kakashi had to go home to get some sleep before his shift started again. He summoned Bull this time, the rush of senses lured him to sleep and dreams of the one jinchuriki he had stopped.

It was two months and Minato was finally back from Sunagakure and when Kakashi landed on his balcony the blonde didn’t seem surprised. “Hokage-sama.”

“I don’t mind you calling me that while you’re dressed like that, but please Minato-sensei when you’re not.” Minato grinned, amused and Kakashi sighed under his ANBU mask. He had been waiting for Minato to come back and now he had to figure out the best way to approach the subject. He looked around before stepping forward and taking off his mask, Minato looked at him surprised.

“Minato-sensei, do we have another jinchurichi we should be watching?” He asked quietly knowing Minato could hear him just fine. The blonde sat up straighter and gave Kakashi a serious look.

“What gave you this idea?” Minato asked slowly, Kakashi put his mask on the table.

“I’ve been doing my protection duty and I’ve witnessed several conversations between Kushina with Ikkaku. He’s obviously sealed something inside of him and -” Kakashi paused when Minato help up a hand.

“Have you talked to Kohari about this?” Minato asked and Kakashi shook his head. “Have you talked to anyone?”

“I was waiting for you to get back.” Kakashi crossed his arms, his old teacher sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. “Sensei, I can’t sit back on this after Ri-”

“We only have one jinchuriki and that is my wife whom you’re protecting.” Minato spoke slowly and firm, it reminded Kakashi of battle. “What Ikkaku is doing is a service to the village and it is something only specific people can know about. I’ll speak with both Kushina and Ikkaku about the matter of security but all of your curiosity for this particular subject matter stops at this moment, do not investigate it anymore.”

Kakashi stood up straighter and nodded. It was a matter of security, he could understand that, the less people knew the better. It did put his main fear at rest of there being another jinchuriki but he was still curious but it was obviously not within his security level. “Yes Minato-sensei.”

Minato relaxed and looked at Kakashi. “I would tell you more but I can’t - but thank you for coming to me with your fears. How ... have you been?”

“Busy.” Kakashi shrugged reaching for his mask again but Minato put his hand on his wrist stopping him.

“Kakashi ... “ Minato’s eyes were gently and worried. Kakashi had to look away.

“I’m fine sensei ... thank you ... for answering my question. I know it’s not my place but-”

“It is your place to ask for the safety of the village.” Minato squeezed his wrist before letting go. “We all want to protect this village. Thank you Kakashi.”

“Of course sir.” Kakashi ignored the ache forming in his throat. He quickly put the mask back out and stepped back where he would be seen from the balcony. He bowed before leaving and heading to the ANBU headquarters to change out of his gear. When he pulled his mask off for the second time today he realized his hands were shaking. Had he been that angry at the chance that there was more than one jinchuriki in Konoha? He changed quickly and left, he didn’t know what to do with the extra energy he had now that his self assigned mission was done.

“FIGHT ME!” Kakashi was almost thankful for the sight of green spandex. Almost.

“Alright.” Kakashi watching Gai lazily trip in surprise. “Taijutsu?

“You have caught me off guard Kakashi and that is why you are my rival!” Gai laughed. “Last one to training field 6 must fight ... barefoot!” Kakashi snorted before nodding his head in agreement and disappearing. He landed in field 6 the same time Gai did and raised an eyebrow. “I believe that’s a tie my rival so let us both fight barefoot.”

The grass was wet from a light rain earlier, Kakashi noted throwing his sandals off and getting into a fighting stance. Gai did the same with a big smile.

“Alright let’s go!”

XXX

“Aw man.” Iruka looked over at Yugao who was frowning at a kunai in her hands, it looked like it had been evenly split it in half. “I just bought this one with my allowance.”

“It’s weird that it split like that.” Iruka looked over Yugao’s shoulder. “Can you get a refund?”

“Isn’t that bad luck for it to split like that?” Hayate mumbled next to them holding his training sword over his shoulder. Iruka shivered at the chill that hit him, sometimes Hayate could creep him out. He glared at the other boy.

“You’re just trying to freak me out.” He huffed. “Lunch is ending anyway, we should go back to class.”

“No, this morning a picture of my family fell off the wall and the glass broke. That’s bad luck.” Hayate followed them back into the building. “I just have a feeling is all.”

“Didn’t know you were so superstitious.” Yugao grinned still holding her broken kunai. “My dad says that stuff is just just makes people paranoid.”

“Nothing wrong with ninja’s being paranoid.” Hayate mumbled and Iruka laughed.

“That’s true.” Iruka looked up at the blue sky, it was going to be a beautiful day. He couldn’t imagine anything horrible happening but now he couldn’t get rid of the chills he got at Hayate’s warning. He looked up at the sun to see a halo around it.

What did that mean?

XXX

“Kushina’s gone into labor and is under Sandaime’s ANBU guard with Taji and Biwako.” Minato stood in front of Kakashi and Dragon. “I’m going to go join them to help keep her seal intact while she gives birth and we’ll have a barrier around us. Thank you for keeping watch over her, I ask that both of you keep watch over the village until she’s done.”

“Of course. Is there an alert?” Dragon asked, Minato smiled and shook his head.

“I don’t want anyone else alerted as to what’s happening, we have several things in place if anything should go wrong but let’s hope for the best.” He nodded at them both, “Now I have to go, I’m sure you’ll be hearing a happy announcement soon. You two should feel free to take a small break.” He smiled, “Thank you both.”

“Sir.” Kakashi and Dragon nodded as Minato waved before vanishing using his body flicker technique. Dragon nodded for him to follow her, he thought they would be going back to the ANBU office to change but she led him to a quiet part of the forest. He was surprised when she took off her mask to look at him, he slowly took his off as well. He shivered at the chill in the air.

“Kakashi, I have a bad feeling so I’m going to do rounds. You don’t have to come with me but I want to check on the barrier around the village.” She was frowning, her body tense. “Something is going to happen tonight.”

“What do you want me to do?” He asked immediately, trusting her lead. It was better safe than sorry.

“Call your hounds and you watch over the south, I’ll watch the north.” She handed him a piece of paper. “If you find anything make the boar sign and push chakra into the paper. I’ll find you. If I find something the paper will let you know.”

He took it and quickly put it in his pouch where it would be easy to reach but safe. He was curious, he hadn’t heard of a technique like that, he would have to ask her later. They both put their masks back on and she vanished while he summoned his ninken.

“Boss?” Pakkun asked as they all appeared in a flash of smoke.

“We’re doing surveillance. Spread out over the south vector of the village and let me know if you see anything suspicious.” He ordered and all of them vanished except Pakkun, he tilted his head in question.

“I’m staying with you, you haven’t summoned us enough to develop the connection with the others. I’ll be able to notify you the second they find something.” Pakkun looked around. “Lead the way boss.”

“Let’s hope we don’t find anything.” Kakashi whispered, but now that he knew Kohari had a bad feeling he couldn’t help but feel keyed up. He wish he knew where they had taken Kushina so that Kakashi could watch over them both but this would have to do.

XXX

Iruka grabbed his father’s hand as the ground shook under their feet. They had decided to go to the market to buy a new rose bush for his mother because Ikkaku had ruined one of the ones in their garden by clipping it incorrectly. The ground shook again and there was a loud horrible scream.

“Oh no.” Ikkaku was looking at the Hokage monument.

“Dad what’s happening?” Iruka held tighter onto his hand. Were they being attacked?

A huge black ball of energy hit the monument with the faces and Iruka flinched expecting a blast and debri but there was a strange static noise instead, he looked back to see the mountain was fine. What had happened?

“It was Yondaime!” Someone yelled.

The horrible scream happened again, Iruka realized it wasn’t a scream but a howl. And then there was a flash of orange and then a huge monster was towering over all of them in the village. Iruka stared up at it in shock, building’s were crashing down around them, Ikkaku wrapped his arm around his waist and jumped as one of the monster’s feet stepped down where they were.

“Dad!” Iruka cried, “What is that?”

“Iruka you need to go to the shelter! Now!” Ikkaku put him on the ground. “Go!”

“I’m not going to leave you! I can fight too!” Iruka grabbed the back of his dad’s vest as the man turned around to face the monster. There were ninja starting to fight it all around them. Ikkaku pushed Iruka back with one hand.

“Iruka do as I tell you and go to the shelter now!” Ikkaku ordered turning to look at his son. Iruka’s eyes widened as one of the monster’s many tails came crashing down on them. He felt something around him and stared wide-eyed at the ANBU with the dragon mask, then there was a sharp pain hitting his head.

It hurt, he couldn’t see ... there was dust all around him making it hard to breath. Iruka coughed realizing he was surrounded by rubble but there was also a body on top of him. “Dad?” He asked his voice cracking as he tried to sit up. He put his hand on the body’s back and it was hot as if it had been burned but there was blood, so much blood. The body was shaking as it moved to get off him, Iruka stared wide-eyed at the ANBU, her mask cracked in half and it slowly slid off her face.

“Mom?”

She smiled at him, blood pouring out of her mouth. “Iruka ... are you hurt?” Iruka grabbed her to keep her from falling forward, the wound on her back ... it was bleeding so much. He looked over to see his dad standing facing the monster.

“Dad! Mom’s-”

“I’ll take care of your mother, you get out of here!” Ikkaku ordered. Iruka could see his father was bleeding too, blood on his face.

“No way dad! I can’t leave you and mom alone, I’ll protect her!” He yelled holding onto his mother’s shoulders.

“Cut the crap Iruka!” Ikkaku turned to glare at Iruka. “Parents are supposed to protect their children!” Iruka felt tears in his eyes, his arms were shaking as he held his mother. She put a hand on his shoulder pushing him away from her. Iruka stared wide-eyed. She gave him an amused smile.

“Go Iruka, do as your father says.” She slowly got to her feet. Iruka looked at her ANBU uniform, he couldn’t believe it.

“No I-”

“You!” He heard his father yell. “Aoi, get my son out of here right now!” Suddenly there was a green-haired man in front of him, pulling him away from his mom. Iruka fought against the arms.

“No! Let me fight with my parents!” He yelled.

There was a gust of wind and another tail came down on them.

XXX

A dark chill came down on him before he noticed the pouch he had put the paper in was glowing, he pulled it out as a loud pained howl was heard. It shook the ground around them.

“Boss there’s a huge fox monster.” Pakkun landed next to him sounding uneasy. “It’s powerful and in the opposite direction.”

“Let’s go.” Kakashi grabbed a branch to turn around and started heading back. “Can we fight it?”

“Boss, this thing is more than any of us can handle.” Pakkun admitted, “We’re going to need bigger guns.”

Kakashi looked at the paper in his hand, the light that had been bright was now a low glow. Kohari had probably alerted everyone already. There was another howl and then static through the air. He jumped up above the trees to see a dark blast of energy hit the Hokage monument before disappearing. Minato had to have done that. Kakashi looked at the Nine-tails, it was huge and terrifying, he felt sick from the evil power rolling off of it.

Why was the Nine-tails out? What had happened to Kushina? Minato? Dread filled Kakashi’s bones, he needed to find them. Then it moved, Kakashi’s eyes widened as it landed in the middle of the town.

The people!

“Pakkun, tell everyone to help evacuate civilians and children.” Kakashi landed on a branch, changing directions. “Do not fight it.”

“Done.” Pakkun followed him easily. Kakashi was thankful he stayed with him, he didn’t like the idea of not knowing where his ninken were with the Nine-tails out. “What about us?”

“We need to find Kushina and Minato-sensei.” Kakashi ordered.

He didn’t know what they could do if they were dead. Maybe he should look for Ikkaku as well, he would know more about sealing things-

Kakashi stopped as the small paper in his hand caught fire.

The heat in his hand made him feel like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him.

Kohari ...

XXX

Iruka groaned. There was a high pitch ringing in his ears that made the bones in his body hurt, he shifted to get up and realized the pain might be more than just the ringing. There was blood on his arms and legs, he used the torn stump of a nearby tree to lift himself off the ground.

What happened?

He looked around, he was in the forest. The man that had been carrying him away from the village was on the ground several feet away and not moving. Iruka moved to see if he was okay but was stopped when he hit a barrier. Iruka gasped pressing his hands against it, was his his dad’s barrier? His dad ... his mom ... they had been in the village fighting.

There was a dark howl and Iruka put a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out. The monster! The Nine-tails fox! It was nearby, had it moved? He turned wide-eyed, was it in the barrier with him? Tears poured out of his eyes, why was it here? Where were his parents? He trembled but as he looked around he didn’t see anyone else, there was a light past the trees though.

Iruka thought he could hear too people talking.

He took a shaky step forward then another. The sounds of chains rattling, fire burning and a strange static noise happening all at once. Iruka needed to find who the voices were, it could be his parents what if they needed help. The light dimmed a little as he made his way towards it, there was another howl but this one wasn’t as horrible as the ones before.

And then it was dark.

Iruka blinked trying to get his eyes to adjust as he kept moving forward. It was dark and silent and the smell of blood was all around. Iruka stumbled on a root, tripping into a clearing. There were two bodies on the ground next to an altar with a crying baby on it. His eyes widened.

It was Minato and Kushina. Kushina must have put up the barrier, his father had told him that the Uzumaki’s were the best at it. And she couldn’t be dead because the barrier was still up! Iruka ran over to their bodies, he fell next to her, tears in his eyes.

“Kushina-san!” He touched her arm but her body was so cold. “Kushina-san! Wake up!” He knew he was sobbing as he looked her over. Then there was a cough, Iruka looked surprised at Minato.

Iruka crawled over to him quickly. “Yondaime! Minato-san can you hear me? It’s Iruka!” Iruka gently touched the man’s arm and Minato coughed again, spitting out more blood from his mouth. Minato opened his eyes, they seemed so bright compared to the paleness of his skin and the dark blood. Kushina and Minato both had holes through the middle of their bodies, he didn’t know how to help them. “Tell me what to do.” He cried.

“Iruka? I’d like to know how you g-got here but I don’t have the time. C-can you do me a favor?” Minato slowly lifted up a shaky hand, a small light shining at the tip of his fingers. “Can you help Konoha? Do you mind holding this? It was a heavy burden for your father ... I’m sorry to ask but it’s important.”

“My father?” Iruka watch his hand. The glow was bright, beautiful. “He was fighting the fox.” He was shaking all over, he couldn’t save his parents and he couldn’t save Minato or Kushina. He sobbed. “Tell me what to do, please.”

Minato gave him a soft smile that made Iruka remember his mom, both of them with blood coming out of their mouths. “It’s a heavy burden and I’m sorry to ask you of this when you’re so young but ... I don’t have much time left. Iruka, take it. Hiruzen will know what to do.” Minato reached forward pressing his glowing fingers against Iruka’s forehead. “I’m sorry.”

Minato and Kushina's bodies vanished from his view. Iruka fell back, his vision going dark as he hit the ground. He felt a buzzing in his head as his eyes closed, he could barely see the barrier flicking out and vanishing.

Kushina-san...

XXX

“Boss!” Pakkun pointed and they stopped outside a barrier. Kakashi frowned pressed his hand against it, he looked at Pakkun. “They’re both in there.”

“What’s happening?” Kakashi opened his sharingan and held up seals to dispel it but it wasn’t working. He cursed.

“The Nine-tails was in there too, but I’m not sensing it anymore.” Pakkun looked grim and Kakashi tensed. The barrier vanished and he moved instantly, finding the large opening. He landed next to the body of Minato, Kakashi clenched his fists. He was too late.

They were dead.

“Boss.” Kakashi looked at Pakkun to see him next to the small body of a kid. The boy was covered in dirt, blood and mud and he wasn’t moving. Kakashi’s eyes widened realizing he recognized the scar across the bridge of his nose, it was Ikkaku and Kohari’s son but what was he doing out here? Pakkun had his head against the boy’s chest. “He’s alive Boss.”

Kakashi turned the the baby on the altar. The baby was crying for his parents that weren’t going to come to him. Kakashi wondered if they had a chance to hold the child before ... Kakashi gasped seeing the seal on the child’s stomach. They had ...

Minato and Kushina had sealed the Nine-tails into their own son to save the village. They lost their lives in the process.

“Minato! Kushina!” Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime, landed in the clearing with a bunch of ANBU guards, they must have been on the other side of the barrier. Kakashi tensed. Hiruzen looked at the chaos around them, stopping at Minato’s body, tears in his eyes. It surprised Kakashi at first, how much the man cared about every single villager. But these were people he was actually close to. Hiruzen’s gaze landed on Kakashi. “How did you get here?”

Kakashi nodded at Pakkun who was still sitting next to Kohari’s son. “When I saw the Nine-tails I had my ninken track Mina- the Ho ... Yondaime.” Kakashi tripped over his words. He had to keep it together, he had to. “When we got here there was a barrier but we just made it through.”

“Did you see anything?” Hiruzen asked and Kakashi shook his head.

“Sir we found Biwako-sama and the rest of the guard.” An ANBU captain with a cat-like mask appeared. “I’m sorry sir but they were all killed, it looks like they were ambushed.”

Hiruzen closed his eyes, Kakashi wanted to leave, get away from the intense emotions pouring off the man that had just lost his wife. His wife and the man that had become Hokage after him. It felt like like everything froze while the old man let himself have a moment of grief and then he opened his eyes.

“Is that boy alive?” He motioned at Kohari’s son on the ground and Kakashi nodded. “Take him to the hospital, give him a private room and do not let anyone see him. You will guard him until I arrive, if he wakes up do not let him leave.” Kakashi nodded again gently picking the boy off the ground.

“You, Tiger, take the baby to the hospital as well, you will do the same as Hound but do not let anyone see the seal on the child.” Hiruzen ordered.

“Crow you guard these bodies until I can send a proper team here, Boar, you will keep on the lookout for Crow. The rest of you follow me.” Hiruzen took a deep breath before heading to the village. Kakashi followed his example and took a deep breath before heading to the hospital. He was surprised and grateful to see it was still standing as he made his way in the lobby. There were special rooms reserved for ANBU so he skipped the desk and went there. It was chaos inside, there were so many injured people everywhere and with a sad note, bodies as well.

Kakashi ducked into one of the private rooms and placed the boy on the bed before hesitating. He should probably make sure it was okay but all of the nurses were obviously working on the more extreme and life threatening cases. Pakkun landed on the bed next to the boys feet. Kakashi glanced at him. “Can you tell me if he’s injured?”

Pakkun sniffed the boy. “He’s bleeding but I don’t think any of them are too deep ... I don’t know about broken bones but his chakra is weird.” The dog sniffed again. “Something’s happening to him?”

Kakashi opened his sharingan and looked at him, there was a lot of chakra collecting at the boy’s head. It couldn’t be a genjutsu, he dispelled it just in case but nothing happened. Kakashi frowned reaching forward and touching the boy’s head - nothing changed. He moved away finding towels and bandages, and started cleaning the boy off, placing bandages over the cuts he found. He found himself worrying about Gai and the others ... and his ninken.

“How are the others doing?” Kakashi asked quietly as he worked.

“They’re helping others find survivors under the rubble.” Pakkun seemed to be watching the boy closely. “But they’re energy is running low so they won’t be able to help much longer.”

“Tell them thank you.” Kakashi paused before wrapping a bandage around the boy’s forehead where there was a deep head wound.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to Minato-sama in time.” Pakkun said gently and Kakashi froze.

He couldn’t breath.

Minato-sensei was gone now too.

“Boss?” Kakashi blinked realizing he was on his knees on the cold hospital floor, gasping for air through his porcelain mask. He threw it on the floor and pulled down his face mask, he watched his tears hit the floor as he took each breath. It felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest and his brain was going to catch fire ... he hadn’t felt like this since ...

Since ...

“Boss.” Pakkun was there pressing his face against Kakashi’s, his brown fur soaking up the tears. The dog’s voice was sad as he pressed against his charge. Kakashi closed his eyes feeling Pakkun rub against him. He choked on the sobs coming out of his throat.

He hadn’t protected Rin or Minato-sensei. Obito gave his eye to a failure.

He wondered if this was how his father felt.

XXX

Hiruzen looked at the destroyed city in front of him as the sun rose shining light on the destruction. The school was gone, entire neighborhoods ... the amount of people that lost their lives. This wasn’t just an accident with the seal but an attack. He looked back at Koharu, Homura and Torifu. He didn’t know where Danzo was and he would find out later.

“I’ll return to being Hokage while we heal.” He acknowledged the council, they weren’t untouched from the disaster, covered in dirt and grime. Torifu had blood on his hands having been next to Hiruzen when they chased the fox. “I need to go to the hospital to check on the child.”

“Dad!” They all turned to see his youngest son, Asuma coming up the stairs. Asuma ran up to him before grabbing his robes causing a cloud of dust to puff out from them. Hiruzen held up his hand to stop Torifu from stepping in. “Why didn’t you let us fight?”

“We needed to protect the fut-”

“I could have protected mom!” A tear fell down his son’s face. “Why?”

“Don’t speak of what you don’t know.” Homura spoke up but Asuma didn’t move his gaze away from his father’s face. Hiruzen could feel his son’s hands shaking as he held onto his clothes.

Hiruzen slowly put his hands over his son’s and Asuma’s grip loosened grabbing his father’s hands. Hiruzen pulled the teen to him, a second later Hiruma appeared next to them, his eyes red and expression worried over his little brother. Hiruma put his hands on Asuma’s shoulders as they started shaking. Hiruzen placed a kiss to Asuma’s head earning a gasp, it wasn’t something he was known to do but Biwako was. He lost his wife tonight.

His sons lost their mother.

The village lost their leader.

But there was still hope because they managed to keep most of the younger ninja out of the fight. Lots of lives were lost ... shinobi, civilian, young and old alike. He couldn’t think about how they should have prepared better, or what they should have changed. He had to keep his eyes on the future and hope that each of their choices were the best and believe in them.

Biwako knew the danger she was going into and even then the Nine-tails fox had not been the one to kill her. No, it had been an intruder that the remaining ANBU were searching for now. He pulled away from his youngest son and went to his oldest putting his hand on Hiruma’s cheek before pulling him forward for a kiss on the forehead. Hiruma started shaking, fighting the tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks.

His sons were strong.

“I must go help at the hospital.” He spoke up so the elders would hear too. “We will start our recover today. I’ll leave it in your hands Koharu, Homura and Torifu” He left with his ANBU guard following him. The elders would be able to organize the relief in his stead for the village, he needed to get answers.

He found the ANBU Tiger guarding a private room with Minato and Kushina’s child. Naruto, Kushina had made sure that Hiruzen knew their son’s name. Naruto ... he gently touched the fresh seal on the baby’s stomach. The child would keep her last name as the third Jinchuuriki. First Mito Uzumaki, then Kushina Uzumaki and now Naruto Uzumaki, the carriers of the Nine-tails for the sake of their village. This child was going to have a hard life ... word would certainly get out about what he was. Hiruzen could at least protect the youth. He would make it so that no one could tell Naruto or any child born after this day.

There was a knock and he looked from the baby to see Tiger poking their head in. “Sir, Jiraiya-sama is here looking for you.” Hiruzen nodded and a second later his student was entering the room. Jiraiya had been out on a mission ... he looked like he had ran the entire way here.

“Sensei ...” The man started before the stopped at the site of the baby. “Is that?”

“Naruto Uzumaki, the child of Minato and Kushina.” Hiruzen nodded, Jiraiya moved over to look at the baby as he slept. He looked at the black markings on the belly. “The seal should fade when he starts developing a larger amount of chakra.” He spoke.

“Naruto ...” Jiraiya looked at the child with sad eyes. “So it’s true, Minato and Kushina are dead?”

“Yes, they sacrificed their lives to save their child.” Hiruzen looked at his old student. “This wasn’t an accident that the Nine-tails escaped. This was an attack, someone killed the ANBU guarding them along with Taji and Biwako.” Jiraiya’s eyes widened but Hiruzen continued. “I have ANBU looking for clues but ...”

“Is it alright if I stay with the child for a little while longer?” Jiraiya asked, it surprised Hiruzen even though he knew he shouldn’t have been. He gave Jiraiya a small sad smile before nodding. There was one more he needed to check in on.

“I’ll be taking over the title of Hokage again. Will you be able to stay and help with our recovery?” Hiruzen asked and Jiraiya nodded. “Look over the baby for now, call a nurse if you need one. When his seal disappears we can put him in the nursery.”

“Of course.” His student went back to looking at the sleeping baby and Hiruzen left the room making sure Tiger kept his post. He moved down the hall wondering where Hound had gone. He looked around the corner to the see the ANBU leaning against the door. Hound looked exhausted even with the mask on, his body language screaming of pain that probably wasn’t physical. Hiruzen cleared his throat and immediately the ANBU stood up straight.

“Is he in here?” Hiruzen walked over and pointed at the door.

“Yes sir.” Hound opened the door letting him in but closed the door behind him. Hiruzen looked at the boy on the hospital bed, he had been bandaged up but still needed to be cleaned. Hiruzen realized it was Iruka, Ikkaku and Kohari’s son. The scar across the boy’s face being the biggest giveaway but what had this boy been doing there inside the barrier? He looked at the door.

“Hound.” A second after he spoke the ANBU came in and closed the door behind him. Hiruzen looked him over again. “What happened? Tell me the events that happened to you tonight.”

“I met with Yondaime-sama along with Dragon-taicho.” The teen’s voice behind the mask sounded raw but Hiruzen didn’t comment. “We had been guarding Kushina-san while she was pregnant with their son. After he dismissed us, Dragon-taicho had a bad feeling ... I believed in her her instincts so instead of going off duty we split up. She kept watch over the North and I took the south with my ninken. When the fox appeared I realized something must have happened to Minato-sen... Yondaime-sama and Kushina-san. So I had Pakkun track them down, while the other ninkin helped evacuate the city. When we first arrived there was a barrier around them and we couldn’t get in. As soon as it went down I found Yondaime-sama and Kushina-san already dead. The boy was already knocked out and the baby was crying.”

Hiruzen noticed a tick in the ANBU’s voice. “Was there something else?”

“When I brought the boy here, Pakkun said his chakra was weird. I looked at it with my sharingan and it looks like his chakra is concentrating on his head. It isn’t a genjutsu but something was definitely done to him.” The ANBU looked at the boy on the bed. Hiruzen followed his gaze ... what could have been done to him?

Had Minato done something to him in his final moments? Hiruzen’s eyes widened. This boy was Ikkaku’s son.

It couldn’t be.

Could he have made this boy the new Secret Keeper? If that was the case then Ikkaku was dead and Minato had realized it before his own death. Wanting to save the village from losing any more of its history or forbidden jutsus he had passed on the role to the son of Ikkaku, hoping that he could handle it.

That was a heavy burden for a child.

He needed to make sure ... he placed his hand over the boy’s head pushing his chakra forward like he had done when he had made his wife his Secret Keeper and again when they passed the roles onto Minato and Ikkaku. If Minato had realized that both Ikkaku and Biwako were dead and then he would have wanted to pass it on before his death to make sure Konoha’s secrets remained safe.

It had been fate that Ikkaku’s boy had stumbled on them. Hiruzen closed his eyes, he didn’t like this falling to such a young child. He removed his hand and took a deep breath. He looked over at the ANBU, “I want a guard placed to watch this child, let me know immediately when he wakes up. When the guard gets here I want you to go get some rest and then I have work for you.”

He had faith Hound would be able to find any missing keys to the meaning behind the intruder that caused all this, he had specific skill sets that would be necessary.

“Yes sir.” Hound stood up straighter and Hiruzen glanced at the sleeping boy one last time before leaving. It would take at least a day before the boy woke up, that was how it had been for both Biwako and Ikkaku ... but with his smaller body and limited chakra he wouldn’t be surprised if it took longer. He was going to need to bring Tsunade in to see the boy and make sure everything else was okay. He knew she’d be able to keep a secret.

XXX

Iruka opened his eyes only to immediately close them at the pain the sunlight hit him with. “Augh.” He put his hands over his eyes, the pull of his muscles making him realize how stiff and achy he felt. Why was he in so much pain? Why did his head feel like it was trying to split open? He hissed as he tried to remember what had happened.

It hurt so much.

“Here.” There was a cold wet cloth being pressed against his forehead and if felt a little better. He side trying to open his eyes again. He jumped up hitting the wall against his bed with his back as he stared wide-eyed at the ANBU standing next to his bed, they had a bird mask. Next to the ANBU was a blonde woman with a diamond on her forehead. He looked around the room, he was in the hospital. Where were his parents?

Iruka gasped and put a hand over his mouth. His parents! He closed his eyes as his head throbbed. “Where are my parents?” He asked through his hands, keeping his eyes closed. “What happened?”

“Hokage-sama is on his way.” The ANBU spoke

“Iruka, I’m Tsunade, a medical nin.” She picked up the cloth that had fallen when he moved. “Put the wet cloth over your eyes, it will help if you have a migraine.”

The Hokage was coming to see him. Iruka’s mind flashed images of Minato pressing glowing fingers against his head ... and then ... it was black. Iruka grabbed the cloth pressing it against his eyes. What did Minato do to him? Why? He groaned, why did it hurt so much?

Where were his parents?

“Tsunade-san why does it hurt so much?” Iruka asked with a wince. “What happened to me?”

“I was hoping you could tell us.” Iruka sat up and dropped the cloth onto the bed as he looked at Sandaime walking into the room. Sandaime? Iruka looked at the old man confused, but the ANBU had said-

Minato and Kushina were dead. Iruka remembered finding them, they had huge holes in their body and Kushina wouldn’t wake up ... she wouldn’t wake up and - Iruka felt the tears fall from his eyes, he couldn’t stop them. They were both dead and his parents ... they had been bleeding on the battlefield. His mother’s mask ... he had been the ANBU with the Dragon mask. He let out a sob. He didn’t know why but he knew they were both dead. He trembled, they were dead ... so many people were dead because of that Nine-tailed fox.

“Iruka.” Sandaime spoke gently but Iruka couldn’t stop the tears, he looked at the old man wearing the Hokage robes. Hiruzen looked at the ANBU, “Leave us.” The ANBU nodded and vanished. Tsunade was still watching Iruka with a sad expression.

“They’re all dead.” He sobbed openly. “My parents ... they had saved me and they’re dead. Minato-san and Kushina-san too.”

“Yes they are.” Sandaime put a hand on Iruka’s shoulder. Iruka shook his head trying to stop the tears. It took a while before he was able to stop, he winced, his headache felt like somebody was clashing pots and pans together in his head. He looked at the old man in front of him. Sandaime gave him a sad smile. “But you’re alive and that’s good.”

Iruka looked down at his hands. “But-”

“Iruka, your parents saved your life and they died saving many more. They fought so that others could live, so that the village could continue ... so that you would continue to have a home.” Sandaime’s voice was gentle. Iruka winced again, another flare of pain. But ... why did they have to die?

He wiped at his eyes. “But ... they’re dead.” He wouldn’t see them anymore. He knew he was lucky to have both of his parents, so many of his friends only had one after the wars but now ... Sandaime was watching him.

“How are you feeling?” Tsunade asked gently.

“My head ...” He grumbled. “It hurts a lot.”

“You’ve been asleep for three days.” Sandaime moved his hand off Iruka’s shoulder when the boy looked at him surprised. It had been three days? What about his friends? Their families? What happened to them? Sandaime interrupted his chaotic thoughts. “Can you tell me what happened that day? What you remember?”

“I’ll try Sandaime-sama.” Iruka looked back down at his hands. “I was with my dad ... we were going to buy roses because he ruined one of my mother’s rose bushes. She ...” He closed his eyes, the memory of the broken ANBU mask falling off her face, blood pouring out of her mouth. “The monster appeared and one of its tails hit us but when I got up my mom was there ... her, she was ANBU.” Iruka choked, “She was ANBU ... her mask broke because she protected me and both of them were injured. I wanted to stay and help them but dad made someone take me away, we were leaving the village when we got hit by a tail again and I think I was knocked out.”

Iruka took a deep breath. “I woke up and I was stuck inside of a barrier, I could still hear the demon but I could hear people and I followed the voices ... I saw Minato-san and Kushina-san ... they had holes and Kushina-san was dead because I couldn’t wake her up. Then Minato-san asked me to carry something and he touched my forehead.” Iruka didn’t fight the tears as he looked at the Hokage. “He said someone would know ... Hiruzen or something. Is that why my head hurts?”

“That’s my name.” Sandaime smiled at Iruka. Iruka blinked, Hiruzen Sarutobi ... he had learned that in school. He was about to apologize but the older man stopped him with a sad look. “What Minato-san, Yondaime, did ... he saved a lot of Konoha’s secrets and resources. It was a role that my wife did for me and your father was going to do for Minato-san as Hokage.”

“My dad?” Iruka blinked surprised. Tsunade let out a grunt

“There’s a secret position that only myself and a very select few know about.” Sandaime continued, ignoring Tsunade’s disapproving look she sent his way. They had already talked about what was going to happen. “We call it the Secret Keeper. This person is the key to all of Konoha’s libraries of information, our networks and our forbidden techniques. They are our final resort. If anything happens to our village and something is destroyed the Secret Keeper will have all that information inside of them but at the same time if anything happens to the Secret Keeper and the current Hokage ... then all of our information will be destroyed with them to protect the village. Do you understand?”

Iruka bit his lip. “My father was the Secret Keeper.” Iruka watched the man smile. “For Yondaime ... but he died and Yondaime knew so ... he did something so I replaced my father to keep the village’s information from being destroyed?” Iruka asked a little confused. He closed his eyes. “I’m the Secret Keeper?”

“Yes.” Sandaime’s voice was sad.

“How did he know my father had died?” Iruka asked his heart racing at this new information. “Does that mean I’ll know everything? How does it work? Why my father? Why me?”

“The Hokage and the Secret Keeper are connected. If something happens to the Hokage the secrets are safe. If something happens to the Secret Keeper then the Hokage has time to act to make sure the secrets are safe. If something happens to both of them, the village loses all of it.” Sandaime pulled out his pipe. “You do not know the secrets other than the ones you learn yourself, they’re attached to you and sealed inside of you, they’re protected inside of you. You don’t become Secret Keeper and then suddenly know every forbidden jutsu in our library. It was actually created by Mito Uzumaki, who trained your father. She was the first, to both Shodai and Nidaime Hokages, my wife Biwako was the second Secret Keeper, she died the same night as your father who was the third. You’ll be the fourth ... your father became the Secret Keeper because of his relationship with Minato-san, his skills with seals and barriers and because of his love for Konoha. You ... Minato chose you because you’re, your father’s son. If he did not think he could trust you with this, he would have let all of our secrets be destroyed but he saw you and he saw hope. That is what I believe.” Iruka looked at Tsunade who was looking out the window with her arms crossed.

Iruka bit his lip. “Does that mean, I’m your Secret Keeper because you’re the Hokage?”

“Yes.” Sandaime nodded. “But ... not yet. You were only linked to Minato-san so right now you’re carrying a heavy burden by yourself. I need to link us together or I can take this away from you if you want me to.”

“Minato rushed the process.” Tsunade spoke up catching Iruka off guard. “I’ve only learned of this while your father went through the process. With Ikkaku it took us three weeks to set all 6 seals. With you, Minato has already established 3 of the seals which is why you’re having such horrible headaches, I’ve been able to stabilize them but either way we’re going to have to finish the process. After we finish ...” She looked at Sandaime before looking back at Iruka. “We should be able to transfer the seals to someone else-”

“No.” Iruka glared at the man. “If my father was going to do it then I will too. I can do it!” He yelled before realizing who he was yelling at. “I’m sorry.”

“Iruka I’m going to be honest, I believe that Minato trusted this with you but you’re still a child. I’m hesitant about it but I’ll let you decide.” Sandaime puffed at his pipe. “But you cannot tell anyone about this ... ever. It could cost the lives of everyone in the village.”

Iruka stared at him wide-eyed. This was a secret ... he could help the village by doing this, doing what his father was going to do. He know he could keep a secret but if he did anything wrong he could hurt other people. He shook his head feeling tears again. His father died saving his life ... he could do it. “Please ... let me do this. I’ll take my father’s place ... please. I’ll train hard and become a shinobi just like him and my mother. I can do this.”

Hiruzen watched Iruka closely with a sad expression. This was too much responsibility for a child. He knew it but he actually didn’t know a way to reverse it once it had been done. They could transfer the seals but it was a harrowing process, even more so than the sealing. He had heard it had weakened Mito-sama greatly when she handed it over to Biwako. And recently after Biwako handed it over to Ikkaku she had been more tired and her chakra was having issues building but she had been stubborn and kept up with her duties. He closed his eyes, missing his wife. He needed Iruka to agree to it even if he didn’t approve himself. He would just have to try hard to watch over the boy and make sure nothing happened to him.

“Please.” Iruka begged.

“Alright.” Sandaime nodded and Iruka gave him a small smile. “I’d like it if you stay here until you felt better. Tomorrow is our memorial service, if you feel like you can attend. Do you need anything from your house?”

Iruka was silent for a moment. “Do I still have a house?”

“Yes.” Hiruzen had checked himself. He had put it under protection knowing the types of information either of the Umino’s could have stored inside of it. He had to guess that Ikkaku’s barrier was gone.

“Can I have my mother’s mask?” Iruka asked quietly. “I know it broke but ... if it hasn’t been destroyed ... can I have it?” He didn’t know if that was allowed.

“That’s something that I can’t give you.” Sandaime closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Okay.” Iruka wiped his eyes. “Thank you for letting me do this.”

“You’re doing a great service for the sake of your village.” Sandaime nodded at him before there was a knock. “I have to go but please stay here and rest until you want to go home. Tsunade is going to keep an eye on you.”

“Do you remember anything your father did to help with his headaches?” Tsunade asked.

“He was drinking a lot of rose water lately.” Iruka offered and the blonde nodded before placing a hand over his head. Sandaime watched them both.

“I’ll make sure to bring some next time, we shouldn’t start the next seal for a week or two so that your body has time to get used it.” She stepped away. “Now get some rest.”

“Thank you.” Iruka mumbled laying back on the bed as they both left. His mind racing. He was thankful for the chance to take over a roll his father had held but at the same time ...

He was scared.

XXX

Kakashi glared at the funeral proceedings in front of him. He observed it from a distance, he could feel the presence of other ANBU around him. Keeping guard and making sure no one interrupted such a proceeding. Most of the village was there, the Leaf was weakened and they would get today to mourn. But tomorrow they had to keep moving.

“Hatake curse.” He mumbles to himself.

“What was that boss?” Pakkun lands next to him. Kakashi shakes his head not wanting to repeat himself.

“Anything?” Even though everyone else had this day to mourn, Hound and his ANBU squad didn’t. They would keep watch over the village today. He was now his own team leader with Crow and Tiger following him.

“No enemies in the area.” Kakashi looked down at the pug, Pakkun had an odd tone. Was it because of the funeral for so many of their fellow ninja or something else? Minato-sensei?

“But?” He hunched getting ready to move.

“Nothing suspicious, but a kid is alone in the woods. Biscuit was worried about what he might do so I left him with Bull to keep an eye on him.” Pakkun huffed. “Those pups ...” Kakashi paused, it wasn’t like his hounds to get attached to humans that easily, especially those Kakashi hadn’t introduced himself. He looked over as Crow landed beside him. He nodded letting his position be relieved, well now he could go see what had his dog’s interest piqued.

“Pakkun, show me.” The pug went off immediately and Kakashi followed, now he was curious. It took him a second to realize where they were heading. “You sure he wasn’t up to anything suspicious?” He narrowed his eye, they were heading to where the Nine-tails had been sealed into the baby ... where Minato and Kushina had died.

“You’ll see ...” Pakkun stopped on the last branch before the trees stopped. Kakashi landed silently. He could sense Bull and Biscuit nearby. There was a kid in the middle. Kakashi could immediately sense what put his dogs on edge. The amount of grief coming from the boy almost rivaled everyone at the funeral, his fingers twitched wanting to grab onto something solid, something to hold him in place. His eye widened, it was the boy from before. It was the kid who was found with Minato, Kushina and their son. He watched as the tan boy placed the pack he was carrying down and pulled out a book. It was Kohari’s son.

What was he doing here? Hadn’t he been in the hospital? There were still bandages on his arms and head. Though Kakashi realized he couldn’t say anything about sneaking out of a hospital early. He needed to know what the boy was up to though. He doubted the pre-genin could do very much harm but it was better to be on guard.

“Stay here.” He flared his chakra slightly, enough to let the boy know his presence but not enough to send a warning to other ANBU around the village keeping watch. He landed gently beside the kid. “Hey.”

The boy jumped looking up at him with wide-eyes, tears falling freely and if anything the scar across his nose seemed to stand out even more. How could someone feel so much and be so small? Kakashi was thankful for his mask unsure of the expression he was wearing at the moment. He looked down at the book. “What are you doing?” The boy was still staring at him wide-eyed. “Why are you here?” That question seemed to make the boy realize what he was asking, the brown eyes glanced at the book in his lap.

“K-Kushina-san was from Uzushiogakure ...” The voice is small but unwavering, Kakashi was surprised considering the tears. “My parents were also from there. I-I didn’t know her very well but she was nice and the Yondaime was nice and ... they ... I thought they would appreciate if I could give her a farewell like I’ve done for my parents ... I did their’s in the center of town where ...” The boy paused and Kakashi didn’t have to guess, it was probably where Kohari and Ikkaku had both died. The boy took a deep breath before continuing, “In the tradition of Uzushiogakure. I will do the best I can ...” Kakashi watched as the small hands tightened on the book, wrinkling the pages slightly.

Kakashi took a breath. He wasn’t expecting that at all. So this kid ... was just trying to give Kushina a piece of her homeland one final time. He knew Kushina had definitely been friends with Ikkaku and Kohari and Minato probably felt the same. His hands twitched.

“It isn’t big and it won’t take long. Please ANBU-san.” The kid looked up at him pleading.

“Can I help?” It slips out of his mouth before he even had the thought. It seems to surprise the kid too. The boy seemed to think about it before nodding. Kakashi mentally cursed at himself, he shouldn’t be doing this.

“If you want to.” The boy smiled slightly. He put the book down and started going through his bag; he pulled out a bowl, water bottle and some flowers that had been stored in a box. “Put the water and flower petals in the bowl and I read a story. It really isn’t much but it’s all I know. I know it’s probably not enough ...”

Kakashi took the supplies from the younger boy and moved to touch his shoulder. He didn’t know why but he felt oddly close to the kid who was crying freely for his own loss but also the loss of Kakashi’s sensei along with Kushina-san, this boy was mourning Kakashi’s own feelings too, after his breakdown in the hospital Kakashi had put himself back together and wasn’t going to let himself break again. “No matter how little, it is enough that you thought about doing this for her, for them.”

“Thank you ANBU-san.” The boy nodded his head before wiping his eyes with one of his bandaged arms to stop the tears. He moved the book back into his lap and Kakashi proceeded to pour water into the bowl while the boy read from the book. He pulled the petals off the lilies dropping them into the water. The kid started reading the story and Kakashi closed his eyes listening. It was the story of a great big whirlpool who stopped spinning to make room from several smaller ones to form and live long lives, it was actually a pretty common children’s tale. He concentrated and could feel that all of the ninken were now all watching from the trees now. He smirked under the mask, technically he was off duty and then so were they. He huffed, what had caused Biscuit to be so worried over this kid?

He opened his eyes and watched as the kid read from his book. As soon as he finished the story the tan boy raised a hand up to his face and held up a handsign. Kakashi looked down at the water in the bowl as it started swirling into a small whirlpool, the flower petals making it look magical. It was pretty cool. “I think Kushina-san, would have loved this.” He winced as his voice cracked but the other boy didn’t seem to notice.

“Hn.” The kid nodded wiping his eyes. “Thank you for staying with me ANBU-san. I will not keep you any longer.” Kakashi stood as the kid packed up, surprised at himself for having stayed. He looked down at the bowl that was still moving in the whirlpool fashion.

“Bye.” He forced himself to leave in a puff of smoke so he was near the curious ninken. He took a deep breath, the air around him suddenly several degrees cooler. He sighed leaning against the tree. He glared over at Pakkun with his one eye when the pug opened his mouth. The dog huffed and closed it. “Why was Biscuit so worried?”

“You gotta admit the kid’s emotions are intense.” Biscuit huffed.

“Yeah.” Kakashi watched the kid walk away. “What was his name again?” The son of Kohari, the Dragon of ANBU. Kakashi was going to keep an eye on him. “Iruka.” He watched the boy wince and bring a head to his hand. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, had anyone figured out what had happened to Iruka’s chakra?

XXX

Asuma stared down at the grave with his mother’s name. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and glanced at his brother. The funeral had ended hours ago but he had ended up coming back.

“You shouldn’t blame dad for her death.” Hiruma started. “Asuma-”

“I don’t blame him.” Asuma kept his eyes on her name. “I know she wasn’t in the village, even if they had allowed us to fight. She would have still died but I don’t agree with a lot of the choices he’s making and I’m going to keep letting him know when I don’t agree.”

“He’s our father but he’s also Hokage again.” Hiruma’s hand tightened on Asuma’s shoulder causing him to sigh. He didn’t want to fight with his brother. Their dad was Hokage again, after having a little over a year off ... some break. Who knew how long it would take before he found someone to take over the role like Minato had. He closed his eyes. Hiruma squeezed his shoulder again. “Let’s get something to eat and sit on dad’s head.”

Asuma looked around the town as they walked back home, it had only been a few days since the Nine-tails attack but most of the rubble had been cleaned and ruined buildings demolished. It made parts of the town feel so empty. He looked at his brother who was waving and smiling to people who called out to them. “Hiruma.”

“Hm?” His brother smiled at him. “What?”

“Promise me you’ll never be Hokage.” Asuma looked down as they kept walking. “You’re going to marry Namaiki and have lots of kids. You should focus on them.”

“It’s never been a dream of mine.” Hiruma smiled softly keeping his arm around Asuma’s shoulder. “I would find it a great honor if I was asked but I don’t have the power of our father nor the reputation of Minato-sama. I’m happy to serve the village in any way I can and hope that every move I make will create an easier path for the next generation. So I can’t promise you that I wouldn’t accept if they asked ... I do still plan on marrying Namaiki though.”

“What?” Both boys paused at the feminine voice behind them. Hiruma’s face turned a sharp red shade that had Asuma pulling away to get out from under his brother’s arm. He turned to see a flushing Namaiki.

“I think I’m going to go find some friends for lunch.” Asuma patted Hiruma on the back. “I’ll see you guys later.”

He smiled hearing his brother make a pained noise as Namaiki started asking him questions. She could kick his brother's butt if she wanted too but Asuma had a feeling he was going to get a sister-in-law instead of a beaten brother.

“Asuma!” He turned to see Gai, Kurenai and Raido sitting outside a restaurant with food. “You want to join us?”

He grinned, “Sure.”

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely messing a lot with canon! Haha if you have questions feel free to ask and I'll answer them the best I can as long as it doesn't spoil the story! :)


	3. Eyes On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi questions his loyalties. Iruka questions everything else.
> 
> A/N - a lot of dialogue in the Kakashi scenes are from the Kakashi eps in the anime. I've edited it though.

Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi

Chapter Three: Eyes On Fire

XXX

Iruka stared at his house from the street. Tsunade-sama and the nurses at the hospital finally said he could go home and his headaches had started happening less often. Iruka looked around the yard, the front garden hadn’t been tended to for a week now but everything else ... looked the same. Somehow his house had been far enough from the chaos to remain unchanged except that wasn’t true ...

He didn’t want to step through the front gate.

He knew his father’s barrier wouldn’t be there. He looked at the two bowls of water and rose petals outside the gate. When it had been the day of the funeral he had give his parents and Kushina-san last rights. He'd done his parents' in the center of town but moved the bowls and even then he couldn’t cross the threshold of his house. The petals were no longer spinning in the water. The chakra he had given it had run out and was likely the same he left in the other location too ... if someone hadn’t moved it by then.

“Iruka ...” Iruka turned quickly to see Anko watching him nervously, she was holding a pink rose in her hands. He looked down at the bundle of roses he was carrying, he gave her a small smiled.

“Hey.” He was about to walk to her but she quickly moved to stand next to him and face his house.

“The nurses told me you left. You couldn’t have told me you were getting out?” She huffed but there was not anger behind her words.

“I thought I wanted to be alone.” Iruka shrugged looking at the ground, not wanting to see his house anymore. He felt silly and weak. He couldn’t do this by himself. “But I haven’t even been able to walk to the front door.”

“Do you want to go to my apartment? I know my mom wouldn’t mind if you wanted to stay with us for a little while. I know I’m going to be really busy on missions for a while and the school is going to take a while to be rebuilt.” Anko bumped his shoulder.

“No I ...” Iruka took a deep breath before looking up at his house again then looking at Anko and holding out his hand. “Do you mind helping me?”

“Of course.” Anko took his hand quickly, Iruka was surprised her hand was just as cold as his. Was she nervous too? Anko never got nervous. Iruka gave her a smile before they stepped through the entry on the fence together.

There was no welcoming warmth of his father’s barrier. Iruka shivered at the ghost sensation that washed over him reminding him of what was missing. He squeezed Anko’s hand tightly as they made their way to the front door, she stayed silent but a solid presence next to him. They both paused at the door.

“Okay.” Iruka reached up and opened the door pulling Anko in behind him. Iruka stepped on a wire on the floor before turning to look at Anko wide-eyed. “Traps!”

“Oh shi-” Anko was splattered in the face by a huge ball of purple paint.

Iruka ducked and rolled before tripping over another wire this time a barrage of his father’s paint balls fell from the ceiling splattering them both with a rainbow of colors. Both of them didn’t move as the chaos settled, Iruka looked around noticing none of the pictures on the walls and none of his mother’s plants in the house. His father had always made sure to aim away from the valuables ... Iruka felt the wet paint dripping off of his ponytail, the laugh he let out surprised him. Anko too by her expression.

It didn’t take long before both of them were laughing hysterically in the puddles of wet paint now in the entryway and sitting room of his house.

“I forgot he set these up when we left the house.” Iruka wheezed, tears falling from his eyes.

“Your father was a trap genius.” Anko slowly crawled over to him. “Seriously, I’ve been caught in every single one I’ve encountered.”

“I can usually make it through the door.” Iruka laughed before putting his hand in orange paint and then smacking Anko’s face with it. She made a strangled noise before tackling him to the ground and rubbing his hair in the paint on the ground.

“I know this is hard to get out of hair!” Anko cackled. “Your dad was evil for a man with long hair himself!”

“I almost cut off his ponytail once.” Iruka laughed and Anko stopped looking at him wide-eyed. “I was mad he set up a trap in my room and found him sleeping in his office. Mom caught me trying to steal one of her kunai.”

“What did she do?” Anko asked, her voice cracking in excitement.

“She let me peg him with some paintballs and then made both of us clean my room.” Iruka giggled and Anko laughed with him.

“You know, I heard that one time. Yondaime-sama, when he still had a team had your father test them.” Anko grinned. “And the Hatake Kakashi got hit by one of your dad’s traps.”

“No way.” Iruka blinked at her amazed, he knew his father worked with helping train teams after he stopped taking his own but he had never heard that story. Of course Ikkaku wasn’t known for bragging about deeds ... the village usually did it for him. And now Iruka knew why his mom never really talked about her missions ... “My mom was ANBU.”

“What?” Anko fell off of him and stared at him amazed, she dropped her volume to a whisper. “What?!”

“She was ANBU.” Iruka whispered, tears forming in his eyes. “She protected me and her mask fell off.”

“Which ... who ... can I even ask?” Anko whispered pulling Iruka into a hug while they lay on the floor.

“Dragon.” Iruka didn’t bother wiping away his tears, he smiled at Anko. “You know she was there when the ANBU saved my class and I had made that barrier. I wonder if she was proud of me.”

“You know both of them were. Ikkaku-san and Kohari-san were always ready to brag about you. They were super proud of you.” Anko whispered, awed before pulling Iruka close to kiss his forehead. He was grateful she didn’t comment when he started sobbing, just hugged him tighter and let him cry on her shoulder.

XXX

Iruka threw his last set of shuriken at the stumps in front of him. He sighed looking over at Yugao’s as the girl smirked at him, she was hitting on target more than Iruka’s was. Iruka glanced over at Hayate’s to see a sword stabbed through it and Hayate sleeping against his stump. Iruka rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Hayate, you didn’t have to join us if you didn’t want to.” Iruka packed his shuriken back up.

“I think he’s out.” Yugao walked over as Hayate let out a snore. “I’ll keep practicing until he wakes up, what do you want to do?”

“I’m still ... going through the house.” Iruka scratched his head. “I haven’t been able to set up my own barrier yet.”

“Oh yeah ... how’s that going?” Yugao asked awkwardly and Iruka let out an amused huff.

“It’s fine. I’ll see you later, try not to kill Hayate.” Iruka laughed before walking away.

“No promises!” Yugao shouted after him.

Iruka started heading home before glancing around and changing directions. He actually need to meet Sandaime today, it was time for them to place the fourth seal, Iruka was a little nervous. The headaches he had been having had finally stopped and he didn’t really want them coming back but his father had been able to do this.

He wanted to as well.

He made his way passed the mission room, busy with ninja teams coming and going to keep up with the incoming missions even with the loss of shinobi. Iruka hoped he would be able to become a genin soon and start a team, it would be a great way to help the village.

“Hey, Iruka right?” Iruka paused looking up at man in front of him. He looked familiar ... but something was off.

“Sorry I’m Might Duy, you might know my son Gai.” The man laughed and Iruka smiled. “I knew your parents but I haven’t seen you in a long time.”

“Oh sorry Duy-san.” Iruka bowed quickly.

“Don’t worry, I don’t blame you for not knowing me! Haha!” The man patted Iruka’s shoulder. “I just wanted to say if you ever need anything feel free to find me. I’ll help out any way I can.”

Iruka smiled, Duy wasn’t the first person to approach him like this. It always made his throat feel tight both sad and thankful. Thankful his parents were so loved by others in the village, sad that they weren’t there to see it. “Thank you Duy-san. I actually have to keep going.”

“Right! Off you go!” The man waved before walking into the mission room, Iruka made the rest of the way to the Hokage’s office. He earned a few curious glances from older shinobi before he stepped into the open door. Hiruzen was sitting at the desk looking over paper, there was a silver-haired boy standing in front of the desk. Iruka straightened up, it was the boy from Asuma’s group the night of the fireworks. The one with one eye.

“I’m sorry!” He turned around and stood out in the hall. He hadn’t meant to walk in on a mission debriefing ... then again the door had been opened. Iruka frowned.

“Mah ... your turn.” Iruka turned to see the teen walk out of the office, he gave Iruka a lazy wave before walking down the hall. Iruka looked in the office to see Sandaime wave him in so he went over to the desk.

“If my door is open it’s not a private matter.” Hiruzen gave Iruka a chuckle. “Tsunade is already getting ready for us so let’s go.”

“Yes Hokage-sama.” Iruka followed the man as they went through a different door ... he hadn’t been this way before. They walked into an empty room. Iruka realized this was one of the other offices where Hokage gave out missions and had meetings. This one didn’t have a desk or window but he remembered it from the school tour. They walked through another side door and there was a meeting room with a table and other people inside. Iruka paused but Hiruzen shut the door behind them both.

“Iruka the people in this room are the only ones who know what you are to the village.” Sandaime stood next to him. Iruka glanced at all the faces, he recognized the elders Koharu, Homura, Torifu and Danzo. Tsunade was there as well still looking unhappy with her arms crossed but Iruka felt a little easier seeing her, she had been nice and gentle with him in the hospital. Who surprised Iruka was Shikaku, his father’s old student. Iruka knew the man was the Jonin leader of the village, which had been impressive at such a young age. His father had bragged but Iruka hadn’t expected him here. Shikaku gave Iruka a small smile and Iruka bowed his head at the room.

“So you’re Ikkaku’s and Kohari’s son.” Koharu walked over to him. “We’ve already talked it over and even though we are hesitant to allow such a position to be granted so someone so young.” She paused but Iruka couldn’t tell who she glanced at with her gaze. “We’ll allow you to take this burden just like your father had. I hope you truly understand the weight of what this means for you and our city. If we find someone more appropriate we will ask that you let us transfer the seals.”

“Thank you honored council, Tsunade-san and Shikaku-san.” Iruka bowed, he didn’t want them to choose someone else but he didn’t think he could argue with them either. “I will do my best.”

“Not even a genin but I’ve come to understand you’ve already displayed a gift for barriers during one of your school field trips.” Torifu-san spoke with a small smile, it reminded Iruka of Choza. He wondered if thist was Choza's dad. “I’m sure Minato-sama knew what he was doing when he passed it on to you, whether it was fate or choice. You’ll prove to be a great asset.”

“If you ever need anything Iruka.” Shikaku was kneeling in front of him now. “I mean it, please let me know. You’re father would be very proud of what you’re doing.”

Iruka felt tears wanting to form but he fought them. “Thank you.”

“We should get started.” Tsunade spoke up and opened a different door. “Iruka, Sandaime ... let’s go.”

Iruka nervously followed her into the hall and then they were in an open room with candles lit, he could see the preparations for a seal already set up on the ground. He looked around reading the symbols. It was a lot more complicated than any of the ones he had ever tried. They stopped in the circle in the middle.

“Do you recognize this?” Tsunade asked him and seemed genuinely curious.

“I know this is a strong sealing jutsu.” Iruka walked the circle reading the writing. “I’ve never tried one of these before but I’ve read about them. I believe my father was working on one before ...”

“You’re father created this one.” Tsunade waved around the room. “When he learned of the sealing process from Biwako, we worked together to come up with a safer way for the sealing process. The process ... what we ask the Secret Keeper to do ... sacrifice for the village. We’re already messing with something very delicate but if there were ever any complications if could hurt your mind and you could end up in coma or worse, dead.”

Iruka kept staring at the seal on the ground.

“Your father fixed the process so that it would treat the Secret Keeper more delicately than previous iterations. He learned of the toll it took on both Mito-sama’s and Biwako-san’s bodies.” Tsunade-san moved so she was next to Iruka, he looked up at her. “Even though he made it better it still affected him greatly, you should remember what he was like.”

“I do.” Iruka nodded. His father had been sore as if after a long day of training, his headaches had been severe but Iruka had already experienced that. “What ... Minato-san did ... is that why I was out for three days?”

“Yes, what he did was dangerous and I can only assume he was desperate. If your body had reacted badly you would have died and then it would have been for naught.” She huffed angrily and Iruka took a step back. “I’m not angry at you.” She corrected, glaring over at Sandaime who was patiently standing in the circle. Tsunade put a gently hand on Iruka’s shoulder. “You’re doing a brave thing Iruka. I’ll do my best to make this easier on you, you’ll have to tell me your symptoms or else I can’t help. Will you trust me?”

“I do.” Iruka answered immediately. Everyone knew of Tsunade’s healing abilities, he would trust her with his life. She smiled at him before looking over at Sandaime.

“Alright I need to two of you to sit in the middle facing each other so that I can link Hiruzen-sensei to the seal and you’ll be able to share the burden. Then we’ll work on completing the seal.”

Iruka sat across from Sandaime who offered him a smile. Iruka smiled back nervously, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn’t want to tell any of them but he still had a hard time believing they were letting him do this. He was grateful. He knew that they didn’t believe he understood the true level of what he was doing but even if it was just fate that he was the closest human to Minato when he passed, Iruka was going to see this through to the end.

For his parents.

For Minato and Kushina.

Tsunade moved so she was standing behind him, Iruka looked at the candle sitting between him and Hiruzen.

He felt a spark as if it happened between his eyes, then there was a bright light and pain. He hissed closing his eyes, this wasn’t gentle at all! Had his father really gone through this six times? It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Then it stopped. Iruka blinked opened his eyes and he was laying on the ground, Tsunade-san was looking over him worried but smiled when his eyes met hers. Iruka looked over to see Sandaime was laying on the ground too. He winced at the sharp pain throbbing against his head. “What happened? Is he okay?” He asked.

“This is what happens when you do things out of order.” Tsunade sighed before putting a healing hand over Iruka’s forehead sending a nice feeling, stopping the pain. “It looks like it took and the two of you are connected, he’s fine. Now that you two are tied together no matter how far apart you are if anything happens to either of you, you’ll know.”

“How will I know?” Iruka whispered, feeling suddenly exhausted but thankful for her hand on his head.

“I wish I could have asked Mito-san when she was still alive, she lived past my grandfather and his brother ... Biwako-san died after she had already passed the seals on to your father.” Tsunade lowered her tone as well. “I don’t know but ... let’s hope you won’t have to find out.”

“Minato-san felt it too.” Iruka felt his eyes closing against his will and he wondered if she was making him fall asleep. “Hope Sandaime ... will ... be okay.”

Tsunade sighed as the kid fell asleep, she was surprised he had woken up at all. His chakra had been drained a lot and his body was physically exhausted but the seal was corrected and the way it should be. She moved from him over to Hiruzen who was breathing as if he was asleep. She sighed. “Old man you better not regret this.” She scanned his head too, the seal wasn’t as complicated for him but it was in place and strong. He was going to need to rest to regain his energy.

Tsunade looked back at the sleeping boy.

He was too young, she didn’t approve of this. What had Minato been thinking? She knew he was trying to save the village and its knowledge but to make a kid go through all of this? And he had to know that no matter what, they couldn’t pass on a half finished seal but they also couldn’t leave him unconnected to the Hokage. Homura, Koharu, Torifu, Danzo and Hiruzen said they remembered what it was like for Mito when Hashirama and Tobirama died. Tsunade hadn’t known her grandmother had such a burden of being Secret Keeper but she had been bedridden after both of the deaths of Shodai and Nidaime. She couldn’t imagine it had been pleasant or doing it for more than one Kage.

She closed her eyes, she didn’t like a lot of the choices being made around the village.

There was a knock on the door, it could only be one of the people in the room earlier. Tsunade really hoped it wasn’t one of the elders. “Come in, we’re finished.” She sighed relieved when Shikaku stepped in and closed the door behind him.

“How are they?” He asked walking over to her.

“I’m sure Hiruzen-sensei will be fine after taking it easy for a few days.” Tsunade finished scanning him over. “If you can figure out how to make him do that, be my guest.”

Shikaku snorted before he kneeled next to the boy. “How about Iruka?”

“You know my feelings on all of this.” She sighed before standing up. “He’s going to be fine, sore. The person with the most burden is the Secret Keeper. The fact that he’s a kid who hasn’t been able to properly train his chakra makes it hard for me to estimate how long this will last. He woke up pretty fast after the sealing but I made him go back to sleep so he could rest. I’d like to send him back to the hospital but they don’t have the spare beds with everything else.”

“We have ANBU watching his house.” Shikaku gently picked Iruka up off the floor. “Mainly because there’s a chance there are important text in that house. But I think partly because of his new status.”

“ANBU don’t know what to look for.” Tsunade frowned. “We need someone that knows him, that can tell if his personality changes. You’re friends with Inoichi, he knows how messy it can be to mess with someone’s mind. If Minato had messed up in the slightest Iruka could have been blinded or-”

“I’ll think of something.” Shikaku nodded. Tsunade watched the man hold the boy close, Shikaku could be gentle when he wanted to be. “I’ll take him to my house for now, my wife won’t mind. His father was my genin sensei.”

“We’re going to have to worry about who his sensei will be soon. I hear they’re going to graduate a bunch as soon as the school is back.” Tsunade stretched before sitting down again. “I’ll keep an eye on the old guy. You call for me if anything happens with him.”

“Thank you Tsunade-sama.” Shikaku gave her a small bow before leaving them room with Iruka. She looked down at the sleeping old man again.

“What are you going to do without me sensei?”

XXX

Kakashi stared at Will of Fire statue in the cemetery.

“Hatake Kakashi, right?”

Kakashi turned and was surprised to see Danzo standing there, bandages around his face. Kakashi had heard there was an accident during the Kyuubi attack that Danzo had been recovering from. Kakashi had been curious if it had affected Root at all. “Danzo-sama.”

“I was wondering if you’d be interesting in working under me. What do you think?” Kakashi always did like how Danzo didn’t beat around the bush but he also knew the type of organization Danzo ran. Kakashi gave him a look of surprise, Danzo also knew how his sensei was. Was Root damaged enough Danzo would put that aside or was there something else?

“But ... I was Minato-sensei’s ...” He didn’t hide the fact that he knew Danzo hadn’t approved of Minato’s rise to Hokage. A lot of people in the village knew the man had pushed Orochimaru for the position.

“Yondaime-sama.” Kakashi was impressed the man managed to say it in a sincere way. “The one who recruited you into the ANBU is no longer with us. If you stay where you are, you will end up working directly under Sandaime who will reassume his position. It was his foolhardy ideals of peace that dragged the war on and drove Obito and Rin to their deaths.”

Kakashi had expected Danzo to use Minato-sensei against him, he should have expected Rin and Obito too. A sharp feeling hit his throat. He clenched his fists, "But-"

“And on the night of the Nine Tails’ rampage, your friends were not able to join the fight because of Sandaime’s orders. I understand that you were operating due to Dragon’s intuition ... she was always a smart one. Another great loss along with Yondaime’s life and Kushina’s. Couldn’t they have lived if more people had fought?” Danzo was giving him a hard look. Kakashi didn’t have to fake the emotion showing in his eyes now. “I don’t want to believe that he planned this return to power but the future of Konoha cannot be entrusted to someone like him.”

The man turned and walked away obviously ending the conversation and wanting to give Kakashi time to think on his words. And Kakashi did.

Had Sandaime really used the Nine Tails attack in his own favor? Was there something going on in the background? He felt like he went through the next day like a puppet with someone pulling the strings.

He didn’t know what to think anymore.

Minato-sensei was gone.

He couldn’t ask anyone else, they wouldn’t know ... or understand.

When he had a chance he made his way to the Root headquarters, he had been surprised he hadn’t been stopped yet and wondered if they were expecting him. The wood-style attack caught him off guard. The kid attacking him and an ANBU mask on as well but was obviously part of Root, Kakashi was currently the youngest member of ANBU and he knew it.

He quickly lit up his chidori to counterattack the wood before he heard Danzo’s voice. “Wait!”

Immediately the boy stopped his attack and turned to Danzo. Kakashi waited til right before he landed to dismiss his chidori, just in case. He looked over at the wood-style user, the boy couldn’t be older than 10 or 11. He thought no one had been able to use that style since the Shodai ... Hashirama had and always will be the only master of wood-style ... or so Kakashi had thought.

“I called him.” Danzo was looking at the little boy.

“Yes sir.” The boy bowed quickly. Kakashi couldn’t help but watch him and wonder if that’s what he had looked like on the battlefield. If he had ever been that small?

“Thank you for coming.” Danzo turned to him obviously pleased. Kakashi felt itchy all over, uneasy but he came here for a reason.

“Here.” Kakashi bowed before handing Danzo a scroll that he knew would make the man even happier. Kakashi watched his expression as he read it. Was he doing the right thing?

Only time would tell.

XXX

"Kinoe."

Kinoe went to Danzo as soon as he was called. The older man was surrounded by other members of Root as they looked at scrolls on the table, one of the scrolls was the one handed in by Hatake Kakashi. Kinoe didn't know how he felt about the other teen, only that Danzo wanted to recruit him. 

"There's a boy in the village named Umino Iruka." Danzo pointed at the village map to Iruka's house. Kinoe had heard the Umino name a few times before so he waited his orders. Danzo looked at him. "I want you to keep an eye on him, build a relationship if you think it will help. When the time comes we'll need to be able to take him from his home with no one noticing." 

Kinoe nodded. 

"Umino Iruka is the new Secret Keeper for Konoha after his father's death." Danzo looked at the group of Root agents around him. Kinoe wondered if the rest were as surprised as he was. Danzo smirked. "It works in our favor right now but he is connected to the good of the village now, until we are able to go through with our plan and create a new Secret Keeper we must also keep an eye on the boy and make sure that after Hiruzen is gone, he does not die yet." 

"Yes sir." Everyone nodded, Kinoe shifted anxiously. He wanted to meet this kid. 

There had to be something special about him, right?

XXX

Iruka sighed wiping the sweat off his head. He had been ordered by both Tsunade and Shikaku to take it easy at home for a while, until he felt better. He decided to work on fixing his mother’s garden that hadn’t been touched in over a month now. The roses bushes that his father had destroyed were still a mess so he was slowly digging them up along with any weeds he saw along the way. Then he was going to trim the bushes and tree branches, he was getting tired though. Hayate was off with his father and Anko was off on a mission.

She had been acting strange before she left too ... Iruka hoped she would be alright. He would take her to dumplings when she got back and maybe they could talk.

“What are you doing?”

Iruka jumped and turned to see a boy about his age peeking his head over the backyard fence. Iruka wondered what he was standing on to be able to do that. “I’m fixing my mother’s garden.” He couldn’t remember seen this boy before, was he a civilian? He had headgear like a ninja but there was no markings on it. “Who are you?”

“My name is Kinoe.” The boy tilted his head, Iruka realized the boy didn’t really have facial expressions but neither did Hayate most of the time. “You’re going to hurt the bush next to that one if you keep doing that.”

“What?” Iruka turned and realized he was digging into the other rose bush’s roots. “Oh thanks.” He sighed before drinking some of the rose water he had made. It tasted alright, he just didn’t understand what was so special about it or why it helped with his headaches ... but it did. The boy was still watching him curiously and Iruka found himself blushing. “Are you that worried about my garden you want to keep watch?”

“Do you want help?” The boy asked and little cautiously.

“You’re not using me to hide from anything are you?” Iruka asked getting suspicious but the boy shook his head. He smiled. “I’m Iruka by the way, nice to meet you Kinoe.” Kinoe obviously took this as permission to come into the yard and slowly made his way over the fence before dropping on the ground. Iruka couldn’t tell if he had any training or not. “Are you in the academy? I haven’t seen you here before.”

“No.” Kinoe shook his head. “I’ve never been there before.” He shrugged. Iruka realized he probably was a civilian boy, he had heard of them dressing up with ninja garb because they thought it was cool. “Do you want me to help with the weeding or planting the bush?” There was a new rose bush sitting on the porch that Iruka had bought earlier from the Yamanaka shop.

“If you can move all the chopped up pieces onto that sheet over there I’ll plant the bush and then you can help me trim the tree if you want.” Iruka grinned. “Do you like doing garden work?

“I like plants.” Kinoe offered deadpanned. Iruka smiled as they worked together. Even if the boy didn’t talk a lot it was nice to have company. Kinoe was really good with pulling weeds and Iruka made sure he was the only one using the blade to trim the plants, he didn’t want the other boy hurting himself. After they were finished, Kinoe helped him carry all the limbs and grass to the alley for garbage.

“Thank you for helping me.” Iruka grinned handing Kinoe some of his water. Kinoe took a sip.

“Roses?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Iruka shrugged not really sure how he was supposed to answer that. “Do you like it?”

“It’s nice.” Kinoe nodded before drinking some more. “Thanks for letting me help you.”

“If you’re that bored, I’ll get you to help with my front garden next time.” Iruka laughed. “If you’re family is staying in town then feel free to come by again.” Kinoe handed him the water back and glanced around the house. It was obvious Iruka had been sleeping in the living room on the couch ... he hadn’t wanted to go upstairs yet. Not until he fixed the barrier, there were papers with messily drawn seals from him practicing. Iruka blushed. “Sorry about the mess.”

“No worry ... I should go.” Kinoe gave him a nod. “I’ll see you again.”

“Next time I’ll introduce you to some of my friends.” Iruka walked him to the door and waved as the boy walked away. He shut the door with a happy sigh, he would have to tell Anko about the new weird kid. He had a feeling she’d love him. “Bye!”

He looked out the window and surprised when he didn’t see the boy walking down the street.

Where did he go?

XXX

It was few days later and his nightmares had changed to include Sandaime now as well. Kakashi sat on his bed panting for air. He couldn’t take this anymore.

He needed answers now.

And he knew where to get them.

His heart was beating fast as he made his way through the village. If he got caught he would get in a lot of trouble, possibly sentenced to death as well ... but he had to know. Had this thing been a plot to bring Hiruzen back to power? The man had stepped down willingly after the war to shoulder the blame for the loss of life. If he had planned to take the roll back why did he nominate Minato-sensei? If this had been a plot how had he controlled the Nine Tails?

None of it was making sense.

Where did that wood-style user come from?

Kakashi couldn’t help but think the boy was key. There was something terrible happening and now he was involved. He had to make sure he was on the right side.

Kakashi silently made his way through the Hokage tower to the private library. He would find his answers here in the darkness of night with no one to question why he was looking. He only had a small flashlight to operate by but it was better than getting noticed. It didn’t take long before he found the books on Hashirama the Shodai. He quickly read through them looking for what he needed to know. “He and he alone mastered the wood-style ninjutsu ...”

But that was wrong.

Where did the boy come from?

He switched books flipping through them, one of these had to explain it. At the bottom of the stack was a file labeled top secret with a red tag. Kakashi hesitated before grabbing it and opening it quickly ... this had to be it! This had ...

It was empty.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” The voice startled him and papers were thrown on the table. Kakashi jumped moving the light to see Sandaime standing there as if he had been watching the whole time. How had he not noticed the man ... he truly was-

“Professor! I mean ... Hokage-sama.” Kakashi quickly bowed his heart hammering against his chest.

“It’s alright, I give you permission to look. Read it.” Sandaime waited for him so Kakashi nodded before getting up and looking at the files.

“Yes sir.” Kakashi looked over the papers as Sandaime spoke.

“Long ago, the Shodai, Hashirama-sama, after a death match with Madara used the wood-style to suppress the Nine Tails. After that, there was no one to take over the wood-style jutsu. Either the wood-style or sharingan are necessary to suppress the Tailed Beasts. In this village there was a time that we researched and tried to revive the Shodai’s wood-style. However despite the dedicated efforts of many the tests to transplant Hashirama-sama’s cells failed one after another and many people sacrificed their lives. So that jutsu was deemed a Forbidden Jutsu and sealed away.”

Kakashi put the files down on the table and looked at Sandaime. He had never heard of such tests.

“But recently.” The man continued. “Genin, Chunin and even members of the ANBU have gone missing. Furthermore what’s more disturbing are incidents where newborn infants have been kidnapped from smaller towns surrounding Konoha.”

“Infants?” Kakashi asked shocked, why would they steal infants? Why hadn't he heard of any of this?

“Of those confirmed there have been 60 kidnappings.” Hiruzen nodded. Kakashi turned off his flashlight so they were in darkness with only the natural light of the night around them. He couldn’t believe this.

“Who could have-”

“Hm.” Hiruzen kept his arms crossed behind his back, he paused looking at Kakashi. “What I’m about to tell you is hearsay, someone is continuing the experiments and trying to implant the cells of Hashirama-sama.”

“Even if they’re rumors why would anyone-” Kakashi took a step forward. Why?

“There are those who want to obtain every jutsu that exists. Even I have wondered sometimes, if there had only been someone who knew the wood-style jutsu ...” He met Kakashi’s gaze. “If that had been the case, then Yondaime would not have needed to sacrifice his life.”

Kakashi startled, thinking back on everything that had led him here. What Danzo had said ... isn’t that why Yondaime had lost his life? No one had been around to control the Nine-tails. The Uchiha had been protecting the citizens and -

“Mind you, this is just hearsay.” Sandaime’s voice brought Kakashi back. Kakashi clenched his fists, his mind racing.

“If ... Hashirama-sama’s cells had really been implanted into infants ...” He tried, was there a chance that-

“Implanting cells into infants is forbidden.” Hiruzen spoke up. “And even if someone did the possibility of it succeeding would still be very low.” The older man turned around and started to walk out of the room. Kakashi opened his mouth to ask another question but stopped when Hiruzen paused at the door. “However ... if and that’s just if, the first infant who was kidnapped survived ... he or she would be ten years old already.” With that he kept walking out into the dark hallway.

“Ten years old.” Kakashi whispered, his blood running cold. He clenched and unclenched his fists, how could he have let himself get strung along like that. He went over all the facts he knew. The wood-style user was at Root. Had Danzo been behind all of the kidnappings? If Danzo had the boy why didn't he use him to stop the Ninetails?

Minato-sensei had always trusted and loved Sandaime.

He looked down at all the books and papers on the table. He was going to fix his mistake.

XXX

Iruka sighed sitting on the couch in the living room of his house. He knew he had to go upstairs sometime. His clothes were up there and his books. Soon the school was going to be starting soon ... and he was running out of things to do downstairs. He hadn’t gone into his father’s office yet ... Iruka looked at the closed doors before looking down as the seals he had practiced drawing out. He was going to test them tomorrow if he could get one of his friends to come help him but it seemed like everyone was busy with their families or missions.

Iruka shivered at the breeze that came through the window. It was getting cooler ...

He wiped his eyes before the tears could form. He needed to stop feeling lonely and pull himself together, be strong like his parents. Iruka felt his bottom lip trembled and cursed when the tears came anyway.

He missed them so much.

He was so lonely.

Iruka turned when he heard a grunt outside to see an ANBU fall off the tree in his yard and hit the ground. He didn’t have time to worry about them or himself before a cloaked figure with a cat mask was in front of him, their hand touched his face and he had a second the wonder if he was going to die before everything went black.

XXX

The mission had gone perfectly, just like they had planned. Kakashi stared down at the wood-style user, the light of his chidori reflecting off the boy’s eyes through the mask he wore.

“Where did you learn the wood-style jutsu?” Kakashi asked firm but the boy stared up at him, obviously trained to know better than to answer that question. Even if they were from the same village. “I didn’t expect an answer anyway.”

“There is a boy.” Kakashi blinked surprised as the one on the ground spoke quietly. “You should come get him before he wakes up.”

“What?” Kakashi asked, “What do you mean by that?” But it seemed that was all the other was willing to give, he huffed. “Leave.” Kakashi ordered moving back but keeping the chidori ready in case the kid was stupid. “Go quickly, that jutsu of yours will be critical for Konoha one day.” And Kakashi knew it would, if there was a way they could get the boy from Danzo’s hands ... he would be useful. He hadn’t yet told Sandaime about the wood-style kid but he had a feeling the Hokage already knew.

Kakashi turned the chidori off as the rest of the team arrived, unhurt. The mission had been aimed at the Hokage and none of his team but they had stopped the assassination attempt and that was what mattered. He knew Hiruzen was going to deal with Danzo himself.

Kakashi needed to go find this boy, he made his way back to the Root headquarters, none of the other’s must have seen him betray them because he made it through easily. Too easy, his eyes narrowed. There wasn’t even a scout? Had they moved somewhere else? Where was Danzo?

Kakashi landed in the middle of the crossing platforms looking around. He was going to need help. He quickly cut his thumb and summoned Pakkun, he closed his eyes letting the senses come to him before looking down at Pakkun.

“Boss?” The dog looked around.

“I’m supposed to be looking for a boy, I don’t know who but I’m hoping for a little help.” Kakashi whispered. Pakkun glared at him.

“You don’t like making things easy.” The dog huffed, sniffing around. He paused. “Or ... nevermind, this way.”

“You got something?” Kakashi immediately followed.

“Yeah I thought you said you didn’t know who we were looking for. I recognize this scent.” Pakkun offered bored. “It’s the kid from before. Dragon’s pup.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?” There was no reason for Iruka to be down here. Why had Danzo taken him? Kakashi tried to think of everything he had witnessed with Kohari’s son. His parents had been high ranked in the village, Kohari being one of the heads of ANBU and Ikkaku was one of Yondaime’s advisors and a high ranked jonin who helped create the security barrier around the village. Did Danzo think Iruka would have information he would find useful? They could have searched the house instead ... or was there something more to it? Kakashi followed Pakkun down the hall before turning into a dark room.

Iruka was lying on a bed not moving ... Kakashi could see with his sharingan that the boy was unconscious. He quickly moved over to him as Pakkun jumped on the bed sniffing him.

“They’ve drugged him, he smells funny.” Pakkun growled angrily. “But not poisoned.”

“They knocked him unconscious.” Kakashi picked the boy up and over his shoulder, he shouldn’t take too long here in case the others showed up angry at his betrayal. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Pakkun jumped ahead and lead the way out of the building.

“Let’s get to the Hokage-tower as discretely as possible.” Kakashi and Pakkun ran together, Kakashi was still uncomfortable with the fact that no one was around or coming after them. Something had obviously happened to Root or with Danzo. He could only assume Sandaime had a hand in it. Kakashi was glad to have interfered with the assassination attempt, after the Nine Tails attack and the loss of Minato-sensei ... he didn’t want to think what it would have been like if they lost Sandaime as well.

“Kakashi.” Pakkun whispered in warning. They were getting closer to the village and if Kakashi didn’t want people noticing him with Iruka he was going to have to be careful. He carefully put up a henge to make Iruka look like a bag he was carrying, he made his way over to the tower. Two of the ANBU on guard revealed themselves in question but Kakashi shook his head and they went back to their posts. He landed on the balcony.

“Ah ... Hound, I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting you.” Sandaime was puffing at his pipe and sitting in his chair. Kakashi’s senses were still heightened ... Danzo had been in here not too long ago. He could smell him. He tensed but Pakkun stayed at his side.

“Hokage-sama ... we need somewhere private.” Kakashi tilted his head at the henged bag, Hiruzen blinked a few times before nodding his head and leading the way to the other office with no windows. As soon as the door was shut Kakashi dropped at the henge revealing Iruka.

“Kakashi what-” Hiruzen blinked, surprised. “What happened to him?”

“After the mission, Pakkun smelled his scent in the Root base and I found him there. He’s been drugged. I thought they might be targeting him for his parent’s knowledge and got him out of there.” Kakashi gently put the boy on the floor. “I thought it was better to bring him here than the hospital ... just in case.”

“I see ...” Hiruzen closed his eyes. “Thank you ... Hound.” Kakashi realized the man had slipped up earlier in his shock and called him by his name. “I’ll look into this as well. Iruka’s parents held very high positions in the village and I could see how someone would think taking him could be useful. I’ll make sure to keep an eye on him.” Hiruzen was thankful Kakashi thought this about Iruka’s parents. He was going to have to find out what happened to the boy’s guard.

“Sir ... there’s something else.” Kakashi hesitated before taking off the mask and bowing. “I don’t think I’m fit for this mask. I’m unqualified.”

Hiruzen sat down next to the sleeping boy and looked at Kakashi, taking a moment to let silence fall over them. “Why? Thanks to you, I’m still alive.”

“Still ...” Kakashi closed his eyes still angry at himself. “I nearly betrayed you once.”

“Hm.” Hiruzen nodded. “I couldn’t protect Yondaime ... I can’t blame you if you hate me for that. Actually, when Minato was alive he came to speak to me about you.”

Kakashi looked up at the man surprised.

“He wanted you to forget the pain in your heart, even if it was just a little bit. That’s why he assigned you to ANBU ... but he had heard rumors of ‘Cold Hearted Kakashi’ and was worried he had made your pain deeper and worse. He regretted signing you up for ANBU then.” Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe while Kakashi thought about what he was saying. Minato-sensei ... had thought that? “I told him that no one can heal a wounded heart no matter how much they want to ... that it was only time that could heal all wounds. Then I suggested that he assign you to help watch Kushina, guard her while she was pregnant. So you would leave your ANBU duties to watch over a woman who was about to give birth to new life ... that it might trigger a change in you.”

Kakashi’s throat felt tight, his vision blurring in the one eye he had open.

“When Minato died, I considered releasing you from ANBU at that moment but I need your strength right now.” Sandaime put his pipe back in his mouth. “Will you continue on as an ANBU who reports directly to me?”

“Yes sir.” Kakashi ducked his head as his voice cracked.

“I hope Minato will forgive me as well ...” Hiruzen admitted sadly.

“Sandaime, there is something I need to tell you.” Kakashi looked at the old man with his one eye. “There is someone in Root who uses the wood-style jutsu.”

“I thought so.” Sandaime nodded. “I have a feeling of who it is ... let me handle it.”

“Yes sir.” Kakashi nodded and then suddenly he felt lighter. He didn’t know why but he did.

“You can go but please tell one of my guards to summon Tsunade for me on your way out.” Hiruzen nodded at the sleeping boy on the floor. “Thank you for all you’ve done Kakashi. Report to me in the morning.”

“Yes sir.” Kakashi got up and went back into the other office, surprised to see Pakkun waiting for him. “You can go.” He waited for the dog to disperse before going to one of the ANBU guards and relaying Sandaime’s message for Tsunade before heading home.

He replayed the conversation over and over in his head. Minato had been worried about him and his pain over losing Rin and Obito, that’s why he had put him in ANBU. Watching over Kushina with Dragon had also been for that purpose. Kakashi looked around his empty house that he used to share with his father.

He needed to change.

XXX

Iruka felt awkward sitting in the Hokage’s family home. He had woken up here and been ordered to stay by Tsunade. He remembered being at home and then someone grabbing him. It had been someone in a black cloak and mask but ... Iruka had thought the eyes looked familiar. Kinoe ... he was sure of it but ... his hands shook as he grabbed the fabric of his pants. Iruka wasn't foolish enough to think that a kid wouldn't be a high level ninja, he'd heard enough about Hatake Kakashi to know not to underestimate younger ninja. But what a fool he had been. They had told him that the intruder had been after information in his father’s office but didn’t make it that far but he couldn’t help but feel like they were hiding something from him.

Was this because of something in his father’s office or something more? Was it because he was the Secret Keeper? Had someone else found out? His sealing wasn’t finished yet ... why had that ANBU been outside his house?

He had been having a nice dream. At least he thought he had been.

Iruka wince, a sharp pain stinging his head.

“Here, you want some?” Iruka jumped and looked up at Hiruma Sarutobi. The teen was smiling at him holding up a glass of water. “You’re Iruka right? I think I saw you talking to my brother a few times. I’m Hiruma.”

“Thank you.” Iruka took the glass of water. “It’s nice to meet you. Sorry if I’m intruding.”

“I overheard Tsunade-hime yelling at my father.” Hiruma sat next to Iruka on the couch. “I didn’t hear much of it but you looked a little lonely sitting here all by yourself. I’d offer to make tea but Asuma says I suck at it, I didn’t get my mother’s gift for hosting company.” Hiruma laughed and Iruka gave him a small smile.

“They said a man broke into my house trying to get to some of my father’s scrolls.” Iruka spoke quietly. “They said he didn’t make it though I was drugged and brought here to recover.”

“Your dad was Ikkaku right?” Hiruma asked and grinned when Iruka nodded. “He was a very talented ninja.”

“Thank you.” Iruka looked at his glass of water before glancing over at the window, it was open. He could see a thin thread of smoke, he frowned. It was as if someone was smoking right outs-

“Oh Hiruma, I didn’t know you were here.” They both turned to look at Tsunade who walked into the room.

“Tsunade-hime.” Hiruma stood, “I was just keeping Iruka company while you had gentle words with the Hokage.”

“Hm.” The blonde woman smiled, Iruka thought it was a scary smile. “Just sharing information with my sensei. Iruka, how are you feeling?”

“Better, thank you.” Iruka looked back at his glass of water. He looked up when he heard Tsunade sigh, she gave Hiruma a look. The teen smiled and bowed before leaving the room. Iruka looked at Tsunade worried.

“Don’t give me that look.” She sat down next to him with a sigh. “What did they tell you happened?”

“That a man broke into my house to go after my father’s scrolls.” Iruka bit his lip.

“But?” Tsunade asked.

“I thought I saw ...” Iruka looked at her. “I met this boy the other day who helped me with my garden. I thought I saw him and there was an ANBU at my house ... I don’t think this is about my father’s library. If it was why wouldn’t they wait til I wasn’t home? Or-”

“The problem with adults is that they always forget how smart kids can be sometimes.” Tsunade sighed before smiling at Iruka and putting a gentle hand on his head. “You’re right, it was because of your position. There was going to be an attempt on Sandaime’s life today but it was stopped before it could happen and the person who took you has also been dealt with.” She looked at Iruka with a serious face. “I feel like no one has really talked to you about the burden you have now.”

“No matter what it is, I can handle it.” Iruka put the glass of water on the couch and stood up. “I’ll do better. I’m working on making a barrier for my house, I’m-”

“Iruka.” The hand was on his head again. “I’m not saying you’re doing a bad job, we haven’t finished the sealing and right now Konoha is hurting and a lot of things are slipping through. It’s our responsibility to make sure that nothing happens to you. You are young and you are going to get stronger. But ... we need you to do it faster.”

Iruka straightened up, surprised. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you’ve accepted this job and if you’re not willing to pass it on then you’re going to have to be more vigilant. Protect yourself. When you become a genin you’ll be taking missions and they’ll get harder the stronger you get. You’re going to be put in harms way no matter who you are because you’re a ninja and we are here to endure. No one will know of the extra burden you carry and no one can know so you’re going to have to work harder at proving yourself.” Tsunade’s tone was oddly gentle, Iruka nodded. He hadn’t heard her sound like that since the first time he woke up in the hospital. She smiled. “That doesn’t mean you can’t have fun but ... we need you and the elders wanted to protect you by not telling you the truth about what happened today but that’s not the way to do it. This is just a sign to show you why this has to remain a secret, if the wrong people find out you could get hurt or killed next time.”

Iruka put his hands on his hips mimicking a pose he saw his father do when he was commanding his genin team. He was scared but being scared was okay. He was weak but he would get stronger. He would be more vigilant. He would try and train harder. “I won’t let the village down Tsunade-sama.”

“I know you won’t.” She rubbed his head again. “You’re strong just like both of your parents.”

“Thank you ... and thank you for telling me.” Iruka picked up the glass of water. “I’m glad to know the truth, I’ll have to be more careful.”

“Fate made you our Secret Keeper, Iruka. I don’t know which one of us has the worst luck.” Tsunade sighed before playing with a necklace around her neck. Iruka blushed trying not to look at her chest and looked at the window.

He dropped the glass in surprised.

“Iruka wha- shit.” Tsunade stood up and looked at the window.

Asuma Sarutobi was staring at Iruka, a cigarette sending smoke up in a thin line between his fingers. Iruka took a step back towards Tsunade because Asuma looked angrier than he had ever seen the teen. He put his cigarette out on the windowsill before climbing inside.

“Do you really want me to believe that this kid is-” Asuma hissed and Iruka took another step back.

“Asuma, whatever you think you heard you better forget it right now.” Tsunade crossed her arms.

“That’s twice now I’ve learned of a Secret Keeper’s identity because people can’t keep their mouths shut.” Asuma kept his voice low. “And now I find out some pre-genin kid has been forced to-”

“Hey!” Iruka felt his face blush angrily. “I’m about to become genin and you’re only a few years older than me, why can’t I-” A hand went over his mouth.

“We are not having this conversation here.” Tsunade growled and Iruka paled at the killing intent rolling off her. He glanced at Asuma to see the teen was looking intimidated as well.

“Hey Iruka did you want someone to walk you ho-” Hiruma paused at the entrance looking around at the three people in the room. “Tsunade-hime, can you calm some of that energy before the ANBU guards come in? They really don’t enjoy false alarms.”

“Just because you’re lazy when you’re on duty, doesn’t mean everyone else is.” She removed her hand from Iruka’s mouth but the pressure in the room was gone too. Iruka sighed in relief.

“Is dad still in his office?” Asuma growled, when Hiruma nodded Asuma grabbed Iruka’s arm and pulled him with him out of the room, “We need to have a chat with him.”

“Hey wait!” Iruka stumbled trying to keep his pace.

“Asuma!” Hiruma and Tsunade shouted after them, Iruka looked back at them before he was shoved through a door and it was slammed shut behind them. The inside of the Hokage’s home office looked messier than his office in Hokage tower, it had a lot more books too Iruka noted.

“Asuma what are you-” Iruka looked over at Sandaime startled before looking at Asuma who was doing a series of hand seals. Iruka felt a pulse of chakra come from the teen before Asuma walked over to his father’s desk and slammed a hand down on it. Had he put up a sound barrier? Iruka’s heart was pounding frantically, was he in trouble? What was going to happen?

“Tell me this kid is not the Secret Keeper.” Asuma growled at his father. Iruka winced bringing a hand to his head.

“Hm.” Hiruzen glared at his son before looking over at Iruka. Iruka was looking between them both obviously worried. Hiruzen returned his gaze to his son. “Asuma, as it was when you found out about your mother, this is not something you can talk about.”

“Did you even give him a choice?” Asuma asked angrily. He couldn’t believe this, what his father was doing to a kid. He had overheard most of Iruka’s conversation with Tsunade ... the kid was obviously unprepared for the position he was in. And the council were already lying to him about things. “Or did you choose a kid because he wouldn’t argue with you?”

Iruka winced again, his headaches were coming back. He hissed in agitation.

“Asuma that is-”

“He’s a kid! He’s not even fully trained and you expect him to carry this position out? And from what I’ve overheard he’s not even being protected properly. I can’t believe you would do this-”

“MINATO-SAN CHOSE ME!” Iruka shouted causing Hiruzen and Asuma to look at him surprised. Iruka kept his gaze on Asuma. “Minato-san chose me! This wasn’t Sandaime-sama, it was ... Minato-san and my father died and he needed to give it to someone.” Iruka felt tears build up in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry, he didn’t know why he was but he could feel the heat on his face as his vision blurred. “I was there and he asked ... I didn’t know what he was talking about but he chose me and he gave it to me and I want to do it. Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama and all the elders ... they want to choose someone more qualified but ... I want to do it.” He whispered the last part before wiping his eyes. “My father was going to do it, why can’t I do it for him? Why can’t I take his place?”

“Iruka-” Asuma started but Iruka shook his head.

“I’ll get stronger.” Iruka clenched his fists. “I’ll grow older and I’ll get stronger. I’ll be a genin and a chunin and I’ll be a valuable ninja and it won’t just be because I’m the Secret Keeper. If ... Hokage-sama finds someone more qualified than me then after the sealing is done I’ll agree to whatever he wants but I want to do this. Don’t take this away from me too.”

“This isn’t the will of fire.” Asuma looked away from Iruka to look at his dad.

“Yes it is Asuma.” Hiruzen hoped his son would understand one day. “I wish you could see it.”

“Tch.” Asuma clicked his tongue feeling deflated at Iruka’s words. He looked back at the other boy who was glaring at him, he deserved that. Asuma sighed undoing the silencing barrier he had placed up. “Fine but I don’t agree with this.” He stormed out of the office and ignored the looks Tsunade and Hiruma were giving him when he passed them by.

Hiruzen sighed. “I’m sorry about that Iruka ... Asuma ... he ... has good intentions ...”

“Dad?” Hiruma asked from the door but Hiruzen shook his head. Hiruma looked at Iruka worried. “Did you want to go home Iruka? I’ll walk with you if you want me to.”

“Iruka ... I’m sorry about today.” Sandaime stood at his desk was a sad expression. Iruka gave him a small smile and went with Hiruma.

Iruka rubbed his head again. His mind was racing. Now Asuma knew but obviously he had known about previous Secret Keepers so they could trust him to keep it a secret but ... he didn’t approve of Iruka doing this. Iruka frowned at the ground, he would just have to prove him wrong.

“Sorry about my brother.” Hiruma spoke up as they walked through the quiet city. It was already dark, Iruka wondered how long he had been knocked out. “He takes everything seriously and personally.”

“It’s fine.” Iruka mumbled, he didn’t know if Hiruma had heard anything or what the other man knew. “Thanks for walking with me.”

“Well I’m going to admit I’m going to see Namaiki afterwards.” Hiruma grinned with a blush. “Have you met her? Do you want to? We can go see her now if you’re hungry.”

Iruka thought about the girl he had seen Hiruma with at the fountain. “I’ve seen you with her ...” His stomach growled.

“Let’s go meet her.” Hiruma grinned grabbing Iruka’s hand. “She’ll take your mind off my brother, that’s for sure.”

“Hey isn’t it kind of late?” Iruka stumbled keeping up with Hiruma now. Both Sarutobi brothers were big, he looked at Hiruma’s shoulders and wondered if he would ever grow that much.

“It’s fine! She runs the dango shop near the entrance of town with her family, they’re open all the time to fit shinobi hours.” Hiruma hummed happily. “I’ll even treat you to some dango for not taking it personally that my little brother yelled at you.”

“You’re so nice compared to him.” Iruka blinked before putting his hand over his mouth. “I’m so sorry I-”

“Haha!” Hiruma laughed. “Our father taught us that everyone in this village is our family and we’ll all protect each other like family whether we get along or not. Asuma ...” Hiruma bumped Iruka’s shoulders before putting an arm around them. “Asuma cares alot, he has a big heart just like our dad but ... he hasn’t figured out how to use it yet. Give him time.”

Iruka smiled looking down at the ground. “Okay.” But he couldn’t help but wonder if Hiruma would feel that he was unqualified for being Secret Keeper as well?

“Hiruma! What are you doing out so late with this handsome young boy?” Iruka looked up to realize they were at the dango shop. Namaiki was standing there at the door grinning wide. “Are you on a date?”

“Can you blame me? He’ll be a good catch in a few years.” Hiruma teased and Iruka blushed bright red. “Namaiki this is Iruka. Iruka this is Namaiki, my fiance.”

“Congratulations.” Iruka bowed at the blushing couple, he mentally sighed realizing how heartbroken Anko was going to be. Hiruma was definitely taken.

“Come in, I’ll get you to some dango and tea.” Namaiki opened the door and Iruka decided that Anko would get over it and find someone else. He grinned at the young couple, he liked them both a lot more than he liked Asuma.

He hoped he could trust the teen not to tell anyone else about him.

XXX

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah.” Kakashi closed the door to his family house. He was moving out to the barracks and going to be closer in town. “I’m still keeping the house and the land, I’m just not going to live here.”

“It’s good you’re keeping it.” Gai grinned at him holding a load of boxes. Kakashi hadn’t realized how little he had until he realized the two of them could carry it in one load. Gai wasn’t originally part of the moving plan but he had run into Kakashi and wanted a challenge so Kakashi volunteered him for moving duty ... to which Gai had been more emotional than necessary. “For when you have kids and want to move in later.”

“I don’t want ...” Kakashi stopped himself from responding angrily. “That’s not a goal of mine, besides I’ll be lucky to live to 30.”

“You’re not going to get out of being my rival that easy.” Gai laughed, “I plan to live a long time so you have to stick it out with me.”

Kakashi found himself smiling under his mask but made sure to face away from Gai just in case. “If that’s all I have going for me ... I’ll choose the short life.”

“You wound me, my rival.” Gai laughed walking with him. “If you aren’t saving the house for a family then why?”

Kakashi shrugged, he hadn’t thought too hard about it and didn’t plan to. “We’ll see what happens.”

With his luck, the decision would be made for him.

XXX

“Hey do you have anymore red paint?” Hayate poked his head into the room where Iruka was painting the walls. They school had just been rebuilt so students were helping the teachers with the finishing touches. He wiped his hand across his forehead before looking down at his red paint bucket. “I’m almost done with this wall, I can bring this to you ... what room are you in?”

“206.” Hayate grinned. “And you have paint on your face.”

“You can too if you don’t beat it!” Iruka smirked and Hayate laughed before running away.

“Hey no running!” Yoshiro-sensei shouted after Hayate but Iruka didn’t see the man until he stopped in front of the doorway. Yoshiro looked around. “Where are Izumo and Kotetsu?”

They had wanted a break and left almost a full hour ago. Iruka hesitated. “They needed more water ...”

“We’re here.” Izumo walked into the room holding a large box. “And I brought food.”

“And I have water.” Kotetsu followed in with two water buckets, he winked at Iruka. Who smirked.

“Just because you can henge something-” Yoshiro sighed with a smile as Kotetsu tripped and his buckets turned into rocks. “Doesn’t mean you should. All three of you, finish the wall and wash the floor and you can go home.”

“Aw but I was here the whole time.” Iruka whined.

“And I didn’t lie about bringing food.” Izumo whined louder.

“Just hurry up.” Yoshiro laughed as he left the room. “Enjoy not being in classes until next week.”

“Darn we heard you say we went to get water and that was all I could think of.” Kotetsu huffed. “How’d he know?”

“They didn’t splash.” Iruka rolled his eyes and kept painting his wall. “You two can wash the floor while I finish this wall and we’ll be done faster.”

“Ohhh someone is bossy.” Kotetsu huffed laying on the floor. “I’m tired.”

“What did you two go do anyway?” Iruka raised an eyebrow.

“Took a nap.” Izumo yawned. “There’s an extra sandwich in the box for you, I’ll go get some water and soap.”

“Ugh.” Kotetsu reached into the box and grabbed a bag of chips and started eating them, all without moving from his spot on the floor.

“Thank you, I’ll eat mine when I’m done. Hayate wanted my paint.” Iruka was close to finishing anyway.

“Only because he spilled his on Tsubaki.” Kotetsu giggled. “His face was so red, I think he likes her. Yugao yelled at him too.”

“Really?” Iruka grinned turning to his friend. “Hayate likes Tsubaki? But she’s so ... quiet?”

“I don’t think she likes him right now. She started crying.” Kotetsu laughed. “If she had a weapon I think she would have stabbed him.”

“She would have tried.” Izumo came into the room with real buckets of soapy water and rags. “Remember she passed out the last time Ami hit Rei-sensei with that kunai?”

Iruka winced, Tsubaki had hit her head on a tree as she fell and ended up getting a big bump. The noise her head made when it was hitting the tree had been pretty funny though. He laughed as he finished the wall before closing up the paint can and moving his supplies. “I’m going to give this to Hayate.”

“Good then you can help us clean!” Kotetsu cheered.

“No way I’m going to eat that sandwich and watch you two mop the floor.” Iruka laughed going down the hall. He stopped when he saw Yugao and Hayate whispering at each other. “Hey guys.”

“Iruka!” Yugao grinned running to him. “I just overheard Rei-sensei talking about doing genin tests as soon as the school opens up again. I think we’re all going to graduate.”

“If you pass the test.” Hayate coughed and Iruka laughed as Yugao glared at the other boy.

“Well it makes sense.” She started. “The village is still understaffed and being spread thin on missions, they need more manpower and we’re ready to work. They should do the exams now and let us help.”

“I want to help too.” Iruka said suddenly feeling nervous. He wondered who he would be on a team with, or who his jonin sensei would be. “You think they really will?”

“It only matters if you pass.” Hayate coughed again.

Iruka grinned.

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing chapter 8 and I'm starting to think this story's gonna be 16 chapters if I want it to cover ALL THE THINGS haha I hope you guys don't mind long stories? 
> 
> I'm still going to keep my updates twice a week though, or ill try! Sundays and Wednesday!


	4. Seven Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka gets his first tenant. Asuma isn't good with good intentions. Gai's team is saved but at a terrible cost.

Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi

Chapter Four: Seven Devils

XXX

It all started with Morino Ibiki.

Well really it started with Sandaime but Iruka hadn’t reached the point in their relationship where he felt comfortable calling out the leader of Konoha as a scheming ... so for now it was Morino Ibiki’s fault.

Somehow.

Iruka blinked at Sandaime in front of him. “Is this so he can watch over me?” He frowned. His genin headband around his neck. “I just made genin. I know you said as long as I have this position I need to be careful until I’m stronger but I don’t think I need to be babysat while in the village.”

“I heard, you’re meeting your jonin sensei tomorrow right?” Hiruzen smiled at Iruka before moving a shogi piece. “And this isn’t for keeping watch, I was just wondering if you thought about renting a room or two, it would add extra income to what you’ll make as genin. And I heard that Ibiki was looking for a place to stay and I remembered you were acquaintances.”

“I ...” Iruka hadn’t been upstairs yet, he just now managed to start going through his father’s office and putting things up and away. He didn’t want to lose any of the important research that had been done. He had a feeling Sandaime knew he was sleeping on his own couch ... but the Hokage was right. It was lonely in that house no matter how much Iruka didn’t want to admit it and all his friends still lived with their families ...

Ibiki was nice and Anko liked him a lot.

Iruka bit his lip. It would be nice to have more income, he knew he was covered right now amid the chaos and with his parents savings but his genin income would only go so far if he wanted to keep his parent’s house. “I’ll need time to prepare one of the rooms ... when does he need to move in?”

“Why don’t the two of you talk it over?” Sandaime smiled pleased, “You can go over details together. This is only if you want to Iruka, he isn’t spying on you or protecting you. In fact I heard recently you’ve put up a barrier of your own?”

“I did.” Iruka grinned. “It’s not strong yet but I think I figured out how to make it stronger.” Iruka moved one of his pieces on the board.

“Oh?” Hiruzen lifted an eyebrow. “Would you like to share with the class?”

“I’ll let you know if it works, Professor.” Iruka sighed when Sandaime captured his king. “I’m never going to win one of these.

“You have many years to practice.” Hiruzen laughed. “Don’t give up yet.”

“Hokage-sama.” They both turned as Raido opened the door. “You’re next meeting is here.”

“Thank you.” Hiruzen moved to grab his Hokage hat as Iruka stood up with a smile.

“I’ll see you later Hokage-sama. Thank you for the tea and game.” Iruka bowed before picking up his bag. “Do you know where I can find Ibiki-san now?”

“I believe he was forced by Hiruma to go to a certain dango stand where my future daughter-in-law works.” Sandaime laughed huffing at his pipe. “I believe he’s taken you there as well.”

“Yeah I know the place, it’s Anko’s favorite ... or it was.” Iruka smirked before bowing at Raido as he left. The teen gave him an amused nod. Iruka did not envy him, he couldn’t imagine what it would have to be like to work that close to the Hokage. Probably more paperwork than anyone wanted to deal with.

But it was probably a great honor too.

Iruka quickly walked to where Namaiki’s parents shop was. He could here lots of people laughing before he even opened the door. Hiruma was there sitting at a table with Namaiki while they smiled at each other. Iruka wondered what the point was if they were just gonna stare at each other. He frowned looking past the busy crowd before seeing Ibiki sitting at a small table by himself. He looked up at Iruka and waived.

“Were you expecting me?” Iruka put his bag down and sat across from the larger teen. Ibiki shrugged.

“Hiruma brought me here and and then went over to Namaiki-san. I assumed I was here for a reason and since he was talking about you on the way over ...” Ibiki looked amused. “Congratulations on being genin now Iruka-kun. Who else is on your team?”

Iruka flushed and smiled wide. “Yugao, she’s a year younger but amazing and Hayate, he’s really good with swords. I hope I can keep up with them. I can’t wait to meet our jonin sensei tomorrow.”

“I’m sure they’ll be good.” Ibiki took a sip of tea.

“Who was your sensei?” Iruka asked cautiously. He paused when a waitress brought him some tea but looked over to see Hiruma waving at him. “He’s as bad as his father.”

“Ha!” Ibiki barked out a laugh. “Shinku-sensei was my jonin instructor. Kurenai’s father ... have you met her? Her dad is a hardass but capable shinobi. As for Hokage-sama and Hiruma-san ... I think it might be a Sarutobi bloodline to like to meddle if they think they can help. I can’t help but wonder how you got dragged into this.”

Iruka put the warm cup in his hands but he wasn’t really thirsty. Ibiki technically outranked him, he didn’t want to press any buttons but they weren’t close enough for him to be personal. “I heard you were looking for a place to stay?”

Ibiki huffed. “Oh this is what it’s about.” Iruka sagged in relief that Ibiki seemed hesitant about it, then it definitely wasn’t a mission. He was worried that he was going to be under guard as secret keeper, no matter what Sandaime said. Ibiki laughed, “You being forced into something?”

“No.” Iruka smiled. “You just confirmed something for me, it’s good.” He assured the teen. “Why are you looking for a place to stay?”

“Are you getting into realty?” Ibiki whistled. “After making genin? That’s a big project to take on.”

“No I ... I have a house.” Iruka looked down at table, there was a moment of silence and he looked up at Ibiki who was watching him now. Iruka knew Ibiki knew about his parents, he had come over a few times with Anko. Ibiki sighed.

“I see, well I’m looking for a place to stay but I don’t want to put you out.” Ibiki smiled. “Don’t worry I have a week or two before I need to get out anyway. The super sold the land to be turned into shops. The apartments are pretty old I think it was just me and him but he’s moving out of the village and I was complaining to a friend with Sandaime-sama overheard.”

“I see.” Iruka bit his lip. “Well ... I need some time to prepare a room but ...”

“Iruka, you really don’t have to.” Ibiki put his hand over Iruka’s. Iruka couldn’t believe the size difference of it. Ibiki’s hand was warm and calloused. He looked up with a smile.

“No I mean, you can come stay and if we don’t get along then you don’t have to. I won’t make you sign a contract or anything but Sandaime-sama made a good point. I think it would be nice ... even if it’s just for a little while. But you have to pay rent.” Iruka met Ibiki’s eyes. “How much stuff do you have?”

“If you’re sure ...” Ibiki looked amused. “I don’t have much, clothes, tools and a couple of boxes of books.” Iruka gave him a look and Ibiki held up his hands. “I swear, it will all fit in one room. I don’t even have cooking utensils.”

“Then how do you ...” Iruka stopped. “Nevermind.”

“A 10 year old just judged your ability to take care of yourself.” Hiruma pulled up a chair laughing at Ibiki, “How did that feel?”

“I’m 11.” Iruka sniffed. “And I wasn’t judging ...” He lied, “Ibiki is a chunin and can take care of himself.”

“Thanks Iruka.” Ibiki looked at him amused, obviously accepting that Iruka had judged him but they weren’t going to acknowledge it.

“Come by in a week, I’ll try to have a room ready for you.” Iruka drank the tea Hiruma had bought him earlier, it would be a shame to waste it. “If my place doesn’t work then I’m sure Hiruma-san wouldn’t mind lending his couch to a friend.”

“Hey, what - I ...” Hiruma spluttered. “I’m sorry I thought you were 10! Congratulations on being genin by the way.” Hiruma put his hand on Iruka’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Iruka grinned. “Only a matter of time before I catch up to the both of you.” He huffed.

“Hiruma! We got a mission!” Everyone turned to see Namaiki taking off her apron. “Hurry up!”

“On that note, if you need help moving ... ask Asuma.” Hiruma laughed as he put his chair back and ran to Namaiki. Iruka laughed, he liked Hiruma. The man didn’t seem to take himself too seriously which was nice. He looked back at Ibiki who was shaking his head.

“Find me in a week if you want to move in.” Iruka stood up grabbing his bag, “I’ll try to have a room cleaned if I don’t have too many missions.”

“I will, thank you Iruka. Really and if you change your mind just let me know, no hard feelings.” Ibiki stood as well putting money on the table. “How much do you want for rent?”

Iruka paused, he hadn’t really thought of that. “Um ... just pay as much as you pay now? Oh! If I’m not around don’t try to get in on your own, I’m working on my own barrier for the house.”

“Ohh.” Ibiki whistled impressed. “At least my new place will have security. I’ll be able to sleep easier being guarded by a soon to be barrier expert. I’ll pay extra if you can keep Anko out when she’s in a bad mood.”

Iruka having been on the receiving end of that attention, laughed.

XXX

“I’m Yamanaka Inoichi and I’ll be your jonin sensei.” Iruka grinned up at the blond haired man in front of him, Hayate and Yugao. Inoichi grinned. “I have training field B booked so that I can see what kind of skills you have, go grab any supplies you need and meet me there in thirty minutes.”

“Yes sensei!” Hayate and Yugao quickly left the classroom but Iruka paused when Inoichi touched his shoulder. “Inoichi-san? I mean sensei?”

“Haha that’s going to take a while for me to get used to as well.” Inoichi laughed, his eyes softened. “I just wanted to check in, I’m sorry I haven’t been able to stop by the house with how busy things have been. I’m excited that I get to be your sensei when your father was mine.”

Iruka shifted, he wanted to hug Inoichi but had a feeling that wasn’t something you did with your sensei. He was thankful that the jonin sensei was someone he knew. “Things are alright, I’m glad I’m a genin now ... I think mom and dad would be proud of me. My friend ... well Anko’s friend Ibiki-kun is moving into the house actually, next week. He needed a place to stay and well I have space.”

“Morino Ibiki?” Inoichi raised an eyebrow and laughed. “I need to keep an eye on the people you know Iruka. Ibiki is a very talented shinobi, I hear that T & I are thinking of recruiting him ... but you didn’t hear that from me.”

Iruka couldn’t believe it, “That’s amazing.”

“I’m glad you’ll have a roommate soon.” Inoichi nodded his head and they walked together out of the school. “Now just because I know you doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you, just remember that.”

“Don’t worry, if you go too easy on my I’m pretty sure mom and dad will find a way to haunt you for not guiding their talented son down the right path.” Iruka sniffed mischievously and Inoichi barked out a laugh.

“You’re dangerous.” He blonde sensei paused. “Do you need to run and get supplies?”

“Actually ... if I’ll have jonin supervision, I’d like to try something.” Iruka smiled. “I’ll meet you at field B!”

“Wait, what are you wanting to try?” Inoichi shouted after him but Iruka grinned, it would be a surprise if he could pull it off. He almost made it home before he saw Anko walking down the road, he frowned. She looked lost in thought.

“Anko!” Iruka shouted stopping in front of her, she jumped and looked at him surprised before looking around.

“Oh! Hi ... Iruka.” She bit her lip. “I was just thinking, wow I don’t even know how I got here haha.”

“Is everything okay?” Iruka asked.

Anko nodded with a small smile. “Oh it’s fine, I just learned a lot today from Orochimaru-sensei and I think I’m just processing it. You know he’s so smart and- oh! You made genin, that’s right I’m sorry I wasn’t here for the party with everyone.”

“It’s okay.” Iruka shrugged. “You can make it up to me later but first I have to go to field B with Hayate and Yugao to show our sensei what we can do.”

“Ohh.” Anko grinned. “Who’s your sensei?”

“Inoichi-san.” Iruka smiled. “I mean Inoichi-sensei.”

“Ohhh I’m glad you didn’t get Shikaku-sensei.” Anko laughed, “I heard he’s really strict. Well good luck! Let me know how it goes!”

“I will!” Iruka waved before running into his house and getting his inks and papers. He paused before grabbing chakra wire and his father’s paintballs. You never knew when they would come in handy.

XXX

“Leaf Hurricane!” Kakashi ducked the kick that was aimed at his head but Gai managed to dodge his return kick. They both jumped apart to catch their bearings. Kakashi didn’t want to admit it but Gai was winning in their fight today, he felt exhausted. He shifted, maybe he shouldn’t have agreed that both of them had their hands tied behind their backs.

“I think Gai’s going to win this one.”

“No, Kakashi looks exhausted but he’ll probably do something surprising at last minute.”

Kakashi glared at the peanut gallery. Asuma and Kurenai waved with small smiles. Genma was beside them not watching the fight but instead plucking flower petals. Apparently he had gotten rejected by a civilian girl but had only been truly devastated that Ebisu and Shizune had been walking together and witnessed it.

Kakashi didn’t understand it and he didn’t want to.

“You’re distracted!” Gai shouted, ironically getting Kakashi’s attention again in time for him to dodge the kicks sent his way. Kakashi jumped back before realizing he was running out of space, he quickly dropped to the ground and kicked out Gai’s legs. Gai fell forward and Kakashi rolled back to his feet to kick him to the ground but Gai dodged. Kakashi mentally cursed barely dodging a foot to the face.

Gai was good.

“Oi oi, do you really have time to be sitting around?” Kakashi glanced to see Raido appear next to the group. “Oh nevermind, I see Gai and Kakashi are at it again.”

He hated his comrades sometimes. He landed a few kicks to Gai’s stomach but they didn’t have the power he needed to knock the other teen out.

“You know we don’t have a mission until tomorrow.” Kurenai chuckled.

“I was mainly talking to Genma.” Raido was now sitting next to them. Kakashi twisted and jumped over Gai who had come to him with a run and then aimed a kick at his head.

“Excuse you, I just got back from a mission and ... and ... Akane-chan ...” Genma sniffed, shifting the senbon in his mouth and picking another flower to destroy. “She already has a boyfriend apparently.”

Kakashi hissed as Gai headbutted him in the stomach and his back hit the ground hard. His fingers ached against the rope tying his hands together. Gai lost his balance and fell over next to him, panting on the ground. Kakashi glared at him with his one eye. “A headbutt? I thought we were kicking.”

“We just said no hands.” Gai laughed.

Kakashi undid the rope and brought his hands in front of him to rub some life into them.

“Gai won, you owe me dinner.” Kurenai said smugly and Asuma sighed. Gai undid his ropes and hopped back to his feet before standing over Kakashi with a smile. Kakashi sighed.

“You won this one Gai.” Kakashi took Gai’s hand that he held out getting to his feet as well. “That makes us even again.”

“Sure does!” Gai put a fist in the air. “The power of youth is strong with us!”

“Yes yes, I believe I owe you a bowl of-”

A loud boom went off and everyone turned wide-eyed to the cloud of smoke coming out of the woods. Kakashi’s eyes narrowed, why was the smoke blue? He nodded at the others before they all headed towards it. Kakashi tried to think of what it could be, enemy attack? Poison? He needed to get the information before they made a real move.

He wasn’t expecting to find two genin covered in blue from head to toe and Yamanaka Inoichi in the middle of a barrier that he was trying to break with a kunai. Off to the side there was another genin who was staring at the chaos wide-eyed and holding his hands out. Kakashi wondered how the kid managed not to be covered in blue.

“Inoichi what’s going on?” Raido landed next to the man in the barrier.

“Iruka!” The girl shrieked angrily.

“I’m sorry!” Iruka ... the genin who wasn’t covered in blue. Kakashi blinked, it was Kohari’s son. His leaf headband hanging around his neck, he had made genin. Kakashi didn't know if it would be weird to congratulate him at this very moment or not. “I didn’t think it would be that big!”

“It’s okay, I wanted to see what my new genin team could do so I told them to go all out ...” Inoichi was talking to Raido, his gaze shifted to Iruka looking both stern but amused. “I didn’t realize one of them took it literally.”

“Ugh.” The other boy genin started coughing and blue dust came out of his mouth. Kakashi had seen this boy with Genma a few times. Hayate if he remembered correctly. “I think you dyed my insides.”

“That was a pretty big explosion, what happened?” Kurenai landed on the ground followed by Asuma and Genma. Kakashi noticed Asuma frown at the sight of Iruka. He noted it for future questioning.

“Are you stuck in there Inoichi? Would you like some help?” Genma asked smiling wide and shifting the senbon in his mouth. Inoichi glared and crossed his arms. “Who made this?”

“Yeah ... what exactly happened?” Gai asked beside Kakashi.

The girl raised her hand, Kakashi had to guess she was probably 9 or 10. She waited for Inoichi to nod before looking at Gai. “So we were taking turns fighting sensei, Hayate fought with his sword and did a really good job. Then it was my turn, I prefer taijutsu and kunai. Iruka fought but didn’t do very good-”

“I did okay.” Iruka whined staying where he was. Kakashi found himself slowly making his way over to look at the area from the kid’s perspective.

“He did okay.” She corrected. Kakashi got the impression that Iruka, probably hadn’t done okay. “But he mentioned that he was good at traps and barriers and,” she waved her hand at the blue area of the forest, “this happened. Iruka set it up and Hayate and I fought sensei to get him into the trap only - your trap hit us too Iruka!” She stomped her foot. “I better be able to get this out of my hair.”

“I just wanted to try something with jonin supervision.” Iruka mumbled. “I wasn’t going to do this in my house.”

“Is this the same paint your dad used?” Kakashi asked quietly next to Iruka who nodded. Kakashi winced for the two genin covered in blue. It had taken some chakra for the blue spot to fade from his leg the one time Kakashi had dealt with Ikkaku’s paintballs. From his new position he could see the chakra wires set up on the trees. They were very well hidden and the tags that probably set off the paint.

“The paint was supposed to go off inside the barrier.” Iruka huffed biting his bottom lip. Kakashi watched amused as the boy seemed to be trying to figure out what he did wrong, not seeming to notice that Inoichi, a very talented shinobi was still stuck in the barrier he made. Kakashi was curious.

“Wow what kind of barrier is this?” Genma asked poking it with his senbon. He held up his hands and tried to dispel it with his own chakra. The sandy-haired teen blinked when the barrier was still there. Inoichi looked smug.

“What oh ... Oh! Sensei I’m sorry!” Iruka blinked realized people were looking at him. He made his way over but started picking up things on his way and Kakashi realized that not all of the bombs had gone off and he was disabling them. Iruka finally got to the barrier and frowned. “It’s just a regular barrier, that’s odd it usually dispels pretty easil-” He held up his fingers and the barrier popped. Iruka blinked before looking at Inoichi and Genma. “Were you two just playing around?”

“No!” Genma spluttered obviously being caught off guard. “That was not a normal barrier!”

“Iruka the paint!” The girl seethed.

“Oh right, you’ll want to use chakra to get it off. If you infuse your chakra with water it will work.” Iruka took a step back when she stepped toward him but the other boy caught her arm. “Sorry Yugao! Hayate!” Iruka bowed to his teammates before looking around at the others around him, his cheeks flushed pink. “And I’m sorry for causing alarm to you guys as well.” He ducked his head again.

Kakashi wanted to pull his pony-tail.

“No worries, I mean you would have killed your comrades if this wasn’t a test but-” Hayate coughed. “We still got sensei in a barrier.”

“If my hair is blue after this I’m shaving your head.” Yugao promised before being dragged away by Hayate. “Sensei! Are we meeting up again?”

“Yes yes, you all passed. Meet me in the mission room at 800! Good teamwork otherwise!” Inoichi shouted after them. Kakashi blinked, this was their first test as genin. Interesting. He looked back at Iruka who was now mumbling to himself and looking at the ground. He didn’t seem to notice the attention he had of his sensei and several jonin and chunin.

“Did I underestimate the size of the barrier or ...” Iruka walked over to where Inoichi was standing. “Can you move a second, sensei?”

“Sure.” Inoichi stepped away obviously curious. Kakashi was surprised when Iruka pulled up a piece of paper under the sand. “Was that the trigger for the barrier?” Inoichi asked and Iruka nodded. Kakashi had heard of paper triggers before but he had never seen one in action. It took too much to try to get an enemy to step on the exact spot. He wondered if Inoichi had stepped on it on purpose to see if it would work. He wanted to go over and look at the paper but resisted and tried to keep his bored face.

“Maybe it activated too fast and I definitely put too much power into the paint bombs. Hayate’s right if it had been in battle I would have killed my comrades.” Iruka’s shoulders sagged. Kakashi couldn’t believe the kid was taking it so hard, he looked around at the chaos. It was impressive, sure enough Genma was checking out his chakra wire traps with Gai. Kurenai and Raido were leaning over Iruka’s shoulders to look at the barrier trigger paper ... Asuma ... Asuma was still frowning at the kid. Kakashi made his way over to him.

“You know him?” He asked. Asuma lifted an eyebrow. Kakashi shrugged. “You’ve been glaring at him since you got here.”

“I have not.” Asuma glared at Kakashi. Okay so he hadn’t been glaring but still, Asuma got the point. “No I don’t really know him. I’ve seen him play shogi with my dad a few times.” Ah, the Konoha Shinobi Tradition of getting your pants beat off you by your Hokage at shogi. Kakashi nodded.

“His father had a talent for seals and barriers. I’m not surprised he will too.” Kakashi decided to offer up some information, try and see where it goes.

“Well obviously he could use some more training.” Asuma shrugged dismissing their conversation. He lifted a hand getting Kurenai’s attention. “Come find me for dinner if you still want me to buy it. I’m leaving.”

“Okay.” Kurenai gave him a small wave before turning to Iruka. “So why were you the only one able to dispel the barrier?”

“I don’t know, I’ll have to look into it.” Iruka answered frowning at the paper as if it would answer for him. “It might be that it was created with my chakra so it only responds to my chakra. But that doesn’t make sense, I did adjust the seals a little bit so maybe ...”

“But I’ve seen lots of barriers in action, I’ve never seen one that couldn’t be broken.” Kurenai added and Iruka seemed to realize the attention he was getting and flushed. Or he was just noticing Kurenai, Kakashi noted she had that effect on a lot of people. Not him, but others.

“Well they didn’t really try to break it.” Iruka scratched his nose where the scar went across it. “I’m sure if it had been a more dire situation they really could have. I mean Inoichi-san ... sensei is a jonin and-”

There was a loud pop and then Genma yelped. Everyone turned to see the small blue cloud and the teen now had an entirely blue face. He blinked a few times.

“Not all the bombs went off! Let me-” Iruka handed the barrier paper he was holding to Kurenai before running over to Gai and Genma. “You should probably go get that off Genma-san, the longer it’s on it can dye your skin.” Iruka was taking the things out of the other teens hands. Genma looked startled.

“On that note.” He vanished in a puff of smoke.

“Alright, Iruka why don’t you disable all your traps first before we talk about the barrier.” Inoichi spoke up and Iruka nodded and slowly made his way around and rolling his chakra wire for reuse. Kakashi found it hard not to watch the kid, he was so interesting.

“I mean I tried to stab it while my kunai was infused with my chakra but it still didn’t pop.” He overheard Inoichi talking to Kurenai and Raido. Gai was physically following Iruka around as if he was worried the genin would need his help. Kakashi took a few steps closer to Inoichi to listen more. “I haven’t seen one written like this before.”

“I have.” Raido whispered. “But he’s changed a lot of the seals on it, he did say he’s customized it for himself. I’ve seen barriers used as traps before but if it was tied to the chakra user and couldn’t be disabled no matter how much force was put on it, that could be handy.”

“Hey ...” Kurenai straightened up. “Is this the kid that put up a barrier when that class was attacked ... a year ago was it?”

“Yeah Iruka put up a barrier. He’s been working on one's set off by paper amulets because that’s what his father, Ikkaku, taught him but I’d love to see what he gets up to when he gets to hand seals and other types.” Inoichi grinned. “His father was a master at seals and barriers, he was from Uzushiogakure and trained under Mito Uzumaki.”

“Wow.” Raido blinked surprised. “You’re going to have a handful Inoichi, if he’s Ikkaku’s son then he’s Kohari’s son and I bet those genes don’t go too far.”

“Kohari? You mean Umino Kohari?” Kurenai looked dazed. “She was very talented.”

“And very ... playful.” Raido’s tone told stories. Stories Kakashi wanted to hear. He had only known the professional side of Kohari but he could tell the woman had a mischievous streak in her. She always looked like she was up to something.

“Okay sensei I’ve got everything.” Iruka walked over to them with a bag and held his hand out for the paper from Kurenai. She handed it over with a smile. “And I figured out where I went wrong with the traps.”

“Oh? Why don’t you tell me while I walk you home.” Inoichi put a hand on Iruka’s shoulder and the boy smiled. “Where did you go wrong?”

“Well the blasts were set too strong and then-” They watched them walk off. Kakashi resisted the urge to follow.

“Well that was fun. Should probably keep an eye on him for the barrier division.” Raido walked over to Kakashi followed by Kurenai and Gai. “Who wants ramen?”

“Can we have Korean BBQ instead?” Kurenai asked, “I can try to get Asuma to cover more than just mine.”

“Deal.” Raido nodded. “Gai and Kakashi?”

“Of course!” Gai grinned. “Today has been a great day, first I bested my rival in combat and then we witness the training of future generations of shinobi and now food with friends!”

“Right.” Raido deadpanned making Kakashi smirk. “Kakashi?”

“Mah, I guess.” He shrugged and followed them when they started walking, he looked at Kurenai. “Tell me more about that paper trigger.”

“It was impressive.” She looked at him. “I would love to see where he learned about it.”

XXX

“You sure you’re not going to blow me up? I heard what you did to Yugao and Hayate.” Izumo frowned standing outside the fence of Iruka’s yard. Iruka rolled his eyes placing his new paper barriers in the holes he dug. Kotetsu was off training with his mom so Izumo came over to train but Iruka put him to work instead.

“Yugao exaggerated.” Iruka sighed dusting off his hands. “Alright try to step into the yard.”

“Why do you even need a barrier? No one else does this, your dad was just paranoid right?” Izumo lifted his hand even as he complained and waved it thru where the barrier would be.

Iruka shivered, a chill going up his spine. “Oh!”

Izumo jumped back. “What? What happened?”

“It works! Kind of!” Iruka jumped up and whooped. Izumo grinned at him and walked into the yard. Iruka felt the chill again.

“It doesn’t do anything, I’m still coming into your yard. What’s the point of a barrier if it doesn’t do anything?” Izumo crossed his arms. “Are you sure its working? I remember you said your dad’s barrier also felt warm ... I don’t feel anything.”

Iruka hummed, his missed his father’s warm barrier, Izumo was right. “You don’t feel anything?”

“No ... do you?” Izumo asked confused.

“I can feel when you cross through the barrier.” Iruka walked over to the entrance to grab his journal where he had made books. “It’s like a chill ...”

“Well I guess at least you’ll know if someone is at your house but that could get annoying if you have a lot of people over.” Izumo sat down next to Iruka and picked up one of the books. “Have you really read all these? You know you’d be a better fighter if you trained more. What’s the point of all these books if you get killed for being weak?”

“I train too and don’t let the ninja librarians hear you say that.” Iruka huffed closing his journal, it was getting painfully obvious he was the weakest member of his genin team even with the D ranks they were going on he was having a hard time keeping up. Izumi was right about the barrier too, this hadn’t been what he was going for. He sighed putting the journal down. “I guess we can go train now if you want, I can work on this later.”

“Thank the Hokage.” Izumi grinned standing up. “I brought my dad's sword, want to see some new tricks?”

“Sure, let me put these up first.” Iruka grabbed his books and scrolls before taking them into his house. He was disappointed his barrier hadn’t worked like he wanted. He would have to work on it more but for now it would do. He had wanted to have a decent one up before Ibiki moved in, Iruka still hadn’t finished cleaning out his old room, he had mainly been shoving everything into the other room his parents had used for a library. He sighed putting everything in the office and grabbing his bag but stopped at the door where Izumi was waiting for him.

“How are things on your team?” Iruka asked shutting the door behind him.

“I can’t believe Kotetsu and I got stuck with Tsubaki.” Izumo let out a loud sigh. “Seriously, we could be doing C rank missions with Tsume-sensei and Kuromaru by now if it wasn’t for her.”

“She doesn’t scare you anymore?” Iruka teased. Tsume-sensei with her wolf Kuromaru were actually pretty scary to everyone. Izumo glared at him.

“She scares everyone, so does Kuromaru.” Izumo huffed, it was just a fact. “And he’s stricter than she is! He told me I wasn’t pulling up the weeds correctly! He’s a dog! He can’t even do it himself and they should be watching Kotetsu more! Tsubaki keeps crying too.”

“Haha well I’m sure Tsubaki is trying, you know she was sensitive.” Iruka felt bad for Izumo but also Tsubaki. She'd never been a fighter.

“You don’t understand what it’s like to have teammates to hold you back. You’re lucky you got Yugao and Hayate, I mean-” Iruka stopped and clenched his fists. Izumo put a hand over his mouth before sighing. “You know what I mean!”

“Yeah ... I already know I’m holding them back.” Iruka stopped when they got to training field H, it was closest to his house. “Besides isn’t that why we’re here?” He motioned at the training field.

“I don’t know if I want to fight you after making you mad.” Izumo mumbled side-eyeing Iruka.

“Then don’t make me mad.” Iruka huffed throwing his bag on the ground. “And if you’re that much better than me then beating me shouldn’t be a problem.”

Izumo glared at the challenge and Iruka smirked.

Some things were just too easy.

XXX

Ibiki opened his eyes, his body tense.

He looked around his room- the shelves full of his engimono collection, his scrolls and supplies on his desk, his vest hanging on the door. Ibiki looked to the window where the rain was pouring down against the glass. He hoped it wouldn’t mess with the mission he was going on tomorrow.

But what had woken him up?

He had moved into Iruka’s house a little over a week ago. It hadn’t taken him long to move in. He hadn’t owned that much stuff anyway and he and Iruka were still getting used to each other. Ibiki didn’t comment on how his room was the only one on the second floor in use. The others obviously not having been touched in awhile. Iruka slept downstairs in his father’s old office which had a sliding door to the garden which Ibiki was a little jealous of. He wondered if Iruka would let him grow something if this arrangement lasted a while.

It was a big house for one person, he understood now why Iruka hadn’t really fought Sandaime or Hiruma. Ibiki was curious why the boy was keeping the house, it would end up being expensive for a genin. Though if Iruka rented out another room it would probably help. He wondered if his parents hadn’t been traveling salesmen if he himself would be invested in a home like this but to him the only home was Konoha. Ibiki sat up realizing he could feel Iruka’s chakra fluctuating from downstairs, it wasn’t an alarming amount so it was probably just a dream but now that Ibiki was awake he needed to check.

He quietly made his way out if his room into the rest of the dark house, only being lit by short bursts of lightning. Ibiki paused as he made it to the stairs, Iruka wasn’t in the office but on the couch in the living room, Ibiki could hear him crying. It was obviously a bad dream. Ibiki made his way down the stairs debating if he should wake Iruka or not. He might just be a genin but waking a ninja at any level could be dangerous. At the same time Ibiki was worried about the other boy. This was Anko’s friend and Ibiki knew that he even had dreams he wished people would pull him out of if they could.

He made his way over, he could see Iruka’s tears now and his teeth clenched. Iruka was holding onto his head with his eyes closed, Ibiki gently touched his shoulder and nudged him. Iruka let out a gasp as his eyes open but instead of immediately attacking, he froze and held his breath. Ibiki held his own making eye contact with him, he waited for Iruka’s eyes to focus on him before he let out a breath. Iruka blinked causing more tears to fall, he seemed to realize he was crying and sat up while wiping his eyes.

“Ibiki?”

“You were having a bad dream, I’m sorry for waking you but I thought it would be welcome.” Ibiki whispered, the sound of rain almost drowning him out. He removed his hand from Iruka’s arm and took a step back. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah ... I ...” Iruka took a deep breath and looked around the room. Iruka rubbed a hand on his face again, his voice rough. “I’m fine ... thank you for waking me.”

“I have them too. It’s normal.” Ibiki offered him a smile and Iruka looked at him surprised. “Normally you shouldn’t wake someone up because they might attack you if they don’t realize where they are but ... I didn’t want to leave you like that.”

“Thank you.” Iruka ducked his head. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s alright.” Ibiki shifted, he thought about the right protocol for this type of situation. “Do you want to talk about it or do you have someone to talk to?”

“No its ... it’s fine.” Iruka’s hand clenched the blanket he had with him. “It was ... I normally talk to Anko, but she’s been away.”

“Yeah, my team is joining hers tomorrow.” Ibiki shrugged. “I hear we’re taking over so she should return home after that.”

Iruka gave Ibiki a small smile. “Cool ... you should get some rest before your mission. Thanks ... for telling me.”

“No problem.” Ibiki nodded and turned to leave but paused. “If I’m ever having a nightmare just flare your chakra and knock on the door. It will wake me up.”

“Alright.” Iruka nodded and Ibiki smiled before heading up the stairs. He shut the door to his room and hoped Iruka would be able to fall back asleep.

He couldn’t help but feel he made the right choice though.

XXX

“I heard you found a new place to stay that isn’t the barracks.” Aoba grinned over at Ibiki as they made their way through the forest. Kakashi stayed a few steps back keeping an eye on the surroundings. They were still in fire country but they had a way to go and he didn’t want this mission lengthened any longer because of a rookie mistake. He was supposed to be their ANBU escort anyway, it was just strange he had been ordered not to stay in the shadows. “

“Yeah, at first I thought Sandaime might be bored but he got Hiruma involved-”

“Unlucky, he’s a hard one to say no too.” Aoba winced and Ibiki laughed. Kakashi tried to think if he ever saw these two getting along before but he couldn’t ... not that he had been hanging out with his comrades as of late. He understood Ibiki’s pain in how convincing anyone in the Sarutobi bloodline could be. “So where are you staying?”

“With an acquaintance. He’s actually one of Anko’s friends.” Ibiki shrugged. Kakashi was really curious now, he had heard a lot about the genius Mitarashi Anko, Orochimaru’s favorite student. From the rumors she was the complete opposite of charming or friendly but instead brutal and deadly. But talented and dedicated to the village. She was definitely more social than Kakashi though.

“Wait that one kid she’s always dragging around with her? With the scar on his nose?” Aoba made a motion across his face and Kakashi found himself speeding up to get closer. “He was the kid that ruined training ground B with blue paint right? Reminds me of Ikkaku’s old training lessons, they were the best but man he was so good at traps.”

“He’s Ikkaku’s son. Iruka.” It slipped out of Kakashi’s mouth before he realized it. He winced, he hadn’t really been part of the conversation, he felt incredibly awkward and was thankful for his ANBU mask when both Aoba and Ibiki looked at him, Aoba’s face surprised. Ibiki’s face amused. Kakashi shrugged when the silence stretched on, not wanting to offer any more information.

“He is.” Ibiki nodded before looking back at Aoba. “I’m staying at his place temporarily.” Kakashi didn’t know which was more surprising, that Iruka was now living with Ibiki or that he was apparently good friends with Anko. He tried to push his curiosity aside, there was no reason for him to follow around Kohari’s son or check up on him. Plus he was busy with his own things.

But the blue bath of training field B was becoming a bit of a legend, Kakashi wondered if it was Gai’s or Genma’s fault the story kept getting stretched bigger each time he heard it. Kakashi smiled under his mask and wondered if Iruka knew he was the center of chunin and jonin gossip currently.

There was movement up ahead and Kakashi let out a small cough and they all stopped. Aoba and Ibiki immediately looking around the surroundings. Then as if summoned by their conversation Anko appeared in front of them with a grin. She might be thirteen but she definitely had her own presence.

“You guys getting soft? I got pretty close to you before you noticed.” She snickered, her hands on her hips. Kakashi thought she was rather cocky for someone so much shorter than any of them but he knew she had the skills to back it up. There was also something off about her body language, bags under her eyes from lack of rest. Her muscles were tense as if preparing to flee. Kakashi watched Anko closely, she was good at pretending she was alright. She grinned looking at Ibiki, whose ears went pink, Kakashi noted with surprise. “Ibiki, whatcha hens clucking about? Follow me, thank the Hokage you finally got here, my teammates are driving me insane.”

“We cluck about the usual. And I would be more worried about your teammates sanity if they enjoyed your company.” Ibiki smirked and they all followed her as she laughed. Apparently Anko also had a friend in Ibiki, Kakashi noted. “What’s the update?”

“Not much, still no sign of the rogue nin from Kumo but we still think he’s coming up this pass.” Anko sighed. “Takaya’s wounded from the fight we had with those bandits I reported, if his leg wasn’t messed up I would have liked to try and meet the Kumo nin halfway. Otherwise between the storms and lack of decent company, it’s been a breeze.” She smiled back at them before landing next to a large tree, Kakashi realized they had made the hollowed tree their base.

“Speak for yourself Anko.” Koaru, a teen from the Hyuga clan came out of the tree and looked at them. “You’re terrible company, I can’t wait to go home and be done with your snakes.”

“Don’t let sensei hear you say that.” Her tone and smile were teasing but there was something in her body language. Kakashi frowned. She let out an amused huff for all of her thirteen years of age. “You’re just jealous because I’m captain of this mission and you’re like 20 years older than me.”

“Whatever.” Koaru sighed looking at Ibiki, Aoba and Kakashi. “I hope you made it here alright?”

“No problem, just give us the mission notes and you can be on your way.” Aoba grinned before pointing a thumb back at Kakashi. “He’ll escort you half way home, just in case.”

Kakashi huffed displeased, it wasn’t part of the mission for him to do that but he couldn’t argue because with an injured member it made sense for him to go at least that far. He nodded in affirmation.

“Thanks.” Koaru sighed relieved.

Kakashi could tell the whole team was tired but at least this would give him some extra time with Anko. There was something off but it could just be from lack of rest.

But it bothered him.

XXX

Iruka sighed watching the sun rise through the curtains while he laid on the couch. His whole body was sore from the D-class mission their group had to do the previous day and Inoichi-sensei had given them the day off. Iruka didn’t want to weed another yard ever again but he had a feeling it was going to come up again, like chasing after runaway pets or fixing broken fences. He wanted a real mission but neither Yugao or Hayate complained so he knew better and kept his mouth shut. While they worked on these D missions he could train to catch up with his teammates. Iruka groaned pulling the blanket back over his face, he’d train tomorrow, he was too sore today.

He shivered as his barrier let him know someone came onto the property. Iruka still hadn’t fixed it yet but he had a better idea of what he was doing. He frowned getting off the couch and ignoring his protesting muscles as he made his way to the door. It wasn’t Ibiki, Ibiki felt different since Iruka added his chakra to the barrier. Iruka opened the door and let out a shocked breath at the sight of Asuma Sarutobi staring down at him in mild surprise with a hand raised to knock.

“Uh ...” Iruka blinked a few more times before realizing he probably looked a mess with his hair down and wearing his pajamas, he stood up straighter. What was Asuma doing here? Was he here to tell Iruka to give him being Secret Keeper now? Had he told other people? Was he going to kill Iruka and hide his body some place no one could find it? He hoped he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt when he asked, “How may I help you Asuma-san?”

“Hm.” Asuma dropped his hand and put it in the pocket of his pants, a cigarette hanging loose on his lips. His eyes looked Iruka up and down, taking him in with a frown. “Go get dressed and get your gear.”

“Did something happen?” Iruka opened up the door motioning for Asuma to enter if he wanted as he made his way back to the couch. With Ibiki gone, Iruka hadn’t been trying to hide the fact he preferred his bed on the couch, his clothes and gear strewn about. He quickly started changing, putting his hair up first. “Is team Inoichi going out?”

“No.” Asuma said and Iruka shuffled his pants on before looking at the teen confused. Asuma glared at him. “We’re going to the training field and I want to see what you got. I heard your friends say you’re not very good and if you’re deadset on following my dad’s plan then you gotta train harder. You can’t be weak or else there’s no point in it.”

Iruka resisted the urge to throw a shirt at Asuma. “I’m not that far behind, I’m still a genin and I’m learning.” He hissed before putting his shirt on, his shoulders still feeling stiff. He didn’t understand why Asuma didn’t like him so much but he was rude and glared a lot. Iruka didn’t feel like getting tested by him this early. “I don’t have to prove myself to you.”

“You don’t.” Asuma agreed with an uncaring air. “But you’ve already been kidnapped. It could happen again, are you willing to take on torture? Have them try and beat the information out of you? You have to be better than everyone so that it doesn’t happen.”

Iruka flinched at the harsh tone. “I would die for my village.” He replied softly looking at the ground.

“Of course, that’s the shinobi way." Asuma nodded before giving Iruka a side-eye and blowing smoke from his mouth. "The problem is, that you’re not allowed that anymore.” Iruka looked up at Asuma surprised. Asuma shook his head, “Whatever let’s go, I don’t have all day. I’m not going to explain things to you if you don’t get it by now.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t come sooner, you’re so worried about my well being.” Iruka replied sarcastically as he grabbed his bag and pushed Asuma out of the house and closed the door behind him. He held up a sign and felt the traps fall into place.

“You know I’m right or else you would be fighting me more on this.” Asuma rolled his eyes. “Cut the attitude, I’m still your senior.”

“That may be.” Iruka glared at Asuma’s back as he followed him to the training grounds. His heart was pounding again both nervous and out of anger. People demanding for him to prove himself lately and he kept falling short. He didn’t want it to happen again. Asuma did have a point, he was going to need to be better if he was going to do this right. Still Asuma just rubbed Iruka the wrong way. “You’ve been nothing but rude to me so I don’t feel the need to.”

Asuma looked over his shoulder to glare at Iruka but Iruka glared right back even if the back of his head was telling him to run away and that he was being an idiot. Asuma was a few years older and already had more fighting experience. Well even if he failed at least he would get the experience ... No! Iruka shook his head. He wasn’t going to fail here, if Asuma thought he was too weak he could probably convince the Hokage or even the council to find someone else.

Iruka was tired of being the weak link.

When Asuma paused Iruka immediately assessed the field they were in, it was field S. It was smaller than the others. The field had a small clearing surrounded by trees but it was also a little off to the side and obviously not used as often. It was also early in the morning so they wouldn’t have to worry about being interrupted if Asuma had claimed the field properly for the morning. Iruka looked back over at the teen that was watching him. He put his bag on his shoulder, he organized it last night so he knew where everything was. He had needed to clean it after falling into a muddy river with Hayate. Yugao already knew how to walk on water with her chakra had laughed at them.

“So you need to work on your Taijutsu, everything else too?” Asuma took off his jacket and put it on the ground. Iruka shifted nervously, realizing he was going to be fighting Asuma. Why did he leave the house? He should have shut the door and gone back to bed. He let out a small sigh for the day he could have had.

“Taijutsu is my weakest.” Iruka admitted. “I’m decent at ninjutsu and weapons and my chakra nature is water. You’ve seen what I can do with barriers so that’s a work in progress too.”

“Kid, I’m not expecting you to be a master of things, I just want you to hold your own so you don’t hold the village back.” Asuma huffed. Iruka glared at him before taking a fighting stance, most people were impressed he already knew his chakra nature. But he had been hoping for his mother’s kekkei genkai and that had made him practice with that so much. He was hoping he could make Fire his second nature when he developed those skills.

“Fine then, test me. I still have some of my paintballs, want to see if I can hit you with any?” Iruka challenged. “And I’m not a kid, I’m a ninja.”

“You’re still a kid if you’re not coming at me with actual weapons.” Asuma smirked.

Iruka glanced at the trees on more time before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Asuma might want to test his Taijutsu but Iruka wasn’t an idiot to take him head on, for one Asuma was huge. It seemed to be a trait his brother Hiruma had as well. Iruka reached back as he ran through the trees and grabbed the trap wire from his bag with a few of his tags. He started dropping traps down, not trying to hide them. No these would help with the next thing.

“I thought we were going to test your taijutsu.” Asuma called from the clearing in the middle. Iruka smirked.

“I thought you were going to test all my abilities or can you handle it?” He called back finishing the first trap before jumping high up in the trees. He looked over to see Asuma wasn’t in the clearing anymore.

“You can’t be serious, I thought you said you were good with traps.” Asuma spoke up and Iruka turned to see the teen behind him with his arms crossed. Iruka swallowed nervously.

“I am.” He said instead and barely managed to block Asuma’s kicks with his arms. He crashed onto his back in the clearing and let out a surprised noise. He looked up just in time to roll to the side before Asuma landed on him. Iruka rolled again this time using the momentum to get to his feet before ducking under Asuma’s fists. He was suddenly thankful for his small frame but Asuma was still fast and Iruka could feel the power he was putting into his fists. “Hey! I thought we were sparring, this is dangerous.”

“We’re training, come at me seriously as if you’re fighting for your life.” Asuma grabbed Iruka’s shirt pulling him forward. Iruka looked at him wide-eyed, he was really going to need to fight for his life. Asuma growled, “Take it seriously or quit. You’re not suited for it.”

Iruka knew he was talking about being the Secret Keeper but part of him couldn’t help but wonder if Asuma meant being a shinobi as well. It hurt more than any of the physical blows so far, Iruka clenched his fists getting angry. He felt the burn of tears forming but instead of giving them time to develop he pulled chakra to his chest quickly. He remembered the intructions his mother gave him before he held up a seal and spit out a quick wave of water onto Asuma. It wasn’t as strong as he wanted but it obviously caught Asuma off guard causing him to drop Iruka and take a step back as he was drenched with water, his cigarette falling to the ground. Iruka grinned before kicking at the Asuma’s legs. Asuma fell back but twisted and flipped out of the fall with one hand on the ground before grabbing Iruka’s leg and throwing him across the clearing.

“You owe me a pack of cigarettes!” Asuma shouted after him, “And now you’ve used a lot of your chakra, what are you going to do now? You should have taken me down with that!”

“I’m trying!” Iruka bit out getting off the ground, he was exhausted and it had used a lot of chakra. He wished they had started this on a day when he had felt 100 percent at the beginning. But he had a feeling if he complained that Asuma would say he should be able to do this much anyway. Iruka grabbed kunai and threw them at the approaching teen before doing more hand seals causing the water behind Asuma to turn into water shuriken and throw themselves at him as well. Asuma took all the hits, Iruka cursed as the body turned into a log and quickly looked around before but suddenly he was kicked in the back and thrown forward onto the ground.

“Are you really trying?” Asuma asked and Iruka threw his bag at him before vanishing in a puff of smoke again. He panted as he hid behind a tree near the clearing and looked at the tags in his hand. He could still use his traps. He heard Asuma chuckling distantly and wondered if the teen really was hunting him and enjoying it.

Iruka’s heart pounded against his chest, whatever he did next was going to have to end it. There was no way he’d last longer and then Asuma would think he was as weak as he assumed. Iruka turned to look at the teen who was still holding his bag, good.

Iruka released the seals in the bag causing it to explode, Asuma’s eyes going wide as he tossed it and jumped back. Iruka ran out using the smoke as cover as he ran to the teen who was still shielding himself from the blast. Iruka ran through the smoke and kicked Asuma as hard as he could to push him toward the trees and the traps he set earlier. Asuma landed hard into the ground under the trees. Iruka barely had time to raise a barrier as he set off the traps Asuma was on creating a daisy chain of explosions of different colored paints. Iruka wobbled inside his barrier waiting for the dust to settle, he used too much chakra. He landed on his knees breathing hard.

But he won.

“Ha.” Iruka let out a small shaky laugh before hissing as a sharp pain attacked his temples. The seal inside his head obviously upset at his lowered chakra. Iruka looked over at Asuma’s body still lying on the ground now covered in a bright green paint before it burst into a cloud of smoke. A clone! Iruka cursed, he wondered if his barrier would stay up to protect him from Asuma for a little while longer as his vision went black. He tried to catch himself but was out before he hit the ground.

“Interesting.” Asuma made his way back into the clearing. He had replaced himself with a clone when the kid had thrown him the bag and hid but he hadn’t expected that. He looked around at the colorful mess around them. Even in hiding he had barely been able to shield himself from getting caught by the colored bombs. It had been a good plan on Iruka’s part but the kid obviously had a lot to work on. Asuma looked down at the boy who was now laying on the ground the barrier was around him but Asuma dispelled it easily unlike the one that had caught Inoichi. Or it could be from overusing chakra and not having enough to create a barrier.

Asuma frowned checking the kids pulse, his father would be pissed if he killed him. Iruka was rather advanced in some areas but also surprisingly weak in others. The genin was still growing but he was going to need to do it faster. He had a feeling whoever the next Hokage would be, wouldn’t mind letting Iruka keep the role he had gained. Asuma sighed wondering what he himself was doing, he had wanted to talk to Iruka about helping him train and found himself egging Iruka on instead. It was obvious from their previous meeting Iruka didn’t trust him and that was fair. Asuma didn’t think Iruka was suited as Secret Keeper but he hadn’t expected the boy to be so dedicated to it. Asuma pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

The water attack had caught him off guard, he grinned looking again at the mess. This kid could be a nuisance if left unchecked. Asuma scratched his head wondering what to do, if he took him to the hospital there was a chance Tsunade would come after him ... he could take him home. Iruka’s injuries weren’t too bad just exhaustion. When Asuma had found Inoichi earlier the man had mentioned their mission the day before. Iruka had probably been sore through the whole fight. Asuma let out a breath of smoke, no wonder Iruka hated him.

Asuma couldn't help but feel like a bully.

He gently pulled Iruka over his shoulder and looked at the mess. He’d get Iruka home and then come back and clean the mess, he had claimed it for a few more hours. It was by luck that he ran into Shizune and Ebisu on the way to Iruka’s house.

“Asuma? Who is that? Is he okay?” Shizune ran over before going behind him to look at Iruka’s upper half. Ebisu pushed up his sunglasses with a frown, Asuma noted the new chunin vest with a grin.

“He’s fine, just used too much chakra. Was going to put him in his house and go clean up the mess.” Asuma answered Shizune first. “He’s fine right?” He asked as a second thought now that Shizune was looking Iruka over.

“He’s fine.” She sighed, relieved, behind him. Asuma tried not to look as relieved as he felt. Shizune stepped in front of him. “Why was Iruka training with you?” Her eyes narrowed, Asuma shrugged. He had forgotten how much the medical staff had worked with Ikkaku.

“I should go, I don’t want to be late.” Ebisu spoke up. “I’ll see you later, Shizune.”

“Come back safe. Good luck Ebisu.” Shizune smiled with a small blush. Asuma nodded at him.

“You look good in that vest Ebisu.” Asuma grinned and Ebisu blushed before waving and making his way to the front gate.

“He’s nervous since it’s his first mission as captain.” Shizune watched Ebisu until he was out of sight and turned to Asuma before looking at Iruka worried. “This was just training?”

“From what I heard he had a pretty exhausting mission yesterday.” Asuma started walking again. He tried to make sure the focus stayed on Iruka and not why Asuma was with him. “Field S is a colorful rainbow of color.”

“Of course it is.” Shizune smiled softly. “Ikkaku-san loved his paints. I do hope Iruka follows in his steps in more than just making a mess.”

Asuma hesitated, “Shizune ...”

“Hm?” She looked at him.

“Can you tell me more about Ikkaku-san and Kohari-san? I never really knew them, sure I saw them a lot but ... “ He shrugged jostling Iruka’s body and Shizune huffed taking Iruka from him. With her carrying Iruka, they almost looked the same age. Asuma found himself wondering why he couldn’t stop thinking of Iruka as a kid.

“I’ll carry him home and I don’t mind telling you about them, why don’t you go clean the field and come back.” Shizune put a hand on Asuma’s shoulder. “I never got to interact with Kohari-san much though but I think Shikaku-sensei would know a thing or two since Ikkaku-san was his sensei.”

That’s right. Asuma winced. They had all been busy with missions. He wondered if Shikaku-sensei had found out about Asuma’s outburst and knowledge of Iruka being the secret keeper. He was going to get scolded again.

“Alright, I’ll come back when I’m done, thanks for looking after him.” Asuma stepped away and waved.

“Of course, he’s going to be watching our backs one day. We should watch his now.” She smiled before turning to go to Iruka’s house.

Asuma found himself thinking about her words.

XXX

“This way!” Pakkun barked as Kakashi and his ANBU team followed him through the pouring rain. He didn’t know how Pakkun was doing it but they were all thankful as they raced to their goal.

Gai’s team had been attacked.

Kakashi ignored the lump in his throat, they had just gotten the news and were sent out. ANBU would get there first but there were medical teams and reinforcements right behind them. They couldn’t slow down or break.

Gai’s team had ...

There was no status on the team, Kakashi didn’t know what he was going to find when he finally saw Gai, Ebisu and Genma. There was also the fact that Duy, Gai’s father had also had a mission in the area. Kakashi had a bad feeling but he needed facts.

What were the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist doing out here?

“Half a mile north.” Pakkun kept running but moved to be next to Kakashi. “What do you want the others doing?” The other ninken had been running in a wide radius around them keeping guard for anything else, they needed to get to the team. The orders were to push back the Swordsmen or kill if able. Capture would also be nice but no one was holding their breath. The main goal was to get Team Ebisu out of there. Ebisu’s first mission as a captain to deliver a scroll, no one expected anything like this. There was a special jonin on the team since Genma was there and Kakashi knew he was good, the teen had been part of Minato-sensei’s guard.

“Tell them to form a circle around the group. Alarms if enemies are nearby and only let Leaf ninja into the circle.” Kakashi ordered. “You stay with me.” Pakkun nodded and kept his pace with them.

“Captain.” Crow on his left called out. “Update?”

“Almost there, my ninken are going to guard the area.” Kakashi replied, all of them were antsy, they were about to walk into a battle with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He had heard that just one of the swordsmen had the power of an army, fighting all seven? “We’re going to do formation C. Our goal will be to grab Team Ebisu and retreat with the intel they have. Then we-”

There was a loud bang and the earth shook causing them to drop down the the ground. Kakashi was about to ask Pakkun what happened before a shock-wave hit them all. Kakashi had to send chakra to his feet just to stay standing, he felt proud when he noticed the rest of the team had managed to stay up as well.

“What was that?” Kakashi asked and Pakkun shook his head.

“I don’t know boss.”

“Let’s go.” Kakashi immediately started their run again they were so close, they were-

“Boss!” Pakkun shouted before dropping out of the trees again and Kakashi followed with his team. Team Ebisu were on the ground obviously having been knocked over by the blast from earlier. Kakashi looked over them, they were banged up but nothing seemed life threatening.

But Gai was sobbing as Ebisu tried to help him off the ground. Ebisu had tears in his eyes too, blood coming out of his mouth. He looked at the ANBU first in surprised before relief.

Why was Gai-

“Hound.” Genma spoke, “The Seven Swordsmen-”

“Where are they?” Kakashi asked immediately and Genma nodded behind him where Kakashi noted a cloud of dust was settling.

“Duy came and ...” Genma looked at Gai and Kakashi felt his blood run cold. Duy hadn’t used that kinjutsu had he? No ... he couldn’t have, he ... Kakashi clenched his fists, ignoring how the sound of Gai’s sobs felt like he was being stabbed with kunai. Kakashi turned to Tiger.

“You stay with them and wait for the reinforcements, the rest of you with me. Pakkun you stay here too.” They all nodded before taking off again. Kakashi’s heart pounding as they ran into the dust. He opened his sharingan and activated his chidori, if they were fighting the Swordsmen the faster they ended it the better.

“Captain!” Kakashi looked over to Crow who was leaning over a body, the dust finally settled. Kakashi looked around at the chaos, it had been a massive battle. It almost looked like a force of nature had created the destruction but no ... he walked over to the body on the ground. It wasn’t a force of nature but a father protecting his son and his team. Kakashi looked at the rest of the team as they inspected the area.

“Captain there are three other bodies, believed to be members of the Seven Swordsmen.” Crane landed next to him. “Orders?”

“Seal the bodies into scrolls, check for traps. Survey the area and figure out the route they retreated. We’ll follow them until we know for sure they left the Land of Fire.” Kakashi waited for Crane to vanish before he knelt next to Duy’s body on the ground. The body looked like it had been burned to a crisp ... so this is what happened when you opened up all eight gates. Kakashi closed his eyes before pulling a scroll out of his pocket. Duy was dead but they weren’t going to leave his body here. Crow kept guard as Kakashi sealed Duy’s body into the scroll.

Kakashi waited a few moments letting the rain wash over the now empty area before standing and handing the scroll to Crow. “Give this to Gai, don’t let anyone take it from him. Stay with Tiger and watch over the team. We’ll catch up after we’ve made sure the Swordsmen are gone.”

“Yes sir.” Crow took the scroll and vanished. Kakashi felt like a coward for not giving the scroll to Gai himself. He looked around the area again, Duy’s love for his son ... Duy’s sacrifice for his village ... he took a deep breath before setting out to join the rest of his team, they should be done with the bodies now and on the trail. He collected Bull as they passed him when they left the area, it wouldn’t hurt to have more strength on their side.

They followed the trail until they hit the ocean. Kakashi and his team looked out to see a boat sailing away. He looked at his team, their anger and frustration falling off of them as they watched them get away. He looked over to the islands a little ways away where he knew ruins would be, Minato had taken the team there once. The ruins of Uzushiogakure, surrounded by the natural whirlpools that protected them. Kakashi looked up at the raining sky before going back to watching the boat.

They waited until it was out of site before heading back to the team. When they finally caught up they were only a few hours away from Konoha. The medical nins and Crow and Tiger staying with Team Ebisu while the reinforcements surveyed the area while they traveled. They passed them with quick nods and bird calls letting them know they were allies before Kakashi landed on the ground next to the walking group.

Ebisu was behind his team, his eyes red and his energy somber. In his hand was the intel scroll that had been part of their mission, it may of failed but Kakashi had to hand it to them for keeping ahold of it. He looked forward at Genma who was helping Gai through the forest. Genma now had bandages on his head and arms but otherwise looked fine minus the fact he was missing his usual senbon. Kakashi’s gaze fell on Gai who was still crying; one arm wrapped around Genma’s shoulder and one arm clenching the scroll with Duy’s body sealed into it to his chest. There were tears falling down his face but no noises coming out anymore.

“Captain?” Crow asked low.

“They’ve retreated to the ocean.” Kakashi confirmed and they continued the rest of the walk back to the village in silence. Kakashi looked over at Pakkun who stayed at Gai’s side and wished he could do the same.

They made it back to the village and Kakashi was surprised to see Sandaime waiting for them at the gate with his guard. He dismissed his hounds as they walked forward. Pakkun gave one last sad look at Gai before dispersing into a cloud of smoke. The pouring rain didn’t let up at all as they came in through the gate. Kakashi moved to stand in front of Team Ebisu. He ignored the surprised faces he received as he bowed in front of the Hokage. Normally the team gave their report before any ANBU did but Kakashi wanted to take this burden away from them. It was something he could do.

“Hokage-sama.” He looked up and Hiruzen nodded for him to continue, so Kakashi did. “The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist attacked Team Ebisu on their mission with important intel. Team Ebisu has kept the information safe. But before we could arrive as reinforcements Duy arrived and protected the team while killing three of the Swordsmen and chasing them off. They have retreated away from the Land of Fire. Duy did not survive.” Kakashi bowed his head again before standing up.

Sandaime made a pained expression and looked up at the rain. “I see, tell your men to hand over what they need to and then you’re released for the day.” Kakashi nodded again this time surprised. Sandaime looked over to the team before looking at Ebisu, the Captain. “I’m sorry your first mission had to turn out like this, none of us expected the Seven Swordsmen. You were prompt in your call for aid, save all the lessons you’ve learned today for the next mission you’ll be in charge of.”

Ebisu nodded, tears forming again. “Yes Hokage-sama.” His voice cracked.

Sandaime turned to Gai. “Your father was a valuable member of this village. Don’t you forget that and no one else on your team will ever forget what he did for them.” Gai wiped his eyes as Sandaime spoke to him but he couldn’t stop the tears. Hiruzen noted the scroll in his hand. “We will hold a ceremony for him when you’re ready to hand the scroll over to us. Let us cherish his memory together. He would never regret saving his son’s life. Now you must live your life to the fullest like he would have wanted you too.” Gai nodded but didn’t speak. Sandaime put a hand on his shoulder. “But first the hospital with all three of you. You can give your full reports in later. Ebisu, I’ll have Shikaku come collect your intel from you at the hospital.”

They all nodded and parted ways. Kakashi found himself not knowing where to go. He needed to go write his report but he wanted to go to the hospital with his friend. He looked over when a hand touched his shoulder, he looked at Sandaime surprised. “Hound, go file your report and then go to your friend.”

Kakashi nodded and disappeared. He quickly went to the ANBU headquarters and changed before going and quickly filing away the report from today. Trying to remember every piece of information he received and how. He realized he never looked at the bodies of the Swordsmen to identify them, that was a big mistake. He put that in the report as well, he knew Crow would get the bodies to the right people. As soon as he finished he made his way straight to the hospital. It didn’t take him long before he found Gai’s room. He opened the door and slid in to see Gai on the bed, now with more bandages, staring down at the scroll on his lap. Gai didn’t look up.

“Did you seal him?” Gai asked, his voice hoarse.

“I did.” Kakashi waited at the door.

“Thank you.” Gai started crying again. “Thank you.” He sobbed and Kakashi knew those words weren’t for him. He tried to think of what it was like when his father died, how horrible it had been. What he had wished other people would have done for him. Kakashi found his feet moving before he had even decided what to do. He wrapped his arms around Gai as his mind decided what to be done. Gai immediately pulled Kakashi close, hugging him back with more power than Kakashi expected. It hurt but he didn’t say anything.

He could do this for Gai.

Gai’s grief was thick in the room. Kakashi felt like he had to hold onto his friend or else he might get left behind with it. He tucked Gai’s head onto his shoulder like he had seen other people do to each other. He ran a hand down Gai’s back letting his friend sob onto his shoulder. Kakashi closed his eyes and listened to the words coming out of Gai’s mouth that weren’t for him but for one of the bravest shinobi either of them had ever met.

And if Gai’s shoulder got a little wet it was only because Kakashi hadn’t dried his hair after coming in from the rain.

XXX


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka learns something about his seal on a mission. Orochimaru leaves Konoha. A new tenant in Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi.

Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi

Chapter Five: Home

XXX

Asuma squirmed as Shikaku sighed, the older man moved a shogi piece across the board. He felt a bead of sweat go down his neck as he made his own move. Asuma glanced up at Shikaku who was glaring at him. Shikaku had caught him training with Iruka. 

It hadn't taken the older man very long to figure out Asuma knew. 

"You understand this situation is different than it was with your mother." Shikaku finally spoke up and Asuma winced. 

"Yes sensei." Asuma kept the eye contact even tho he wanted to look away. It didn't matter how much time had passed, Shikaku could make him feel like a green genin and he hated it. But Asuma had made his bed and was going to lie in it. "I'm not going to stop training him." 

"Hm, even if I told you to stop?" Shikaku asked quietly and Asuma swallowed. The older man moved his piece. 

"Even then." Asuma took a deep breath. "You know as much as I do he's not ready for it. From what I can tell no one has told him anything and that's only with my basic knowledge of the ... position." 

"Which you shouldn't have in the first place." Shikaku added and Asuma huffed. 

"Sensei, you can't say I'm wrong." Asuma moved his own piece.

"What do you think of Iruka?" Shikaku leaned back and took a breath of his cigarette. Asuma narrowed his eyes and tried to think of what his sensei was getting at. 

"He's a brat." Asuma finally decided crossing his arms at Shikaku's surprised look. "He doesn't hide his feelings for you at all. He gets angered too easily and cries more than a genin should." Asuma closed his eyes thinking of the kid. "He plays too many games and doesn't take training seriously. If you leave him alone long enough he ends up hurting himself. He's a liability ... but ... he's improved a lot already and he always laughs when he catches you off guard. Even when he loses he finds a reason to smile. The kid has so much pressure on his shoulders ... he lost his family, he ... he holds himself to impossible standards and then beats himself up when he can't reach them. I know if he could do everything alone he would but that's not going to help anyone, if he keeps going at the pace he is now he's going to get seriously injured or worse ... he needs more people watching his back." Asuma looked at his sensei. "And I don't think the Council or my father is watching his back." 

"Hm." Shikaku smirked. "And you are?" 

"No." Asuma scoffed before frowning. "I'm ... I'm just trying to make sure the kid isn't going to ..." Asuma paused, why had he gotten so involved anyway? Sure he was mad at his father and the council for letting Iruka hold the role but after finding out it was Minato's decision ... "I just want to make sure the kid can fend for himself until a better candidate is found." 

"I see." Shikaku huffed. "I do hope you realize how careful you need to be and make sure no one else finds out. Tsunade actually told me a while back you knew but I hadn't realized you were taking things into your own hands. I'll allow it for now because I know it will only help Iruka out in the long run but if I change my mind you will stop." 

"But-"

Shikaku held up his hand. "I understand you're frustrated but you can't take thinks into your own hands like this. You should have talked to me instead of taking your anger out on a kid when you're mad at your dad."

Asuma winced, "I didn't mean to hit him that hard, I was caught off guard by you showing up." 

"Sounds like you need more training too." Shikaku sighed. "I don't like this, I want you to know that. Iruka's going to get attached and I want you prepared for that."

"I think you're treating him more like a dog than a kid." Asuma argued quietly. 

"And I think you're forgetting he's shinobi." Shikaku fought back. "I don't like this but I agree that the council doesn't know what to do in this situation, we can't get too involved or give away his position and that leads to neglecting things and information he might need. But now I'm assigning you," Shikaku pointed his cigarette at the surprised teen. "To watch his back when we can't." 

"Alright." Asuma nodded. "I can do that."

Shikaku sighed before capturing one of Asuma's pieces. He didn't see this working out if it kept going on. He was going to have to step in at some point, maybe give Asuma more missions away or give Iruka more tasks. Asuma was a great ninja but he still didn't understand the will of fire yet and Shikaku couldn't help but worry about his influence if Iruka got too attached. Then again ... it would be great if Iruka could influence Asuma in his own way ...

Only time would tell. 

XXX

“Iruka what happened to your eye?” Yugao looked at him shocked. Iruka sighed walking up to Yugao and Hayate. They had a new mission today which was great. Except two days ago Asuma had dropped by for another surprise training session and while he had been slightly nicer than normal, it was still brutal. Iruka didn’t feel like he could turn Asuma away though. Iruka wanted to be stronger, to protect himself so that he could fulfill his duties. He had wanted to talk to Sandaime about what Asuma had said the first time but for some reason he felt like he shouldn’t. He had seen Asuma yell at his father over Iruka and he didn’t want to see that again. For now he was getting training with a chunin and private lessons at that, he knew it would pay off.

Private, painful lessons. Iruka knew it had to do with Shikaku surprising both of them but apparently he had needed Asuma for something so their training had to end early. At least Iruka didn’t wake up confused in his house with Shizune watching over him again.

That had been embarrassing.

“Training.” Iruka ducked his head as she frowned. It was technically true.

Iruka didn’t know if Asuma had told anyone about their training but he wasn’t planning on it. He had never hung out with the teen before this and it would raise too many questions. He had a feeling Asuma wasn’t telling anyone either considering Anko hadn’t come by to scream at him.

But she had been busy a lot lately, Iruka hoped they would be able to hang out soon. She was more fun than Izumo or Kotetsu who just complained about Tsubaki all the time.

“Ouch.” Hayate winced. “It looks like it hurt a lot.”

“It’s fine, I can see out of it just fine.” Iruka grinned. “It won’t hurt our mission at all.”

“It will hurt our mission if we’re supposed to be in disguise or something.” Yugao huffed. “I guess you could henge.”

“Or I’ll just pretend to be a normal boy. I’m sure even non-shinobi our age get black eyes.” Iruka knew better than to roll his eyes at her so he just smiled. She huffed again as if feeling his intent.

“What were you training with anyway?” Hayate asked interrupting his teammate’s glaring competition.

“I was-”

“Hey team!” Inoichi walked over to them with a grin. Iruka thanked the Hokage mentally. He blinked up at Noriko, Inoichi’s pet Chikadee sitting on the man’s shoulder. She was small but well trained to obey Inoichi. Usually to pass small messages or keep an eye on them if Inoichi had been called away. Still she had only been on a handful of their missions so Iruka felt a little surprised. “I got our mission, we’ll have to get some supplies fir- Iruka what happened to your eye?”

“It was a training accident.” Hayate spoke up before Iruka could then let out a small cough. “It’s okay he can see through it.” Iruka grinned at the other boy, Hayate smirked back.

“Hm...” Inoichi looked at Iruka’s face. “Well I guess there’s nothing we can do about it. I don’t know if that will help today’s mission though.”

Iruka’s heart dropped. “What is it? Can I henge over it? Is that why Noriko is here?” He still felt weird calling the bird Noriko when Noriko-san was also Inoichi’s wife.

“Let’s move out of the way.” Inoichi smiled pushing his team to the side near the trees so that other ninja could go in and out of the gate. He waited until all three genin were staring at him expectantly. “Alright today’s mission is a different kind. It was hard to grade as C or B class.”

“What is it? Guarding a princess?” Yugao grinned, her eyes bright. Iruka bumped shoulders with her and she blushed. Inoichi shook his head and they stopped smiling realizing he was serious.

“There’s been reports of suspicious activity in a village to the west of us about little girls that are going mission. We’ve sent in older and more experienced ninja who henged but the suspect must be a type of sensor. They never came near the henged ninja but they did approach a genin who was there visiting family. Our mission is for the three of you to infiltrate the village, Hayate and Iruka will be disguised as young girls. Then we’ll try to see if he makes contact with either of you three. If he does, the mission is to get the information of where he’s taken the other girls and after that is done well hand him over to the village for punishment or I’ll dispose of him myself. I don’t want any of you to try to fight him on your own without back up, we know he targets non-shinobi or young shinobi girls. You’ll need to hide your chakra as much as you can.” Inoichi pulled out that scroll. “Do you think you can handle it?”

“Yes.” Yugao said in a surprisingly angry tone, Iruka took a step away. “We will find this man who’s kidnapping girls and rescue them sensei. We can do this, all of us have the right skills.”

“We need to get girls robes.” Iruka blurted out startled, he didn’t own any. He looked at Hayate who nodded and then Yugao who smirked. Iruka frowned before looking at Inoichi. “Were we chosen because we all have long hair?”

Inoichi let out a laugh. “It does help that none of you will have to henge and you’re all young enough to be confused for any gender depending on what you wear. I’m a little worried about the black eye though.”

“I can cover it up with my hair.” Iruka blinked his mind racing. “They’ll focus on my scar anyway.”

“Good point.” Yugao eyed them both up, “Alright let’s go to the store and get some casual robes. Sensei you can leave them to me for getting dressed, you can handle whatever else we need.”

“Thanks Yugao.” Inoichi was obviously trying not to laugh as he followed them back into town. Thankfully there was a civilian clothing shop not too far away from the entrance for travelers. It was a little strange to walk over to the section usually aimed at girls. Iruka blinked at all the colors. He suddenly realized he hadn’t bought new clothes in almost 2 years ... not since ...

“Green.” Yugao lifted up a robe to him before frowning. “Put your hair down and to the side like you were saying.” Iruka did as he was told thankful to have orders to follow. He didn’t really understand what the difference was, the patterns? No ... where they tied the sash in the middle? There had to be more to it than that. He put his hair so that it would fall to the side and cover his black eye. Yugao lifted the robe up again and nodded. “What do you think?”

It was light green and covered with a faint vine pattern. He wondered if it would be weird to wear to the next spring festival. “I like it.” He grinned.

“Alright go change and I’ll help you with your belt and sash, Hayate I think you should do a blue.” Iruka grabbed the robe and went to the register where Inoichi was talking to the clerk. He looked at Iruka and then at the robe.

“Are you changing now?” He asked, that’s probably a good idea, it wasn’t that far. Iruka nodded and followed the cashier to the back to put the robe on. It didn’t take long before Hayate was joining him and they put their robes on holding them together with their hands. Iruka didn’t really think they looked like girls but he wondered if they would to people they never met. Hayate’s robe was a light blue that faded into a darker blue at the sleeves. They both blushed when Yugao came into the changing room without knocking. Somehow she was already dressed in a yellow robe with white flowers on it, a dark purple sash matching her hair and a red belt.

“Well you look like a girl at least.” He huffed and Yugao smirked flipping her hair.

“Thank you. Now I got you these,” it was a pink sash with a dark green belt. “I’ll put it on a little higher waisted than you’re used to and then fix your hair so it looks like it wasn’t in a ponytail all day. Iruka sighed letting her put on his belts before turning to the mirror, he grinned. He was definitely keeping this. He didn’t care if people thought he was a girl, he liked these robes. He walked over to the mirror to run his hands through his hair and fix the part so it was straight. Iruka blinked at his reflection in the mirror and tried to take on more of a shy posture, if he was a civilian girl who had a facial scar, she would be shy right?

“Do normal girls like scars or not?” Iruka looked at Yugao, “The only girls I know like their scars and ... Hayate looks like your little sister.” He blinked, Hayate had a blue bow in his hair to match his robe and honestly he looked good in it. With their pale skin and dark hair Yugao and Hayate definitely looked like they could be siblings. It didn’t help that even tho she was a year younger Yugao was taller than both of them too.

“Good, that’s what I was going for. I think if you act like you're embarrassed of it you’ll be more like a civilian girl but I don’t know for sure.” Yugao nodded. “I was thinking we could set a trap. Maybe I’ll go through town looking for my lost sister and Hayate will stay outside the town. Iruka, you’ll set up traps and maybe we can get him that way.”

Iruka nodded, that made sense. “We should tell Inoichi-sensei too.”

“I don’t want to be the bait just because I’m the shortest.” Hayate let Yugao pull him out of the dressing room and Iruka followed with their old clothes. He laughed as Hayate pouted and Inoichi looked them over.

“My what lovely daughters.” The clerk smiled, “You did a very good job fixing their robes young lady. Your sensei already bought your supplies and new sandals for you. Good luck on your mission and come home safe.”

“Thank you.” Yugao nodded politely.

“Yugao came up with a good idea.” Iruka spoke up as they started walking out of the shop. They told him about their idea as they left the village. Inoichi nodded along at all the points Yugao made but frowned.

“I don’t know if I want you all seperated that far apart, lets see what we have to work with when we get to town.” Inoichi handed them their bags back he had been watching in the store. Hayate immediately put his sword under the back of his robe. Iruka was impressed, he could barely tell it was there even when he was looking at it.

“So how far of a walk is it?” Iruka asked wiggling his feet down in non shinobi issue sandals, it felt kinda weird.

“We’ll get there by nightfall.” Inoichi laughed at the expressions his genin made. “I know it might seem like a slow pace but we don’t want anyone to see us coming in. If the person is a sensor they’ll know I’m a ninja. When we get closer to the town I’ll go on ahead and book a room and Noriko will stay with you three.” The bird chirped before flying off Inoichi’s shoulder and flying above their heads. “She’ll bring you to me after a little while.”

“As long as she doesn’t peck me again.” Hayate coughed, giving a small glare to the bird and Yugao and Iruka laughed. Hayate didn’t let Noriko sit on his head once and she was going to remember it forever.

“If this person knows that we’re looking for them, why haven’t they stopped?” Yugao suddenly asked. “Or just left.”

“Well some things did change, there was a field he took the first three girls from and that’s when we got involved. He also was only doing it at dawn but now he’s changed up locations and time. I’m guessing he hasn’t moved from the village because he can’t. Let’s hope the young ladies are still alive.” Inoichi thought about it. “Now lets pick up the pace a little bit.”

“Yes sensei.” They chimed in and walked a little faster. Iruka wished they could go faster and run or jump through the trees but there was a point to all of this. If the man taking the girls somehow saw them coming that way then he would definitely know they were ninja. The sun was setting by the time they reached the road to the city.

“Alright, I’ll go ahead and book a room. You wait here for a little bit and then follow me.” Inoichi put a bag of money in Hayate’s hand. “And Noriko will lead you to the hotel I’m at. Book a room for yourselves and I’ll find out.”

“Yes sir.” They all nodded and Inoichi left. Noriko landed on Iruka’s head and he smiled.

“Hey Noriko.” He lifted his hand up to bet the bird’s head. Hayate huffed but Yugao smiled and walked over to pet her too. “She’d forgive you if you get her some treats I’m sure.”

“I tried that, apparently she doesn’t like just any type of seed.” Hayate mumbled and stayed away. “It’s getting darker maybe we should go?”

“Alright boys, remember. You’re girls from here on out.” Yugao looked them over one more time before smiling. “We’re sisters alright?”

“Okay.” Hayate mumbled before grabbing the back of Yugao’s sleeve and ducking his head. Iruka and Yugao looked at him surprised. “I’m the youngest obviously since I’m the shortest so, take care of me.” Iruka laughed and Yugao nodded, Hayate handed her the money bag.

“Oh that’s good.” She grinned. “Keep a tight grip on my sleeve as we go through town. And Iruka you stay close too, try to keep your eye hidden.”

“Can I walk like this?” He held and arm up to his face trying to remember what he’d seen little kids do when they meet strangers. It covered his scar with his sleeve too.

“It’s so weird seeing you act shy.” Yugao tried not to laugh. “But that’s good let’s do this.”

“It’s not weird for me to act like you’re little sister?” Hayate asked as they started but shushed them when Yugao and Iruka started laughing again. Noriko chirped before flying off Iruka’s head and leading the way for them to find Inoichi. Iruka wondered briefly if the bird could smell him like a dog, did birds smell? He’d have to ask later. The road opened up into fields of wild flowers once they left the woods and they could see the small down in the distance. The gates were lit up brightly probably because of the recent kidnappings.

“Who goes there! Hurry up, we’re closing the gate!” A guard yelled at the entrance as all of them jogged over, Iruka kept his head ducked as he followed them.

“I’m sorry sir!” Yugao huffed acting out of breath.

“You girls shouldn’t be out this late, we have a curfew now.” Iruka glanced up at a guard frowning at them, the man looked at him and Iruka looked to the ground. “Where are your parents?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just my sisters and I.” Yugao sounded younger than Iruka had ever heard her. She went over the story they had agreed on. “We’re traveling to our Uncle’s village but Hana, the youngest, didn’t feel good so we need to stop for the night. Do you know if there’s a hotel that will let us stay the night? Please.”

“Gin, don’t be rude to the young ladies.” An old man came over. “Don’t mind him, he’s just worried about your safety. I’ll take you to the inn. Listen don’t leave your room tonight and make sure to always know where your sisters are. There’s been some kidnappings and we don’t want you to get taken either. The gates will open after sunrise and you can be on your way then but please be careful.”

“I had no idea, are we going to be okay?” Yugao asked sounded terrified. Iruka found that tone extremely foreign sounding with her voice. “I can’t lose my sisters.”

“Now you’re scaring them Din.” Gin sighed. “Take them to the inn already. They’ll be safe there.”

“Thank you sir.” Yugao bowed and Hayate followed suite. Iruka ducked his head slightly and followed close as they kept walking. Iruka looked up to see Noriko sitting at a window at the inn. He smiled, that was were Inoichi-sensei was.

“Here you go girls, let Nagisa here take care of your for the night.” Din opened the door for them and they walked in. There was an older woman at the desk who looked at them surprised. “Nagisa-chan, we have some travelers.”

“You three girls traveling all by yourselves? Oh this cannot be allowed!” The woman pressed her hands to her cheeks. “I’m so glad you made it here before the gate was closed! Where are you heading girls?”

“We’re heading to Yumi village.” Yugao looked back at her ‘sisters’, Hayate still holding onto her sleeve and Iruka gave her a worried look wanting to look uncomfortable with her sharing their ‘information’. “I’m Yoshe, this is Hana and Isamu. Our parents were travelers but ... now its just us and our Uncle just moved there a few months ago.” Yugao kept speaking. “We’re going to stay with him but it’s taken us a long time to get there, he’s probably worried.”

“Oh honey.” Nagisa looked absolutely devastated which meant that everyone here had heard about Yumi Village’s demise two months ago. A Rogue nin has burnt the place down with no survivors, traveling daughters would not know that. “Why don’t the three of you take a room for the night and I’ll come by and talk to you in the morning.” Iruka was surprised she didn’t tell them right then and there that their Uncle was probably dead, he wondered if she was going to tell them at all. Yugao took the key Nagisa handed her and thanked her and they made their way to the room. The second the door was shut Hayate sighed and straightened his posture before letting out a cough. Iruka straightened up as well but didn’t say anything as Yugao lifted her hand and listened to the door. She smiled before nodding and they all let out a sigh of relief.

“Why didn’t they tell us about Yumi Village?” Hayate asked quietly as they walked over to the window and looked out, there was a lot of men walking around with lights.

“I think they see it as doing us a favor, let us get a good nights sleep after our travels and let us know.” Yugao whispered. “Or they won’t tell us and hope someone else will on the way. If this town can’t handle gaining three orphan girls it would make sense.” Iruka thought about it, he didn’t like any of those options but he could see what Yugao was saying.

Noriko tapped on the window and Iruka ran to open it. He blinked realizing Inoichi wasn’t outside and turned to mention it before Noriko turned into their sensei who held up a sign for quiet. They listened and nothing happened. “Sensei?” Iruka asked.

“The security is tighter than we were told, I couldn’t very well be a stranger walking into a room with three little girls.” He whispered. “I’m glad you made it before the gate closed.”

“They didn’t tell us about Yumi Village when I mentioned it, I think the lady running the inn is going to tell us at breakfast. I think that will be a good time for one of us to run off, playing like an emotional display, and then we can set the trap if we can’t find our ‘sister’.” Yugao looked at Inoichi, “Maybe if the man thinks he can run off with a newly orphaned girl then he’ll come out to look.”

“That’s a very good idea.” Inoichi grinned obviously pleased. “Let’s plan it out and then get a good night’s rest. We’ll stay here for a while and try to draw him out but if we can’t in two weeks then we’ll head back and they can plan a new attack.”

It didn’t take two weeks.

Iruka sighed against the tree in the woods past the fields of flowers, outside of town. He’d been voted as the emotional sister to run away. It made sense because it could give him time to set up a trap but Yugao and Hayate had spoken in length about his apparent crying ability and how no one would ever believe he was faking. Iruka wiped his face before looking around. He didn’t know how he felt about his gift in crying. He didn’t think he did it that much ... okay maybe he cried more than the rest of his friends but there was nothing wrong with that.

Unless you were talking about Shinobi Rule #25, but this was for a mission so whatever.

Iruka kicked a rock before picking it up and tossing it. He watched it hit a tree and fall to the ground before sighing. Maybe he should pick flowers or something, but he also didn’t want to be too easy to find for the villagers when they finally realized he wasn’t in the village. He looked up to see Noriko flying high above him.

There was also a chance the kidnapper wouldn’t come. Iruka would have to set a trap that wouldn’t set off unless it was triggered but if the kidnapper was a shinobi then he might be able to set it off unless Iruka set it so it was only his chakra but that would cause issues. He sniffled loudly trying to sound like he was holding in the emotions from ‘losing his uncle’. Iruka put his hands in his sleeves where he had his tags and seals hidden. He needed to find a good place for a trap, he walked deeper into the woods.

Iruka blinked at the bright blue flower sitting at the base of a tree, he hadn’t seen anything like that before ... it was almost like it was glowing. He winced at a sharp twinge in his head, he cursed, wondering how long it was going to bother him. It was getting worse since he depleted his chakra a week ago with Asuma. He hadn’t been able to visit Sandaime either. He was pretty sure they had one more seal to place and maybe his head would bother him less but it had been busy in the village. Iruka shook his head as his thoughts wandered and looked back at the flower. It was very pretty, he found himself reaching for it before his head hurt again. He pressed them against his temple. “Augh.”

“Hey.”

Iruka turned surprised at the voice, there was a man a little ways away from him. He looked like one of the villagers. Iruka immediately brought his sleeve up to cover his scar and look around. It was too early for the villagers to be looking for him. His heart thumped, had they really drawn out the kidnapper this easily?

“Don’t worry I’m from the town, I saw you run into the woods crying. Is everything alright?” The man stepped closer, Iruka tried to make tears form again and blinked rapidly. He looked the man up and down, he looked like a nice man and his clothes were clean. He had a suspicious bag with him.

“I ... I’m fine. I want to be alone.” Iruka pitched his voice a little higher and let it wobble. He ducked his head and realized the flower wasn’t there anymore. He frowned, a genjutsu? The man seemed surprised.

“Well I can’t leave you here all alone, there’s a man taking young girls away. You want to tell me what happened?” The man sat down where the flower had been and watched Iruka closely with a smile. “I have some candy, would you like a piece.”

Iruka refrained from rolling his eyes and wiped them instead. He sniffled taking a step closer. “What flavor?” He kept his sleeve over his nose and eyed the seals inside it.

“I have cherry or strawberry. You can have both if you want.” He held out two pieces of candy and Iruka took them but put them in his sleeve pocket, they were probably drugged. The man smiled wide, Iruka felt a little dizzy. “What brings a pretty girl out here like you to cry?” He asked sounding concerned. Iruka sniffled for good measure.

“My sisters and I ... we were heading to Yumi Village to go live with our Uncle but ...” He blinked for tears again, a little proud he got one to roll down his cheek. The man gave him a sad knowing look.

“Ah, I’m sorry miss.” The man looked at the ground, Iruka looked around for the flower again.

“I should probably go back but I saw a pretty flower right here but now it’s gone.” Iruka tried if the man hadn't seen it then he could come back and look later but if the man had ... “I wanted to give it to my sister Yoshe for putting up with me.”

“So you did see it.” The man smiled and Iruka felt a chill in his spine. It wasn’t like the chills he got when people crossed the barrier to his home. This one made him feel cold. His heart raced as he tried to think of a response. This was the kidnapper, he was there. Hopefully Noriko went to get help.

“I did but I got a headache and it disappeared.” He tried to sound upset about it. “Does that happen in these woods? Did you see it too?”

“I did.” The man nodded and reached out to touch Iruka’s sleeve. “You shouldn’t hide your pretty face.”

“I’m not ...” Iruka let him lower the sleeve to reveal the scar. The man seemed surprised. Iruka realized his eyes were the same bright glowing blue as the flower. His hissed at the pain in his head. “I’m sorry my head.” He ducked, now his eyes burning from the sharp pain and watering. He needed to get away from here - he needed ...

“You’re very pretty even with that scar.” The man pulled Iruka close. “Let me see your face.” He obviously didn’t notice Iruka’s pained wince or was ignoring it. “Come on.”

Iruka looked at him again, at the large blue glowing eyes. He winced and looked away, the man smiled and moved his hand to brush Iruka’s hair away from his face. Iruka tried to pull away but the man kept him close with his other hand. “You’re very special aren’t you?”

“No.” Iruka shook his head and looked down. He needed to get to his sleeve without the guy realizing it. He could try to put a barrier around him or blow up his head. No, they needed him alive. Why was it so hard to think? He needed to...a hand forced Iruka’s face up and the man was smiling at him, eye level since the man was sitting. The blue eyes seemed to be trying to pull him in.

A genjutsu!

“You’re very special.” The man repeated. “Can you feel it? None of them have ever noticed except the shinobi, you’ll need something stronger.”

“What-”

The man pulled Iruka forward and kissed him. Iruka’s eyes widened and he tried to push the man away, his vision blurring to a bright blue. His head throbbed trying to fight it but Iruka found himself weakening and -

Suddenly it stopped. The man’s arms pushed Iruka away and he fell back on the ground before getting to his feet and turning to fight the man. Who had a sword going through his stomach. Iruka blinked as the man hissed grabbing onto the blade as blood came out.

“Iruka! Noriko got us!” Yugao and Inoichi were suddenly there standing between him and the man. Iruka blinked trying to get the blue out of his vision. He realized Hayate was standing behind the tree, it was his sword that he had stabbed through the tree and the man. Noriko was flying about Hayate’s head, chirping like crazy.

“He was using a genjutsu, it seems to work on contact of some sort or with his eyes.” Iruka wiped his mouth.

“Ah, not so special ... “ The man gurgled and blood came out of his mouth. “You were a shinobi too, I couldn’t tell at all.”

“Hayate keep your sword there. Iruka bind him so he can’t move.” Inoichi ordered and Iruka pulled out his sealed paper before placing them on the man’s arms and legs and pushing chakra into the last one. The man’s body stopped fidgeting. He glared at them. Inoichi stood in front of him. “Where are the girls?”

“You’ll never find them.” The man coughed with a smile. “Took you long enough to catch me, doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Alright, you guys keep guard.” Inoichi ordered his team before placing a hand on the man’s head. Iruka had heard of the Yamanaka clan’s abilities and seen them before but he was always so amazed at it. Inoichi stood there and it was suddenly quiet in the woods. Iruka wiped his mouth again.

“Here.” Yugao handed him a small mint, he looked at her surprised. “Are you okay?” She whispered while still watching the surroundings.

“My head is killing me, I think he did his genjutsu wrong.” Iruka took the mint and savored it, his mouth feeling slightly cleansed. His ears were ringing though and his head was killing him. “He kept trying to put me in it but I kept getting headaches.”

“Your eyes were glowing blue.” Hayate whispered from his position. “Noriko got us but I was closest.”

“Thank you Noriko.” Iruka smiled as the bird flew to him before flying over to Inoichi and sitting on his shoulder. They all jumped when the kidnapper made a pained noise before falling limp. The seals stopped working making Iruka realize the man was dead. He looked wide-eyed at Inoichi. “Sensei?!”

“I’m fine.” Inoichi opened his eyes. “I have all the information we need.” He looked angrier than Iruka had ever seen. “Hayate, go back to the village and let them know we need medics. There’s a big oak tree about half a mile south of the town. He’s hiding the girls there. Also tell them where they can find his body. Noriko will go with you if they need someone to lead the way, you bring the medics to us.”

“Yes sir.” Hayate pulled his sword out before wiping the blood off on his sleeve and sliding it back into its case. Then he took off running, Noriko taking off right behind him. Inoichi nodded for Yugao and Iruka to follow him.

“Did you kill him?” Yugao asked as they raced to the girls.

“Yes.” Inoichi answered, his tone icy. “We’re about to see some awful things, if you can’t keep it together go back to the inn and stay in the room. We need to be strong for these girls.”

“Yes sir.” Both Yugao and Iruka answered. His heart racing, what were they going to see?

“Iruka, how did you get out of his genjutsu? I saw he casted it on you several times and it only worked when he kissed you.” Inoichi asked.

“I don’t know, I think he must have been doing something wrong.” Iruka tried to think about it, running it over in his head. “I could feel the pull but it made my head hurt really bad and I kept falling out of it. Only when he kissed me I couldn’t fight it at all. Is that how he got the girls?”

“Yes, he seemed to be a very powerful genjutsu user.” Inoichi nodded before they reached a new clearing, to the back of it was a large tree. The trunk was massive enough for a house to fit inside. “Yugao, you’re going to come with me inside. Iruka I want you to disable any traps he might have set and prepare to blow up the tree. We’re destroying this site.”

“Yes sir.” Iruka moved ahead of them looking for signs of traps, he was surprised there was only one near the tree. He motioned them to stop while he found the wire and followed it to disable the explosive tag it was attached to. He didn’t see any other traps until he climbed into the tree and set forth disabling them as Inoichi and Yugao found the entrance and went inside.

Iruka was almost done setting up the the explosives to destroy the tree, thankful he had put enough notes in his robes, when the first girl came out. She put her hand up to block the sun from her eyes and she walked shakily out of the tree, followed by Yugao who was holding the hands of two other girls. They were bandaged up on their wrists and ankles. Iruka realized that Yugao and Inoichi were probably tending to them the best they could before the medics got there. None of the girls had shoes and their clothes were either torn or it looked like they had just wrapped a sheet around themselves. He stayed where he was waiting for Yugao or Inoichi to tell him to come down, he didn’t want to startle them.

Yugao looked up at him and he hand-signed asking if he could come down and she nodded. He hopped over to her directly, some of the girls jumped but seem to relax when they realized he was with Yugao. He looked at a girl about his height with a blanket around her before looking at Yugao. “Do they need clothes?” He motioned at his robe. “I’m wearing my mesh under this and shorts.”

Yugao looked at him surprised before give him a small smile. Iruka wondered what she saw in there. She helped Iruka take off his belt and he slid off the robe making sure to take his gear he had hid in it and the candies. “Good idea Iruka, go to the other side of the tree real quick.” Iruka nodded and made his way over and pulled a hair tie out of his pouch putting his hair up as he waited. He could hear fabric ripping and hoped it would help.

“Hayate! Over here! Iruka you can come back.” Yugao shouted. Iruka looked around the tree to see Hayate running over with a group of people following him. One girl was wearing his robes now without sleeves and Iruka realized two of the smaller girls were wearing his sleeves. Another girl was wearing Yugao’s robes while Yugao was in her underarmor. He moved to join the group.

The girls started crying and running to their parents but Yugao grabbed the medics trying to look at them. “There’s more inside they need you first.” She got them to follow her into the tree and Iruka grabbed Hayate to stop him. Hayate looked at him surprised.

“I don’t think Inoichi-sense wants us to see.” Iruka said softly before looking at the girls sobbing and hugging the people from the village in a large group. Suddenly Noriko landed on his head and he looked up at her, “Thanks for helping earlier.” He pet her as she chirped.

“They look roughed up.” Hayate whispered looking at the girls. They were all between the ages of 6 and 12. “Why do you think he-”

“I don’t want to know.” Iruka interrupted and Hayate glanced at him before nodding in agreement.

They turned to see Yugao step out of the tree and she walked over to them and shook her head. “There’s two more in there but ... I think we were too late.” She whispered.

They burned down the tree and ended up staying in the village for another day though Iruka didn’t know why. He, Hayate and Yugao were told to stay in the room they rented. Then when the sun was setting Inoichi came back and told them to get ready to leave. Yugao didn’t tell them what she saw but the other two girls had died. Iruka was happy they had been able to save the six they did. As they left the village people thanked them and Iruka was surprised to see one of the girls standing at the gate waiting for them with her parents. She smiled and went up to Inoichi, handing him a ring of daisies.

“Thank you.” She spoke quietly. Inoichi kneeled so they were eye level.

“You’re very welcome, remember if anything happens and you need help. Come to Konoha, we’ll do our best if we’re able.” She nodded with a smile before running back to her parents who waved them off. Iruka grinned when Inoichi put the flowers on his own head.

“That looks good on you sensei.” He grinned and Inoichi smiled.

“Thank you Iruka.”

“This might seem like a weird question.” Hayate mumbled and Iruka looked over at him. “But was that your first kiss?”

“I’m so glad he asked first.” Yugao let out a breath of relief as if it had been hanging over her head all day.

“Guys ...” Inoichi chided but Iruka shrugged. Teasing was better than the mood they had been stuck in. Even if it was temporary.

“I guess it was but it’s not like it matters.” Iruka thought about it. “I was pretty gross though, I don’t know why people do it.”

“Well it’s different if it’s with someone you like.” Inoichi started. “I love kissing my wife.”

“I can’t believe that was your first kiss, that’s so sad. Your first kiss should be special.” Yugao sighed.

“Why?” Iruka asked confused, “Do people really care? Or remember? Inoichi-sensei who was your first kiss?”

The blonde man opened his mouth to answer before turning bright red and closing his mouth. “That’s none of your business.”

“Who was it? Do we know them?” Yugao asked with a smile and laughed when Inoichi started walking faster in front of them, “Hey sensei! Tell me!”

“Iruka.” Iruka turned to look at Hayate before suddenly there were hands on his cheeks and lips kissing his. Iruka felt all the blood rush to his face as Hayate pulled away blushing bright pink. “There, you can consider that your first kiss.”

“No fair!” Yugao shouted and suddenly she was kissing Iruka. She pulled away with a smack. “There, I’m your first girl.”

“Thanks, I think.” Iruka’s mind was spinning. He let out a laugh. “You guys are so weird.”

“You’ll thank us in the future.” Yugao nodded, as if people were going to care about his first kiss. Iruka laughed again and then they were all laughing as they tried to catch up with Inoichi who was a ways ahead. Still blushing and talking to himself about ‘kids these days’.

XXX

“Kakashi, you’re heavy.”

Kakashi knew this and was purposely being a dead weight. He hummed as he turned the page to the book that Jiraiya-sama had given him in his last return to the village. He seemed eager to know Kakashi’s review of the book, so he decided to read it now.

It was a bit racy, pretty daring and utterly filthy.

Kakashi loved it.

“Kakashiiiiii.” Gai whined from his position sprawled on the grass. “You were helping me with my pushups, I stopped ten minutes ago.”

“I know.” Kakashi grinned under his mask. “Weren’t you the one complaining about how much you missed me since my last mission? I’m giving you attention.”

“I believe you’re reading porn while laying on top of me.” Gai huffed obviously gaining some of his energy back and rolled Kakashi off of him. Kakashi rolled to his feet and kept reading. “Why don’t we spar?”

“I thought you were tired.” Kakashi shut the book and looked at Gai who had his arms crossed and was thinking. He was glad Gai was almost like his regular self again but he also knew that it was easy to pretend sometimes. So he was going to stay close and make sure he could help if the moment came. After Duy’s death, Gai had sold their land and moved into the barracks with Kakashi and it seemed to be working out for the both of them so far.

“We can be tired later, now is the time for youth and energy!” Gai grinned. “How about whoever can hit the closest to bullseye on several targets?”

“We did that last week.” Kakashi hummed. “Rock Paper Scissors?”

“Nooo.” Gai sighed looking at Kakashi disappointed. “Race?”

“I could do a race.” Kakashi hummed looking around. “To where?”

“First one to the entrance.” Gai grinned and Kakashi nodded, stretching and getting into position. “Go!”

It was a tie.

Kakashi panted as Gai leaned against a tree. He looked over at the group of genin who were watching them concerned. “You sure it was a tie?”

“Yeah.” One of them had a bandage across his nose. “Sorry.”

“Izumo, Kotetsu!” Both boys flinched and turned to see Tsume and her wolf Kuromaru with a girl with a black ponytail and sad face. Kakashi admitted he almost flinched at Tsume’s voice.

She was a scary woman.

Amazing and powerful, but terrifying.

“Leave them to their games, we have a mission.” Her tone was harsh but when Kakashi looked over she was smirking at him and Gai obviously amused. He gave her a small wave. She laughed as she walked off with her team.

“I didn’t know Tsume took on genin.” Gai said suddenly next to Kakashi.

“Just be thankful it’s not us.” Kakashi sighed before popping his back. “Don’t you have a meeting with the Hokage now?”

Gai straightened up before glaring at Kakashi. “And when were you going to remind me?”

“Now.” Kakashi curved his visible eye as Gai huffed at him before taking off to run to his meeting. Kakashi chuckled before pulling the book out and starting to read it again. He wondered why Jiraiya started writing these books ... and why he thought Kakashi would like them.

Not that he had been wrong.

Kakashi had never felt the urge to love someone romantically or sexually. He knew there were a lot of types of people out there and pretty much resigned himself to the single life until he died. He had his friends and that was all he needed. Or so he thought.

Now he had this book.

He hoped Jiraiya would write more.

“Hey Anko.”

Kakashi stopped and looked up to see Ibiki walk over to Anko who had been waiting for him. Ibiki put his hands in his pockets and smiled at her. She offered a small one back.

“Hey Ibiki, what’s up?” She asked.

“I was wondering if you’ve seen Iruka, I wanted to give him rent before I left for my next mission.” Ibiki started as they walked together. Kakashi found himself following. There was still something hanging over Anko. He had investigated it when he first noticed it but couldn’t find any clues, maybe seeing her interact with friends would help.

“I love that you two live together now.” Anko grinned. “My two favorite boys in one place.” Her words caused Ibiki to blush. Kakashi would almost compare Ibiki to the starlet in his book who was getting seduced by the bad boy. He mentally chuckled. “I haven’t seen him though but I don’t think he had a mission since I just saw Hayate and Yugao in the dango shop.”

“Alright thanks ...” Ibiki paused. “How are you doing? You’ve been on a lot of missions lately.”

“I’m fine, just tired. You know.” Anko smiled at him before patting him on the arm. “Thanks for asking, you want to spar when you get back from your mission?”

“Sure.” Ibiki nodded, Kakashi wondered if he’d be allowed to watch. It had to be interesting, a match between the genius Anko and the brutal Ibiki. “If you need a break you should tell Orochimaru, I’m sure he’d understand.”

Anko’s smile was strained at the mention of her sensei. “I will but ... I want to live up to his expectations too. You know.” Ibiki nodded and patted her shoulder before they parted ways. Kakashi could understand how she felt all too well, maybe her weird acting was just because she was overwhelmed. That’s what Ibiki seemed to think and he knew Anko way better than Kakashi did.

He thought about it before turning to go to Ibiki and Iruka’s place. Maybe it would be better if he talked to Ibiki about his concerns. Kakashi hoped Ibiki would be heading home soon, if he beat him there he could always wait. Kakashi turned down the street that led to their house before pausing.

The street was empty.

He kept walking as if nothing was off. Of course there would be parts in the day when no one would be outside but there was something that felt off about no one being around. A weird feeling in the air. Kakashi put the book up and lifted up his headband.

It looked like everyone was inside their houses but obviously in some form of a genjutsu, all sleeping. What had happened? There was an intruder in the village. Kakashi heard a small crash and a curse. He ran over to the house that Iruka and Ibiki lived in to see a person lying on the floor of the living room covered in paint. He was wearing a mask and odd clothes. The person saw Kakashi and immediately got out of the traps pulling out two small swords.

Kakashi could feel his sharingan work as he pulled out a kunai.

XXX

“I’m so glad I didn’t pass out this time.” Iruka sighed and took a drink of his rose water. Sandaime laughed and Tsunade let out an amused huff. They had finally finished the last seal to sync both Iruka and Hiruzen. Iruka was glad it was over. Apparently the process is usually a lot shorter but they hadn’t wanted to interrupt any of Iruka’s missions with his genin team or change the Hokage’s schedule to keep suspicions from arising.

“How are you feeling?” Tsunade asked as she scanned his head to make sure the seal took.

“Sore but it’s not bad.” Iruka answered honestly. “I actually wanted to ask the two of you something about the seal.”

“I’m sure we can answer it.” Sandaime huffed his pipe.

“The last mission I was on, the man kept trying to cast genjutsu on me but all it did was make my head hurt, but his final try worked.” Iruka took another sip as Tsunade moved to sit next to him and Sandaime thought about it.

“I never thought of it but I could see the barrier being able to block weaker attacks.” Tsunade hummed.

“I believe Biwako had mentioned something like that as well, simple genjutsu or weak ones had no effect on her because of the seal protecting her mind.” Hiruzen hummed. “I had forgotten about it.”

“That’s handy but it made my head hurt so bad.” Iruka sighed.

“Better a headache than getting trapped and killed.” Tsunade bumped his shoulder with a smile. Iruka rolled his eyes because ... obviously.

“Hokage-sama, Gai is here.” Raido’s voice came through the door. Tsunade’s eyes softened as she stood.

“Time for us to go.” She grinned at Iruka who followed her. He turned to Sandaime.

“Thank you.” He bowed before walking through the door with her. Gai was there and smiled at them.

“Tsunade-sama, Iruka! I hope your are alright.” Gai grinned.

“Of course, same to you kid.” Tsunade laughed, “Go in before he falls asleep at his old age.” Gai laughed before going into the office. She turned to Iruka. “See you Iruka. Remember to come to me for anything.”

“Of course.” Iruka bowed to her as she left.

“Ohhh caught Iruka alone in the hallway with Tsunade.”

Iruka stood up to see Hiruma laughing as he walked over with Asuma. Asuma shrugged but looked amused at his brother’s teasing. Iruka frowned and looked back at Raido who was at the doors to the Hokage’s office.

“Raido-san is right there.” Iruka deadpanned. “Do you need glasses Hiruma-san? You are pretty old.” Hiruma spluttered and Asuma let out a bark of a laugh. Iruka blinked realizing he didn’t think he’d ever heard Asuma laugh. Iruka grinned.

“You are dangerous.” Hiruma glared playfully.

“He got you good.” Asuma chuckled before turned to Raido. “Is he busy?”

“Gai just went in.” Raido nodded. “But he doesn’t have anything scheduled after that.”

“We’ll wait.” Hiruma shrugged before smiling Iruka. “So what brings you here you menace?”

Iruka forced himself not to glance at Asuma. “I was put under a genjutsu on my last mission, he just wanted to make sure I was alright.”

“Ah, how bad was it?” Hiruma asked with a wince but Iruka quickly shook his head.

“No I should say the guy failed to put me under a-” Iruka froze, a chill going down his spine. Someone was at his house and it wasn’t Ibiki. He focused on the feeling, it seemed to only be one person but why- he hissed. They had activated his traps. He could feel it.

Suddenly his security system didn’t feel so stupid or paranoid like Izumo had said.

There was another chill, someone else. Two intruders.

“Iruka?” Hiruma asked confused.

“I got to go!” Iruka didn’t even look at them as he took off. Who was in his house? Why? What did they want? Were they after him? Ibiki? His father’s things? His mother’s? Iruka cursed, he was really going to have to finally go through their belongings after this. He would never be able to say what was missing if he didn’t know what was there. Iruka put chakra to his feet and ran as fast as he could to his house.

He winced, a sharp pain in his head as he landed on his street. It was empty but not quiet, there was a fight going on, were the intruders fighting? Had Ibiki been home? Iruka pulled out his kunai and ran to his house. The door was wide open and Iruka could see the traps he had set had been torn apart, there was a loud crash and he ran in.

The living room was wrecked between his traps and the obvious fight that had taken place. There was a man on the floor and one standing above him, they were both covered in blue. The walls were cut up, the couch was destroyed. The pictures from the walls and table were ... Iruka attacked the blue man standing before he even knew his body was moving.

“No wait-” A surprised voice started as he blocked Iruka’s attacks.

“Ah!” Iruka yelled angrily before his arms were grabbed and he was slammed against the wall. He kicked the man in the stomach getting out of the hold and threw his kunai but it was blocked easily. Iruka hit the wall and one of the last pictures still hanging fell to the floor in a crash. Iruka blinked at the seal painted under it.

It had to be a trigger for a trap set by his dad! Maybe it still worked! Iruka put chakra into his palm before slamming his hand down on it.

Then several things happened at once.

“Iruka!” Asuma was there at the entrance way, Hiruma right behind him. They both looked startled at the chaos. And immediately pulled their weapons out.

“Wait its me! Kakashi!” The blue man had grabbed Iruka’s arm trying to stop him from pressing the trigger.

And then they vanished.

Iruka hit the ground hard and threw up as they landed after the teleportation. It hadn’t been a trap, it had been a human transfer. Iruka gagged on the ground, his head screaming at him and his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest.

“Shit.” Iruka turned to look at the man that had been teleported with him before hands were over his eyes.

“HEY!” Iruka shouted but Kakashi, if this really was Hatake Kakashi, was helping him to his feet. Iruka tried to think of clues but they had only talked a handful of times, he felt another wave of dizziness.

“Don’t open your eyes, don’t look. You’re in ANBU headquarters.” Kakashi whispered against his ear. “What the hell was that?”

Iruka couldn’t help the strangled noise that came out of his mouth. He knew what it was, it was probably for emergencies to be used by his mother. He’d never noticed because he’d never moved the photos. “Transportation jutsu ... I didn’t know.” He tried to take a deep breath but could only do short ones. “My mother used to be ...”

“I know.” Kakashi whispered and Iruka wanted to look. He wanted to see the place his mother had worked in but he knew they rules. “It’s okay, I’ll lead you out.”

“Stop where you are right now.” Iruka froze and could feel Kakashi do the same. He didn’t hear them but he had a feeling they were surrounded by ANBU right now.

“It’s me, Kakashi.” Kakashi spoke, “Someone get me a towel and I’ll prove it. We know henges doen’t work in here.” Kakashi’s hands left Iruka for a moment so he guessed Kakashi was wiping the paint off his face and hair the best he could without chakra infused water. Iruka heard a murmur of confirmation.

“Who’s this?” The person who spoke before asked.

“We were accidentally teleported here. There was a fight at Dragon’s old house and there had been a jutsu set up for emergencies.” Iruka gasped as his mother’s code name but hope it wasn’t as loud as he thought it might have been. He was also surprised Kakashi had managed to get that much information for how quick things had gone awry. “I’ll need Crane and Fox to come with me, there was an intruder in the village. Asuma and Hiruma should be watching over him right now.”

“Yes sir.”

Iruka felt like the world was spinning, everyone knew Hatake Kakashi was in the ANBU and everyone knew he was a captain of his own team but to be see... well hearing it happen around was ... a lot. Iruka held his breath waiting for orders himself. He flinched as hands went to his headband around his neck and moved it up over his eyes. “Hey ...” It was tightened so it would stay in place.

“I’m going to carry you home and we’ll figure out who this intruder is.” Kakashi whispered in his ear. “But you’ll have to stay blindfolded until I tell you when, alright?” Iruka nodded not trusting his voice. Kakashi was surprisingly gentle.

Then he found himself holding onto Kakashi’s back. Both of them covered in blue paint that wasn’t dry yet as they made their way back to his house while blindfolded. Iruka found he could finally breath when they left the building they had been in and he didn’t even try to figure out the location. He just wanted to find out who the man was and what did he want with his house?

“Okay you can move the blindfold.” Kakashi spoke and Iruka jumped, they had been quiet for a little while now. He pushed the headband down and realized they were already almost to his house. Asuma and Hiruma were sitting outside the house talking to Shikaku and Inoichi-sensei. Iruka jumped off Kakashi’s back the second they stopped in front of his house.

“Iruka!” Inoichi was there grabbing his shoulders, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah forget about me, who is that and why did he break into my house!” Iruka asked seeing the blue covered man again made his anger return. “Why!?”

“We knocked him out, he tried to escape after you and Kakashi vanished.” Asuma spoke up. “We’ll find out who he is though.”

Iruka looked back at Kakashi who had been carrying him, the teen’s face half wiped off of paint. He could see the scarred eye that was currently closed and some of the silver hair.

“Crane, Fox, take him to T & I and get started. I’ll be there in a little bit.” Shikaku spoke up. Both ANBU took the unconscious prisoner and vanished. Shikaku turned to Asuma and Hiruma. “You two, go wake everyone up and see if anyone has any information.”

“Yes sir.” They both answered, Hiruma touched Iruka’s shoulder as he passed him by.

“Iruka what happened?” Shikaku asked him. “Report.”

Iruka stood up straighter, “I was at the Hokage’s office talking to Asuma and Hiruma when I felt someone cross the barrier to my house. I’ve been trying to make it so I feel when people cross it,” He explained. “So I knew it wasn’t Ibiki because his chakra is part of the barrier and feels different but then I felt my traps go off because I also have them connected. Then I guess I must have felt Kakashi enter and I came running here to stop what was happening. When I got here Kakashi and the intruder were covered in paint and I thought Kakashi was the enemy so I attacked him. I found a trigger that I thought would open one of my father’s old traps but instead it was a transportation jutsu and it took both of us to ANBU headquarters.”

“ANBU Headquarters?!” Inoichi quickly put a hand over his mouth at Shikaku’s glare.

“My mother was ANBU, I know.” Iruka spoke up anyway. “It must have been an emergency transport but I never found it because I ... hadn’t moved anything.”

Now everything had been moved and or destroyed in the living room.

“Why didn’t you explain to Asuma and Hiruma what had happened? They said they both chased after you because you looked worried.” Shikaku asked gently but Iruka couldn’t stop the tears in his eyes.

“I don’t know sir, I just wanted to stop the person in my house.” Iruka sniffed trying to keep them from falling. Shikaku put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Next time, when you have information and stronger allies with you. You should use them. They’re your comrades too and wouldn’t want anything to happen to you or your home.” Shikaku spoke softly. “We’ll find out what we can, alright?” Iruka nodded not trusting his voice and Shikaku stood to face Kakashi. “Why were you here?”

“I was wanting to speak to Ibiki before he left on his mission. When I arrived on the street it was obvious something was wrong and I heard the traps go off so I found the intruder. He attacked me trying to escape but I managed to trap him in the house. I had just won the upper hand when Iruka had arrived but in our fight we activated more traps and ...” Kakashi motioned at his entire blue body. “It’s understandable he thought I was the enemy and we’re not close enough for him to recognize my voice. When we were at ANBU headquarters I blindfolded Iruka and we came directly back with Crane and Fox.”

“Why didn’t you send out an alarm?” Shikaku asked, “The second you saw the genjutsu over the street?”

“I saw it was only one person and I have a way to fight genjutsu. I didn’t know who my closest comrades were so I thought it was best if I dealt with it myself and brought him into interrogation without anyone knowing something had happened.” Kakashi answered honestly.

“Alright.” Shikaku nodded. “You’re coming with me, Inoichi you stay here and get the information from Asuma and Hiruma. Make sure one of them stays with Iruka but I’ll need you to come with us to T&I as soon as you can.” Inoichi nodded putting a hand on Iruka’s shoulder. Iruka wiped his eyes. Shikaku looked at him fondly. “Iruka, you did a good job. Go through your house and let us know if you can find anything missing but hopefully Kakashi interrupted them fast enough.”

“Yes sir.” Iruka sniffed and then Kakashi and Shikaku were gone. He looked at the open door to his house, he could see the chaotic mess from where he was standing. He didn’t want to go inside but he knew he had to.

“Iruka?” Inoichi asked quietly.

Iruka took a deep breath and made his way into the house.

Most of the pictures were destroyed, he was able to save three of them. Two of them of him with his parents and one of just them. He gently put them in the kitchen away from the mess that Inoichi helped him clean, picking up broken glass and wood. Inoichi left with Hiruma and Asuma quietly helped him after that. Moving the destroyed couch to the back alley and mopping up the paint. Iruka was thankful no one commented if he cried.

Iruka cooked dinner for them and Asuma as they sat in the empty living room together, the sun was going to set soon. Iruka looked out the window.

“How do you like living with Ibiki?” Asuma asked startling Iruka out of the quiet. He smiled, thankful for something to talk about.

“I like it, he’s pretty funny.” Iruka took a bite of his food. “He didn’t judge the fact that I pretty much lived in the living room.”

“Hm.” Asuma looked around the empty room. “Guess we need to get you a new couch.”

“It’s alright, I was planning on turning my dad’s office into my room ... I just ...” Iruka looked at the floor.

“I didn’t let anyone touch my mom’s office after she died.” Asuma spoke up. Iruka looked at him surprised. Biwako had died the same day as his parents. “It kind of became my personal hiding place, I kept it locked up so no one but me could touch it but ... I realized that I was lying to myself. If I kept it the same it was almost like she would come back but she wasn’t coming back.”

Iruka felt the tears falling from his eyes, he didn’t try to stop them. “I just want them to come back, I know it’s been over a year but-” He let out a sob.

“I know people say it gets easier but I don’t think it does.” Asuma was looking down at his food. “I think it just scars over like any type of wound. It’s still there and it will always be there but maybe it stops bleeding and heals, but we’ll always know and miss what we used to have.” He sighed. “I’m not good at this, I’m sorry.”

“No that made sense.” Iruka shook his head, sniffing. “I’m sorry about your mom, I wish I could have known her better.”

“Same to you about your parents, I asked Shizune to tell me about them that day she helped you recover after our training. They sound like they were good shinobi.” Asuma played with his food. “If you ever want to share stories, I’d like to hear more. You’re mom sounds terrifying just like mine was.” Asuma grinned at Iruka.

“Only if you tell me your stories too.” Iruka laughed wiping his face.

“Asuma!” Hiruma was suddenly at the door in ANBU gear. Iruka blinked surprised but knew better than to comment. “We need to go!”

“What? Did we find something out?” Asuma was immediately on his feet.

“Orochimaru.” Hiruma spoke icely. “We need to go now. He’s left the village.”

“Can I help?” Iruka asked wiping his face again.

“Iruka, stay here and protect your house, he was after one of your father’s scrolls. So stay here and keep it safe.” Hiruma ordered and Iruka nodded. Then Hiruma and Asuma were gone.

Then it hit Iruka what Hiruma had said.

Orochimaru had left the village. Orochimaru one of the legendary sanin.

Orochimaru, Anko’s sensei.

Iruka ran out of his house as fast as he could, he could be able to feel if someone crossed his barrier again but first he needed to check on his friend. He ignored the looks he got from people he passed as he ran. His were clothes still covered in blue even though he had washed it off his skin.

“Hey Iruka-”

“Not now!” Iruka ran past Izumo and Kotetsu. He made it to Anko’s apartment place and ran up the stairs before finding her apartment she shared with her mother. He banged hard on the door.

“Anko!” He shouted but there was no noise or movement coming from inside. Iruka paused before kicking the door down.

The place was wrecked.

His heart dropped.

In the middle of it Anko’s mother laid on the floor in a pool of blood. Iruka put a hand over his mouth. She was a civilian, she wasn’t a ninja. She didn’t have the training ... she didn’t ... a snake crawled out on the floor and Iruka immediately killed it, pinning it in place with a kunai.

“Iruka! Why did you-” Yugao was suddenly beside him. She must have been with Izumo and Kotetsu. “Mitarashi-san!” She moved to step into the apartment but Iruka grabbed her arm. He didn’t know why he stopped only his instincts told her too.

And then the apartment exploded.

“Iruka! Yugao!” Iruka winced and tried to move but his whole body hurt, he felt like he might be on fire too. Suddenly Kotetsu was there slapping his face. “Iruka! Can you hear me?”

“Call for help” He coughed out. “Anko’s mom ... she ...”

“Oh no.” Kotetsu gasped before there was a rustling noise. Iruka was thankful that he always knew Kotetsu and Izumo carried flares with them since they time their pre-genin class had been attacked by those rogue nin. He heard the flare go off and opened his eyes to see Kotetsu lean over him again. “Was she in there?” He asked worried.

“She was killed.” Iruka cried. “She ... the evidence ... he ... we need to find Anko! Have you seen her?”

“She left for an emergency mission an hour or two ago.” Kotetsu helped Iruka sit up. “You don’t think it was-”

“No it was ...” The words died on Iruka’s lips, it was true. Orochimaru had left the village and taken Anko with him. He knew there was no way Anko killed her mother but why had Orochimaru did it? Why?

“What happened here?” Suddenly Raido, Aoba and Genma were there. Iruka could hear the fire sirens. Iruka realized that the building was really on fire now and people were trying to put it out. He wondered why no one was evacuating it.

“The people inside they-” Iruka started but Raido was in front of him, his face grim. Iruka looked at him horrified.

“Orochimaru-sama killed all of them?” He gasped, he was surprised he wasn’t crying but he felt like he was. He was pretty sure there were no tears on his face. Raido looked at him shocked and Iruka slammed a hand over his mouth.

“What do you mean?” Kotetsu asked and Raido silenced him holding up a hand.

“I came here looking for Anko.” Iruka spoke up when he could control his voice again. “She’s not here, did he take her? Her mom was on the ground and there was a snake and-”

“Iruka!” Suddenly Yugao was there with her arms around his neck and crying. He’d never seen her cry before, she’d even joked he cried enough for the both of them. Iruka hugged her back.“You saved me, Iruka! How did you-”

“Iruka and Yugao, both of you go to the hospital and don’t tell anyone anything until I’m there or Shikaku.” Raido pointed at them and Iruka nodded. Raido turned to Izumo and Kotetsu and Iruka blinked realizing Hayate was there. “You three help us with this fire, we might need to evacuate the surrounding buildings.”

“Yes sir!”

“I’m going to take them to the hospital.” Genma nodded at Raido before helping Iruka and Yugao up. Iruka let him be led to the hospital as if in a dream.

Was this really happening?

His living room and pictures destroyed over a scroll. Orochimaru abandoning the village. Where was Anko?

He prayed she was safe.

XXX

Kakashi walked back to the village slowly, sore from the attack of the Iburi clan leader. He was glad that Yukimi had survived in the end but now Orochimaru had escaped him again. Kakashi looked up at the blue sky. He needed to get the wood-style user away from Danzo.

Danzo worked with Orochimaru, everyone who was aware of some of the darker things happening in Konoha knew that.

He had a feeling that if Danzo could have his way, he’d keep contact with Orochimaru even after all this.

Kinoe or Tenzo? Kakashi shook his head.

He needed to get him away from Danzo.

First, he had a failed mission to report.

XXX

Three months.

Three months and Anko was home.

Iruka’s hands shook as he waited in the dark hallway. Ibiki was next to him pacing. She had been brought back for a week now and they tried to figure out where Orochimaru was but apparently he had messed with her memories.

She had a cursed mark from him now.

Iruka hated Orochimaru.

“What am I supposed to do now?”

Iruka looked up, he had never heard Anko’s voice sound that soft or small. She was right behind the door.

“You’re going to be off duty for a little while, give yourself time to recover. I believe you have two friends waiting for you right now.” Tsunade’s voice was soft and she smiled at Iruka and Ibiki when she opened the door. Anko looked at the surprised. She looked horrible, her skin was pale and her eyes had dark bruises under them but she was alive. Iruka ran to her as fast as his feet would take him and pulled her into a hug. He could hear Tsunade make a noise. “She’s still healing you brat!”

“Anko!” Iruka didn’t care as he cried into his friend’s shirt. “Anko!”

“That’s my name.” Anko let out a small laugh hugging him back. “Did you miss me that much?”

“I was so worried.” Iruka admitted not wanting to lift his face from her shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Me too.” Ibiki spoke up from behind him. “Iruka’s crying for the both of us.” He noted amused. Iruka pulled away and sniffled unashamed.

“Make that three.” Anko grabbed Iruka’s face and kissed his forehead. “Thanks for being here.”

“Of course.” Iruka grabbed her hand. “You’re coming home with us. You don’t have a choice.”

Anko looked at him surprised before smirking, a glimmer of her former self showing. “Are you asking me to move in with Iruka? You’re so forward.” She glanced at Tsunade. “Boys these days.”

“Well someone needs to make an honest ninja out of you.” Iruka grinned, “It’s me or Ibiki.” Ibiki choked and Iruka looked back to see him blushing, he blinked in surprise. Anko leered at the teen.

“Oh Ibiki.” She laughed.

“Alright, you get out of this dreary place. We’ll contact you if we think of anything and you do the same alright?” Tsunade motioned for them to shoo.

“Yes Tsunade-sama, thank you.” Anko waved at her goodbye and Iruka pulled her down the hall. Anko moved to take Ibiki’s hand in her free one, she smiled at him. “Thanks for coming guys, I didn’t think I’d have anyone here.”

“Of course, we’ll always be here.” Iruka huffed but winced when they made it to the outside where it was bright. “Izumo, Kotetsu and Tsubaki might be at the house but Yugao said she’d only come shopping with us if you needed weapons. Hayate’s out on a mission with another team though.”

“The old gang.” Anko sighed, “I missed you guys.”

Iruka tightened his grip on her hand. “We missed you too.”

“We really did.” Ibiki agreed.

“So all my stuff really got blown up huh?” Anko asked and Iruka froze. She stopped to look at him and gave him a sad smile. “It’s okay, I know. It’s okay Iruka.”

“I should be telling you that.” Iruka ducked his head. “I was there when it happened, everything is gone and all I can give you is a roo-”

“A home.” Anko grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. “You’re giving me a home with two people I care about. With two comrades I know have my back. Iruka, I’m sorry, I deal with things with my dark sense of humor.”

“I’m sorry.” Iruka wiped his eyes. “I was just so worried I was going to lose you too.”

“Iruka.” She hugged him tightly. “You know it’s going to be a lot harder than that to get rid of me. You too Ibiki, remember that.”

“You’re the chunin who takes breaks in the Forest of Death. Of course it would take more than that.” Ibiki shrugged and Iruka pulled away from Anko.

“The Forest of Death? Seriously Anko? I hadn’t heard about this.” Iruka waved his hands at her. “This is why people are scared of you.”

“Gah, Ibiki you rat!” Anko laughed pushing the larger teen away. “Now I’m going to get lectured.”

“You’re the one who came to me asking why everyone thought you were insane!” Iruka chided with a grin. “Iruka why can’t I make new chunin friends? I thought it was because you probably beat them up too much in training or made them buy you dango but now-”

“She does those things too.” Ibiki chimed in and Anko hit his arm.

“No you take lunch breaks in the Forest of Death.” Iruka sighed loud and dramatically. "You're never going to find me in there."

“Oh stop, you love me.” Anko laughed and Iruka grabbed her hand again.

“I do.” He agreed and pulled her home.

Izumo and Kotetsu were waiting for them with Hayate and Tsubaki. Iruka was surprised to see Asuma, Genma and Ebisu there as well. He was even more surprised when they got inside to see Gai, Aoba and Shizune.

“Welcome home.” They all cheered, someone had brought a ton of dango that Iruka was pretty sure they were from Namaiki’s parent’s shop. He nodded his head at Asuma in thanks.

“So what’s Iruka like as a landlord?” Anko asked Ibiki and everyone looked at him. Iruka blushed.

“He gets mad if you don’t know how to cook.” Ibiki grinned at Iruka. “But he lets me tend to the garden so I don’t mind.”

“You garden?” Shizune choked on her tea. “I mean not to say you can’t but you ...”

“You’re scary.” Izumo said for her and Shizune flushed bright red as everyone laughed.

“He’s not that scary.” Iruka laughed, “And he still needs to learn how to cook.”

“I bet I could be scarier.” Anko eyed Ibiki up and down.

“You already are.” Gai cheered and Anko kissed him on the cheek causing the teen to blush bright red. Iruka figured it was probably better than getting a black eye from her.

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm going to once a week updates only for a little bit, I had to take a break from writing and I'd rather spread out the updates instead of making you wait too long on the next one haha <3 When I got back to twice a week, I'll make another post!


	6. One More Time With Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chunin Exams.

Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi

Chapter Six: One More Time With Feeling

XXX

“Iruka!” Iruka cursed as he hit the ground hard. He hissed in pain but tried not to make any noise. He moved to hide behind the large trunk of a tree. Their team had been jumped by another one from Suna. He hadn’t had time to finish setting up traps so they could rest. Iruka looked around the tree and threw his kunai at the feet of one of the Suna ninja’s as he landed on one of the large roots. The Suna ninja fell and hit the ground with a large crack and cried out in pain. Iruka jumped down on top of him and knocked him out with the back end of another kunai before turning to the fights his team was having.

Yugao had her adversary bleeding unconscious on the ground and Hayate pulled his sword out of his Suna ninja’s shoulder. The boy hissed in pain before crumpling.

“Anyone have a scroll?” Iruka asked and Yugao looked at him relieved, she had been the one to call out his name when he fell.

“Heaven.” Hayate called pulling it out of the enemies pack. Iruka wanted to collapse to the ground relieved but they still had to make it to the middle of the forest. He couldn’t believe they were using the Forest of Death for a Chunin exam. Apparently they did it every five years or so. Iruka really didn’t want to die.

“Good, let’s find some cover for the night so we can tend to our wounds.” Yugao landed next to Iruka. “Can you move alright? That was a hard fall.” She asked worried.

“It’s alright, I’ll be sore but let’s focus on cover first.” Iruka winced as he took a step. Yugao glared at him and he lifted up his arm so she could help him walk. “Thanks.”

“Next time, don’t act tough.” She teased. “I’ve already seen you cry several times since we’ve been on a team together. I’ve accepted you for who you are Iruka.”

“Thanks.” Iruka replied again this time laced with sarcasm.

It took them a little longer than he would have liked before they found good enough shelter. Iruka set up the traps while Yugao checked Hayate’s wounds. He’d been caught by a kunai in the shoulder when the Suna shinobi had attacked them. Iruka looked around at his job and was rather proud of it, he limped back to their base and slid in quietly. He leaned against one of the large roots with a sigh. “Is it bad if I hope the monsters in this forest eat everyone else?”

“Only a little.” Hayate smirked before coughing. He winced when Yugao put a bandage over the wound. “One of us should have paid more attention to medical training.”

“Couldn’t be me, my chakra control isn’t where they’d want it to be to be a mednin.” Yugao shrugged. “Yours is worse than mine, mister sword expert, which leaves us Iruka who ... “ She looked at him. “I don’t know if you want a trap and explosions expert being in charge of your wounds.”

“I can do seals too.” Iruka pouted playfully. “Not as well but I’m working on it.”

“I’ll wait for you to figure those out first.” Yugao teased. “Now let me look at you while Hayate looks at my back.” She had been burned earlier, Iruka winced, hopefully it wouldn’t be that bad. They moved so she could look at Iruka’s leg he had landed on, she hissed as Hayate pulled her shirt down gently.

“No blood.” Hayate said softly and both Yugao and Iruka sighed in relief. “I’m going to put some cream on it.”

“Thanks.” Yugao frowned running her hands over Iruka’s leg. “I can’t tell for sure but I don’t think you broke anything, it might be a fracture.”

“Or it could be neither?” Iruka offered with a worried smile and Yugao shrugged. “I think I will look into those mednin classes.” He laughed.

“Sorry.” Yugao hissed and Hayate put the burn cream on her back. “I’ll take, first watch. I’m too keyed up to sleep.”

“Alright I’ll take second.” Iruka offered but Hayate shook his head.

“You used a lot of chakra today and you probably put up a barrier earlier right?” Hayate smiled when Iruka nodded. “Yugao will split the watches in two, you rest and rebuild your chakra. We’re going to need it tomorrow.”

“But-” Iruka frowned.

“Plus you always wake up the second something hits the barrier. You’re going to be waking up a lot with the animals out there.” Yugao grinned. “Hayate’s right, you saved us earlier with the timed tags and that barrier against that oversized cat.”

“It was a tiger.” Hayate amended. “An oversized tiger.”

“I hate this place.” Yugao glared at the covering above them. “If I ever end up being Hokage, I’m burning it to the ground.”

“Make that the jonin exams, have to escape before the fire gets you.” Hayate yawned.

“Alright but wake me up if you need to.” Iruka argued one last time before moving to press himself against Hayate’s side. Yugao went to Hayate’s other side. It got cold in the Forest of Death at night and they didn’t want their friend catching a cold after all.

Iruka wished both of his friends had slept instead of him. He’d barely gotten any sleep. Every time something even brushed the barrier he had been awake, tense and ready for the next attack. He had a feeling he’d kept them up as well even after they traded watch.

The closer they got to the middle building the more paranoid they got about getting jumped by other teams. There were ten teams left and only half could pass if all things went well but considering the screams they had heard the first night. Iruka had a feeling things did not go well.

He winced, a twinge of pain in his head as they walked through the woods. Iruka hissed again as it came harder and looked around. Someone was trying to subtly cast a genjutsu without raising their chakra. He charged his chakra as Hayate and Yugao’s eyes clouded over. He quickly hobbled to them and released them from the spell.

“What?” Yugao hissed. “What are you doing?”

“Someone's trying to cast a genjutsu.” Iruka whispered back. “We should move.” Hayate and Yugao nodded grabbing his arms and moving faster out of the area. When Iruka had learned that weak genjutsu just made the seal inside of his head hurt, he started trying to recognize the signs versus a normal headache. After a handful of missions with genjutsu users, Yugao and Hayate agreed to trust Iruka on that front and just hope no one super powerful came by.

The genjutsu failed so Iruka wasn’t really surprised when three Kusa ninja dropped down to cut them off. The one leading them looked to the side, she glared at her friend. “Why didn’t it work?”

“One of them must be sensitive.” The boy argued.

Iruka sighed before ducking as Hayate pulled out his sword and attacked. Yugao jumped up to meet the leader before kicking her hard to the ground. Iruka immediately threw kunai with seals attached around the area and jumped out of range. He waited until Hayate and Yugao landed next to him before turning on the barrier and trapping the ninja in it.

“Be happy we didn’t kill you.” Yugao huffed angrily.

“Let’s go.” Hayate grabbed Iruka’s shoulder and they were off.

They definitely didn’t see the next attacked coming. Iruka barely had time to push Hayate away before the giant log hit him, hard. He barely managed to switch himself with a small branch before the giant log rammed into the base of one of the large tree’s surrounding them.

“Iruka!” Hayate called as he landed next to Yugao and waited for their attackers.

Iruka landed on a branch above them, trying to hold on as his body screamed at him. Blood came out of his mouth, being hit by a tree really hurt bad. He held onto the branch tightly to keep from falling off.

“One down, two to go.” It was the Suna ninja from the day before. They were bandaged up and obviously out to get their scroll back. Iruka cursed as the world spun around him. He was pretty sure a few ribs were broken, the blood in his mouth wasn’t a good sign, he hadn’t bit his tongue. But it didn’t seem like anyone had noticed his high ground.

“You’re mistake.” Yugao growled pulling out two kunai. “He was the only one of us that holds back.”

Hayate didn’t say anything just held up his sword waiting for the attack.

“Hmph.” The Suna shinobi scoffed before pulling out their own weapons and lunging at his teammates. Iruka gripped the branch tightly before reaching back with one arm to grab some exploding tags and attaching them to kunai. He looked down to see Yugao take one out before moving to the next while Hayate and the third fought with their swords. Iruka dropped a kunai so it landed next to the unconscious shinobi’s head. Hayate got his shinobi with the side of his blade before hitting him with the hilt and making him hit the floor. Iruka dropped a kunai next to that ninja as well. Iruka grinned when he saw Yugao smirk.

“We’ve won.” Yugao spoke up as Iruka dropped himself behind the Suna shinobi who jumped realizing he was behind him.

“Surrender or I’ll blow your friends heads off.” Iruka hissed through the pain.

“I’ll just take you down with me!” The shinobi turned around to attack Iruka but Hayate was faster and kicking the shinobi down to the ground. Iruka took a step back waiting to see if the shinobi was really unconscious before his legs gave out.

“Oh thank god.” Iruka panted. “Those tags aren't even activated.”

“Knew it, you softy.” Yugao ran over. “You look horrible.”

“I got hit by something, it was kinda big. Maybe you saw it.” Iruka gave her a look and she snorted.

“First let’s get to the middle. Bicker later.” Hayate and Yugao helped Iruka up. “Thanks for pushing me out of the way.”

“No problem.” Iruka bit his lip to keep from making pained noises as they made it the rest of the way. When they shut the door behind them he let out a relieved cry and they helped him to the floor. “I don’t think I can go any further than this without holding you guys back.”

“Nonsense, we made it this far.” Yugao ran a hand through his hair, he’d lost his hair tie getting hit by the giant log. “You’re our mascot, no one will know who we are if you’re not there.”

“Thanks.” Iruka laughed. “So what do we do now?” He asked looking over to Hayate who was reading something on the wall.

“I think we open both of the scrolls.” Hayate turned to look at them. “I bet the scrolls summon something.”

“You stay back here and throw things.” Yugao put her patch of shuriken next to Iruka. “Don’t move unless you have to.”

“Yes captain.” Iruka teased and she rolled her eyes before standing in front of him and getting battle ready. Iruka loved his teammates, he really did. He was pretty sure he was about to black out though. He watched Hayate throw the scrolls on the ground before backing away as smoke came out of them.

Iruka barely made out the human figure that appeared before his vision went black.

XXX

“Did you hear what happened to all those Kirigakure genin?” The voice was low, speaking in a whisper. Iruka thought he might recognize that voice, he tried to think of who it was. Why couldn’t he open his eyes?

“Yeah, do you think it’s true?” He knew that voice too but ... why were they here? They ... the chunin exams!

“Hayate!” Iruka gasped sitting up in the bed only to fall right back down in a hiss of pain. There were hands on his shoulders, holding him down. Iruka flailed punching the person above him before yelping in pain again.

“IWUGA! DON’D MOOF!” Iruka blinked up at at Kotetsu who was leaning over him, one hand on his shoulder and one hand over his nose that was now bleeding. Kotetsu looked to the side. “IDUMO SOME HELP?”

“Sorry! Tsubaki go get the nurse!” Izumo was suddenly there, “Glad to see you’re awake!” He grinned at Iruka who blinked at them confused. Kotetsu moved away, probably to tend to his nose.

“What’s going on?” Iruka asked frantically. “There was a guy in the smoke and-”

“You didn’t make it to the final round.” Izumo gave Iruka’s shoulder a gentle rub. “You were too injured and blacked out so they took you out. Hayate and Yugao have a month to train before the final.”

“Are they okay?” Iruka asked, worried. “Where are they?”

“They went off training.” Kotetsu said from the other side of the room, sounding a little off but better than before. “They left you notes and flowers. We came in to check on you since it’s been almost two days, I didn’t know I was going to get attacked.” If Iruka could see him, he was sure the other teen was pouting.

Iruka hissed in pain before finally looking himself over. His hair was down and felt like it needed to be washed. His chest was bound, tight and sore. It hurt to breath but not like it had been in the forest. One of his legs was in a cast and elevated, he was surprised he was just now noticing it, it was the one he’d landed hard on. He sighed leaning back before looking at his throbbing hand that was also bandaged. “How did I hurt my hand? I remember the rest but-”

“Maybe from punching good samaritans in the face.” Kotetsu offered as he walked over. There was blood on his face from his nose but now two pieces of paper shoved in it to stop the bleeding. Iruka winced.

“I’m so-”

“Oh good you are awake.” Shizune walked into the room with Tsubaki. “I need a moment alone with Iruka please.”

“But-” Izumo started but Kotetsu hit him on the head and pulled him out of the room. Kotetsu winked at Iruka and closed the door with a smile. Iruka rolled his eyes before smiling at Shizune.

“Hey.” She smiled back, “How are you feeling? Did you just wake up?”

“I woke up and punched Kotetsu in the face, someone might need to look at his nose.” Iruka admitted. “They said Hayate and Yugao were okay though, right?”

“They both checked out yesterday, they were stable and said it had a lot to do with you.” She smiled and Iruka ducked his head, that wasn’t really true, Yugao and Hayate had been amazing in the Forest of Death. “They left you some things, they were really worried about you. I almost didn’t think they were going to leave until Inoichi came to make them train for the final.”

“Oh right.” Iruka blinked, Izumo had said it too. “I didn’t make it.”

He felt the blood rush to his face, he didn’t make it. He had passed out at the end, if only ...

“Iruka.” Shizune snapped and he looked up at her surprised, she must have kept talking. She sighed before giving him a smile. “You were really close but the injuries you got knocked you out. If they hadn’t been so bad I think they might have let you continue but right now you’re officially off duty for the next six weeks, until you’re healed.”

“How bad is it?” He asked wiping his eyes before he could feel anymore shamefaced. “After I got hit by the tree, it all gets kinda blurry.”

“You made it to the middle with Hayate and Yugao, I don’t think any of you realized how badly you were injured. They did feel really bad about it. Gai was about to tell you guys you passed when they noticed you were unconscious. He brought you back here while they continued to the ceremony and announcements for the final but they came right here afterwards and like I said, didn’t leave until Inoichi came to make them train. They’re the only Leaf genin who made it to the final. You were really close Iruka.”

“Oh.” He grinned but still couldn’t help the disappointment that came over him. Close wasn’t success.

“You have four cracked ribs, one broken one that had punctured your lung. A fracture on your pelvis and your femur. It’s honestly amazing you made it to the room before blacking out. You lost a lot of blood but we managed to stabilize you.” Shizune’s tone left no argument. Iruka wondered if he should thank Asuma for the fact he could take a beating or if the teen would get offended.

“What about my hand?” He asked, “I don’t remember that.”

“Oh um ...” Shizune sighed. “Gai tried to get here so fast he ran into a wall, and your hand got hurt. No broken bones but it’s going to be pretty sore for a while. You could probably get a free meal out of it, he felt pretty bad and Tsunade hit him pretty hard.” She smiled. “So, twelve weeks recovery. You’re going to be sore and have to come in for check ups. Tsunade wants to see you before you check out so wait here until she can see you.”

“Is it really going to take twelve weeks?” Iruka asked, it seemed so long. “What am I supposed to do for that much time?”

“I can tell you what you’re not suppose to do during that time.” Shizune held up a piece of paper. “No training or sparring. Nothing physical. No standing for long periods of time and no walking around without taking a lot of breaks. You’re going to need crutches until your leg heals and then it might be a cane after that but it will depend on how well you take care of yourself. You can probably start getting more active as you heal but you're still going to have to take it easy.”

“No training?” Iruka asked shocked, how was he supposed to keep up without training. He was already falling so far behind.

“Read a book? Go to a hot springs, I remember you liked those. That would actually feel nice to your body I think.” Shizune looked down at her pamphlet and Iruka blinked at her. He hadn’t been to a hot spring since his parents died. It had always been a family trip. He hadn’t really thought about doing it ... again. He huffed before falling back onto his pillows before wincing and letting out a pained groan. That had hurt ... a lot. Shizune gave him a look. “I’m serious, you’re on pain medication and it still hurts that much. You’ve got to relax, in 4 weeks you can watch your friends at the exams.”

There was a knock on the door and they both turned to see Shikaku peak in with some flowers. He smiled. “I heard he was awake.”

“I’ll come back with Tsunade.” She looked at Iruka. “I’m going to notify Ibiki so he can help you get home. I think he’s on gate duty but-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Shikaku stepped in the room and Choza came in after. “We’ll take him home after he talks with Tsunade.”

“But Ibiki ...” Shizune trailed off. “I’ll still let him know Iruka’s awake. He was worried too, he wanted to be notified.”

“That’s fine.” Shikaku smiled with a nod before talking over to Iruka. Iruka shifted nervously and Shizune helped him sit up again, now aware of his injuries. “I’m glad you’re awake, I’m curious as to how you got into that condition. Inoichi took your teammates before I could question them.” Shikaku sat down next to the bed and put his flowers on Iruka’s lap.

“These are great thanks.” He grinned and nodded at Choza too who had a fruit basket that he set on the table next to the window. Which Iruka realized was covered in flowers and scrolls. He hadn’t noticed it before. “Oh wow.”

“I was so worrieeed.” Choza finally hiccuped and Iruka startled realizing the man must have been holding it in. Choza went to hug Iruka but Shikaku stopped him with a laugh. “Iruka!”

“Iruka’s injured Choza, you’ll have to wait a while before you can hug him.” Shikaku laughed again and Iruka gave him a thankful look.

“I didn’t realize how bad it was, Shizune just told me.” He looked down at his hand, though that injury wasn’t from the Forest of Death. “We made it pretty far but the team we’d stolen a scroll from had been waiting and ambushed us. We had just finished fighting another team which isn’t a good excuse but we didn’t see it coming. I got hit by well ... a tree. They had set it up to swing down on us and I couldn’t teleport in time. I got out before it crashed into another tree, I’m pretty sure even I couldn’t survive that.” Iruka tried to remember everything. “I remember it hurt a lot and they were able to take out the shinobi but I don’t remember much after that. My head was also killing me because of a genjutsu earlier.”

“Well we’re glad you made it out alive.” Choza grabbed Iruka’s good hand. “Inoichi was pacing the entire time and I don’t think he slept a wink. Noriko, his wife,” Choza said that as if he was still trying to accept his friend named his bird after his wife. “Complained to us and then Inoichi didn’t want to leave you but Yugao and Hayate’s parents really wanted to start training right away. You should be really proud you made it that far, especially at your age! It’s nothing to be upset about and you always have the next one in six months.”

“Maybe the one next year.” Shikaku corrected with a smile. “Give him some time to train after healing here.”

“I could do the one in six months.” Iruka pouted and Shikaku gave him a look before smiling at Choza.

“Can you give us a moment?” Shikaku asked and Choza looked at him surprised before nodding.

“Sure, I’ll be right outside. But leave some lecturing for me.” Choza teased.

"You're the one in charge of spoiling him later." Shikaku laughed waiting for the door to close behind his friend before looking at Iruka. He took a deep breath. “Iruka ... you know you’re not allowed to leave the Land of Fire right?” Shikaku’s voice was low, barely a whisper and Iruka blinked in surprise. Why wouldn’t he be allowed to leave the Land of Fire? How would be be able to do the long distance missions or-

Oh.

Iruka brought a hand to his temple and rubbed it. He kept his voice low. “I didn’t know that ... I did think it was strange that our team was the only one who hadn’t gone into another land yet. Does Inoichi-sensei kno-”

“He doesn’t. He can't know.” Shikaku shook his head. “But any mission with you on it will stay in this land. You understand why right?” Iruka nodded. It was because he was the Secret Keeper. He knew things would be different for him but he didn’t realize ... or maybe he hadn’t been paying attention. Iruka looked at his hands. Didn’t that just make him a burden to his team?

“Can we talk more about it?” Iruka asked, “I’m ... I want to know everything about my role.”

“We can later ... I'm sorry. We'll fully go over everything.” Shikaku nodded. “I’ll find you at home later but first, I believe Tsunade’s about to release you.” He smiled and Iruka realized he could hear her heels coming down the hall. He grinned back.

“Alright you little punk.” Tsunade opened the door and shut it before Choza, Izumo, Kotetsu, Tsubaki or Shizune could step in. “Let me look at you.”

“Did you want me to step out too?” Shikaku asked with an amused huff.

“No ... I just ...” Tsunade sighed and Iruka noticed she had bags under her eyes.

“Are you alright Tsunade-sama?” Iruka asked worried and she gave him a small smile before ruffling his hair. “Ow.”

“You’re the one who’s been delivered to me all banged up, worry about yourself and you’re healing. Shizune went over the details?” She asked and Iruka watched her hands light up with chakra as she scanned over his leg.

“Yeah, she said I couldn’t train or anything.” Iruka whined. “I really can’t?”

“I don’t know how you expect that you could.” Tsunade laughed amused. “I’m sure once you start moving you’re realize the best thing for your body right now is to take it easy. You’re young and you’ll heal fast but we’ve got to be careful. If something doesn’t heal correctly it could hurt you in the future.” She moved her hands and made Iruka turn a little so she could scan his pelvis and hips. He looked at Shikaku embarrassed, the older man winked and Iruka flushed bright red.

“Shizune said I should go to a onsen.” Iruka leaned forward with a wince as Tsunade moved to scan his ribs through his back. She hummed.

“Well maybe after you get the cast off your leg, otherwise it would be really hard to keep it dry.” She pulled grabbed his bandaged arm and scanned it with one hand. “Everything seems alright but I heard that there were a few genjutsu users in the Forest. Let me scan your head.” Iruka leaned forward again and she put his hands on his head. He glanced at Shikaku who looked curious.

“Genjutsus make my head hurt.” He offered in a whisper and Shikaku thought about it before nodding.

“Makes sense.” He hummed.

“Alright, you check out. Are you going to take it easy?” Tsunade stepped back and crossed her arms. “I’m not saying you can’t leave your house but you just have to be smart and let your body heal. Read, learn something. Practice your seals and barriers but I swear if you come in here for chakra depletion I will cut off at least one of your legs.”

Iruka gulped. “I’ll take it easy.”

“I thought so.” Tsunade hummed before looking at Shikaku. “You getting the brat home?”

“Yes.” He nodded with a smile. “I have to say your bedside manner is much more gentle with Iruka than me. I’m a little jealous.”

“I’m gentle with him because he’s still learning.” She grinned and spoke sweetly. Iruka wanted to go home. “You have no excuse. Now I’ve got other patients. Make sure he takes it easy or I’ll find you too Shikaku! I’ll cut off that perky ponytail of yours if I have too.”

With that she was gone.

“How come I lose a leg but you lose hair?” Iruka glared at Shikaku who laughed. Choza came in with everyone else that had been in the hall.

“Does he get to go home?” Tsubaki asked as she stared at Choza confused, trying to figure out why he was there, or Shikaku for that matter.

“Yep, let’s go.” Shikaku stood up before looking around. “So ... where are your crutches?”

“I’ll go get them.” Shizune sighed with a smile.

When he finally got home he was happy they set him up on the couch. It didn’t take long before Tsubaki, Izumo and Kotetsu had to leave to meet with their sensei. They hadn’t passed the first test to get into the Chunin exams and were apparently going to make it up to her by intense training and missions.

Iruka honestly envied them. He hurt all over and was giving some pain pills to help manage it but he found that they knocked him out.

He’d woken up to Anko telling Ibiki to stay safe as he left, but he couldn’t move from his spot. He looked around and there was a note next to his flowers and scrolls that Shikaku had left on an urgent mission and would talk to Iruka when he got back. Iruka blinked wearily at it before he fell back asleep.

He hoped everything was okay.

XXX

Kakashi was surprised to see a familiar mask during his rounds. He landed next to the younger boy. “Kinoe?”

“Kakashi.” The boy nodded lifting up his cat mask.

“Is there something wrong?” Kakashi shifted his mask to the side to show his eye. Kinoe shook his head but seemed to be thinking about something. Kakashi shifted impatiently, his mind racing. What could it be?

“I shouldn’t have come here.” Kinoe finally spoke up. “I just ...”

“Did something happen?” Kakashi asked. “I can help.” He said when he got no reply. Was Kinoe trying to leave Danzo? Kakashi could help him he could go to the Hokage and-

“No I just wanted to see you.” Kinoe said in a small voice. “That was all.”

“Oh.” Kakashi relaxed slightly but still on edge. “Are things alright at Root?”

“Hm.” Kinoe hummed and didn’t answer. “I’m going to go now. Thank you.”

“What for?” Kakashi asked confused but the boy merged into the tree, he sighed. Kinoe came to him because he was lonely or was it something else? The boy was a little hard to understand sometimes but Kakashi couldn’t detect any hidden meaning in this.

Had he just wanted to say thank you? For what? Letting Yukimi go?

Kakashi still felt a little guilty about that and he had a feeling that somehow Sandaime knew he was hiding something. Kakashi had seen him use the crystal ball to watch things before maybe ... well if it had been a problem that Kakashi lied on his report Sandaime would have questioned him. Kakashi looked at where Kinoe had just been.

Lonely, huh?

XXX

“Aren’t you glad I’m still on probation too?” Anko grinned as she followed Iruka up the stairs. He panted heavily, it hurt so much but he didn’t want to take those pain pills anymore. He’d already slept a couple of days away. If he was going to be stuck at home he could at least do something.

Like finally go through his parents things.

He’d put it off for almost two years now and for some reason when he’d woken up to see it pitch black outside and Anko cooking in the kitchen. He’d decided now was the time to do it. He winced taking another step with his crunches. Anko made a noise, she’d fought him on coming up the stairs but he’d wanted to go through it himself. He’d shoved everything from Ibiki’s and Anko’s rooms into his parents room and the office downstairs. If he wanted to use either room and not stay in the library he was going to need to go through them.

“I don’t know why you had to do upstairs first.” Anko sighed as if reading his mind. Iruka took a shaky breath as he made it to the top. Anko put a gentle hand on his forehead. “You look horrible, what if you just did half a dose?”

“I don’t want to fall asleep.” Iruka huffed, irritated and in pain. This sucked. He looked at Anko apologetic, “Maybe half and some soup?”

“Coming right up!” Anko grinned running back down the stairs. “Also I made more rose water, I don’t know how you keep drinking it it like that. I’d need way more sugar.” She made a noise from the kitchen. “Want some?”

Iruka wondered if she’d made it correctly but found himself smiling. “Thanks.” He took a few breaths before making his way to the door to his parents room. He stared at the door that seemed so much smaller than he remembered. Iruka winced when something crashed in the kitchen.

“It was just one of Ibiki’s bowls! I’ll buy him a new one!” She shouted and Iruka shook his head. He’d finally gotten the teen to buy some kitchenware to call his own and Anko had probably broken half of it.

He took a few more deep breaths, feeling the tightness on his chest as he did so. His ribs and lungs angry at the work it he putting them through. Then pushed the door open.

It was a mess.

Iruka couldn’t even step all the way inside, he was going to have to start at the door. He looked down at the stairs. “Hey Anko, can you bring me my chair from the office?” He asked feeling a little bad about it but he really didn’t want to sit on the floor. It was impossible to find a comfortable position that allowed for mobility with his leg in a cast. He leaned against the door frame and opened the box on top of the pile in front of him. He blinked surprised at the frabric inside of it.

“Oh, what’s that?” Anko asked behind him and Iruka jumped before wincing. She gave him an apologetic smile before handing him water and the pill, he saw a chair with a bowl of soup on it behind her. “Take this and then eat so it doesn’t upset your stomach again.”

“Thanks.” Iruka swallowed before drinking the rose water, it was a bit bitter but he’d gotten used to drinking it now. He found he liked it. “I think it’s an unfinished quilt.” He said looking at the box again. “Can you put it on the couch? I’d like to look at it later.”

“Sure.” Anko took the box, “Maybe it is good you’re doing this today. I mean I’ll be back in the field next week and Ibiki still hasn’t come back. So I’m glad I can help.”

“I’m glad you’re here too.” Iruka smiled grabbing the bowl of soup and sitting on the chair with a relieved sigh. “Thanks for this too. Do you already have your next mission?”

“I’m going to leave for a few weeks.” Anko came back up the stairs. “Jiraiya-sama came and asked if I would go with him to try and find Orochimaru.”

Iruka looked at her surprised, why would they send Anko for that. Couldn’t they send someone else, couldn’t they-

“I know what you’re thinking.” Anko touched his shoulder and Iruka felt the tears in his eyes. “It’s fine. I was the closest one to him when he left and he even took me part way before ... well you know. I want to do this, I could have said no. Jiraiya made sure I could have said no but if I can help then I will.”

“Just a few weeks?” Iruka asked instead of everything else he wanted to say. She nodded.

“Only two or three, that was as long as the council was willing to let us leave. If we find him quickly it will be shorter than that.” Anko gave him a sad smile. “And if I see Ibiki out there I’ll tell him he’s late and send him home.”

“Good.” Iruka started eating some of his soup before it cooled down too much as Anko stepped in front of the tower of boxes to look inside. They hadn’t really been talking about it but Ibiki’s mission was a week late. There had been no contact from the team and they were starting to get worried. Ibiki was working with Inoichi’s wife Noriko, Shikaku and Torifu - Choza’s father. It had to be a big one to send such a team and it was really not a good sign that they had dropped off the radar. Iruka had tried to walk to Inoichi’s place to see if he knew anything but ended up running into Yugao who helped him home. Inoichi had been away on a mission of his own as well. Gai had stopped by to tell them that his team was going to go after them three days ago. Iruka knew he could trust Choza, Ebisu, Genma and Gai to track down his friend.

He really hoped Ibiki was alright. Everyone else too.

“This is all books.” Anko looked at him, “Am I going to be taking these all downstairs?”

“Sorry.” He laughed, “Think we can find anyone to help?”

“Well the normal slaves are gone on missions.” Anko sighed. “It makes me wonder why you wanted to come upstairs so bad though.”

“Well when you put it like that.” Iruka looked down the stairs. “I think I just really wanted to move around but now I’m a little scared of trying to get down those stairs.” He sighed. “I hate this.” He shivered as someone crossed his barrier. “Someone’s here.”

“Got it.” Anko jumped over the banister and went to the door opening it. “What do ya want- oh!” Iruka got up using his crutches and leaned over the banister to see who was at the door. He blinked at Kakashi and Asuma who were both eyeing Anko warily. Iruka tried not to laugh, he couldn’t see Anko’s face but he could guess as she leaned toward the taller teens. “My my, what ruggedly tough shinobi to come to my front door. You guys want to help a lady out?”

Kakashi coughed into his hand before looking over Asuma. “Why are we here again?”

“I just wanted to check in on Iruka, things have been busy.” Asuma replied before looking at Anko. “Is he awake?”

They totally ignored her question. Iruka snorted causing everyone to look up and over at him. He waved. “I’ll be down in a second, it takes a little while. Can’t wait til I can jump over these again.”

“How are you feeling?” Asuma scooted past Anko who pouted at him. “What are you doing up there?”

“I’m fine I-”

“He wants to go through the boxes in that room.” Anko interrupted. “You two should help me bring them down here so he doesn’t hurt himself.”

“I’m not going to hurt mysel-” Iruka’s eyes widened as the crutch leg slipped on a step but before he could fall forward there were gentle hands holding him up. He blinked up at Kakashi who’s eye curved in what Iruka would guess was a smile. Iruka hadn’t really seen or talked to Kakashi since Orochimaru left the village. He wondered how low the teen’s opinion must be of him at this point. Iruka sighed. “Thank you.”

“No problem, here allow me.” Kakashi grabbed the crutches with one hand and put Iruka’s good arm over his shoulder before he teleported them to the couch. Iruka sat down feeling dizzy. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just ... give me a second.” Iruka hissed as his ribs argued with him again. “Thanks.” He looked over at Asuma who was looking at him and Kakashi with a confused expression. Iruka wondered why that was.

“As I was saying, if you got some time...” Anko smiled at Asuma who sighed.

“Alright I’ll help, Kakashi did you need to go talk to Hiruma?”

Iruka looked up to see Kakashi take on a lazy slouch, “Maa, I don’t mind making him wait.”

“Kakashi you told me you were supposed to meet him an hour ago.” Asuma smirked, Iruka realized the teen’s cigarette wasn’t lit. He grinned, obviously Asuma didn’t mind his brother having to wait either. “Alright, where do you want the boxes Iruka?”

“As long as I can find my way to the bathroom without having to jump over them, anywhere.” Iruka leaned back against the couch. He really didn’t mean to fall asleep though.

XXX

Kakashi was surprised at how fast Iruka had fallen asleep. “What’s he on?” He asked looking at Anko.

“The good stuff, I mean look at him.” Anko waved at Iruka’s whole body. “You know how long it too him to get up those stairs? I thought he’d have at least healed one bone by now.” Kakashi had heard that two members of Iruka’s team had made it to the final with his help, and if it hadn’t been for a final ambush Iruka might have made it there himself as well.

“Hm.” He found himself staring at Iruka’s ponytail again. He resisted the urge to pull it like he’d seen Ikkaku and Kohari do with their son. He looked over to see Asuma staring at him, the teen smirked and Kakashi tried his best to look bored.

“Why’s he want to do this now?” Asuma asked as he made his way up the stairs. “Aren’t you entertaining him?”

“I’m leaving next week with Jiraiya-sama.” Anko said quietly, Kakashi wondered how much of her energetic demeanor had been for Iruka’s sake. “And we’re both worried about Ibiki and the mission he’s on. He just woke up and decided it was time to finally go through everything that was left behind. Maybe he wants to move into his parents’ old room ... I don’t know I didn’t really want to ask too many questions.” Kakashi looked up to see Asuma looking into the room at the door.

“Alright.” Asuma sighed. “I’ll toss the boxes down to Kakashi and you tell him where to put it so Iruka can still move around when you’re gone.”

“Thanks.” Anko smiled at them.

“How did you two become friends anyway?” Kakashi asked as he caught the first box. He couldn’t help it, he was curious. He heard Asuma snort upstairs.

“Why are you interested?” Anko smirked taking the box from him and putting it down. “You’re looking into him or me?”

“I looked into you already.” Kakashi shrugged and she didn’t seem surprised, just rolled her eyes as she made a path out of the boxes and directed him as well. “And I know about him too.” He caught the next box. “How did you two become friends though?”

“I guess it’s weird, he entered the academy two years before I left it.” She shrugged. “His family came into the dango shop while I was eating with my mom. It was always hard for my mom to enjoy being surrounded by shinobi all the time but she knew I had talent so she tried her best. I guess she must have met Ikkaku somewhere because they just came right up to table and joined us. I think they must have understood her feelings somewhat since they weren’t from here.” Anko looked over at Kakashi. “Iruka threw a dango at me and I smooshed it into his face. We’ve been friends since. He likes me even though I know what other people think. I like him too. He’s ... important.”

“Hm.” Kakashi nodded. “Thanks for telling me.”

“It’s not like it’s a secret.” Anko shrugged. “Most people don’t care how we met, they just want to know why.”

“Is there supposed to be a reason?” Kakashi asked actually meaning it. He didn’t know if he’d be able to answer that about Gai ... or anyone else. Anko smiled at him.

“You get it.” She laughed. “Probably because you’re weird too.”

“All that’s left sounds kinda fragile, you guys come help me bring them down.” Asuma leaned over the banister. “Unless you want to talk more.”

“She called me weird.” Kakashi looked up at Asuma. “What am I supposed to do with that?”

“Probably accept it. Weird people recognize their fellow weird people. You two should go off and form a tribe.” Asuma disappeared and Kakashi pretended to pout causing Anko to laugh.

“From what I’ve heard from Kurenai you’re kinda weird too!” Anko shouted.

They both winced at the crashing noise that came from the room.

XXX

“Wow you’ve gotten a lot done.” Iruka looked up to see Hayate leaning at the doorway. He grinned but didn’t move from his spot on the floor. He’d finally gotten comfortable with the cast out in front of him while he flipped through books. Anko had left to go shop for gear.

“Hayate! How’s the training going?” Iruka couldn’t help but feel a little jealous but his was happy his friend had a chance of making Chunin. The final was only two and a half weeks away.

“It’s going good, I’m sorry I haven’t really been able to stop by.” Hayate walked over and sat next to him. “Are you healing alright?”

“It’s fine, trying not to go nuts in here. Anko’s been helping and I got your notes, from Yugao too.” Iruka grinned. “You both give me too much credit for getting through the exams. I’m excited to watch both of your matches. I’ll be the loudest person in the stands.”

“We’ll see if we make it.” Hayate let out a small cough before gently putting his head on Iruka’s shoulder. “I’m sorry we didn’t realize how bad your injuries were. Maybe if we had stopped then you could-”

“Hayate.” Iruka grabbed the book he was reading and smashed it to his friends face. “I’m fine and you two made it. Even if you had realized there was no way I’d be able to compete in time. I have strict orders from Tsunade-sama herself. Now you read through that and put it in one of those piles.” He pointed at the three large stacks of books. “Educational, Fiction or Seals and Barriers.”

“Alright.” Hayate huffed leaning against Iruka again but staying gentle. “I still don’t like it.”

“I know and I’m frustrated too but ...” Iruka picked up the next book. “Just means I’ll train harder and hey, if neither of you make it we’ll just try again next year together. I mean I hear your chances are pretty slim.”

“Is that so?” Hayate hummed. “Been training for nothing?”

“Afraid so.” Iruka tried not to smile. “Putting all my money on that mean looking Suna shinobi.”

“Honestly, I would too.” Hayate said seriously and Iruka barked out a laugh before wincing. “Are you alright?”

“Ugh.” Iruka hissed. “My ribs hate me.”

“You want to go for a walk?”

Iruka glanced out the window from his spot on the floor. It was a cloudy day but not raining. “You think it will start raining? I’m not supposed to get the cast wet ... but I’d really like to take a break.”

“C’mon. If my dad let me take a break from my training I think you deserve one now.” Hayate smiled getting up and finding Iruka’s crutches before helping him up. Iruka grinned.

“I haven’t been able to get very far, you might have to help me get back home if I get too tired.” Iruka admitted as they left. He sighed at the outside air, he’d gotten better at using the crutches so maybe he could get farther today.

“Hey is that Noriko?” Hayate asked and Iruka looked up to see the small bird flying in circles in the sky. It looked like she was near the entrance and suddenly she fell from the sky.

“Let’s go.” Iruka gasped.

“Iruka wait!” Hayate ran in front of him. “I’ll go check, you come at your own pace!”

“Fine but go!” Iruka snapped and Hayate nodded before running away. Iruka tried to keep a quick pace but had to slow down when he got halfway there. He panted, sweat dripping down his face as he kept going.

“Iruka?” Anko was suddenly there keeping him up. “Iruka what’s wrong?”

“Noriki, Inoichi-sensei’s bird ... she ...” He panted. “Front gate.”

“You need to go back home.” She tried but Iruka shook his head. Anko sighed before turning around in front of him. “I can’t watch you do this, hop on. I’ll do my best not to jostle you too much but no promises.” Iruka sighed and handed her his crutches before getting on her back. “Ugh, you’ve gotten heavy.” Anko teased before taking off on an run.

Iruka winced as the sharp pain but didn’t make a noise, he wanted to see what was happening. He gripped her shoulders tight. It didn’t take very long before they were at the front gate. Iruka’s heart stopped at the side of Hayate holding Noriko in his hands with two of the chunin guards leaning over him.

“Hayate!” He called and Hayate looked up at him wide-eyed.

“Iruka ...” Hayate’s voice cracked. Anko stopped when they were next to him, Iruka looked down at the bird that was still in his hands. “She’s ... “

“She’s been flying around since Inoichi left.” One of the guards said, Iruka didn’t recognize him as he squeezed Anko’s shoulders. “We tried to get her to come down but she kept going even last night ... until now ...”

“Noriko ...” Hayate sniffed.

Iruka glanced out of the gate as if Inoichi was going to suddenly appear and know what to do. But he didn’t come.

XXX

Kakashi ran through the trees with his team. They’d finally gotten word from Choza’s team. They had found Torifu’s group and ... it wasn’t good. Now he was leading three ANBU squads and a few jonin with him to the border. He looked back to make sure the new ANBU was keeping up with the rest of the team but she was doing a good job. He knew Fox would help her out of he needed too. He glanced at Inoichi who looked grim. Kakashi didn’t think it was a good idea to send him but at the same time Shikaku and Choza were his teammates and Noriko was his wife. Kakashi wouldn’t have let them hold him back either.

Torifu, Shikaku, Noriko, and Ibiki had gone on a private mission to negotiate with Iwagakure about the possibility of an alliance only they had been attacked by rogue nin on the way there. It sounded like they made it to Iwa to talk about the treaty but then were turned away and there was suspicions of foul play afoot. Choza’s team had found them. In the message asking for help there were two noted as dead but it didn’t say who only that they were still being tracked. Kakashi held up his hand to note to the teams following him that they were close to the border, the plan had been to meet them here and get them to safety.

He heard the sounds of fighting ahead and turned around to notify the group leaders. “There’s fighting ahead. Group A will jump right in and help our allies, Group B and C will hold back and stay in the Land of Fire. If any enemy crosses our border we want them killed not captured. Group D will go around and start attacking on the other side of the battle to force them to come to us. Go!” He turned back around just as the tree’s cleared into the open field that led to the border of the Land of Waterfalls. Just across the border Kakashi could see fighting, Choza was already in his large form hitting the enemies down with a swipe of his hand. Kakashi lifted his head band before and triggering his chidori before jumping straight into the fight.

He shoved his hand through a shinobi about to stab Ibiki in the back. The teen was covered in bandages and blood. He looked at Kakashi surprised before a there was a shimmer of relief and he turned back to continue fighting. Kakashi continued down the line, taking out as many as he could. He could see the enemy realize when the fight was no longer in their favor.

It didn’t matter, they weren’t escaping this.

Kakashi dodged an attack before slicing the man across the neck before he finally caught sight of Gai who was fighting back to back with Ebisu. Kakashi let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding before he jumped in to help them. Genma was between them, he realized, leaning over a body in the ground.

“Ka-Hound!” Gai caught himself before bringing one of the enemies to the ground. “About time!”

“Sorry, thought we could take our time.” Kakashi replied lazily before throwing a kunai to Ebisu who caught it and stabbed the shinobi attacking him in the stomach. “You look like you have it handled but we were kinda bored ... you know.”

“Typical.” Genma kept his position on the ground. “Chattier in battle than you are outside it.”

“Gai started it.” Kakashi triggered another chidori before taking off again. The enemies were falling to the ground and thinning out, they were almost to the border. Choza shrunk back down to average size, Kakashi ran to cover him while he regained himself.

“Thanks.” Choza coughed. “Don’t have any chakra left.”

“It’s alright.” Kakashi watched a giant summons came up from the ground and captured the retreating enemies in what appeared to be a giant Daruma . He looked over to Ibiki who had his hands up in the seal and kept it as he fell to his knees. Kakashi ran over to him. “Will they be alive or dead?”

“What do you want them to be?” Ibiki asked coldly from his position. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.

“Dead would be convenient if it doesn’t eat the rest of your chakra.” He ordered and Ibiki’s hands twisted in an odd motion before there a loud clang and the Daruma disappeared. All the ninja that had been captured were laying on the ground lifeless. Ibiki, even chakra depleted and covered in wounds, was terrifying. Kakashi caught Ibiki as he listed to the side. “I said don’t eat up your chakra.”

“Didn’t have much left.” Ibiki gave him a bloody smile. “Thanks for catching me.”

“Of course, you have two roommates who are waiting for you to get home.” Kakashi said softly and Ibiki smiled wider before nodding his head and pulling himself up. Kakashi waited to make sure he was stable before looking around, they’d made it to the Land of Fire. He looked over to see everyone coming together.

Genma and Ebisu were carrying Shikaku who had bandages over one side of his face and was bleeding through his vest on his chest and stomach. “We need a medic!” Gai called out ahead of them.

“They aimed for him first.” Ibiki said as he stood up. Kakashi lifted his hands to call medics to him as well. He looked around, Choza, Shikaku, Ibiki, Genma, Ebisu and Gai. Which meant the dead were ...

He looked over to Inoichi was walking over to Choza to help him stand but Choza held up a hand to stop him, tears falling from his face. Kakashi couldn’t hear the words but he knew what was being said, he closed his sharingan.

Kakashi looked away when Inoichi fell to his knees.

He looked at the medics tending to Ibiki as they pulled off the bandages and scraps of clothing. One of them pulled back in shock but Ibiki just laughed. Ignoring the fact that his wounds were even making medics uncomfortable. Kakashi moved away to let them work, he looked around to see the ANBU were keeping perimeter, good.

“Hound.” Genma was next to him. “Shikaku told me to report before he lost consciousness just now.”

“How is his status?” Kakashi asked and Genma frowned.

“He’ll survive.” Genma said but didn’t sound sure. He looked at Kakashi. “When team Choza found them the rogue nin had captured Ibiki. We managed to rescue him but on our escape route we were ambushed several times. We lost Noriko and Torifu in the Land of Earth and they got the side of Shikaku’s face. We had to seal them in scrolls and Choza has them. We realized they were chasing us and sent the call for help. We got this far but they had a team waiting for us and managed to hit Shikaku again.” Genma paused. “Then it was chaos and you guys showed up, thanks for that by the way.”

Kakashi nodded filing that information for later. If there had been an ambush waiting at the border then there was definitely something more going on with the Land of Waterfalls and Land of Earth. He cursed. They were going to have to start up larger border patrols. The Hokage wasn’t going to like this one bit.

“Captain.” One of the medics came to him covered in blood. “We need to go now or we might lose both of them.”

“Alright.” Kakashi waited for the medics to get both Ibiki and Shikaku onto stretchers before motioning for everyone to head out. “We’re going full speed!” He ordered. He glanced over at Choza and Inoichi before walking over to them. “Will you be able to-”

“I’ve got him.” Inoichi pulled Choza’s arm around him. The larger man let out another sob. Inoichi was no longer crying but his grief was all over his face. Kakashi nodded before motioning to Fox and Bear to stay with them. One man had lost his father and one had lost his wife, they could follow at their own pace.

Then they went home.

XXX

“Ino look over here.” Iruka grinned at the baby on the floor in front of him. She looked up with her bright blue eyes and blonde hair blew a raspberry at him. Iruka blew one right back causing her to squeal and laugh. Iruka watched her play with her toys before looking out at the rain pouring outside.

They were holding the funeral for Noriko and Torifu today.

Inoichi had asked if he’d watch Ino while it went on. Iruka wished there was more he could do for the man, his sensei. His father’s student. Ino gurgled before crawling over to Iruka and laying across his cast, she seemed to really like that he had an odd leg. She giggled rolling over it.

Ino’s mother was gone.

Iruka sniffed. After Noriko, the bird, had died he, Anko and Hayate had found Yugao and found a box for her and filled it with flowers before waiting for their sensei to return home. They hadn’t expected it to be that night with Ibiki and Shikaku being rushed to the hospital. Inoichi and Choza had waited outside the ER waiting for news all night. Shikaku and Ibiki were both stable now. Iruka had heard that Ibiki was going to stay at the hospital for a while before he could come home. Shikaku only a few days.

When they had given Inoichi the box he had just smiled sadly and thanked them before asking Iruka to watch Ino and then walking away.

Iruka hated it.

He wanted to do more.

Ino found a piece of his skin between the cast and under his shorts and proceeded to drool on it. Iruka squirmed reaching her and pulling her to his chest. “Ino, I’ll take care of you too okay? If you ever need anything you come to me alright?”

She sneezed on him.

“Ugh.” Iruka put her in his lap as he wiped his face. “Thanks.” He shivered and waited for the knock on the door. Instead the door opened and Inoichi peaked around the corner at them, he was soaking wet and in all black. Ino shrieked happy to see her dad.

“Sorry to come right in.” Inoichi walked over and picked her up. “How was she?”

“She was great.” Iruka smiled. “I don’t mind watching her longer if you need me to.” Iruka looked up at the man. Inoichi gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Choza has to prepare to become the new head of the Akimichi clan and Shikaku’s still in the hospital. I ...” Inoichi stopped and Iruka watched the emotions go across the man’s face.

“Why don’t you two stay here and keep me company? Anko’s gone but I have some chilli cooking on the stove and Ino’s food and diapers are right there in that bag.” Iruka offered instead. Inoichi looked at him surprised before his shoulders fell and he nodded.

“That would be ... alright. Thank you.” Inoichi sighed, looking lost.

“I’ll get you a towel.” Iruka got up with ease having gotten used to it with one crutch. He made his way over and wondered if Inoichi would want to spend the night. He knew what it was like to not be ready to return home just yet. Anko had helped him there.

He could help Inoichi-sensei. He knew his father would have wanted him to.

XXX

“You got the things I asked you for?” Yugao appeared in front of him as Iruka watered his front lawn on one leg. He kept his concentration on the water orbs he used to spread the water. He smiled, the time he used healing was great for practicing some of the old skills he saw his parents use around the house. He turned to Yugao and looked her up and down.

“Are you nervous?” He asked with a grin. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you nervous before.”

“Why are you watering the lawn? The matches start in three hours.” Yugao asked him incredulously. “You’re coming right?” She shifted nervously.

“Of course though if it ends up being you and Hayate fighting each other I keep the right to boo both of you at the end.” He grinned undoing his hand seals and the water stopped. He grinned at her, “Look I’m getting better!”

“Iruka.” She whined and he laughed before hopping over to the front door and grabbing his crutch.

“Alright, alright.” Iruka shuffled his way around the book piles. “Sorry about the mess, I haven’t gotten started on the office yet.”

“So are you moving into the room when you’re healed?” Yugao asked leaning on the door frame and Iruka shrugged.

“I thought about maybe turning it into the library and making the office my room. I like the fact it opens up to the porch.” Iruka leaned down and picked up his weapons pouch. “Here you go, take the pouch too, everything already fits in there correctly.”

“Thank you.” Yugao took it before adding it to her belt. She looked at Iruka. “I still wish you could have been in it too, I’d like to really fight you.”

“You fight me all the time.” Iruka whined, “I should say beat me up. I need you and Hayate to become chunin so they put me on a genin team who will appreciate and love me.” He sighed dramatically. Yugao cracked a smile and he grinned.

“You realized that we’d just be two chunin on a three man team with a genin.” She teased. “So you better pass next time or we’ll never let you live it down.”

“Are you heading there now? Want to walk with me?” Iruka asked looked around for his bag. “Have you seen-”

“Here.” Yugao picked it up off the couch, “Yeah I’ll walk with you, let’s go slow because I feel like showing up three hours early might make me look too eager.” She grinned. Iruka shivered before looking at the gate where Hayate was waiting, looking like he could fall asleep at any moment. He waved as Yugao and Iruka went to him.

“I thought we were going to meet there.” Yugao snickered.

“I think we might have both had similar plans of meeting there with Iruka.” Hayate coughed with a smile. “Should we pick up Inoichi-sensei as well?”

“Ah ...” All three of them turned to see Inoichi grinning while holding onto Ino. He looked exhausted but they didn’t comment and smiled at him. Iruka was happy he was coming to the match, no one would be mad if he skipped it. “So we weren’t meeting at the stadium? Here at Iruka’s?”

Iruka laughed. “Guys I would have made it there on my own, I swear. Isn’t it a little early to be going anyway?”

“He was watering the lawn when I arrived.” Yugao tattled and Hayate and Inoichi gave him looks. Iruka glared at her.

“I was finishing up!” He sighed. “Let’s go.”

“First we need to stop by Shikaku’s, he’s still on bed rest so he’s on baby duty but Yoshino said she’d come with us.” Inoichi grinned and they all followed him.

“Wait isn’t Yoshino, Yoshiro-sensei’s twin sister?” Hayate asked leaning over to Iruka who nodded. “She’s not too much like him right?”

“I don’t know.” Iruka admitted as they made their way over to the Nara compound. Shikaku was waiting outside already holding a black haired baby while his wife waved at them.

“Hey, hope you don’t mind if I join. Shikaku doesn’t trust Inoichi’s play by plays.” She smirked at Inoichi who spluttered.

“My recalls are just fine thank you.” He huffed as Shikaku took Ino into his arms with a roll of his eyes.

“I’m not part of this, have fun. Good luck Yugao, Hayate.” With that Shikaku was inside his house with the door shut. Iruka tried not to laugh as Inoichi and Yoshino bickered the rest of the way to the stadium, apparently there was a history there.

“I’m not sitting with them.” Iruka looked at Yugao and Hayate for help as they made it to the part to separate. “Please let me fight, I’ll fight like this. They haven’t stopped arguing ...”

“We’re not that bad.” Inoichi hit Iruka’s head before putting an arm over his shoulders and smiling at Yugao and Hayate. “You two, good luck. Remember your training and try not to kill anyone.” The last part he looked directly at Yugao who sighed.

“No promises.” She smirked and Hayate laughed.

“See you’ll both do fine and you have your guardian angel watching over you.” Inoichi nudged Iruka. “Don’t be nervous or scared. You’re both very talented and you’ll do fine no matter what the outcome is.”

“Thank you sensei.” Hayate and Yugao bowed slightly. Inoichi moved off Iruka’s shoulders and waved them off before following Yoshino into the coliseum.

“You’ll both be great.” Iruka grinned but was surprised when Yugao and Hayate both hugged him. “You’ll both make chunin I bet, I mean I am on your team.”

“You better watch us.” Yugao kissed his cheek before pulling away. She took a deep breath and looked at Hayate who kissed Iruka’s other cheek and smirked.

“I’m feeling more molested than loved honestly.” Iruka laughed and waved as they went to the participant entrance.

It took him a little while before he made it up the stairs to find Yoshino and Inoichi. He was relieved to see they were sitting next to Hiruma, Namaiki and Asuma. Iruka made his way and sat behind them, they turned to look at them.

“Are they nervous?” Hiruma grinned and Iruka shook his head.

“They know what they’re doing.” Iruka grinned.

It didn't’ take long for the stadium to fill up. Iruka found himself seated next to Gai and Kakashi on one side and Ebisu and Shizune on the other. He blinked a few times when he saw Shizune grab Ebisu’s hand and they both blushed. Huh ...

“They’ve been dating for a little while.” Gai whispered to him and Iruka looked forward blushing, embarrassed to be caught staring.

“Hm.” Iruka nodded, it didn’t really bother him but, it was interesting. Plus he always knew that while he thought Shizune was nice and pretty, she was older and probably saw him like a little brother. So maybe it was like finding out your sister was dating a guy you didn’t really know. Iruka glanced at Ebisu. He looked like a pervert.

Then again, he looked over at Kakashi who was reading a certain new orange book that had his stores and apparently was full of shocking amounts of filth. Iruka eyed the book with mild interest, how bad could it be if the teen was reading it in public?

“Alright it’s starting! Oh look at them.” Yoshino pointed down to the genin coming into the middle of the arena. There were eight of them and going to be seven matches in total. Iruka leaned forward to yell at Hayate and Yugao, who he admitted, looked a little pale suddenly in front of a large crowd.

“Whoo!!” Iruka shouted as loud as he could but winced as his lungs and ribs got irritated.

“That’s the spirit!” Gai jumped up. “GO HAYATE AND YUGAO!!”

All of the genin looked up at them in the stands while Iruka and Gai waved at them. Yugao bursted out laughing and Hayate covered his face with his hands.

“Thanks Gai.” Iruka grinned.

“No problem.” Gai grinned. “We must cheer our friends on in a youthful fashion, since your lungs are still healing I shall help you out!”

“Hey Gai let’s switch seats so you can be in the front and not yell at the back of my head.” Asuma stood up as Iruka laughed. Gai jumped down and yelled some more earning looks from Hiruma and Namaiki. Asuma pushed Kakashi towards Iruka with his foot before sitting down. Iruka gave Asuma a confused look but the taller teen just shrugged before glancing at Kakashi with a smirk. “Thanks.”

“I believe that was my seat.” Kakashi looked at Asuma who laughed. Iruka looked at the silver-haired teen. It was always hard for him to believe that this teen was THE Kakashi ... maybe there was more than one.

“YOU CAN DO IT YOUTHFUL YUGAO!” Gai shouted as Yugao and her opponent from Suna stayed in the middle and everyone else got off the field except the judge. The Suna genin was huge, Chie was his name if Iruka remembered right.

Iruka grinned as Yugao took the large boy down with a series of quick jabs and kicks, moving her 11 year old body faster than he could keep up with. Kakashi whistled beside him and Iruka looked at him. “She’s great right?”

“She’s very talented.” Kakashi nodded still watching the fight.

Iruka looked back to see her dodge attacked from Chie’s large weapon that he had summoned. The crowd cheered as she dodged the weapon a few more times before she backed away and started running circles around him. Iruka’s eyes widened, was she-

Chie pulled a new weapon out of a scroll, it looked like a long spear. Yugao quickly tossed some of the kunai Iruka had given her with his special exploding tags. He grinned as Chie jumped away they went off creating a huge cloud of dark purple smoke. While Chie was watching the smoke Yugao appeared above him and kicked him down to the ground hard causing the smoke to disperse. Iruka winced.

“Iruka?” Inoichi looked back at him.

“I had a lot of free time. She asked if I could make her a special smoke screen bomb that might be mistaken for an exploding tag.” He shrugged. “It was her idea, I just helped.” Inoichi smirked before they returned their gaze to the ring where Chie wasn’t moving. The judge ran over before calling the match.

“YEAH!” Iruka whooped before coughing and holding onto his chest. “Ugh.”

“YEEEAAAAH!!!” Gai cheered loud. “GO YUGAO!!”

“Might let him do that for you ...” A gentle hand was patting his back and Iruka looked up at Ebisu. “You’re friends don’t need to hear you to know you’re rooting for them.”

“I know but ... I want to try my hardest to cheer them on since I can’t fight with them down there.” Iruka shrugged. “But you’re right, I’ll take it easier.” He added after Shizune gave him a look. Ebisu smiled and nodded.

Kakashi chuckled on the other side of him and Iruka forced himself not to look over.

Next was a match between Manami and Tomio both of Kusa, Manami coming out the victor. It had been a good match, Iruka was starting to understand why the exams were such a spectacle. Then it was Daichi and Kenta, both from Suna. Daichi overpowered his own teammate fast and quick. The crowd had been slightly disappointed at how fast it had been but Iruka couldn’t help but feel glad he wasn’t fighting him. Last of the first round was Hayate and Yori from the Mist.

“GO HAYATE!!!” Gai whooped, Iruka was thankful he stopped trying as hard, he was starting to feel exhausted. He tensed when the second it started Yori filled the arena floor up with water until it probably would go over their heads if Hayate and the judge couldn’t stand on the water with chakra. Iruka watched wide-eyed.

Hayate hated fighting around water.

Iruka watched as Hayate pulled out his sword while watching the water, he jumped up just as an attack came and landed on the wall where he stood. Yori climbed out so she was standing on top of the water and did hand seals. Two dragons came out of the water hitting where Hayate was standing and causing the stadium to shake.

“Hayate!” Iruka shouted, there was a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to Kakashi who pointed and Iruka looked to see Hayate running to the other side of the stadium. He let out a relieved breath.

“That’s intense ninjutsu for a genin.” Yoshino was watching the match in awe. “How old is she?”

“14.” Hiruma offered and Yoshino nodded her head. Iruka realized she was probably trying to remember things for Shikaku. Iruka looked back to see the water dragons and Hayate where fighting as he stayed with his feet on the stadium. The second he hit the water he would lose. Iruka found himself holding his breath as he watched his friend fight. Hayate cut one of the dragons in half with his sword but it didn't’ have any effect. He started running again as they attacked the walls but this time they caught up with him and hit the wall again. This time going liquid and sending water everywhere.

Iruka wide-eyed as Hayate got dragged into the water. Iruka could see him struggling under the water as Yori went into the water as well. He tensed as the fight continued underwater before suddenly the Hayate in the water dispersed in a cloud of smoke. A clone! Iruka gasped, Hayate had never been able to hold on that long before. He frantically looked around as Yori pulled herself out of the water to search for him. Hayate jumped out of one of the holes created during the fight grabbing her hair and holding the knife to her throat.

“Ohh interesting.” Hiruma hummed. Namaiki gave him a look. “Most sword guys, go straight to stabbing but he’s giving her a chance to surrender uninjured since she’s depleted most of her chakra.”

“But will she-” Yori held up her hand in surrender and the crowed cheered. Iruka grinned as Gai jumped up and whooped loudly. Hayate won his match too!

Round two, they had to fight on the water Yori had brought in. Yugao had a hard time with Minami who was an older teen compared to her eleven years but it ended with him pinned to the ground with her kunai and unable to move. He refused so Yugao knocked him unconscious with a chakra infused punch that had the crowd on her side. The next match between Daichi and Hayate, Daichi had been quick and strong causing Hayate to surrender after his sword was broken and he’d run out of weapons to use.

Iruka wanted to run to his friend’s side but knew he couldn’t until after the final match. The huge but fast Daichi verse the fast and nimble Yugao. They both stood on the water that was still there facing each other before Daichi crouched and raced at her at full speed. It the same attack he’d use to grab Hayate’s sword and break it but Yugao dropped into the water to dodge it before Iruka saw her hands moving. He couldn’t tell what seals she was making. Kakashi suddenlt moved to pull Gai back from leaning over the side before she looked up to the surface of the water and breathe out one of the largest flames Iruka had ever seen. He’d certainly never seen Yugao use it before. They flame burned bright filling the coliseum with heat and light and steam! Steam from the water! Iruka closed his eyes feeling it blast past them.

It reminded him of his mother’s jutsus.

He opened his eyes when the heat vanished and the temperature dropped causing his body to shiver. The middle of the arena was no longer filled high with water but it went up to the judge’s waist as he dropped the barrier he had used to protect himself from the flame. Yugao stood over Daichi’s floating form in the water.

The crowd went nuts.

At first Iruka was worried that the fast fight would have caused ire like the one earlier but apparently a large show of fire made up for that plenty. The judge walked over holding up Yugao’s arm as the medics came to get Daichi.

“Yugao is the winner!” The judge shouted and everyone cheered.

“I told her not to kill anyone.” Inoichi sighed with a smile as Yugao waved at the crowd.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s fine.” Namaiki patted his shoulder.

“Hm.” Kakashi hummed amused, Iruka laughed. Yugao won!! He had a feeling it would be her. The strongest member of their team and definitely ready to be a chunin. Oh god, now she was going to order them around all the time. Iruka really hoped Hayate would get a vest too.

Even if it made him lowest in the pecking order.

Iruka and Inoichi waited from them at the exit as they came out. Hayate looked embarrassed as he came over. “I’m sorry I lost.”

“You lost but you’re still in better shape than me.” Iruka teased hitting him with his crutch. “We still have one winner on this team.”

“Me!” Yugao whooped, she looked at Inoichi. “When will they tell us if we made it?”

“First the Hokage will talk to the head jonin and head chunin before he makes a decision but I think both of you did very well! Iruka and I were on the edge of our seats the entire time!” Inoichi looked at Iruka who nodded.

“You guys looked so cool! Yugao that fire ball! WHEN DID YOU LEARN THAT!” Iruka hit her this time and she flipped her hair in his face causing him to laugh.

“I did have a month to train.” She grinned. “I actually got the idea when I saw you working on your water-style in your yard. I thought it might be handy to see what I could do. I’ll admit I’ve never blown anything that big before but I used up a lot of chakra.”

“It was amazing.” Hayate nodded.

“Alright, I believe that deserves some food. My treat but Yugao gets to choose.” Inoichi started ushering them away as people started coming up to talk to Yugao.

“Korean BBQ!”

 

XXX


	7. Got So Much To Prove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka gets advice and causes a scene. Anko starts a rumor about Kakashi.

Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi

Chapter Seven: Got So Much To Prove

XXX

Iruka blinked, sitting up in the bed that was in his father’s old office. His barrier warned him that someone was here but ... it didn’t feel like they were at the front door. He knew he didn’t have a mission. Both Yugao and Hayate had become chunin and were now off on a two man mission together, to break in their vests or something.

Not that Iruka felt left out.

He sighed wincing as he stood, his cast was off now but his leg was still tender. He limped to the back door working his way through the large pile of books and boxes. He still wasn’t as far along with his cleaning as he’d wanted. He opened the door and instantly woke up at the site of an ANBU standing in his backyard.

“Iruka?” The ANBU asked and Iruka nodded. “Tsunade-sama is calling for you.”

“Is everything alright?” Iruka fumbled back to the pile of clothes he had on the floor. He quickly grabbed his shirt and sandals before putting them on, wincing every time his body fought him on the way he would move. He limped to the ANBU, “Where is she?”

“At the hospital, don’t rush yourself just get there as soon as you can.” The ANBU nodded at Iruka’s leg and the way he had an arm wrapped around his chest before disappearing. Iruka sighed going back into the house and leaving through the front and grabbing the one crutch he had been using. He didn’t really need it anymore but it definitely helped him move faster as he made his way to the hospital. Ibiki was finally home after his hospital stay and put on medical leave as well. Anko was due back from her mission with Jiraiya any day now, they hadn’t been able to find anything.

It took him longer than he wanted to admit. He was panting by the time he arrived, it definitely hurt more without pain pills. He limped over to the front desk, the nurse looked at him surprised. “I’m here to see Tsunade-sama.” She nodded and pointed towards her office so he kept going. He wasn’t expecting to pass Shizune and Ebisu talking quietly in the hallway, they both looked upset. Iruka swallowed trying to pass them without being noticed before he knocked on her office door.

“Come in.” She called and Iruka opened the door and blinked. Her office was clean. Amazingly so ... it was like she was ...

“You’re leaving?” He asked as he closed the door behind him. Tsunade looked up, she was pale and had bags under her eyes, she gave him a small smile.

“I am.” She nodded moving to sit on the front of the desk and motioned for him to sit on the chair in front of her.

“For how long?” Iruka asked, grateful for the seat. “Is it a mission?”

“No it’s not.” Tsunade shook her head, “I’m just ... I need a break. I’m leaving. I wanted to see you before I went to look you over and talk about what you’re doing for the village.”

“But you’ll come back?” He asked quietly as she knelt in front of him to scan his leg.

“One day I’m sure.” She gave him a sad smile. “Your femur is healing nicely, your pelvis too. Your ribs, specifically the one that broke is going to take another two or three weeks before you’ll start feeling normal again. You can start light training next week if you promise me to take it easy.” She gave him a look, “Even if I’m not here, I’ll know.”

“I promise.” Iruka blinked at the tears in his eyes. “But what if I need you? I still don’t fully understand the seal or-”

“Neither do I.” Tsunade shrugged. “Your father and Biwako taught me what they could but I never had a full understanding. I think that you might understand it more than I do at this point.” She looked at him seriously. “Iruka if they ever offer to let you pass the seal on I think you should.”

“What? Why?” He asked confused. He’d been the Secret Keeper for almost two years now and-

“It’s not fair to you, what they’ve been asking. You’re never going to get to experience the same missions some of your friends or have all the options open to you like they have. You’re talented and could be used in many different ways this is ... this is too much for someone as young as you. I don’t like it, I have never liked it. They should ask someone who’s already experienced things like your father had.” Tsunade grabbed his chin gently so he was looking her in the eyes. “Iruka if they ask you to pass it on don’t put up a fight. If there’s a new Hokage make him choose someone else. Don’t let this tie you down. Whoever the next Hokage will be will have someone they want to keep close and let them do it. Promise me.”

“But I want to-”

“Iruka I’m not telling you to quit, I’m telling you not to put up a fight if you have a chance to leave it. A chance to travel across the border for missions. A chance to take the harder missions, the ones that could use you. Promise me that.” Tsunade smiled. “That you will not do this for anyone after Sandaime.”

Iruka could tell Tsunade really wanted him to agree, she really cared and believed in his growth. But she didn’t want him to do this. He sighed and nodded. “I promise Tsunade-sama.” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. There was a sick feeling in his gut, he really didn’t know if it was a promise he could follow through on.

“I’m going to hold you to that.” She smiled standing up. “Now give me your hands.” He lifted them up and she closed her eyes, he felt his hands warm up as he felt the chakra in hers, it felt a little funny. “Do you feel that?”

“I do.” Iruka nodded. She stopped putting chakra in his hands but kept holding them.

“Now put your own chakra into your fingertips until it feels like that again.” She watched him waiting and Iruka closed his eyes trying to remember how it felt. It took him a little while before he looked at his hands to see a light blue glow at his fingertips. She smiled. “Remember how this feels. It’s the perfect amount. If you ever get headaches because of the seal and the rose water isn’t work then massage your temples with your fingers like this. It should help.”

“Okay.” Iruka nodded trying to remember the feeling before he stopped doing it. “I think I got it.”

“Shizune is coming with me.” She pushed some hair behind her ear and smirked. “So you’re not going to be spoiled by the staff anymore. Remember you can still trust Shikaku if you need anything. Always trust Shikaku and ... if you can, avoid Danzo.”

“I don’t like him.” Iruka sighed. “He ... is scary.”

Tsunade smiled and nodded her head. “I’m glad I got to say goodbye to you before I left, take care of your friends and the village. I’m sure I’ll see you again.”

“I hope you come back.” Iruka sniffed. “Thank you for helping me so much.”

“You’re welcome.” Tsunade sighed before grabbing her bag and opening the door. Shizune was out there alone now, wiping her face. “Shizune are you ready?”

“Yes Tsunade-sama.” Shizune smiled and Iruka realized she had a bag of her own. “Let’s go.”

Iruka slowly followed them out of the hospital but when they turned to the gate he turned back to his house. He couldn’t believe that Tsunade was leaving but ... she probably had a good reason. Did Shizune and Ebisu break up so that she could leave as well? He felt bad for both of them.

He hoped they’d both come back soon.

XXX

“You want me to help in the mission room?” Iruka frowned at Inoichi who was watching him tend to the garden from the porch. “Me?” He asked again.

“It’s normally a chunin task.” Inoichi grinned. “But apparently Hokage-sama is willing to give you a higher security clearance if you agree and it will count as a C rank mission. It’s only twice a week unless you’re on missions. Besides weren’t you complaining to me about all your free time recently? I heard you went to an onsen again with Izumo and Kotetsu.”

“Next time I’m not going with them, they just kept trying to peek into the girl’s side.” Iruka sighed. “How long in the mission room? ... that sounds ... boring.” Iruka waved his hands to get the water to move over the next bush, he grinned. He was definitely getting better at controlling it. “And I’m still not even done organizing my own house and I’ve been working on it for six weeks, why would I want to do paperwork?”

“Everyone does it eventually.” Inoichi shrugged. “I volunteered you because I thought you might like to get it done while you’re still a genin but if you want to wait for it to cut into your precious time later I’ll tell the Hokage you’re fine with D-missions. I heard Yukata-san needs their garden weeded out an-”

“I’ll do it.” Iruka interrupted with a huff, he knew what Inoichi was doing. “But you better still work with me on my training.” Even Asuma had been busy lately and Iruka was started to feel like he was getting left in the dust. If manning the desk really did give him an advantage he’d do it.

“Of course, have you thought more about the next water jutsu you wanted to try?” Inoichi nodded to the water raining over the bushes. “Your control is getting a lot better.”

“Actually I had an idea.” Iruka grinned. “But I need to learn how to use Fire-style too.” Iruka waited until the water was almost gone before dumping it at the base of the tree. Inoichi sighed.

“Iruka you’re smart but just because you want to learn a new element doesn’t mean it’s going to be that ... easy ...” Inoichi stared wide-eyed as Iruka snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared.

“That’s all I really know how to do, what my mom showed me.” Iruka admitted. “I tried taking it farther but I just don’t know what it’s supposed to feel like. Water comes natural but I’m not like my mom with her kekkei genkai. Fire is hard.” Iruka watched the flame fizzle out. He’d never been able to get it to last longer than that either. He sighed.

“We’ll water is stronger than fire.” Inoichi blinked, “It would make sense that it would be hard for you to control it when the water side of you wants to put it out. Why do you want to learn Fire-style?”

“I want to make steam.” Iruka grinned.

Inoichi smiled, “Hmm steam? Just like your mother used to. Well you know I can only use water so I can keep working with you on that. Why don’t you ask Yugao about the fire?”

“She’s always busy.” Iruka sighed. “But I’ll try to find her.”

“Hey when you’re a chunin you’re going to look back on the genin years wistfully.” Inoichi stood up.

“Yeah right.” Iruka grinned. “I asked Ibiki and Anko and neither of them ever want to go back.”

“Genin are the backbone of our workforce.” Inoichi smiled. “Don’t forget that. Now if you’re alright with working the mission room then I’ll meet you there tomorrow morning at 700. I’ll get you started before I head to Intelligence.”

“Congratulations on the promotion.” Iruka grinned. “I heard they made you head.” Iruka was secretly hoping Inoichi would be brought in on the Secret Keeper thing but he hadn't heard a word from Shikaku so he doubted it. But it would have been nice.

“You know for a position that’s supposed to be on the down low, I’m starting to think everyone knows about it.” Inoichi laughed. “See you in the morning Iruka.”

“See you!” Iruka waved before flicking his thumb again making the small flame appear. Now if he could only make it bigger ... and in his lungs? He shook his head and looked into his messy room, the sliding door was open. Maybe he should finish going through his books first. He’d already moved his bookshelves that had been in the library (now Anko’s room) down into the living room and filled them with the fiction and educational books. All he had left were the books and scrolls about barriers and seals and he’d barely made a dent but he was determined to get them organized. Not to mention he still had a pile of boxes to go through.

He sighed before going inside and grabbing the top book before flipping through it, maybe he’d find something he could use.

XXX

“Kakashi.”

Kakashi looked over to see Asuma leaning against the gate of the village. He nodded before looking up at the snowing sky. It had definitely been a surprise when the temperatures dropped suddenly but it was nature keeping everyone on their toes. “Asuma, are you on guard duty?”

“My shift just ended and heard from the patrol you were coming back so I thought I’d wait.” Asuma grinned, Kakashi liked Asuma ... but he hated that grin. It was one of kind out of all of Asuma’s different smiles and smirks. This grin meant he was up to something or he knew something he shouldn’t. Asuma had a knack for knowing things he shouldn’t.

“Oh? Where are your teammates?” Kakashi asked.

“Kurenai wanted go check on her garden because of the snow. I don’t care what Mizuki’s doing. He’s probably training, it’s all he does these days.” Asuma was still grinning.

Kakashi looked at him cautiously. After Asuma had put him and Iruka together at the chunin exams Kakashi was pretty sure he knew what Asuma was thinking but ... it wasn’t like that. Iruka was interesting. His parents had been interesting and now their son was and Kakashi found himself drawn to him for some reason. He didn’t know how to explain it but he also didn’t feel the need to. So what if he was keeping an extra eye on Kohari’s son? It didn’t hurt anyone and from what Kakashi could tell, Iruka seemed to attract trouble in all different shapes and sizes. He huffed watching the steam puff from his breath float up to the air. He didn’t like waiting for Asuma to say something.

“About Iruka-”

“Guess who caught Ebisu and Genma in th- what about Iruka?” Asuma halted and looked at Kakashi confused. “Did something happen?”

“No?” Kakashi winced at himself. Great, now he had misread Asuma. Maybe Gai had a point of needing to hang out with the group more. “I was just wondering why you did what you did at the chunin exams.”

“That reminds me.” Asuma huffed, his eyebrows furrowing. “What are your intentions with Iruka? You flirted with him at his house-”

“I caught him from falling down the stairs.” Kakashi amended feeling a little confused. Was that flirting now? “And put him on the couch.”

“The way you did it was ...” Asuma huffed, “and then you kept touching him at the chunin exams and then nothing? I don’t get it and isn’t he a little young?”

“I pointed to his teammate because he thought Hayate had been hit.” Kakashi gave Asuma an intense side-eye. “I think he’s interesting but I think you’re seeing something else.”

“Hmph.” Asuma glared at Kakashi. “If your intentions change I want to know. I don’t know if you’d be able to handle him.”

“What?” Kakashi sighed. “I’m going to pull out by book and read it even though it’s cold and I forgot my gloves, only to ignore you.” He honestly felt a little giddy that he’d gotten away with explaining himself to Asuma. Though he added another tick to the ‘Iruka is interesting’ box, apparently Asuma was now protective of the kid he’d been glaring at over a year ago.

“Oh, wait, no.” Asuma grabbed Kakashi’s shoulder and smiled. “Ebisu and Genma were caught making out in the second floor supply closet at the academy! That’s what I wanted to tell you. They might be a thing now. Bonded over losing Shizune, though Genma never had her so I really don’t know but I wasn’t going to ask too many questions. Apparently they got caught because they were arguing while making out. They were being loud.”

“Huh.” Kakashi tilted his head, Ebisu had been really down and quiet lately, if he was happier with Genma then why not? Other than the fact Genma talked about playing the ‘game’ or something a lot. He’d never been caught making out in a closet before. Though there was that one time with Aoba on one of the training fields. “Does Aoba know?” He asked and Asuma choked on his cigarette.

“Kakashi, you can’t tell me you don’t know.” Asuma looked at him surprised.

“What?” Kakashi asked, tilting his head. He’d been a little busy ... alright he’s busy for a while so of course he’d miss a few things but-

“Gai and Aoba are a thing?” Asuma put his two pointer fingers together and made them kiss, Kakashi didn’t know why he needed to do that. “Or something? They’re a thing. It’s not official but ... they’ve been hooking up for the past few weeks maybe months?”

Now Asuma looked a little confused. Kakashi thought back on the few times he’d run into Gai and sure ... quite a few of them Aoba had been around egging Gai on but Aoba had always done that. He was a sarcastic guy that liked escalating situations for his own amusement. Kakashi liked that about Aoba. He nodded his head in approval as Asuma watched him.

“Alright. Thanks for letting me know.” Kakashi patted Asuma’s shoulder. At least now when he was teasing Gai about his books now Kakashi could use the male and female characters.

“That’s it?” Asuma sighed dramatically, “I was hoping for something ... I don’t know, go defend Gai’s honor or something.”

“What exactly do you think our relationship is?” Kakashi asked trying not to sound as amused as he was. He grinned but stopped when Crow landed in front of him. He nodded his head and Asuma held his breath.

“You’re needed at HQ.” Crow nodded and then vanished. Kakashi sighed, so much for finding Gai to tease him.

“I’ll see you later Asuma.” He turned and gave his friend a small bow before vanishing as well.

“Hey wasn’t that ‘Friend Killer Kakashi’?”

Asuma straightened his posture before turning around. It was two jonin that were on guard now whispering together. They paused as Asuma’s glare.

“Don’t talk about things you don’t know and don’t you ever call him that again.” Asuma growled.

“You know they call him that for a reason right? Maybe watch your back.” One of the jonin huffed. Asuma growled. The jonin grabbed his friend and started moving them to the gate. “Whatever, we’ve got work to do.”

Asuma forced himself to stomp away angrily, he deflated the second the gate was out of site. He knew what people said about Kakashi. Heck, Kakashi knew what people said about him.

Didn’t mean he had to like it.

Kurenai was right, he was bad at choosing his battles.

XXX

“Welcome to the mission room.”

Iruka followed Inoichi into the room nervously. It was already full of shinobi in line to hand in their scrolls and get another one. He’d been in this room several times as part of his genin team but now he was going to be handling files and important documents. He fiddled with his headband around his neck, maybe he should start wearing it on his forehead like most of the others did. He looked up when they went around the crowd. There were a few scribes, a few chunin and one jonin. The Hokage’s seat was empty, he came on his own hours and usually for the more special missions that were called to his desk.

“Inoichi-san!” One of the scribes stood up and turned to them before looking at Iruka. “This must be Iruka. Thank you for helping us out.” Iruka bowed his head, she seemed nice. She was a much older lady but the scribe hat was was a little silly.

“Ayako-san! Good to see you. I wanted to be with him while he got settled before I went to work.” Inoichi put a hand on Iruka’s shoulder. “What’s he doing today?”

“We’ll have him shadow one of the chunin during their shift today and tomorrow he can start handing the scrolls and paperwork himself.” She smiled looking at the staff. Iruka realized he recognized some of them. “Why don’t you shadow Gai-san? It’s his last shift with us today.”

“Last shift?” Iruka asked.

“He was promoted to jonin.” Inoichi answered with a grin. “That’s good you know him right? I think you can handle things from here.”

“Thanks Inoichi-sensei.” Iruka nodded. Inoichi nodded before making his way out and Iruka looked back at the scribe. “Am I going to be handling all types of missions?”

“You never know.” Ayako smiled before walking over to Gai who was handing a scroll off. “Stand behind Gai-san and watch what he does. It’s pretty easy work.” And with that she moved back to her chair and her line started moving again. Gai blinked at Iruka a few times before grinning.

“Why if it isn’t Iruka! Are you working the mission desk now my youthful partner?” He grinned and Iruka had to squint to see through the pure energy coming from the teen first thing in the morning. “I did not know you made chunin!” Iruka flushed embarrassed.

“I didn’t, they asked me to help.” He ducked his head. “But I heard you made jonin, congratulations!” He grinned. “Too bad we won’t be working with each other.”

“Ahem.” Iruka and Gai both looked up to a chunin covered in dirt. He put his scroll on the table in front of Gai. “Can you take this so I can go home now?”

“Of course Hitoshi-san.” Gai grinned and took the scroll, he glanced at Iruka. “You make sure it’s all filled out and then stamp it for filing. If its B or A class, you’ll have to see if they have information that needs to be passed to a specific office. Don’t look at S class scrolls, those go directly to the Hokage. This looks good!” Gai stamped it and Iruka couldn’t believe it, the scroll had been covered in mud and dirt.

“But I couldn’t even read it.” Iruka frowned and Gai looked at him surprised. Hitoshi-san made an unhappy noise.

“Learn to, now I’m off duty.” The chunin turned and left, dust falling off him in his wake. Iruka flushed embarrassed.

“I didn’t mean to offend him.” He looked at Gai. “But how does that help us if you can’t even read it?”

“Huh, I guess the filers must be able to read it because I haven’t got a complaint from them yet. I just make sure it’s completely filled out.” Gai nodded before smiling at the next shinobi in line and taking her scroll. Iruka furrowed his eyebrows. What was the point of filling it out neatly like Inoichi-sensei had made his team do if they were willing to take in scrolls like that? He huffed but at least this next scroll looked legible and completely filled out. He nodded when Gai stamped it and put it in the correct bin under the table.

Iruka watched Gai for his first hour before he started taking the bins of scrolls to the filing room and picking up new missions from the clerk. Iruka only got to see the room through a small window that was mostly blocked by an older man with a serious face. From what he could tell though it looked like a small room, not large enough to fit all the scrolls he was carrying. Iruka found himself curious about where they went. He huffed taking the new ones and walking back to the desks. There seemed to be a lull in people looking for missions. Both of the scribes were gone and Gai was talking to the teen with shoulder length grey hair and a guy with red sunglasses ... he had definitely seen them around town.

“I’m telling you, if you see them arguing I wouldn’t go over there.” The teen with glasses looked like he was trying not to laugh. “I swear it’s like foreplay for them.”

Iruka frowned putting the mission scrolls in their new spots.

“I knew Genma didn’t care but I can’t believe Ebisu likes guys now. Shizune leaving two months ago must have changed him.” The grey haired teen was smirking. Iruka blinked realizing they were talking about Genma and Ebisu ... being together now?

“He probably likes both you idiot.” The glasses teen swatted the back of the grey haired boy’s head. He glared at the glasses teen but didn’t say anything. Iruka wondered if the guy with glasses was higher ranked or stronger. “Why does that matter anyway? Guy or girl have you seen what Genma puts in his mouth? No thanks.”

Iruka snorted and the flushed realizing he’d been caught eavesdropping. He glanced over to see them staring at him. Gai let out a laugh. “Iruka come here and meet Mizuki and Aoba, do you know them?”

Iruka shook his head walking over. “I don’t think so. Hi I’m Iruka, nice to meet you.” He did a small bow.

“Oh you’re Inoichi’s genin.” Iruka hoped he hid that flinch well. He knew people didn’t mean it negatively but being the last genin on team Inoichi was getting annoying faster than he thought it would be. He nodded at the teen in glasses. “I’m Aoba.” Aoba grinned before pointing at the other teen. “That’s Mizuki, don’t let him scare you. His smiles are always creepy.”

“They are not.” Mizuki huffed. “And since when do they start letting genin do this job?” Aoba smacked the back of Mizuki’s head again earning another glare. Iruka had a feeling they worked together a lot.

“Hey I’m a tokubetsu jonin and you don’t see me complaining.” Aoba crossed his arms, Iruka blinked surprised before looking at Gai for confirmation. Gai grinned and nodded. Aoba nudged Mizuki with his shoulders. “Plus, if he’s doing it he has to have a decent security clearance.” Aoba eyed Iruka, his smirk playful. “So what, are you secretly ANBU?”

Iruka snorted loudly, “No.”

“Ah but he did trap Inoichi in a barrier that time.” Gai whispered like it was some sort of secret, Aoba leaned in grinning. Mizuki was looking at Iruka as if trying to size him up. Iruka grinned and shrugged. Gai hummed nodding. “Remember when Genma’s face was blue?”

“That was you?” Mizuki choked out a laugh before putting a hand over his mouth. Iruka wondered if he was trying too hard to seem cool.

“Well it was a training accident.” Iruka admitted.

“Right, accident.” The way Aoba said it, Iruka swore he winked under the sunglasses. “I’ve had my share of those too.” Gai started chuckling at that.

“You say they were accidents but there’s a reason you’re working the mission desk.” Gai bumped Iruka’s shoulders. “Aoba fell asleep on duty.” Aoba stands up straighter making a startled noise. Mizuki laughed and Aoba’s face turned bright prink. Iruka managed not to laugh but he did smile.

“It was for a second, I had my crows scouting for me.” Aoba pushed his glasses up with a finger even tho they hadn’t fallen down his nose at all. “Damn Shikaku.” Iruka blinked surprised at that, he guessed that Shikaku was the one that had caught Aoba. Iruka found himself thankful Shikaku had never found him breaking the rules. Though the man had always been there for Iruka so it was hard to think of him in a different light.

“Hey that’s my sensei.” Mizuki is still chuckling. “He’s not that bad, as long as you follow the rules or don’t get caught.” Iruka was really surprised by that, that must mean that Mizuki had been on the same genin team as Asuma. He wondered if Mizuki had any good embarrassing stories.

For reasons.

“I’ll remember that next time.” Aoba huffed crossing his arms and looking towards Gai. Gai stood slightly taller even though he was already the tallest in the group. Iruka wondered how strong Aoba was. “Gai? We’re going to the training grounds after this. Don’t think I’m letting you off for telling people about that.”

“Haha yes! A good spar! Winner chooses where we eat dinner?” Gai asked with a bright grin. Aoba leaned forward and whispered something in his ear that had Gai turning bright red. “Or that, winner-” Gai coughs. “The winner can have that.”

Iruka didn’t know what he said, but Gai’s face was red until the end of their shift. Mizuki kept laughing at him and Aoba would just smirk and lean back.

They were weird.

Or maybe it was a jonin requirement.

XXX

Kakashi was exhausted.

He had just come back from a three week long mission following the Kumogakure Head Ninja and his party to Konoha and wanted to sleep for a week. It wasn’t going to happen. There were treaties to be signed now that the parade was over and Kakashi and his team passed the watch onto the next team. He was going to be allowed to rest for one or two days before the Kumo shinobi headed back home. Hopefully with a peace treaty. Until then he was going to sleep.

Before he could go home there was something else he had to do. It was something he did after any long mission. He found himself at the barracks that were across town from his, he sat in a tree and looked into the window of Gai’s apartment. Kakashi was surprised the light was on at such a late hour. He found himself relaxing at the site of Gai talking to his former genin teammates. Ebisu was laughing at something being said by Genma while he and Gai acted out some sort of fight. Kakashi let himself watch for a little while longer before jumping onto the roof and making his way to his next stop.

He knew he didn’t have to check on Asuma while he still lived at the Hokage’s quarters but they had an unspoken agreement to check on their friends. Kurenai’s lights were off but Kakashi could see her sleeping through her open window. Probably enjoying the cool breeze since it had warmed up after the odd snow storm a few weeks ago. He sighed relaxing more, exhaustion poking his brain so it could be heard. He nodded his head before turning to go to his barracks.

Only he would have but ... Kakashi noted a small cloaked figure with a familiar mask making his way through the village. It was by chance he noticed him, he hadn’t even been looking but there was Kinoe. Curious, Kakashi went off in that direction instead but made sure to conceal himself. Sleep could wait a little while longer.

It didn’t take long before they were on a street Kakashi had found himself visiting more often recently. Between Ibiki, Anko or Iruka there always seemed to be a required visit to the house to drop off or pick up scrolls or weapons. Or check in on injured friends. Kakashi felt like he should be more surprised than he was when Kinoe jumped over Iruka’s neighbor’s house. Probably to avoid the barrier, and went to the alley behind the house. He was surprised however when Kinoe made himself some wood steps to look over the fence and did nothing else.

He was just watching the back of the house.

Kakashi spiked his chakra a little to warn the boy before he landed next to him. Kinoe tilted his head in acknowledgement but didn’t say anything. Kakashi looked around at the garden in the backyard before glancing at the windows and doors. None of the lights were on but one of the doors leading to the back was slightly cracked. Kakashi could see Iruka’s foot in the moonlight as the teen had obviously fallen asleep on the floor. Kakashi looked back at Kinoe. “Like the garden?”

Kinoe’s fingers twitched a little before his shoulders moved in a silent sigh. “It’s a nice garden. I helped plant that bush.” He pointed at one of them but Kakashi thought they all looked the same as they had been trimmed to look like one big bush. His mind raced trying to figure out if there was any hidden meaning in that. What would Kinoe want with Iruka? Or had it been with his parents? It had been three years now-

Then he remembered. When he had betrayed Root to save Sandaime’s life, Kinoe had told him about Iruka being held in Root’s headquarters. Kakashi frowned.

“You were the one that took him that time?” He asked. Kinoe nodded but stayed silent. Kakashi thought some more about Danzo and what his plan could have been with Iruka. “Are you still after his father’s scrolls?”

At this Kinoe stiffened but didn’t look at Kakashi. Had he not known that Kakashi had been told why Iruka had been taken? He couldn’t blame the boy for not knowing, it had been a failed attempt anyway. Of course it only failed because Kinoe had given Kakashi the information in the first place. Kinoe shook his head. Kakashi sighed relieved. He knew Iruka wouldn’t fit the Root requirements for being a member but he hated the idea of him getting involved in any way.

But then why was Kinoe here? Was it really to look at the rose bush?

“Kinoe, you should leave R-”

There was an alarm. They both turned to see lights turning on a distance away. Kakashi cursed.

“Bye, Kakashi-san.” With that Kinoe was gone. Kakashi sighed before making his way to the alarm. When he realized it was coming from the Hyuga compound he got a bad feeling.

He wasn’t going to be getting sleep any time soon.

XXX

“Can you even read your handwriting?” Iruka asked Asuma as they made their way to the training grounds as the sun was just barely starting to rise. Asuma had come back from a mission while Iruka was working at the mission desk. Iruka felt like he was getting used to the job but some things still bothered him. “I mean what’s the point of teaching us all this stuff at the academy and as genin if it doesn’t matter in the end?”

“It does matter and my handwriting isn’t that bad.” Asuma gave Iruka an amused look.

“Okay your handwriting is bad but not that bad. I could read your notes and you filled it out very well.” Iruka nodded. “But you should see some other people’s handwriting! I know I’m just a genin and it doesn’t matter what I think but-”

“Oi.” Asuma grabbed Iruka’s ponytail and tugged it. “It’s not 'just a genin', you’re a comrade and what you think matter- Iruka?”

Iruka had stopped when Asuma pulled his ponytail. It had sent a strange feeling of nostalgia throughout his whole body. He couldn’t take another step but his hand went over his heart to press against the dull ache he felt there. Asuma was watching him confused, Iruka’s voice cracked. “C-can you do that again?” He asked.

Asuma took a few steps backwards before grabbing the base of Iruka’s pony-tail and tugging it like he had before. He left his hand there as he gave Iruka a questioning look. Iruka shook his head trying to keep his breathing slow, pressing his hand harder against his chest. He blinked his eyes fighting back tears. “My parents used to ... they ...” He took a deep breath and expelled it slowly. “No one does it anymore.”

“Is it okay if I do?” Asuma asked, when Iruka nodded he tugged his ponytail one more time before putting his hand in his pocket. “I can’t believe no one else does that, I’ve been wanting to do that since you yelled at me in my dad’s office.”

Iruka let out a laugh wiping his face and grateful no tears got loose. “No one else ever did it but them, I don’t know why. Anko likes to play with my hair when it’s down though.”

“I get it.” Asuma shrugged, “My mom used to kiss my forehead when I left on missions or if she felt like it. It was kind of a good luck charm I guess.”

Iruka grinned. “Bend a little.”

Asuma shook his head with a smile. “Iruka you don’t have to-”

“I said, bend a little.” Iruka moved to stand in front of Asuma who let out a large sigh before bending over with his eyes closed. Iruka gently grabbed his head and kissed his forehead before letting go and taking a step back. Asuma stood up straight again and coughed in his hand.

“Thank yo-”

“You know when I decided to see who you were spending your mornings with at training fields every now and again, I thought I’d find you with Kurenai. I didn’t expect this.” Asuma and Iruka both jumped and turned to look at Hiruma who was grinning and sitting on the grass as if he had been there the whole time. Iruka knew he hadn’t been there earlier. Hiruma continued, “Is this a date? Are you and Kurenai on a break? Isn’t he a little young?”

Right? Hiruma hadn’t been there the whole time? Iruka looked at Asuma for confirmation but the teen was looking at Hiruma with conflicted emotions.

“You know if this was supposed to be secret you should have used your friends names when claiming field S in the office.” Hiruma shrugged. “So ... want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Did dad sen-”

Hiruma shook his head and held his hand up stopping Asuma. He gave his brother a confused look. “Dad doesn’t know I’m here, I just saw a trend and wanted to tease you a bit. I was curious.” He paused looking between Iruka and Asuma. “Why the secrecy?”

Iruka held his breath, Hiruma didn’t know that he was the secret keeper. Hiruma didn’t know why Asuma was training him privately in his free time.

“H-he’s helping me with fire-style!” Iruka blurted out and the blushed bright red when he remembered Asuma was wind-style. He had learned that a few months ago when Asuma had used it on him. It was breathtaking to see wind-style in person but terrifying for it to be aimed at you. He looked at Asuma wide-eyed. The teen had a hand over his face and was making a pained noise.

“Hmmm.” Hiruma was looking between the both of them, amused but analyzing. “Is that why you’re out here Asuma?”

“We’re here to train but ... not fire-style.” Asuma shot Iruka a look. “I thought you were water anyway?”

“I am but I want to learn fire too.” Iruka took a deep breath before snapping his fingers making a small flame and showing it to the brothers. “This is all I have but I want to ... use it differently.”

“Wow.” Hiruma leaned over to look at the flame closer. “What do you want to do with it?”

“My mother was Dragon from ANBU.” Iruka noticed Hiruma didn’t seem surprised but Asuma looked at him wide-eyed. “She had steam jutsu. I didn’t inherit her kekkei genkai but I have ideas how to mimic it and I’d like to try.”

“Hmmm.” Hiruma hummed again, he looked between Asuma and Iruka. “Well, since my brother already asked me to help him with fire-style I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take on another student. That’s all you can do right Iruka?” Iruka nodded and Hiruma turned to Asuma. “Have you been practicing what I showed you.”

“Haven’t really had the time.” Asuma shrugged but his face looked a little apologetic. Iruka looked at them surprised.

“You can use wind and fire?” He asked Hiruma before looking at Asuma. “You too?”

“Most jonin know at least two styles.” Hiruma grinned. “I’m naturally fire but I trained with earth-style with our dad.”

“You know I’m wind, I just started trying fire-style.” Asuma admitted before mumbling. “Can’t believe Gai beat me to jonin.”

“What styles can he use?” Iruka asked and both brother’s shared a look.

“I have no idea.” Hiruma admitted. “But enough about that, let’s get the both of you lighting things on fire shall we?”

XXX

Kakashi was only a little surprised to see her in the ANBU Headquarters, her upper arm bandaged from getting a fresh tattoo. He knew she would end up here eventually but he’ll admit he thought it would have been after she made jonin.

He nodded at Crow who was leading the girl to him.

“Kakashi this is Yugao, she’ll be the newest member of your Team Ro.” Crow waved a hand between them. Yugao blinked up at Kakashi with wide-eyes but her body language didn’t give anything off. She was good.

“Senpai.” She bowed her head and Kakashi shrugged before motioning her to follow him. He glanced at Crow.

“Thanks for showing her around. I’ll take it from here. Enjoy having your own team Captain.” Kakashi could tell that Crow was smiling behind his mask before he nodded and left. Yugao followed Kakashi immediately.

“If we don’t have to wear our uniform in here why do some people do it?” She asked and Kakashi hummed. He didn’t wear his ANBU uniform unless he was on duty these days but some people had other preferences.

“Some people are ANBU full time in the city. Some of us still take missions as other ranks, you’re on my team because we cross both lines. Sometimes we’ll do missions together as ANBU and sometimes we’ll go as jonin and chunin.” Kakashi opened the door to the locker room. “But it’s a matter of preference. I walk around the city in uniform without my mask sometimes, depends on the image you’re going for.” He pointed to one of the empty lockers. “That’s your locker, you’ll change here and leave your uniform here.” She grabbed her mask that had been strapped to her side and looked at it. Kakashi found himself curious. “Problem?”

“No.” Yugao smiled and shook her head. “It just makes me think of the moon is all.” She put on her mask which had features of an almost ethereal rabbit. Kakashi nodded and then looked up at more people came into the room. Yugao turned her mask so it was on the side of her head and not covering her face.

“Guys this is Yugao our new team member.” Kakashi pointed at her and then waved his hand at the rest of the team. “That’s the rest of the team. Learn their names and code names and we’ll head out to the training field to test battle formations.”

“Yes senpai.” Yugao bowed before she started talking with the rest of them. Kakashi moved to start changing into his ANBU gear.

“Oh those tags I used in the chunin exam? My friend Iruka made them, he was part of my genin team under Inoichi.” Yugao’s voice got his attention again. “They were my idea but he’s great with making tags and customizations.”

“I don’t remember an Iruka in the exams you did.” Takaya was saying with a thoughtful look.

“He got injured and couldn’t make it to the final round.” Yugao said with a sad look. “We’re going to root for him at the next one, we wouldn’t have made it far without him.”

“Hey isn’t Iruka the name of that new genin in the mission room? He always frowns at messy reports.” Momoe spoke up as she put her wig on. “He must have special clearance if he’s working in there.”

Kakashi had heard there was a genin in the mission room but he hadn’t heard it was Iruka. He couldn’t be mad at himself. After the Hyuga Incident he barely had any time to go around the village that wasn’t on patrol. He made a note to ask Genma or Asuma about it, they were both good at keeping up with the latest gossip. He wondered what Iruka did to put himself at the mission desk. He was either being punished or someone was keeping an eye on him. No one worked the mission desk for fun unless you were a scribe.

And he’d heard they hated it too.

“That’s him.” Yugao grinned.

“Everyone ready?” Kakashi stopped their conversation as he put on his mask. Everyone on his team nodded. “Let’s go.

They only got so much time on the training fields after all. He’d have to listen to their locker room talk later.

XXX

“Ugh.” Iruka whined as he took a drink of water. He winced at the sharp pain on his lips. “I think I burnt off my lips.”

“Hmm.” Asuma hummed as he eyed his own glass of water. He took a drink and winced. Both of their lips were red, dry and chapped from the heat of trying to do fire-style. After practice Iruka had tried to see if water-style would help soothe his mouth but since he had used so much chakra it only gave him a headache as the seal in his head complained.

Iruka had thought Asuma had been a tough coach, Hiruma was worse. Iruka winced again. He hadn’t been able to do more than breath out hot air, once or twice with a small flame. Whereas Asuma had been able to do a few attacks. Iruka couldn’t help but feel deflated compared to the teen, he had to work harder.

“You both did great!” Hiruma sat across from them as he ate his dumplings. Iruka wanted to stab him with one of the wooden sticks they came on. “Asuma, for not practicing like you should you’re doing fine and Iruka! For your first day of real training you made great progress. You both need to relax and heal before trying again though.

“I can’t feel my tongue.” Asuma finally spoke for the first time since they stopped. He opened his mouth and Iruka looked in before nodding.

“It’s still there.” Iruka told Asuma with a small smile before wincing again. “Ah.”

“That’s just the chakra talking.” Hiruma grinned at them. “You’re both working with something that isn’t your natural chakra-style. It’s going to take time and work but if you keep practicing soon it will feel natural too. When I learned earth-style I felt dirty for weeks.”

“If I tried to learn earth would I spit mud out of my mouth?” Iruka asked and Hiruma thought for a second before shrugging.

“You can if you want.” He laughed when Iruka shook his head.

“I’ll stick with fire and water.” Iruka sighed before looking out at the busy street. “I should probably go home, I’m almost done going through all the boxes.” He’d found lots of books and scrolls, a few recipe books that he was sure was from Uzushio and a lot of weapons. He hadn’t gone through the closets or dressers yet. He knew that was going to be a draining task and he wanted to wait until he knew he would have the house to himself.

“Did you figure out what you’re doing with that third room?” Hiruma asked and Iruka shrugged.

“Right now it’s just storage, I was thinking of building a shed in the backyard.” Though he swore there was an extra room he remembered in the house. But now he was starting to think it might have been in a dream. Iruka frowned, it was just a strange dream to have wasn’t it?

“Hiruma!” They looked up to see Namaiki walk over with a big smile. “You could have come and got me, I was sleeping upstairs.”

“You looked too cute.” Hiruma grinned and Namaiki kissed the top of his head. Iruka glanced at the matching rings they had on their fingers and smiled. Their wedding had been small but beautiful. Asuma made a noise.

“I’m coming with you before they start making out on the table.” He grabbed Iruka’s arm and pulled them out of the restaurant as Hiruma and Namaiki laughed. “I’m glad he moved in there and she didn’t move into our house. Can you imagined what hearing them at night would be like?” Asuma made a face and Iruka stumbled when he realized Asuma was talking about sex.

“I try not to think about stuff like that.” Iruka blushed and Asuma laughed. Iruka wondered if his friends forgot he was younger than him. Or maybe he was weird for not caring about stuff like that. He let the older teen pull him a little ways more before Iruka saw something out of the corner of his eye that had him stopping dead in his tracks.

It was Dragon’s ANBU mask.

It was by chance he saw it. The vendor’s small stand was covered with masks from scary monsters to dramatic faces. It was a full stall and there were two people standing in front of the vendor looking at what was in his hands. It was as if time stopped for Iruka, he could see everything in clear detail. The mask was in a boxed frame so that it could easily be mounted on a wall. There was a small crack on the mask but the paint job was exactly as it should have been.

“Oh wow, that looks just like it.” They male customer sounded excited.

“Yeah but it can’t be real.” The girl with him says. “And its cracked.”

Iruka’s feet started moving before he realized it.

“It’s real! One of my friends found it after a fight. Must have been a good one too.” The vendor was whispering, his eyes widened when he spotted Iruka. But he was too late to stop Iruka as he grabbed the mask from the male customer’s hands.

“Hey!” The customer started. “I was-”

“It’s not for sale.” Iruka growled before turning on the vendor. “WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?” Iruka yelled, he could feel his face flush red with anger. The man and woman started backing away before they noticed people looking and left quickly. Iruka ignored them. The vendor tried to take the mask back but Iruka pushed him away causing the man to fall on the ground. “Where did you get this?”

“You lost me a sale boy! Now give that back!” The vendor sputtered angrily from the ground. “That is my product!”

Iruka kicked the closest display and the man let out a yelp in shock. Masks tumbled the the ground and his hands tightened on the box frame in his hands. “Selling ANBU masks is illegal.”

“Not if they’re retired!” The man argued back and Iruka threw the mask to the ground. Shattering the frame and the cracked mask fell to the ground. “No!”

Iruka watched the mask hit the ground and split in two just like his mother’s had. It felt like someone was stabbing him right through the heart. His hand moved to press against chest.

He couldn’t breath.

It hurt.

He couldn’t think.

“You can’t have this!” If he couldn’t have one then no one could. He brought his foot up but before Iruka can stomp on the mask to break it into more pieces there were arms pulling him back. “Let me go!”

“Stop it!” Asuma pulled him back but Iruka still fought him.

“He can’t have it!” Iruka freed one arm. “Let me go Asuma!” There was a whistle and suddenly the Konoha Military Police Force were there. Iruka stopped struggling at the sight of Fugaku, the Captain of the Force. The man looked around with a stern expression.

“Who started this?” Fugaku asked and the vendor got to his feet.

“Th-that brat! Destroyed my display and some of my merchandise!” The man pointed at the destruction on the floor.

“He’s selling ANBU masks!” Iruka shouted back and then realized Asuma was still holding him back. “His whole stall should be destroyed.” Iruka held back from offering to do it himself.

“Captain.” One of the Police Force was next to the vendor and picked up the two pieces of the mask from the ground.

It was like the fight left him all at once, the tension left his body and he went limp in Asuma’s arms. Seeing the mask in pieces ... again. He could see his mother smiling at him, blood coming from her mouth as she asked if he was alright. Iruka looked to the ground and hoped Asuma couldn’t tell he was shaking. It was then that he noticed the murmuring around them, a crowd had built up around them.

“That’s mine!” The vendor tried to grab the mask but the officer pushed him back. “I bought it to sell in my store, it’s not illegal to sell retried ANBU masks.”

“You also need a license and permission from the Hokage.” Fugaku glared at the man. “If you can’t prove to me you have both you’re coming with us.” The vendor paled and started stuttering. Fugaku nodded at a different officer who cuffed the vendor and started pulling him away from the stall. Fugaku walked over to Asuma and Iruka. Iruka flinched when he pointed at him. “He needs to come with us too. Even if the man was selling illegal merchandise this is an unacceptable way to go about it.”

“Dragon was one of his parents.” Asuma offers, his voice low so that the crowd couldn’t hear. Iruka couldn’t help but want to curl in on himself even more ashamed. If he was the son of the Dragon of ANBU he shouldn’t have acted out like this. He was an idiot. He doesn’t know if Fugaku is surprised or not because he doesn’t look up but there is a pause.

“He still needs to come with us. Does he have someone who can come get him in the morning?” Iruka isn’t even annoyed they’re talking about him like he’s not there. Like they can’t ask him themselves.

“You have to hold him all night?” Asuma sounded angry, his hands tightened on Iruka’s arms.

“It’s protocol, you can ask your father if you want.” Fugaku spoke steadily. “No one is above that.”

“Fine, I’ll be there.” Asuma said before releasing Iruka. Iruka doesn’t look up to see what Asuma’s expression is. He was probably angry. Iruka finds himself dreading tomorrow morning as Fugaku puts him in cuffs and leads him away.

He screwed up.

He bit his lip gaining a little resolve. If he stopped his mother’s mask from ending up as someone’s home decoration then he didn’t have any regrets. It felt like an eternity as they walked through town. Iruka didn’t bother looking up as they made it to the station. He could hear the people talking and wondered how long it would be before his friends found out. Or if Asuma was telling the Hokage about it right now. He closed his eyes taking a steady breath.

There was no way they were going to let him stay secret keeper after this. But if they were going to take it away over what he did then maybe he didn’t want to do it anyway. He found himself getting angry again. It wasn’t like he did anything but hang around the village. Maybe he could finally go on real missions again.

“Sit.” Iruka felt hands undo his cuffs before he sat down in the chair in front of him. Iruka looked up to see Fugaku sit across from him. The man’s expression still as stern as it was in the marketplace. “Now tell me what happened, I’m going to fill out your report.”

“I did exactly what he said.” Iruka met his eyes defiantly. “I saw him trying to sell Dragon’s mask and stopped it. He argued with me and I kicked over one of his displays. I wanted to destroy his whole store.”

“Why?” Fugaku asks and this has Iruka glaring at him confused. Fugaku sighed. “Why did you want to destroy his whole store, what if he only had the one mask?”

“What if he had more?” Iruka bit back. “But that isn’t even it. He had Dragon’s mask! He had it ... he was going to sell it like some decoration as if everything she had done ...” He blinked back the tears falling from his eyes. Iruka’s voice cracked. “She’s a hero and she doesn’t deserve to be remembered like that.” Fugaku stayed silent, watching him. Iruka hated it, he let out a sob. “They ... they wouldn’t even let me have her mask.”

Fugaku sighed again. “You have to stay here overnight. We won’t let him charge you for the damages since he was selling illegal merchandise. If this ever happens again, you won’t get off as easy.”

“Yes sir.” Iruka looked down as he wiped his face.

“Go with Inabi, he’ll prepare a file for you and put you in a cell.” Iruka nodded and looked up to see who he guessed was Inabi waiting for him. He quickly got up and followed the other man.

“First offenders don’t normally get their report done by the Captain.” Inabi spoke but Iruka couldn't meet his face. They ttook his fingerprints and pictures of him with his hair up and down. They also made him fill out paperwork which asked for emergency contacts. He didn't think too hard as he put down Anko and Ibiki’s information. He thought about Asuma but figured the teen was probably going to distance himself after this. He was the son of the Hokage after all. And he definitely didn’t want to put down Inoichi, Choza or Shikaku. Then they walked past cells full of shinobi and civilians alike before they started passing a few empty ones. They put him in a cell at the end of the hall.

He was alone.

Iruka couldn’t sleep. He watched the stars in the sky through his cell window and tried not to think about the morning.

When the sky started to lighten the occupants of the cells down the hall started making more noise as they woke up. Some groaning from probable hangovers. Some continuing their arguments that probably got them in there in the first place. Iruka watched the sky turn pink and orange before slowly fading into a blue the higher the sun got. He heard footsteps coming and only got up off the cot when he realized they’re coming to get him. It was a different man this morning who opened the door to his cell. “Your pick up is here.”

“Thank you.” Iruka ducked his head and walked down the hall. He didn't glance into the other cells, afraid he might see the vendor and get angry again. He was surprised however to see Namaiki waiting for him as he walked out.

“Hey.” She smiled and touched his shoulder before looking at the officer. “Is there anything else?”

“No we already filled out everything. Just make sure he doesn’t do anything like this again. Shinobi should know better.” Iruka flinched at that, but followed Namaiki out of the station. They walked a little ways before she sighed.

“Asuma told us what happened, he wanted to come get you but he got pulled away to a mission last night. Hiruma wanted to get you too but ... you know how he is. He probably would have ended up in the cell with you just for being himself.” She touched Iruka’s shoulder again, this time making him stop and look at her. “Are you okay?”

Iruka opened his mouth to answer but found he couldn’t.

Namaiki’s eyes softened and she pulled him into a hug. “Iruka, Asuma explained everything. We all completely understand why you did what you did. We aren’t mad at you.”

“You’re not?” He asked hating how small his voice sounded. “But why not?”

“That vendor was doing a dangerous bad thing.” She spoke softly, her tone gentle. “And ... can you keep a secret?”

Iruka looked up at her confused. She glanced around but there is no one else around in this early morning. She lifted the sleeve of her dress and revealed her ANBU tattoo before pulling it down. Iruka blinked at her wide-eyed. She laughed. “No one ever expects it from me, I know. But I want you to know that none of us could be angry at you. We would have stopped him as well ... maybe a little more discreetly but ...”

“I don’t think Hiruma could be discreet.” Iruka let out a small laugh and she grinned wiping his face.

“No wait, am I doing a bad job? I shouldn’t cheer you up I should lecture you.” She stood up straighter and ruffled Iruka’s hair. He had left it down after the pictures. “Don’t do that again or you’re in big trouble mister.”

“Yes ma’am.” Iruka found himself laughing at her strict tone. He lets her pull him into another hug.

“Though if you ever get arrested again I will shave your head.” She whispers into his hair. “And make you work at my parents shop.”

“Do I get to eat free dango?” Iruka asked and she laughed pushing him away. “Thank you for getting me Namaiki.” He says quickly. “I don’t know who else-”

“Asuma would have.” She bumped his shoulders. “Hiruma definitely. I’m pretty sure any of your friends would have Iruka.”

“Thanks.” He said again, his throat feeling tight.

“What do we have here?” Iruka looked up to see Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza standing down the street with their arms crossed. They had probably heard and were coming to pick him up themselves. He took a step back. “Oh no you don’t-”

“Take it like a shinobi.” Namaiki grabbed his shoulders to stop him from running. “You had to know they’d find out.”

“I prayed they wouldn’t.” Iruka whined.

“Don’t worry Namaiki.” Shikaku grabbed Iruka’s shoulder. “We got it from here.”

“Good luck!” She waved as Iruka is pulled toward the training fields by this father’s old genin team.

“I can’t believe someone from my team was the first to get arrested.” Inoichi groaned. “I had the youngest group!”

“If I apologize will you let me off easy?” Iruka asked because it probably wouldn’t hurt.

“Your father never let us off easy.” Choza grinned.

“Have you all been arrested?” Iruka asked and the three of them pause before exchanging looks. Inoichi coughed.

“Of course not, we’re respected shinobi.”

“Respected shinobi don’t have records.” Shikaku agreed.

“We started a bar fight.” Choza grinned.

Iruka laughed when they all start arguing and wondered what kind of punishment his father gave them for that and if he was going to get the same.

XXX

Kakashi leaned his back against the wall of the back booth of the BBQ restaurant. He pulled out his orange book while he waited on the rest to get there. He liked to be early sometimes for gatherings, it kept his friends on their toes. He looked around, it was a slow afternoon for the restaurant. There was a group of retired shinobi playing shogi at their booth, and two kunoichi half asleep as they watched their meat cook.

He turned his attention back to his book, it was the newest installment. He’d already read it of course but he found himself enjoying the reactions he got from people by reading these books in public. No one seemed to care who he was, just that he was a man reading perverted novels in public. Kakashi loved it.

_“Oh Jiro!” Tuni gasped as her Kimono fell open revealing her -_

“Bah!” One of the older shinobi let out an angry noise. “That move is illegal.”

“No it’s not.” The older man across the shogi board let out an amused laugh. “It’s perfectly legal!”

“And I’m the Hokage’s Secret Keeper.” The old man huffed. The three men with him all groaned.

“Not this again, Shiro.”

“I swear Genta, if you get him started-”

“It’s a real position!” The old man, Shiro if Kakashi had to guess his name, slammed down his cup of tea causing it to splash. It was obviously an old argument with the group. “It’s important to the village!”

“Yes yes.” The man sitting next to him waved his hand. “And you have theories of who held those positions right?”

“Aki I swear if you egg him on-”

“It was Mito-sama first.” Shiro was speaking like a whisper but it still carried to Kakashi’s seat. Kakashi found himself curious. The secret keeper had always been more of a myth or legend. Someone chosen in the city to keep all its secrets safe but the price they paid was they were never allowed to leave Konoha. There were lots of rumors around it, if the village was ever destroyed the secret keeper would take charge until they could settle again. Or that the secret keeper knew all the forbidden jutsus ever created in the village and were actually a secret weapon.

None of that was true of course.

Kakashi had realized it was all propaganda while he fought in the Third War.

“Then it was Biwako-sama, so the next one would have been-”

“If the Secret Keeper is always the Hokage’s wife that’s not really a secret.” Genta started laughing.

“But I’m right.” Shiro argued. Kakashi could tell the man’s friends were used to this argument and started tuning him out. Kakashi let himself think about it. If the secret keeper had always been a Hokage’s wife that would have been a terrible way to keep it secret. And if that was true who was it now? Biwako had passed on, did it have to be family? Hiruma or Asuma? Kakashi shook his head letting out an amused noise.

He didn’t have time to start thinking about rumors that weren’t true.

“I can’t believe you’re the first one here.” Kakashi glanced to see Anko leaning on the window that opened up to the table he was at. She grinned. “I’m going to start a rumor about you.”

“Oh?” He asked as she jumped over the windowsill and sat across from him. “Shouldn’t you start the rumor without telling me about it? So that I can hear it and cry into my pillow at night and wonder why people are talking about me?”

“One.” She held up a finger. “I didn’t say it was going to be a BAD rumor, sheesh Kakashi. Two! When you sleep at night do you keep all the headgear on? If you were going to cry into your pillow wouldn’t it make your mask soggy?”

Kakashi blinked his one visible eye slowly trying very hard not to smile. Anko grinned as if she knew.

“Anyway, I’m starting a rumor that you’re the one that caused the mess in training field D.” She grinned. "Don’t ask why and of course deny it.”

“But I didn’t create a mess in training field D.” Kakashi stated and closed his book to give her his full attention. She smiled and nodded.

“Yes, good. Just like that.”

“What happened in training field D?” Kakashi asked as she tried to wave down the waitress

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I heard it was something that Hatake Kakashi did. Must have been practicing a weird jutsu or something.” She shrugged giving him an innocent expression.

“Did you guys hear about training field D?” Aoba asked as he slid in the booth next to Anko and high fived her with a smile when she held her hand up. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

“I didn’t but I have a feeling I probably should check it out.” He put his book in his vest but then the rest of the group was there. Gai put a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder to stop him from leaving.

“After our celebration!” Gai whooped. “We have more jonin in the group!”

“Congratulations Anko and Ibiki.” Genma nodded at them. “So is it true?”

“Is what true?” Ibiki asked. “The thing about training field D?”

Kakashi made an irritated noise and Anko grinned at him. Genma ignored the exchange and leaned forward to keep his voice low.

“Heard you guys got recruited by T & I.” Genma twisted the senbon in his mouth. “Is it true?”

“You realize if it was ...” Ibiki leaned forward taking the senbon out of Genma’s mouth causing everyone to freeze at the table. Genma looked at him surprised. Ibiki grinned. “It would be our jobs to get answers out of you, not the other way around.”

“Fair enough.” Genma leaned back and pressed his shoulder against Ebisu’s. Kakashi wondered if they were still a thing.

“Now let’s get some food!” Gai laughed and Anko stood up in her chair. The waitress looked at the group warily before walking over.

Kakashi made a mental note to leave her a decent tip.

“Oh, you two just got back from your mission right? How long were you gone?” Raido asked Ibiki and Anko.

“Just a couple of weeks, why? I haven’t even unpacked my sack at home.” Anko laughed taking a cup of tea as Aoba poured them out for everyone. Kakashi looked over at Raido too, he had been out as well as an escort of the daimyo.

“So you don’t know your landlord got arrested a little while ago?” Raido asked and Anko spit her tea out on her table. Kakashi hadn’t even tried to shield himself in his own surprise.

Iruka had been arrested? For what?

“What?!”

“Guess not.” Genma tried not to laugh as Anko and Ibiki started asking Raido questions.

XXX

“This is where you’ll be for the next few weeks.” Ayako, the scribe from the mission room, led Iruka to the filing room. Iruka tried not to sigh, they had told him he was being moved from the mission desk for a little while.

It was hard to believe the reasons wasn’t because of his outburst and arrest in a busy marketplace. After his intense training punishment with Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza he’d gone to the Hokage to apologize. The man had accepted it and gave him another lecture about the will of fire. But Iruka had a hard time following whether the Hokage disapproved of his actions or not. Sandaime had a circular way of talking sometimes. It had turned out that the mask had been a fake anyway but it was still a crime and the vendor lost his store.

Iruka had passed the council on his way out of the office and did his best to ignore the glares they sent his way.

He was still the secret keeper after all. If they hadn’t changed that yet Iruka was starting to have a feeling they weren’t going to. Especially since Tsunade left.

“Mika, we’re here.” Ayako stood with Iruka in front of the small window that let to the filing room. The angry looking old man was still there and Iruka realized he was probably Mika. Mika nodded and did a hand sign before a door opened to the side that hadn’t been there before. Iruka blinked at it. He looked at Ayako who nodded. “You’ll be helping Mika down here for a little while.”

“Alright.” Iruka sighed before going through the door. His eyes widened as the door shut behind him. The filing room was huge. There was a cough and he looked over at Mika who was glaring at him.

“I never needed help before and I don’t know why they’re sending it now.” The man started with a huff as he left the window. “If you mess anything up I’m sending you back.”

“Okay?” Iruka followed the man through the shelves. He frowned, nothing was labeled.

“You sit here and go through the files. D missions go over there, C there, B there and A there.” Mika pointed at corresponding shelves. “I don’t care what you’re security clearance is, only I touch the S class.”

“What is my security clearance?” Iruka asked genuinely curious. Mika made a frustrated noise and waved him off.

“You can go find out on your own. Now organize the scrolls until your shift is done.” With that the man left. Iruka fought the urge to stick his tongue out at the retreating back before looking at the piles of scrolls he needed to organize.

This was going to be a long few weeks.

XXX

“You skipped last year’s chunin exams are you sure you want to do it this year?” Hayate asked as Iruka stretched in the training field. He held his sword to the side and let out a small yawn. “Why are we training so early in the morning?”

“Because I have to go back to organize dumb scrolls in the mission filing room later. If I don’t get all my energy out now I’m pretty sure Mika-san is going to kill me.” Iruka huffed before looking at Hayate. “He threw a kunai at me last week for whistling.”

“You’re pretty off tune when you whistle.” Hayate laughed. Iruka rolled his eyes and popped his back. “I actually had to take some mission room shifts, its ... boring.”

“At least you get people to talk to.” Iruka whined. He’d finally felt like he was getting along with Mizuki after Aoba and Gai left. “I want to do it this year and maybe we can start going on missions together again.”

“I don’t see why you haven’t been taking them now. I had a genin on my last trip to Iwa.” Hayate shrugged. “I actually asked for you but they said you had something else.”

“Yeah.” Iruka shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t like the fact he was missing missions with his friends over his status but he knew it was a price to pay. “Well, c’mon let’s train.”

“Have you talked to Yugao lately?” Hayate asked as he unsheathed his sword. “I haven’t seen her in months.”

“Maybe she took on a long mission?” Iruka asked but had a feeling that wasn’t true. “I tried to ask her for help with my fire-style training but she was never home.”

“How’s that going anyway?” Hayate asked before he started a run towards Iruka. Iruka grinned jumping back before concentrating chakra to his chest and blowing out a small fireball at Hayate’s feet causing the teen to jump back. Hayate grinned. “Ohhh!”

“That’s all I can do.” Iruka licked his lips, they always tingled after fire-style. “I still prefer water.” With that he did a few hand seals and this time sent out a flood of water out of his mouth. It was a lot more than he’d been able to do during his first fight with Asuma. He was getting better at molding his chakra and changing it inside him. He grinned as Hayate jumped up high in the air. Iruka quickly ran forward pulling out his kunai and throwing them at his friend.

“Have you talked to Inoichi-sensei yet?” Hayate knocked the kunai out of the air with a swing of his blade. Iruka jumped up to meet up him halfway stopping the sword with a kunai in his hand. Hayate smirked before spinning and kicking Iruka in the side sending him to the ground that was now damp with water. Iruka managed to roll out of the fall and go to this feet in time to dodge another attack.

“Not yet. I thought I might talk to him on my day off tomorrow.” Iruka admitted. “But I wanted to see what I have to do to get in since I won’t be with my three person team.”

“I heard they usually put you together with other genin that need members.” Hayate pulled out a kunai with an exploding tag on it throwing it at Iruka. Iruka slipped in the mud before getting up with enough time to jump away from the blast. He hit the ground as a sword landed next to his head. Iruka glared at Hayate who was leaning over him with a smile. “My win.”

“Only because I slipped.” Iruka pouted. “I made you that exploding tag.”

“Thank you for that.” Hayate grinned helping Iruka up from the mud. “Let’s go again.”

“Alright.” Iruka didn’t bother trying to wipe the mud off. He just had to make to to leave enough time to go home and change before his shift. He got into his fighting stance. Hayate grinned putting his sword back in its sheath.

“So this is where you the two of you are.” They both jumped before looking at Yugao who was sitting on the grass a ways away. “Don’t stop because of me, keep going.”

“Yugao!” Iruka grinned wide and ran over to her. Hayate followed right behind.

“I went to see if either of you wanted to get breakfast and neither of you were home! I even check to make sure you didn’t have away missions.” She pouted. Iruka pulled her up to her feet and thought about giving her a hug before he looked at how muddy he was.

“You’re hair is getting longer.” Iruka noted. “Where have you been?”

“Oh you know ... missions.” Yugao shrugged with a smile. Iruka narrowed his eyes. She was waiting for them to noticed something, he could tell. He looked her over again.

“Did you want to spar with us?” Hayate asked and she shook her head.

“I don’t have time, I have to report in soon and looking at how muddy you both are now ... I don’t think I’d have time for a shower.” She laughed lifting a hand to her mouth. That was when Iruka noticed it. The tattoo on her arm like Namaiki’s and Hiruma’s. Like Kakashi probably had even though Iruka had never seen it. He blinked surprised.

“You’re ANBU?” He asked quietly and her face brightened. “Since when?”

“A few months now.” She whispered. “They’ve been keeping me busy and I missed you guys so I wanted to see you now.” She pushed some of her hair behind her ear. “I decided not to keep it secret. I might go full time later but ... this means I might not do missions with either of you anymore.”

“What animal did they give you? Fish? Lizard?” Hayate smirked before bumping her shoulders. “Lemur?”

“Haha.” She rolled her eyes with a smile. “You know I can’t tell you that. They don’t mind people knowing we’re ANBU but they definitely mind them knowing which one we are.”

“Augh I want to know everything! What’s it like? I can’t ask that - what do you ... no not that either.” Iruka made a frustrated noise. “You’re so young!”

“Not as young as my captain was when they joined.” She shrugged. “But I made it!”

“Congratulations.” Iruka grinned. “You realize I’m just going to bother you to help me train more right?”

“Oh darn, so many regrets.” Yugao rolled her eyes. “When are you going to take the chunin exam again anyway? You’re ready for it.”

“The next one here in Konoha.” Iruka ducked his head. “I was going to talk to Inoichi about it tomorrow.”

“Well on the next day off we should all spar and see just how we’ve changed this past year and a half right?” Yugao put her hand on both of their shoulders. “I’m glad I told both of you guys now. My parents know but they don’t really understand it.”

“Thanks for telling us.” Hayate smiled.

“You want to watch us until you have to leave?” Iruka asked realizing he was running out of sparring time. Yugao nodded and he grinned.

“Well now I have to try harder if we have an audience.” Hayate sighed and Iruka shot him a look.

“We’ll see who ends up in the mud this time.” He got down in his stance, moving his hand to his back pocket to pull out his chakra wire.

“Are you two going to stare in each other’s eyes any longer or are you going to fight?” Yugao shouted from her safe distance. Iruka snorted.

“You’re the one that invited her to stay.” Hayate laughed before pulling his sword out again. Iruka grinned and charged.

They ended up fighting a little longer than he planned so his hair was still wet and down by the time he made it to the filing room but Mika didn’t say anything so Iruka counted at a win.

Just like when he hit Hayate in the face with a mud ball to get him to drop his sword during their spar.

Iruka hummed as he began his work.

“Not that again!” Mika shouted and Iruka winced before going quiet.

Just how off tune was he?

XXX

Iruka looked at the fence in his backyard with a frown. The moon was full overhead lighting the area enough that he hadn’t bothered to light a candle when he had woken up. He found himself doing it a lot recently, not being able to sleep through the night.

He could swear there was someone watching him.

He didn’t know how to explain it other than the barrier he had recently adjusted almost hummed inside him as if someone was near it but not crossing. He wondered if it was the mix of tags he had around his property, he needed to dig them all up and do his barrier properly. Not just adding tags over tags like he had been doing.

Now he had a system though, Anko and Ibiki’s chakra was added so he would get a warm feeling when they crossed it leaving or coming home. He made a separate tag for common visitors that felt a little different when they crossed, almost a chiming noise that only he could hear. Then everyone else who didn’t have their chakra attached felt cold like before. Iruka looked at his journal on the table where he had been taking notes. He had even started practicing creating barriers with hand seals and was getting better but for home he thought he would leave it with the tags.

He shivered again, someone was definitely near his barrier but why were they just hanging around?

“Hello?” Iruka stepped out onto the grass of his backyard. He liked sleeping with the sliding door open to let the night air in but he would have to change that if this kept happening. He frowned before jumping up to stand on the top of the fence, using his chakra on his bare feet so that he stayed balance.

A cat mask and black cloak looked up at him.

“Wah!” Iruka fell backwards in surprise but instead of hitting the ground the wood from his fence twisted and caught him like a hand. He blinked down at it surprised. What was this? He looked back at the cat masked ANBU and reached for a kunai to defend himself before remembering he was in his pajamas. He cursed. “You- you ... you’re the one that took me! Before - you-” The cat ANBU put his hand over Iruka’s mouth.

There’s a noise and they both turned to see one of Iruka’s neighbors turn their light on. Iruka glared at the ANBU who made a hand seal, the wood dropped them both to the ground before righting itself. Iruka found himself looking into the brown eyes behind the mask. The ANBU pulled his hand away and Iruka realized they were around the same height. It made him wonder how old the person behind the mask was. How on earth did they control wood? Iruka had never seen it before, he tried to think if he had heard of it but nothing was coming up right away.

He could have sworn he had heard about wood-style though. Maybe at the academy?

“Are you Kinoe?” Iruka asked, a name he hadn’t thought of in a long time. Honestly it surprised him that he remembered it. The boy that had helped him plant a rose bush before he had been kidnapped. Iruka never saw the boy again and his brown eyes ...

Instead of answering the ANBU handed Iruka a piece of wood. Iruka looked down and it’s a copy of his mother’s mask. It’s obviously fake since it was made of wood and it was heavier too. He looked at it confused before looking up at the ANBU.

“What’s this for?” He asked and the ANBU pointed at the rose bush near them. Iruka looked at the bush before looking back but the ANBU was gone. Leaving him in the yard alone with an illegal copy of Dragon’s mask. A breeze blew by and Iruka found himself in his room slamming the door shut behind him as his heart raced.

He looked at the mask in his hands before he stumbled across the room and put it under the pillows on his bed. Iruka couldn’t believe that had happened. Why had the ANBU given it to him? Did the ANBU hear about the fight he had with the vendor? That had been months ago now.

Iruka knew he couldn’t keep the mask.

He should burn it and get rid of the evidence.

Iruka lifted the pillow to look at it again.

Maybe he could keep it for a little while. It had been a gift after all.

XXX


	8. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter I don't know how to summarize it.

Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi

Chapter Eight: Heavy **  
**

XXX

Iruka looked at the pieces of paper he found in a box at the bottom of his parents closet. He frowned and picked up one of the pieces and flipped it over. It was blank. “Hey Anko, do you know what these are for?” He asked looking back where Anko was going through his parent’s clothes and packing them up for him. He had wanted to get rid of them all but Anko said they would put all the clothes in boxes and wait before he made a decision like that, he found himself agreeing since he knew Anko had nothing left from her mother than memories and a picture she carried in her senbon needle pouch.

“Hm.” Anko walked over and grabbed the piece of paper. “I don’t know, to take notes?” She offered handing it back.

Iruka frowned and took it back. He pulled out the box he had been going through. The pieces of paper all were in a pouch to the side, there were some broken kunai and shuriken Iruka was careful to move out the the way and a journal he glanced at before opening it up. It was his mother’s, he could tell immediately from the handwriting. He flipped through it before putting it to the side, he had to finish going through the room first. Then he could read everything later.

Or that had been his plan.

Iruka blinked at a pile of letters under another weapon pouch. The top letter had his name on it. He frowned pulling the letters out and looking through them. They all his name on them, all in either his mother’s or his father’s handwriting. Why? Why ... were there letters? Iruka put the stack in his lap as he opened up the first one.

“Iruka?” Anko asked but he shook his head as he unfolded the piece of paper inside.

_Iruka,_

_I’m writing this because I’m going to be gone a while and if I don’t come back I asked your father to give this letter to you. I can’t believe you’re nine years old already. You’re growing up so fast in our eyes. I hope you know that I love you. That both your father and I love you. If I don’t come home and you get this letter then you should know I died on a mission._

_I’m sure your father told you before giving this to you but maybe he didn’t. If I don’t come home it’s up to you to take care of him. He can be kind of useless when he’s starts thinking about jutsu’s that excite him. Just let him tire himself out and make sure he eats._

_There are so many things I want to tell you but I have to leave soon and only so much paper. I love you. Happy Birthday! I hope you find someone to love and create a family with them. Stay healthy. Listen to your teachers and when you’re a genin listen to your jonin sensei. You’re going to be an amazing shinobi one day._

_If you ever end up in ANBU ..._

A piece of water hit the paper and Iruka realized it was his tears. His hands trembled and he realized Anko had moved next to him but wasn’t touching as if waiting to see what he needed from her. Iruka looked at Anko with a pained expression.

“Sh-she wrote me a letter because she left on a long mission.” He doesn’t stop the sob. “She ... she ...”

“Shhh.” Anko hugged him tightly but careful not to jostle the letter in his arms. They had both learned about writing letters to your family and loved ones in the academy. It was a practice that Iruka didn’t think his parents did because he never saw any letters. He looked down at the stack in his lap. They never gave him the letters because they had always come back. He wiped his face before looking back at it.

_If you ever end up in ANBU you should feel free to ask for my mask. I know it is a little unorthodox to tell you I was in ANBU from my letter but if you ever end up there. Ask for my mask and you’ll know who I was. I know they’ll honor your request._

_If you don’t end up in ANBU that’s fine too. I love you no matter what you do. If you’re a genin until you retire or if you become Hokage. I love you._

_Always know that._

_Ask your father for my things, I know he won’t take care of them properly._

_I love you._

_Your mother,_

_Kohari_

Iruka sniffled as he put the letter down on the floor. This letter was over three years old. “This is from when I was nine.”

“Do you think that was the most recent one?” Anko asked quietly. “Do you want to read the rest?”

“I do.” He admitted. He looked at the stack before he folded the open letter back up and put it in the envelope. “But I won’t ... later ... I’ll do it later.”

“Okay.” Anko nodded and rubbed his back. They sit there in the quiet for a moment as Iruka tried to pull himself together again. Anko leaned forward and pressed her head against his back. “I thought about writing one to you once.” Iruka stiffened before he glanced at the top of her head surprised. She shrugged. “It was ... after I moved in here. I ... I used to write them for my mom sometimes and I started writing one. I thought well if I do it now it made sense for it to go to you.”

“If you want to you can.” Iruka pressed his cheek against her head. “Do you want me to write them for you? Not that I ever go on missions that last longer than a day.”

“You should write them for whoever you write them for.” Anko smiled at him as she sat up. “You never know, one day one of those shelves in the filing room will fall on you and then I’ll tell everyone that you gave the house to me and there will be no proof otherwise.”

Iruka laughed. “If that happens- first, I’d want you to investigate Mika-san. He did it. And second if I died right now I’d want you to have the house. But you can’t kick Ibiki out.”

“I wouldn’t.” Anko grinned. “Working with him is ... I don’t know. I like it.” She shrugged and Iruka saw the blush on her cheeks. He grinned.

“Oh?”

“Let’s take a break.” Anko clapped her hands as she stood. “I haven’t had Ichiraku’s in forever. Let’s go.”

“Alright, but only because that sounds amazing.” Iruka laughed. He glanced at the letter, an idea suddenly coming to him.

Another way to hold up his mother’s legacy, he knew she wouldn’t complain.

XXX

Kakashi shivered as he walked through the snow. His ninken were walking around him sniffing the area.

“Boss if you don’t get back to town soon you’re going to need to take shelter.” Pakkun spoke from his shoulder, bundled in Kakashi’s scarf. “Bull smells a storm coming.”

“Great.” Kakashi sighed. He watched the steam from his hot breath float up into the air and found himself thinking of Dragon and her steam jutsu. That would be fantastic right now. “I hate this place.”

“Yes yes now hurry before you get us all stuck in a blizzard.” Pakkun hugged against his neck. Kakashi debated throwing him in the snow before he sighed again and started making his way toward the town. His team was keeping an eye on the castle and the royal family.

Only another month and they could go home.

Only a month and this country was going to change one way or another.

XXX

Iruka flinched at the noise of a crash coming from the other room. He looked at Raido who was guarding the Hokage’s door. Raido stayed where he was but didn’t look at Iruka. Iruka looked around the hallway, he was the only one waiting for a meeting with Sandaime. He paused when he realized he could hear two voices in the room, one of them sounded really angry.

It sounded a lot like Asuma.

It sounded like he was getting closer to the door.

Iruka jumped up looking for a place to hide, but the hallway was bare except the bench he had been sitting on. The door slammed open, Iruka looked up to see Asuma walk out of the office looking angrier than Iruka had seem him in a long time. Asuma paused his step when he noticed Iruka but otherwise he kept on marching.

Iruka was proud of himself for not flinching as Asuma passed, the intent rolling off him in waves. It wasn’t murderous but it was definitely pissed.

Iruka looked up at Asuma’s back as the teen left.

“Iruka?” He turned surprised as Sandaime stood at the open door. “Come in, I didn’t know we had a meeting today.”

Iruka walked over and gave Raido a small bow which always made the man smirk. Iruka smiled as the door was closed behind him. He stopped smiling when he noticed the shogi table turned over and the pieces scattered around the room. He blinked up at Sandaime who sat at his pillow and motioned for Iruka to sit as if the mess wasn’t there.

Iruka had a feeling the argument hadn’t been over shogi.

“It wasn’t a scheduled meeting.” Iruka admitted, he moved to start picking up the pieces instead. He looked up to see Sandaime was smiling at him so Iruka figured it was alright for him to do so. “I ... found some letters from my parents.”

“Ah.” Sandaime nodded. Iruka looked at the piece for ‘king’ as he tried to think of what to say.

“In the last letter my mom wrote, she mentioned her ANBU career.” Iruka kept his eyes on the shogi piece. “About her legacy.”

“Are you asking me to be in ANBU Iruka?” Sandaime asked as he huffed his pipe. “You must realize that I can’t honor that considering your position here.” Iruka knew he wasn’t talking about being a genin. He shook his head.

“No.” Iruka got up and grabbed the board before righting it and setting up a new game. “But she said if I ever found myself in ANBU after her passing I should ask for her mask. I know I’ll never be ANBU because of my role so I had a different request.”

“I can’t give you her mask.” Sandaime said immediately.

“Not for me. For someone else.” Iruka looked up. He thought about the wooden mask he had hidden in his room but pushed those thoughts back. It wasn’t time for that. “I’ve come to find out recently that one of my friends made ANBU. I haven’t talked to her about it and I’m sure she’s already gotten her mask but ... if she wanted. I would like it if she took over my mother’s legacy. She wouldn’t be a Steam Dragon but a Fire one instead”

“Ah.” Sandaime didn’t smile but his eyes sparkled. “What if she says no?”

“That’s okay but ... I thought I would ask.” Iruka shrugged. “I would rather it go to someone I knew than someone I didn’t but I know that’s not my choice.”

“So you’re alright if the mask is unretired?” Sandaime asked. “Even if someone else takes it?”

“As long as they do a good job.” Iruka nodded.

“I see. I’ll let the Captain know.” Sandaime nodded. Iruka waited until he looked up again.

“I also wanted to talk to you more about ... my role.” Iruka shifted and looked at the shogi board. It was missing a piece.  “It’s been almost three years and I feel like I should be doing something else.”

Sandaime hummed with a thought. “You’re right, normally there would be more roles for you to do here in the office of the Hokage. But right now, with your current ranking it would be suspicious to give any of these roles to you.” He paused. “I heard you’re going to be doing the chunin exams again. I wish you luck.”

“Thank you.” Iruka nodded. His heart pounded against his ribcage. Sandaime said he would pass the word about his mask and now Iruka knew there were more roles for him to fulfill! He bowed with a smile and made his way out of the office. If he could make it to chunin then maybe he could start doing other things.

And stop watching his friends get further ahead of him.

Iruka paused at the door when he saw the last piece of the set. He picked it up but Raido was opening the door to let someone else in. Iruka blinked and handed the piece to the confused man and made his way down the hall.

He had training to do.

XXX

A simple intelligence mission had gone FUBAR really quick.

Kakashi hissed at the kunai stuck in his side.

“Hold on.” Shikaku was leaning over him. Kakashi flinched when the man pulled the kunai out. Shikaku’s hand started glowing with chakra as he pressed it to Kakashi’s side. Kakashi looked at him surprised with his one open eye. Shikaku let out a small laugh. “Sometimes you see something enough times and you start to figure it out.”

“Plus he’s the best one of us with chakra control.” Inoichi was suddenly there standing over them but he was watching something off to the side. Probably Choza. “We have traps set up we should be able to lay low for a little while.”

“Why is it that when I do a mission with you three, I get stabbed?” Kakashi asked, really this was only the second time he’d been stabbed on a mission with them. He knew they knew it too.

“You know I think sensei asked us that once too.” Choza sat down with a sigh. “It’s probably Shikaku’s fault.”

“It’s always Shikaku’s fault.” Inoichi nodded and Kakashi let out a small laugh. They all grinned at him, even Shikaku who removed his hand.

“That’s the best I can do, sorry I haven’t had anymore training.” Shikaku sighed and sat back. Kakashi sat up and looked around. There was no way their pursuers were going to allow them to take a long break.

“Thank you.” He nodded at Shikaku before standing up. “I’m going to summon my ninken to give us a parameter.”

“Can you give one of them the scroll and send it to the Hokage?” Shikaku asked. “We could take our enemy down a different trail.”

“Alright.” Kakashi did the seals and summoned all 8 dogs who sniffed at the three other shinobi before looking at Kakashi.

“Boss?” Pakkun asked.

Inoichi tossed Kakashi the scroll with the intel. “Take this to the Hokage as fast as you can. Only the Hokage can see this.” He tied it to Pakkun’s vest. “Take Biscuit with you for extra guard. The rest of you are making a parameter as we lead the enemy away from Pakkun’s trail.

“Yes boss!” Pakkun and Biscuit both turned and ran towards the village. The others departed in different directions to make a circle around them. Kakashi could feel them all, his chakra tingled at their excitement. He grinned under his mask. It was a good sign.

His bond with them was getting stronger and stronger.

The bells jingled on Choza’s trap. Causing them all to stand and go alert. Choza and Inoichi got to their feet and looked at the bells they had set up. They rang again.

“Incoming, fast.” Choza looked at Shikaku who looked at Kakashi.

“Can you distract them while we get in position?” He asked and Kakashi nodded.

It was the role he preferred honestly.

XXX

Iruka watched wide-eyed as he and Hiruma stood back. Asuma was shooting some sort of ash or dust out of his mouth. It filled the training field and then there was a spark from Asuma’s mouth and it exploded into flames. Iruka had to lift his arms to shield his face from the heat. He shivered as it vanished and Hiruma was whooping.

“What do you call that?” Hiruma ran over and wrapped an arm around Asuma’s neck. The front of Asuma’s jacket looked a little burned but he was grinning wide-eyed. Iruka ran over.

“Burning ash.” Asuma coughed and wiped his mouth. “Still working on it.”

“THAT WAS SO COOL!” Iruka waved his arms around. “How did you-”

“I actually got the idea from your steam attack.” Asuma smiled down at Iruka. “But I can’t use water so I thought I would try something else.”

“Ah I see.” Iruka smirked. “I find I’m pretty inspiring.” Asuma growled before tugging his ponytail.

“Are you sure your lungs can handle all that?” Hiruma teased as Asuma started coughing again. “Maybe you should stop smoking?”

“Where do you think I get the ash from?” Asuma joked and Iruka laughed.

“How’s your fire coming along Iruka?” Hiruma asked still leaning on Asuma who took his weight with ease. Iruka blushed and ducked his head.

“No where near that level. I haven’t been able to practice as much.” He was still stuck in the filing room but they were also sending him on small missions again as well. With other genin that wanted to try out for the chunin exams but needed team members. They were all testing out their teamwork with each other. Iruka was getting nervous, the exams were close and he still didn’t know his team. He grinned at Asuma and Hiruma. “But watch this.”

Iruka took a deep breath as he channeled his chakra. He did the correct seals before spitting out a large fireball, it was still nowhere near the size of Yugao’s but it lit up the area. He coughed as it ended. It still burned his lips but he looked over to Hiruma and Asuma who blinking surprised.

“You did it!” Hiruma ran over and lifted Iruka up in the air. “That’s the biggest you’ve done yet!”

“Dizzy.” Iruka commented still trying to catch his breath.

“Put him down.” Asuma laughed grabbing Hiruma’s arms. “He’s not a little kid anymore.”

“Never, as long as I can lift him I will lift him.” Hiruma put Iruka down anyway as he looked at Asuma sadly. “You grew up too fast, you log.” He sniffed.

“You’re both huge.” Iruka argued finally on stable ground. “Seriously. Huge.”

“Hey the chunin exams are coming up, are you ready?” Hiruma asked as he pulled Iruka’s ponytail. Iruka ducked his head a little nervous.

“It’s just a couple of weeks away and I don’t know who my team will be yet but I think I’m ready.” Iruka grinned. “Been working on my barriers so hopefully I won’t get injured again.”

“You realize if you become chunin you’ll be the same rank as my little brother here.” Hiruma grinned and pointed his thumb at Asuma who huffed.

“For now.” Asuma punched Hiruma in the shoulder. “On that note, let’s continue our training. We agreed on taijutsu today?” Iruka nodded and Hiruma waved as he started walking away.

“Good luck! I should probably get ready for my mission. I’ll be back in time to watch you Iruka! Do your best!” He shouted before vanishing.

“He could have told you that right here, didn’t need to yell.” Asuma shook his head. “Doesn’t remember you have to pass two parts and then there’s a month before a the final.”

“Hiruma’s funny. A little weird but funny.” Iruka grinned as Asuma laughed. He took a deep breath before getting into his fighting stance. Asuma did the same.

Iruka thought it would be pretty cool to be the same rank as Asuma.

XXX

“You’re not going to throw up are you?” Kotetsu asked.

“I think he might.” Izumo agreed.

“Leave him alone.” Tsubaki tried softly. “I want to throw up. Do you hear all the people out there?”

Iruka took a big breath and tried not to think about all the people sitting in the stadium right now. He’d watched many chunin exams but to finally be on this side of it. He’d passed the first two tests with his temporary genin teammates. He glanced over at them, they looked as nervous as he did. He looked at Izumo and Kotetsu who were watching him and gave a shaky grin.

He’d finally made it! He was in the final round and had spent a month training with his friends and Inoichi-sensei. He was ready. He knew he was ready. He looked around at the other genin shinobi. Only one team from Suna made it this year and two teams from Kuso. Iruka glanced at his first opponent. A large teen from Suna. He realized the teen was watching him with a smirk, obviously amused by Iruka’s nerves.

Iruka wondered if anyone had felt like this? Had Hayate or Yugao? He shook his head, it didn’t matter now. He was in the third round and had to do his best to show off his skills and try his best to win. Iruka took a deep breath before straightening up and stretching, he didn’t have time to freak out now. He wanted to catch up with his friends. He needed to show Inoichi he had been listening to his lessons. Show Asuma and Hiruma he payed attention to their lessons too. That sparring with him wasn’t a waste of time for Yugao and Hayate. He popped his back and smiled at his friends who grinned back.

“You done freaking out?” Izumo laughed. “You realize you’re going first right?”

“I know.” Iruka nodded relieved. “I’m glad too. Gives me time to watch your fights and think of strategies on how to take you guys out next.” He snickered.

“Ohh talking high and mighty now.” Izumo poked him in the side.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Tsubaki smiled and Iruka put his hand on her shoulder. She still seemed nervous.

“Don’t already start acting like you’re going to win our fight.” Iruka looked at the Suna shinobi he was going to be fighting. Inken, if Iruka remembered his name correctly, fought with a small marionette but Iruka hadn’t been able to see it in action more than once. It had been in the second arena that wasn’t the Forest of Death (thank the Hokage for that). It had been on the closed training field 86 otherwise known as the Puzzle Box. Instead of trying to find their way to the middle they had to find their way out of it while still trying to collect another scroll.

“Calm down Inken.” One of the Suna shinobi on his team smirked. She flipped her hair and looked Iruka up and down sizing him up. “Let the small boy talk big. We’ll see if he’s all bark in the battle field.”

“Small?” Iruka huffed and opened his mouth to argue but then the side door to the arena opened and Uchiha Mitoko smiled at them.

“Everyone ready?” She waited for them to nod before leading them out into the center of the stadium. Iruka looked up at the crowd high above them. It certainly felt a lot bigger being in the middle of it all.

“Whooo!!” There was a flash of green and Iruka grinned to see Gai waving down at them just as boisterous as he was last time. He gave a small wave before realizing that everyone else was sitting around Gai. Asuma had his fingers in his ears and was glaring at Gai.  Iruka was surprised to see him. He hadn’t seen Asuma in a little while and had been training with Inoichi mainly for this fight. Iruka had thought he was out on a mission ... but seeing Asuma in the audience ... he grinned.

Mizuki and Kurenai sat next to Asuma and Kakashi was next to Gai reading his orange book. Anko was waving her arms like Gai was and Ibiki was next to her with Genma, Aoba and Ebisu. Iruka looked around and and sitting at the front of the next section was Choza, Shikaku and Inoichi. Behind them were Yugao and Hayate. He waved more before Izumo grabbed his arm to pull him forward with the rest of them. Iruka laughed and ducked his head embarrassed.

“So much for being nervous, he’s loving the attention.” Izumo grinned as they got in line. Kotetsu laughed. Tsubaki looked around nervously and Iruka felt bad for her, she was going to have to fight the kunoichi from Suna for her first match. Mikoto started going over the rules and Iruka looked up where the Hokage, Kazekage and Kusokage sat up in the stands with their guards. He took a deep breath. And another.

He could do this.

“Alright Iruka and Inken stay down here. The rest of you go to the waiting area.” Mikoto pointed to the hole in the side of the arena where the others could wait and not get sucked into the fight. Iruka turned to face Inken before bowing slightly. Inken glared and spat on the ground. Iruka eyed the scrolls attached to the other teen’s legs. One or more of those summoned a small puppet that Inken would use to fight. He had to be careful.

“Go!” Mikoto jumped back and Inken grabbed two scrolls, one of them summoned one of is puppet and the other summoned a rope of kunai. Iruka quickly threw several tagged kunai of his own in a circle around him. The puppet came at him with the string of kunai attached to it, Iruka lifted a barrier from the tags on his own kunai. The puppet hit the barrier hard but it held. Iruka winced at the noise, the puppet chattered at him before it started running around in circles wrapping the barrier with the kunai string. Normally, if Iruka released the barrier he would be immediately caught.

But he hadn’t been practicing for nothing.

Iruka raised a hand opening a small hole in the barrier and jumping out before releasing it. The puppet immediately moved in but didn’t catch anything with its weaponized rope. Inken looked up at Iruka with a curse moving his fingers to get his puppet to follow the other teen. Iruka’s mind raced as he landed on the wall, he needed to cut the chakra strings. He grabbed his own chakra wire and jumped down to the ground of the area before he started laying his traps while dodging attacks.

XXX

“Why isn’t he doing anything?” Genma asked leaning forward, “He’s just running around.”

Kakashi didn’t comment as he watched Iruka run in a wild pattern on the floor. The teen was up to something.

“The thing with the barrier earlier was cool though.” Aoba watched as Iruka ran around the field. “I’ve never seen someone partially open a barrier before that could be- Hey this pattern ...”

“He’s setting up a trap.” Kurenai said mildly surprised. “He’s doing a good job of covering it up too. I wonder if his opponent can see it down there.”

“Probably not.” Kakashi chimed in. “He’s doing a good job keeping the attention on the fight with the puppet.” He was impressed though, he knew Iruka had been training but most of the missions Iruka had been on were only D class. He’d checked.

Out of curiosity.

“If he’s not careful though ...” Kurenai added with a frown.

Kakashi glanced over at Asuma wondering why he was silent, surely the large teen was invested as well. But Asuma was just leaning forward and watching the fight closely. Kakashi looked back just in time for Iruka to set off a series of explosions. The Suna nin jumped back from the explosions as the sequencing went off. Kakashi grinned realizing what Iruka was trying to do, the Suna nin landed in the middle of the circle of kunai Iruka had thrown earlier.

Inken made an expression as if he realized his mistake but Iruka was already doing seals and a barrier formed around the Suna teen cutting off the chakra string that was controlling his puppet. The puppet went limp a Inken let out a frustrated yell hitting the barrier.

Kakashi wondered if Iruka had noticed.

XXX

Iruka panted with a smile. His traps had gone off and now he had Inken trapped in a barrier! Now how was he supposed to get the Suna nin to quit so Iruka could go on to the next round.

Iruka frowned as he walked toward the barrier.

There was something odd about the way Inken was moving.

His eyes widened as the skin on Inken’s face cracked, his skin peeling back to reveal wood. Iruka heard a clicking behind him and turned around in time to see the puppet’s body slam into him before changing into Inken with a poof of smoke. Iruka coughed blood out of his mouth as he stared wide-eyed at the sword searing with chakra stabbing through him and the barrier behind him keeping him pinned in place. The chakra in the blade was numbing but Iruka still felt the pain, he hissed grabbing the sword with his palms trying to slide it out but Inken’s grip was stronger. The teen leaned over him smiling.

“Surprised you’re able to keep that barrier up.” The teen smirked. “You could escape if you let it go.”

Iruka smiled back. “But then you’d get your puppet back, I can’t have that.” He winced thankful Inken wasn’t able to twist the blade because of the barrier. He needed to end this fight quick. There was a chance ...

Did he still have a chance?

Iruka coughed again as he concentrated chakra to his chest. Inkin’s eyes widened jumping back but leaving his sword in Iruka. Iruka hissed at the pain, water coming out of his mouth slowly before he really pushed it out. He pressed a hand against the wound and pressed his energy to spit out a giant wave shakily. He hadn’t wanted to use this much chakra in his first fight but if he was going to make it to the next round he had to.

Iruka felt the water rush up filling the area and slowly swallowing his barrier with the puppet and himself in it as the water rose. He stopped when the water was above his head and fought to pull the sword out of his stomach. He could hold his breath for a long enough time on his own but he’d never tested it under the stress of battle.

He pulled the sword out in a smooth motion under the water before letting it fall to the ground. He hissed swimming to the top of the water and making seals to create his watering orbs. He crawled to stand on top of the water and watched as his orbs rose up, they weren’t anything but water but he needed Inken paranoid about them and it seemed to be working. Iruka coughed as he sucked in the air and stood, keeping a hand on his stomach.

He didn’t know what to do next.

He glanced around. It was quiet? He didn’t think it would be this quiet. Inken growled before charging at Iruka. He smashed through the orbs obviously figuring out there was nothing special about them. Iruka blocked the first punch before kicking Inken’s stomach he didn’t get a good kick in though. Inken grabbed his leg and spun in a circle throwing Iruka across the top of the water. Iruka managed to stop himself before he hit the wall of the arena.

And it was like a switch had been turned, suddenly he could hear the crowds and people yelling. He couldn’t tell what they were saying but he hoped they were on his side. Iruka wiped the blood off his chin before he ran back at Inken, if he could get close enough ...

He faked to the right and Inken moved to block, Iruka grabbed his arm and flipped the other teen over and concentrated chakra to his hands and slammed his hand on the water creating a barrier to lock Inken into place from where he landed. Iruka looked up to see Inken was stuck on his knees with his hands in the water. He let out a relieved breath as the crowd cheered.

Iruka walked over as Inken struggled.

“Give up.” Iruka panted.

“No. It’s not over yet.” Inken growled and Iruka pulled out a kunai to knock him out with its hilt. He moved to hit it against Inken’s neck before a sharp pain came from his gut again. Iruka stared at the tip of the sword sticking through him from behind. He looked at Inken who was smirking ... his hand were in the water. Iruka looked behind him to see the hand of the puppet holding the blade up through the water.

The puppet, there had been a hole in the barrier, it must have been able shove its hand through the hole and Inken managed to reconnect his strings while Iruka thought he won and let his guard down.

Iruka winced he coughed up some more blood.

He looked over to see Mikoto walking over to them. Iruka could feel himself blacking out, the seal in his head screaming that he’d used too much chakra. He sighed.

“I give up.”

And then he blacked out.

XXX

“Iruka!!” Ibiki was holding Anko back as she tried to jump over the banister.

“He conceded Anko, it’s over.” Ibiki told her as he held her back but his expression wasn’t happy either. Other than their section full of shinobi who were cheering for Iruka the rest of the audience was cheering over a good fight.

Kakashi looked at his own hand on Asuma’s shoulder. He didn’t know why he had put it there, Asuma had made no move to go down to the arena but Kakashi’s hand was there as if stopping him. He watched as Mikoto called the medics over to get Iruka’s body out of the water and to the hospital. Kakashi watched as one of the medics moved to get Inken off the field too, even if Inken won this round he wasn’t going to win his next. Iruka had made him use too much chakra.

“I’m going to check on him.” Anko pulled away from Ibiki. “You cheer on Kotetsu, Izumo and Tsubaki. I’ll come back when I have an update.” Ibiki nodded and let her go.

“Man that sucked, he was so close.” Genma let out a frustrated noise. “I hope he’s alright. That was a good fight. Those barriers were amazing and that seal at the end, if Inken’s hand hadn’t been under the water ...”

“He wasted a lot of chakra though.” Ebisu was frowning. “So did his opponent but even if Iruka had won he wouldn’t have made it past the next round.”

“I’m going to smoke.” Asuma stood moved past Kakashi and Gai before going up the stairs.

“Why doesn’t he smoke here? It’s allowed.” Mizuki asked Kurenai who shrugged.

“I think he was routing for that kid though I don’t know how they know each other.” She hummed. “Just leave him alone. He’s been in a mood all week.” She said the last part low and with a deep frown. Kakashi had heard from Raido that Asuma had been fighting with his father more often lately.

“I don’t think that kid’s ready for chunin.” Mizuki looked back down at the water filled battle field. “Sure he did some cool things but he definitely needs more experience.”

“Iruka fought well.” Gai huffed at Mizuki. “I think he’s ready. What do you think Kakashi?”

Everyone looked at him and Kakashi held up his book. “Sorry I was reading and didn’t pay attention, what happened?”

“Liar.” Kurenai laughed.

Kakashi shrugged before looking over to see that Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza were all gone from their spots too. And Iruka’s old teammates Yugao and Hayate as well. He hummed standing up. “I’m going to go get a different book to read, Gai hold my spot.”

“Of course my rival!” Gai gave him a thumbs up and smile. Kakashi nodded before making his way up the stairs. As he made his way out of the stadium he was surprised to see Asuma smoking just outside the exit. Asuma looked at him with a frown.

“Mahh wanted a new book.” Kakashi shrugged and Asuma huffed a laugh before blowing out smoke from his mouth. Kakashi side-eyed him. “Why aren’t you with Iruka?”

“Why would I be with Iruka right now?” Asuma challenged and Kakashi tilted his head with a hum.

“You’ve gotten attached to a kid who just plays shogi with your dad.” Kakashi shrugged. “I even heard Namaiki picked him up when he got arrested. Plus you got all defensive when you thought I was flirting with him.”

“He’s still a kid.” Asuma glared at Kakashi. “I’ve gotten used to seeing him around with Anko and Ibiki. My dad likes him. My sensei is friends with his sensei. Choose your reason.”

“Alright.” Kakashi took a step back, it was obviously going to be a sensitive subject and he shouldn’t pry after Iruka’s defeat. “He fought really well.”

“He was sloppy and dropped his guard both times he got stabbed.” Asuma threw the cigarette to the ground before stomping on it.

“Do you want to check on him?” Kakashi asked.

There was a loud roar from the stadium letting them know the next match started and was apparently going pretty good. Kakashi looked back at Asuma who shook his head.

“Do you think he’ll make chunin?” Asuma asked instead and Kakashi allowed one blink in surprise before thinking about it seriously.

Iruka had started off really strong with his barrier and traps. If he had captured the genin in the barrier instead of the puppet he probably would have won. It was after that that he burned too much chakra and got sloppy with his fighting. It wasn’t anything that couldn’t be solved with experience. He scratched his head.

“30% chance.” He looked back Asuma. “That’s all I can give him.”

Asuma nodded. “Thanks. Go get your book, I’ll tell you what you missed.” Kakashi nodded in thanks as Asuma walked back into the stadium. He let out a sigh now a little more curious than before. He knew Asuma cared about Iruka but he had a hard time figuring out when it started and what he could do to help Asuma now. Obviously something was going on in his friend’s head.

Iruka had regular shogi matches with the Hokage but as one of the few orphans under chunin rank it made since the Hokage would want to keep tabs on him. It would also explain Namaiki picking Iruka up from the jail but at the same time, there were others who would have gone to get him as well.

Inoichi and Shikaku were Iruka’s and Asuma’s sensei’s and both of them had been Ikkaku’s students.  There could be something to that.

Anko and Ibiki were more common in their group gatherings. Kakashi liked them. Both of them lived at Iruka’s house. Iruka had come once to a group gathering but it had been because they held it at his house while Ibiki had been recovering from a mission. It had been fun with the genin.

Kakashi scratched his head. Why did he care?

Because Iruka was Kohari’s son? His ANBU captain’s?

Because Ikkaku was close to Minato?

Because Iruka had given Kushina a Uzushio send off while others mourned her in the Konoha way?

He hummed to himself as he started walking away from the cheering crowds. Well if he ended up by the hospital it was just to check in on a friend anyway.

XXX

“Congratulations!” Iruka yelled to his friends at the table as they all cheered with cups of tea.

Izumo, Kotetsu and Tsubaki made chunin. Hayate was getting promoted to tokubetsu jonin. Iruka was happy for them.

He was.

It just hurt at the same time. He put a hand on his stomach where it was still a little sore even a week later after his fight. He’d woken up in the hospital with everyone leaning over him and worried about him. He knew he’d failed.

It just really sucked.

“I can’t believe it!” Izumo grinned face flushed.

“Neither can I.” Anko teased before ruffling his hair. It was just the six of them celebrating. Yugao and Ibiki were both on missions. Hayate had mentioned he was celebrating later that night with his jonin friends later too. Iruka did his best to be loud and happy for his friends and hope it didn’t feel forced.

He was happy for them.

He really was.

XXX

“Hey I was wondering when I would see you again.” Iruka looked up to see Mizuki sitting at the mission desk. “They finally let you out of the filing room after your fight in the chunin exams?”  Iruka smiled but shook his head.

“No I’m just here to pick up the scrolls before my shift, Mika-san hate’s the late night crew so we figured it would be best if I delivered them when I came in.” He went over to the bins as Mizuki laughed.

“I was wondering why those were still here. Do you need any help? You got injured pretty bad right?” Mizuki stood up but Iruka shook his head again.

“No I’ll be fine they already healed me up. Sorry you had to see such a crappy fight though.” Iruka laughed a little at himself.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Mizuki shrugged. “We were all rooting for you. At least you know not to drop your guard again. There’s always the next one.” He smiled and Iruka nodded as he walked away.

He sighed when he got out in the hall.

“Iruka!” Iruka turned to see Mizuki running to him with a scroll. “Sorry this was on the floor.”

“Oh thanks.” Iruka took it and made his way down to Mika. At least with Mika he didn’t have to worry about small talk. Every since he failed people had been stopping to share their opinions on if he did well or not. It seemed pretty split down the middle at least. He sighed opening the wall with the proper hand seals and making his way in.

“You sigh too much.” Mika stated and Iruka had to try to keep from smiling. “I heard you sigh at least twice coming here.”

“I’ll try to keep it no more than that while I work today.” Iruka kept pushing the bins to the back where he worked.

“Sighing is worse than humming!” Mika shouted after him and Iruka smiled at that as he shook his head and went to sit at his desk.

Mika was definitely refreshing.

Iruka opened up the first scroll and started working. He finished about six of them before he realized there was hard candy on his desk right next to his cup with pens. Iruka blinked at it. He looked over at the shelves as if he could see Mika through them.

“Hey can I eat this candy?” He called because it was better to get permission than to assume.

“I put it there for you! Bah! My wife has too many. Her teeth are bad.” Mika yelled back and Iruka grinned before putting it in his mouth.

Mika was definitely his favorite.

Iruka opened the next scroll with a smile on his mouth before he paused reading it over. He frowned.

And read it again.

He quickly put it on his desk before running over to the D mission shelves and going through the pile of scrolls. He knew what he needed was here somewhere.

“What are you doing? You’re making a mess!” Mika peaked around the corner to frown at him.

“I need to ...” Iruka picked up a scroll and opened it before tossing it aside and grabbing another one. “There’s something wrong.”

“With the D mission scrolls? Leave it alone.” Mika waved him off. “No one cares that much.”

“As someone who’s done many many D missions,” Iruka argued. “I’m offended.” It took him a few more tries before he found the right one and he left the mess behind as he ran to the table. “Look!”

“What?” Mika looked walked over with a sigh and put on his glasses. “It’s the same mission, I bet two team members turned it in at different times, it happens all the time.”

“No look!” Iruka shook the scrolls. “It’s from the same person but look at the handwriting.”

Mika sighed looking at the scrolls. “You don’t need to ask him to turn in a third one.”

Iruka sighed agitated. “Can I stay late?”

Mika blinked at him. “To make more of a mess? I don’t think so-”

“I will clean everything better than it ever was.” Iruka smiled. “If you let me run home first.”

Mika huffed and glared. “Fine, do what you want but I’m leaving at my normal time. You can work here in the dark for all I care.”

“Thank you.” Iruka smiled before putting the scrolls down and running out of the room. “You won’t regret it.”

“Promises!” Mika yelled after him.

XXX

“Kakashi!” Kakashi blinked at Gai who had thrown the door to his apartment open. “We need to go!”

Kakashi immediately jumped into action. “What happened?”

“I don’t know but they’re summoning everyone by word of mouth.” Gai threw Kakashi his vest. “No birds and codes. We have to go to the Hokage tower right now.”

“Alright.” Kakashi closed the door behind him. “Should I finish getting people from this building?” Gai nodded and hopped over to the next building. Kakashi knocked on his neighbor’s door his mind racing. This had never happened before.

He hissed as his ANBU tattoo burned urgently. He made sure the person after him would keep getting the others before he made his way to the headquarters.

“Senpai!” Yugao landed next to him. “What’s happening?”

“We don’t know yet, stay alert. I’ll be right back.” Kakashi changed quickly in the locker room before going to the head captain. A tall woman with a mask with no animal attached, just to black stripes down the middle. She had no calling just Captain. He looked over at the rest of the team captains.

“Hound, I need you to scan over everyone in this room.” Captain spoke and Kakashi opened his sharingan to look at everyone. They were clear. He nodded and Captain sighed.

“Anyone with a sharingan or byakugan on your team needs to have everyone scanned. Once we know there are no intruders we will go report to the Hokage. There’s been infiltration to the village and we need to see how far it goes.” Captain crossed her arms. “Go.”

They went immediately. Kakashi scanned over his team and they waited to see if there was word from others. The ANBU were cleared but only the captains were going to the Hokage tower, the rest had to surround the village to stop anyone from leaving.

Kakashi saw the crowd of shinobi on the top of Hokage tower, the building had to be full too as they called everyone. Kakashi and the rest of the captains landed in Sandaime’s office. He wasn’t expecting to see Iruka there. The teen had dark bags under his eyes as he spoke in a corner with Mika, the head mission filer, Shikaku and Ayako the head scribe of the mission room. Iruka was holding up an on duty log and pointing at it with a scroll.

“Is ANBU clear?” Sandaime asked and the Captain nodded. Kakashi turned his attention to them. Sandaime sighed. “We’ve already caught one spy pretending to be a chunin in the mission room and we know they had another accomplice that would turn in anything from D to B rank missions. We’ve called in all the people they pretended to be and are investigating them now. It’s up to you guys to keep order as we go through the rest. They’ve been in our village for a number of years.”

“But sir, how has this not been caught before?” Captain asked.

Sandaime puffed his pipe. “It turns out that we may have some flaws in our system. They were discovered because the accomplice would turn in reports with intel, we have intelligence working on deciphering them now. But because only one ... or two people were allowed in the filing rooms they were never able to get the scrolls they created.” Sandaime’s gaze shifted happening in the corner. Iruka let out a huge yawn not realizing he had the attention of all the ANBU captains. Kakashi could forgive him, it looked like he was going on at least two days of no sleep.

“Once you’ve approved someone mark their hand and send them home. The village is on lockdown.” Saindaime ordered and they went to go through all the village trying to find the intruders.

Kakashi stood next to the Captain as he scanned everyone with the sharingan. The report was that someone had accidently carried a disease in the city and there was an antidote in the paint marking their hands. It had to be left on for at least 24 hours. It itched. Kakashi refrained from scratching his hand.

They ended up catching four Iwa spies in all.

And the city reformatted its mission room policies that became mandatory. Reports were written clear and concise. Only one team member turned in a scroll, all doubles would be destroyed and teams would be fined. If you did not turn your scroll in you would not get paid. If you took a scroll while you were off duty you would be interrogated and then fined. There were rumors going around that the filing room had been changed as well. Nothing would get past Mika’s watchful eye again.

“Let me tell you, watching that genin tell people to redo their reports ...” Mizuki was telling Kurenai after a shift in the mission room where Iruka was starting to get a reputation. Kakashi had heard he’d yelled at a jonin last week. “You’d think he thought paperwork was a mission in itself.”

“You never know.” Raido shared a knowing look with Kakashi before leaning back in his chair. “Paperwork could save lives.”

Mizuki snorted. “Whatever, it’s funny to watch. At least they aren’t wasting manpower in the filing room anymore.”

XXX

“You want to move in?” Iruka asked as Izumo sat on his couch. The other teen nodded. “Why?”

“I’ll pay rent! I can cook ... some things. I’m clean and-”

Iruka held up his hand. He was tired. He’d started working full time at the mission desk while everyone got used to the new guidelines and regulations but he was also taking more D and C rank missions too. Today was his first day off and Izumo had showed up as the sun rose. “You don’t want to live at home anymore?”

Izumo blushed and looked at his hands. “They ... my parents aren’t shinobi.” He looked to the side. “They don’t like Kotetsu.”

Iruka blinked. “I’ve met your parents, they love Kotetsu.”

“That was before they caught us making out in my room.” Izumo put his hands over his face, it didn’t hide how bright red his ears turned. Iruka wondered if his face was sympathy blushing. Izumo continued, “His parents are fine with it but I don’t want to move in there! I mean we started working on group attacks and stuff and I’m really thankful that his mom will teach me all this stuff since we’re both water release but I ... I don’t know? Can I move in here?”

Iruka sighed. “Of course you can move in.” He sat next to Izumo. “Why don’t your parents approve?”

“I guess they hoped for grandkids or something.” Izumo shrugged. “It’s never bothered them with any of their friends but I guess when their son likes a boy ...”

“What makes you think I approve of Kotetsu?” Iruka asked with a smile and Izumo laughed.

“I did take that into consideration.” Izumo nodded thoughtfully trying to stop his smile. “But I figured if I was paying you rent you couldn’t complain too much right?”

“Just remember Ibiki’s in the middle room.” Iruka pointed upstairs. “Wake him up at your own risk but he told me the walls were pretty thick when Anko moved in. Couldn’t hear her snoring at all.”

“Why does that-” Izumo blushed. “Iruka no! We just made out I mean I just...”

Iruka shrugged. “I don’t get it. I’ve been kissed but I’ve never felt the urge to go seek it out.” He stood up. “Alright you’ll be charged the same rent as Anko and Ibiki. If you trash the room you will fix it. I can kick you out whenever I feel like it but I’ll try to give you warning.” He thought about it. “Only Ibiki is allowed to touch the garden. Do not mess with my garden.”

Ibiki was great at helping Iruka with the garden. His mother would have loved Ibiki.

“Noted.” Izumo nodded. “When can I move in?”

“Well I wanted a storage shed for the backyard so ... if you want to help me build that today then you could probably move in tomorrow.” Iruka thought about it. He hadn’t been planning on working today but if Izumo wanted out of his house he didn’t want to leave his friend there. “How much stuff do you have?”

Izumo shrugged. “Not much.”

“Alright well.” Iruka looked at the sunrise outside. “When the store opens, we should go get some wood. Until then I’m going to bed. Feel free to sleep on the couch.” Iruka made his way back to his room before he felt Anko enter the yard, he knew it was Anko because Ibiki was gone on a long term mission. He would probably have to fix the barrier for Izumo later when he as more awa-

The door slammed open and Iruka turned to look at her surprised. Anko looked at him with tears in her eyes.

“Ibiki’s team has gone missing. They think his team might have been captured.”

Iruka felt like someone kicked him in the gut. Captured. “C-can we do anything?” He asked and she shook her head before running over to him and hugging him. “Anko?”

“It’s not fair.” She cried on his shoulder. “It’s just not fair. I told him I liked him before his mission!” Iruka hugged her back, he hadn’t known that. He looked over at Izumo who nodded at the door asking if he should leave. Iruka shook his head.

“It’s Ibiki.” Iruka pulled away from Anko. “If anyone can make being captured like a vacation it will be him.” She laughed a little at that. “Have they sent a team after him?”

“The tracking team and some jonin.” She sniffed, wiping her face. “I’m sorry ... I ... I tried to hold it in.”

“You don’t have to here.” Iruka tugged at her bangs. His mind racing if they should keep talking about it or if he should change the subject but he was worried about Ibiki. His mission had been A class. Iruka didn’t know what it was but it was discreet. He nodded and she turned to Izumo. “He’s trying to move in, should I let him?”

Anko blinked a few times pulling herself together before she grinned. “I guess Izumo would be okay but I like Kotetsu more.”

“Everyone likes Kotetsu more.” Izumo whined. “Want me to go get him and Tsubaki? We can hang out tonight?”

Iruka looked over to Anko who nodded. He grinned. “Well first we’re going to build that shed, then we can play games.”

“I will watch you work.”  Anko nodded again, she paused. And whispered. “But what if he doesn’t come back?”

“He will.” Iruka stated as if it was a fact and hoped it was true.

XXX

After three weeks Anko moved all of her stuff into Ibiki’s room and wouldn’t let anyone else see it. Iruka barely saw her only when she was leaving to work or coming home. He was thankful for his barrier during that time.

At least he could feel her come home.

XXX

“Namaiki’s pregnant!” Hiruma grinned when Iruka walked up to training field S.

“Really?” He grinned.

“Yes! I’m going to be a daddy!” Hiruma whooped.

“Congratulations. I’ll tell her the same when I see her.” Iruka laughed as Hiruma hugged him. He looked around.

He’d been seeing Asuma a lot less since the chunin exams. Iruka started renting the field out himself but after noticing the logs he realized he could probably come here whenever he wanted to train and not have to worry about others. Iruka also knew if it was raining he almost had free reign of all the training fields. Which was great because he’d started to really enjoy training in the rain.

But he missed Asuma.

Iruka forced a smile at Hiruma. “So when’s she due?”

Hiruma paused. “I don’t know ... nine months from now?”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be spending time with your wife instead of ... why are you here?” He wanted to ask about Asuma but held it on the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t get it out. He was a little worried about the answer.

“How about we train a little and then go see my wife?” Hiruma grinned and stretched. “We can do both? I saw you on the log and thought why not?”

“Alright but you better not make me late to my shift.” Iruka threw his bag on the ground. “Is it cool if I try to trap you in a barrier today?”

“Oh ho ho?” Hiruma grinned. “Catch me if you can.”

And then he disappeared.

Iruka smirked before running into the trees.

XXX

“Kurenai and Asuma were chunin before I was.” Mizuki was leaning back in his chair as he talked to Iruka. Iruka’s trying not to fall asleep on the table. It was definitely a slow day in the mission room. “So don’t let it get to you.”

“How old were you when you became chunin?” Iruka asked getting a little curious.

“16.” Mizuki shrugged. “Asuma was 12 and Kurenai did it when she was 13. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I guess not.” Iruka sighed. “I just wish I could catch up to them already.”

“Wow, I’ve never seen this place so empty.” Tsume walked in with her team and Kuromaru. Kotetsu, Izumo and Tsubaki all wearing their vests. Mizuki tried to put his chair back on all four feet but ended up flailing a bit in shock. Iruka coughed into his hand and smiled when she reached the table.

“It’s been a slow day.” Iruka nodded his head and took her scroll.

“Maybe you’ve scared people into avoiding your shifts.” Tsume let out a loud laugh. “I’ve heard you’ve been a terror lately Iruka.”

“Only to those who don’t understand guidelines and regulations Tsume-san.” Iruka smiled pleasantly and Tsume laughed again. He looked at her scroll. “Unlike you of course.”

“Of course.” Tsume smirked. “You’re going to be a terror when you’re older I can already tell. We should have drinks when you’re old enough.”

“Uh ... okay?” Iruka agreed and she laughed before waving and leaving. Izumo, Kotetsu and Tsubaki are looking at Iruka wide-eyed.

“Why does she like you?” Kotetsu whined the second the door closed after Tsume and Kuromaru.

“Please let me come to drinks with you two.” Izumo blinked.

“That was pretty rattling.” Mizuki laughed. “I’d love to see you two drinking together too.”

“I think I’ll stay home.” Tsubaki said softly but looks a little dejected.

“These your friends Iruka?” Mizuki asked and Iruka smiled.

“I guess.” He shrugged. “Izumo, Kotetsu and Tsubaki this is Mizuki. Mizuki that’s Izumo, Kotetsu and Tsubaki.” He made sure to point each of them out. “They’re alright.”

“Haha.” Mizuki laughed.

“Hey now.” Kotetsu huffed.

“I can’t fight back because he’s my landlord now.” Izumo whined.

“Nice to meet you.” Tsubaki blushed as she glanced at Mizuki as she ignored the rest. Iruka blinked when Mizuki gave her a smile he hadn’t seen before. It was less creepy than his regular smiles. Aoba had been right about that.

“Nice to meet you too Tsubaki.”

XXX

Kakashi wanted to pace.

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this much extra energy after a hard day.

He needed to move.

He needed ...

He needed to know Kinoe was okay.

Kakashi had been investigating one of Orochimaru’s old labs when he’d run into the other teen. He had been surprised when Kinoe revealed he was supposed to kill Kakashi but not shocked. Kakashi knew what Danzo wanted. It’s what everyone wanted.

Kakashi clenched his fists.

After their fight Kakashi had been poisoned and instead of taking his chance Kinoe had helped him and went back to Danzo. Kakashi knew Danzo wasn’t going to let this failed mission slide so he had to get the Hokage involved.

It had worked out hadn’t it?

“Senpai?” Yugao looked up at him through Dragon’s mask. It had thrown Kakashi off guard when her mask had changed but apparently it had been a special request from the Hokage. Kakashi knew she would live up to the name.

He wondered if Iruka knew.

“I’m fine.” Kakashi answers realizing he let the silence draw on a little long.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Yugao offered. They were both waiting outside the Hokage’s office where Sandaime was meeting with Kinoe and the council sans Danzo of course.

The door in front of them opened.

“Are you sure that will be alright?” Kinoe was asking as Sandaime led him out of the office with a smile. “What if he doesn’t agree?”

“He’ll agree.” Sandaime nodded before looking at Kakashi. “Hound, take Kinoe to Iruka’s house. He’ll live there until we come up with a better place.”

“He could live with me.” Kakashi offered, Kinoe looked at him surprised. He shruged. His place made sense, he could always get a two bedroom in the barracks. Why Iruka’s house? Kakashi’s mind wanted to figure it out but at the same time he couldn’t help but focus on Kinoe in front of him.

Safe.

Kinoe was safe.

“No, Iruka’s place will be better.” Sandaime smiled as if he knew something. Which was always true of Sandaime. Kakashi knew better than to argue against that smile. “Let him know it’s at my request.”

“Yes sir.” Kakashi nodded and motioned for Kinoe to follow him. They went to the ANBU headquarters so that Kinoe could -

Tenzo.

Kakashi smiled.

So that Tenzo could switch out his Root gear for proper ANBU gear but Tenzo insisted on keeping his mask. Kakashi introduced him to everyone as Tenzo.

Tenzo’s smile had made Kakashi feel like he made the right choice. He quickly changed out of his gear.

“What’s your rank when you’re not ANBU? I’ll get you proper gear.” Yugao was asking Tenzo who shrugged.

“I’ve always been in Root.” He said and Yugao looked at Kakashi who shrugged.

“Get him jonin gear.” Yugao nodded and left. Kakashi looked at Tenzo.

“How are you feeling?” He asked nervously.

“Hm.” Tenzo tilted his head. “I’m ... processing.” Then he gave Kakashi a small smile. “Senpai.”

“Did Yugao tell you to call me that?” Kakashi huffed as she came through the door with clothes. “Change. We’ll want to get to Iruka’s house before it get’s too late.”

“Should I come too?” Yugao asked a little cautiously as she put on her chunin gear. Kakashi thought about it before shaking his head. She nodded.

It wouldn’t be good to crowd Iruka.

Kakashi found himself nervous as they made their way to the teen’s house. He didn’t know why. He clenched his fists, Tenzo looked over at him but didn’t say anything. It didn't take long before they knocked on the door.

“Thank you for using the door for once Ko-” Iruka blinked at them as he opened the door. His hair was down. Kakashi decided he really liked it down.

“Kakashi! What can I do for-” Iruka’s eyes widened at the sight of Tenzo. “Kinoe?”

Kakashi stilled. How did Iruka know Tenzo by that name? His mind raced, Kinoe had kidnapped Iruka for Root once. Had they met before? During? After? Kakashi had found Kinoe watching the house before is that why Sandaime wante-

“Tenzo actually.” Tenzo held out his hand and Kakashi found himself back at the moment. Iruka looked around before shaking his hand with a confused look.

“Why don’t you come inside?” Iruka opened the door but grabbed Kakashi before he could walk in. Iruka whispered quickly, “Why is he here? What’s happening? Do you know who he is?” The last question had more curiosity in it, it clicked. Iruka knew Kinoe but didn’t know who he was.

“Maah, it’s the Hokage’s request.” Kakashi answered instead. Iruka gave him a confused look before letting him in the house and closing the door.

“Izumo’s out on a mission and Anko’s ...” Iruka’s eyes shot to the door in the middle of the upstairs. “We don’t have to worry about her. What’s going on?”

“Hokage-sama wanted to request that you let Tenzo live here for a time being.” Kakashi scratched his head. “He lost his last home and it was kinda my fault so I thought I would come with him.”

“Hokage-sama asked?” Iruka asked confused before looking at Tenzo. “Do you want to live here?”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Tenzo offered a small smile that seemed to catch Iruka completely off guard. “I can help you with the garden.”

“You worry a lot about my garden.” Iruka huffed but was smiling now. He sighed. “Alright, where’s your stuff?”

“I uh ... don’t have anything.” Tenzo looked at Kakashi worried. Iruka blinked. His expression went sad and Kakashi wondered what he was thinking about Tenzo’s lack of material things. Probably sympathy.

“No that’s fine. You’ll be taking Anko’s old room, there’s still a bed and bookshelves in it. Feel free to do whatever. Just you know. Don’t mess with my house or destroy the rooms. Since the Hokage asked I won’t charge you rent unless you decide to stay here.” Iruka tilted his head in thought. Kakashi couldn’t believe it was this easy. Iruka looked Tenzo up and down. “I think we’re the same size so you can borrow my clothes until we can get you some new ones. I have extra sheets and other things.”

Iruka nodded as if he already decided everything. He pointed to the door across from the kitchen. “That’s my room, go look at some clothes while I talk to Kakashi real quick.”

“Uh ... okay.” Tenzo looked at Kakashi who waved him on. Tenzo nodded before passing Iruka and going into his room. Iruka walked over to Kakashi and gave him a worried look.

“I ... I don’t know how to explain this to you but I ran into him once when I was little.” Iruka’s eyes were big and brown. And so very expressive. “Is he going to be okay?” Kakashi tilted his head thinking about it.

“He’s safe now.” Kakashi offered and Iruka smiled with a nod.

“Alright.” Iruka took a deep breath. “Thank you for bringing him here. I know it was the Hokage’s request but ... thanks.” Iruka ran a hand through his hair and shot a sad look in Tenzo’s direction. “He lost everything?”. Kakashi found his eye following how Iruka's hair fell back in front of his face. Kakashi finally noticed the small bags under his eyes.

Ibiki had been missing for almost three months now.

“If it becomes a problem he can stay with me.” Kakashi put a hand on Iruka’s shoulder. “Thank you for doing this.”

“Of course.” Iruka nodded. “Alright I’m going to see what he’s up to in my room, did you want to hang around or?”

“I’ll say bye and then leave.” Kakashi nodded and followed Iruka to his room. The sliding door in the room that led to the backyard was open and Tenzo was sitting with his feet out over the porch.

“Did you look at my clothes?” Iruka asked.

“Sorry.” Tenzo ducked his head. “I wanted to see your flowers.”

“Tenzo, I’m going. I’ll come get you in the morning around 800.” Kakashi waved and Tenzo looked up before nodding.

“Bye senpai.” He waved. Kakashi smiled at the confused look Iruka gave him before he left through the back door. It was already open anyway.

Kakashi realized it wouldn’t be so bad if Tenzo lived there.

It gave him an excuse to go over more.

He paused and looked up at the moon. Why did he need an excuse to go over anyway?

XXX

Iruka held up some pajamas to Tenzo to see if they would fit. He was right, they were a little closer in size. Tenzo was watching him curiously and Iruka huffed.

“Why’d you tell me your name was Kinoe?” Iruka asked. “Are you okay with living here? I know the Hokage requested but ... after losing everything you must be-”

“I can't.” Tenzo touched Iruka’s hand and Iruka shivered at how cold his hand was. It surprised him but it was a chilly night. Tenzo ducked his head. “I can’t tell you everything but, my name was Kinoe. I was part of Root. Now I’m not because of Kakashi-senpai.”

Iruka blinked and sucked in a sharp breath. The rumors of what went on in Root alone was just ... and Tenzo was the same age as him? Iruka’s mind raced, what it must have been like. Tenzo really had nothing now. “You’re free to stay here as long as you want.” He said instead and smiled. “Unless you hurt my garden, then you have to go live with Kakashi.”

“I promise to be gentle with them.” Tenzo nodded seriously. “You have a beautiful garden.”

“It was my mother’s.” Iruka ducked his head with a blush.

“You’ve taken very good care of it.” Tenzo glanced out the sliding door that was still open. “And Ibiki too.”

“Do you know Ibiki?” Iruka asked surprised.

“I looked him up.” Tenzo ducked his head this time, “After I saw he lived here.” Iruka paused and narrowed his eyes.

“That night in the garden when you gave me a wooden copy of my mother’s mask.” Iruka took a deep breath. “You’ve been watching me for a while. Why?”

Tenzo looked up at him with his large eyes. “Kakashi doesn’t know you’re the Secret Keeper does he?”

Iruka gasped and sat back on his bed. “How do you know? No one is supposed to know that! Only the Hokage and the council! And keep your voice down.”

“You’re the one that raised your voice.” Tenzo gave him a confused look. “I don’t know if everyone in Root knows, but my team did.”

“You’ve been watching me?” Iruka threw the pajamas on the ground. How could Sandaime think he would be okay with this? “Because Root wants to keep tabs on me? Why?”

“It’s true that Root wants to keep tabs on you and it’s because you are very important to the village but ...” Tenzo looked at the ground. “That’s ... no one was ordered to watch you. I just liked doing it.”

Iruka blinked. “Why?” He asked not believing it.

His life was so boring.

“You’re not like the other members of Root. You’re not like Kakashi.” Tenzo shrugged still not meeting Iruka’s eyes. “You have a lovely garden. I thought you were interesting. You reminded me of a friend I’ll never see again.”

“This is too much.” Iruka groaned rubbing his hands over his eyes. He wanted to ask about the friend but the never seen again attached to the end, he could guess where that friend was.

“Do I need to leave?” Tenzo asked worried and Iruka felt a pang of sympathy. He couldn’t put Tenzo on the street, he had lost everything when he left Root.

“No you’ll stay here.” Iruka shook his head. “Just ... no more spying. You live here so treat this like a home. Plus when you hover around the barrier like that it makes my skin itch.”

“Ah.” Tenzo smiled. “I always wondered how you knew I was out here.”

“Why’d you give me the mask?” Iruka asked. “Thank you for it by the way. I have it somewhere safe.”

“It was a ...” Tenzo furrowed his brow, “An apology for when we kidnapped you. And a thank you for taking care of the bush we planted together. I had heard about your event in the marketplace and thought it might be appreciated.”

“Highly illegal but appreciated.” Iruka grinned. “Thank you.” He yawned before grabbing the pajamas again. “Here you can wear these and there are extra sheets in here.” He got up and opened the closet next to the bathroom. “Here’s the bathroom, feel free to use anything if you need it, we can get you more stuff later if you need it.” Tenzo was looking at him surprised.

“Thank you.” He said earnestly. Iruka grinned.

“No problem, if you need anything just ask.” Iruka walked him to the bottom of the stairs. “We have to talk more after you’re done with work tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Tenzo gave him a small smile. “Good night?”

“Good night.” Iruka waved him off before turning off the lights and heading to his room. This was a weird night.

XXX

Ibiki was home.

Iruka panted as he ran to the hospital. Ibiki was home! Kotetsu had come to relieve him of his desk duty and Iruka had left instantly.

He ran to the front desk. “Morino Ibiki?” He asked the startled nurse.

“Um...” She looked down at her paper. “He’s in room 265.”

Iruka ran off as fast as he could and up the flight of stairs. He pushed the door open and paused at the entrance to the room.

Ibiki was sitting up in the bed, Iruka could only see one of his eyes, the rest of his head was heavily bandaged. Most of his body was bandaged but he only had one arm in a cast. The other arm led to where Anko was holding Ibiki’s hand. Shikaku and Inoichi were in the room with a few higher level jonin Iruka didn’t know.

“Iruka, he’s home!” Anko grinned.

“I’m home.” Ibiki offered but his voice was hoarse.

“Welcome home.” Iruka panted.

“Iruka you need to stay outside for a second.” Inoichi was next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Can you guard the door?”

“Of course.” He replied immediately before realizing that weren’t kicking Anko out with him. He gave Ibiki another smile before standing out in the hall and guarding the door. It didn’t matter if he could sit in that meeting or not.

Ibiki was home.

Iruka blinked. Ibiki didn’t have a room. Tenzo was now in Anko’s and had even bought himself a plant for his room. This might be a problem.

He would solve it later.

But in the end, it turned out he didn’t need to.

“We’re sharing a room now.” Anko helped Ibiki up to their room. Ibiki spluttered, what was showing of his face was bright red. “Don’t argue with me, I missed you. You can put up with my snoring. Besides Iruka already rented out all the rooms.”

“B-but isn’t this a little...” Ibiki spoke quietly and Iruka looked away when Anko pulled him into a kiss. “Oh okay.”

“That’s what I thought.” Anko grinned. “Now c’mon, you got a lot of healing to do.”

“Yes ma’am.” Ibiki answered with a smile.

“Let me know if I can get you anything.” Iruka put Ibiki’s bag down in the middle of the room. Anko had somehow kept the room organized and clean even with all their stuff mixed together. Iruka looked around surprised.

“I would like to go to sleep honestly, I’m a little tired. Sorry.” Ibiki said apologetically.

“Shush go to bed.” Anko helped him into the bed before turning off the light and pushing Iruka into the hallway, they left the door cracked. She turned to Iruka and hugged him tightly.

“Anko?” Iruka asked but she shook her head. He smiled and rubbed her back. “Told you he was coming back.”

“Shut up.” Anko sighed against his neck .”You were lucky, don’t promise anything like that to me again.”

Iruka nodded. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

She took a deep breath and pulled away. “You should help me make soup for him.”

“I should make soup while you watch?” Iruka offered and she grinned.

“Perfect.”

“Anko.” Iruka looked at her as he got to work in the kitchen. He blushed a little. “Why’d you kiss Ibiki just now?”

Anko tilted her head and smiled. “I don’t know. So that he wouldn’t argue with me. Because I wanted to but ... mainly so that he’d stay.”

“So he’d stay?” Iruka blinked and Anko shrugged.

“Kisses can be convincing of a lot of things Iruka.” She smiled. “But they don’t always have to be. But I hope that one convinced him.” Iruka thought back on the pink of Ibiki’s cheeks.

“I think it did.”

XXX

None of the guests ever asked why Anko and Ibiki shared a room now.

Tenzo bought them a flower for the window.

XXX

“Oh.” Iruka blinked up at Inoichi. “I can start taking solo D and C rank missions? Is that really okay?”

“Of course or else you wouldn’t be getting them.” Inoichi patted Iruka’s shoulder. “When you’re a chunin you’ll be taking a lot of solo missions as well.”

“Oh cool.” Iruka grinned. “When do I start?”

“Today! Your shifts in the mission room stop now.” Inoichi grinned. “We found a working rotation, you’ll have to go back when you’re a chunin of course but ... why do you look so sad?”

“What no ...” Iruka sighed. “I kinda liked it? But I’m happy to have a break from it but ...” Iruka gave Inoichi a worried look. “What if they mess it up without me there?”

Inoichi let out a loud laugh. “I see, you did put a lot of hard work into our new systems. No one but a few of us know it’s all because of you we caught those intruders and you helped organized us.”

“I’ve gotten used to organizing after going through my house.” Iruka offered a small smile. “I guess if they mess it up then I’ll fix it when I’m a chunin.”

Part of him liked staying in the village and helping out. He had hoped to spend more time with Ibiki now that he’d been promoted to second in command at T & I. A large feat at someone who was just 19 years old. But he also couldn’t complain about getting more missions again, he missed those too.

He still had a lot of catching up to do.

“Sounds like a plan.” Inoichi grinned. “Now before you start your solo missions you’re actually needed for another one. They need someone who can set traps and you were recommended even though you aren’t a chunin.”

“You couldn’t start with that?” Iruka stood up. “Where? When? Who’s the team?”

“Won’t miss the mission room much now hmmm?” Inoichi laughed. “Tomorrow morning. You’ll be working with Shikaku, Asuma, Kurenai and Mizuki. You know all of them right?”

“I think so ... I must have met that Shikaku at least once.” Iruka hummed thoughtfully before someone hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see Shikaku smirking at him. “I mean that Shikaku-san is well known, I’m lucky to have this chance to work with him.”

“That’s right.” Shikaku laughed. “We’re going monster hunting.”

“Monster?” Iruka asked confused.

“Don’t get too excited it’s probably just a wild animal but the town is willing to pay for a high ranked team and apparently liked your fight at the chunin exams.” Shikaku put his hand on Iruka’s shoulder. “But if you feel the need to show off and make this a quick mission feel free.”

“His team members have been fighting.” Inoichi whispered. “I think Asuma and Kurenai broke up.”

“The team is fine.” Shikaku sighed. “They’ll work together because it’s a mission. They can save their fights for home.”

Iruka had a bad feeling about this.

XXX

“I thought you said it wasn’t a monster!” Iruka shouted as he and Shikaku ran from the ... it wasn’t a bear. It was a giant bear. A monster bear if Iruka could describe it. It looked like it had been modified to be huge and have horns coming from its head but it still sounded and mostly looked like a bear.

“I’m allowed to be wrong sometimes!” Shikaku grabbed Iruka’s arm before the jumped into the pit they had dug earlier. Asuma, Mizuki and Kurenai were waiting for the bear just ahead with the traps set.

“I think the bear might be too big for the traps.” Iruka gasped getting up and chasing after the bear now that hit had passed them in its rage.

“What?” Shikaku yelled and followed. “I thought you said it could hold a bear?” Iruka side-eyed the man with a frown and waved as the massive destruction around them. Shikaku sighed. “Fair enough.”

“Can you stop it with your shadow when it hits the trap?” Iruka asked and Shikaku nodded. “If it doesn’t move I can wrap it up in seals and and we can drag it to the village leader like that.”

“He can come to us if he wants to watch us kill it so much.” Shikaku nodded and started doing the seals. Iruka grinned and looked forward just as the bear ran into the trap he had set but instead the wire wrapping around the bear like the original plan had been it just called the large beast to fall forward with a yell. Shikaku sent his shadow after it. “Change of plan guys!”

“That thing is huge!” Mizuki landed next to them. “I don’t think that trap worked.”

“I’m on it.” Iruka grinned pulling out his seal tags and running over to the bear as Shikaku captured it. Kurenai landed next to him holding out her hand.

“I can help.” She smiled and Iruka handed her half.

“Thanks.” They quickly started placing seals on the bear as Asuma pulled out more Chakra wire to wrap around it like the original plan.

“Sensei ... they might have had a reason to call this a monster.” Asuma huffed amused.

“Yeah yeah.” Shikaku released his shadow, the bear let out a roar but it couldn’t move. “Mizuki go tell the chief if he wants to watch he has to come here.”

“Good plan.” Mizuki grinned before running to the forest.

Iruka glanced over at Asuma. Asuma hadn’t been ignoring him ... but definitely acted like they didn’t know each other. He frowned.

Asuma looked over at him with a glare and Iruka looked away.

“It’s fine, he just looks scary.” Kurenai patted Iruka’s shoulder as she got off the bear. She shot a glare over at Asuma before sitting down next to Shikaku as they waited on the village chief.

Iruka sighed, this successful mission didn’t feel as good as he hoped. Kurenai and Asuma didn’t talk to each other unless it was necessary for the mission. Asuma was on the edge as if he was holding something large inside of him and wanted to let it out but couldn’t. Mizuki had been fun to talk to but ... Iruka shot another nervous look at Asuma.

It was hard to imagine this Asuma and the one from just a few months ago as the same person.

Maybe the next mission would be better.

XXX

Kakashi shifted nervously when the door opened.

“Senpai?” Tenzo, who was standing next to him, gave him a questioning look.

“What is that smell?” Iruka asked as he made his way into the house, he paused at the kitchen entryway. “Oh! Hello Kakashi, Tenzo.”

“I’m teaching Tenzo how to cook some things.” Kakashi shrugged. “Sorry about the mess.”

“It smells great.” Iruka grinned and looked over Kakashi’s shoulder. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

Kakashi shrugged again. He looked over Iruka, the teen looked exhausted. Tenzo had mentioned Iruka had been lethargic after returning from his mission with team Shkaku this morning. It had been a success and even Shikaku and Mizuki had been singing the genin praises but obviously there had been tension between Asuma and Kurenai that must have effected the teen's mood. Kakashi wondered what happened but knew better than to ask either of the other people involved about it. He looked away when Iruka looked at him and Kakashi realized he was probably waiting for a response. 

“Senpai learned when he was younger.” Tenzo answered for him and Iruka blinked. Kakashi wanted to glare at Tenzo but refrained as he watched the fish cook. Iruka was probably putting two and two together.

“My father taught me.” Kakashi offered so Iruka doesn’t think anything too sad or traumatic.

“My father taught me too.” Iruka nodded and backed away. “I’ll leave you to it, Tenzo did you show him where all the supplies are?”

“Yes.” Tenzo nodded.

“We’ll have extra if you want?” Kakashi decided to offer when he realized Tenzo wouldn’t. He looked back to see Iruka shaking his head as he took his hair down.

“No thanks but I won’t fight against the leftovers ... this last mission was ...” Iruka’s facial expression looked bittersweet. It oddly fit him. “I’m going to sleep it off.”

“Good night Iruka.” Tenzo smiled and waved.

“Good night Tenzo, Kakashi.” Iruka smiled before shutting the door.

“I think you burnt the fish.” Tenzo said returning his attention to Kakashi. 

“Just a little.”

XXX

“Iruka is that you?”

Iruka turned to see Yoshiro-sensei. He blinked before smiling but kept his tight hold on the leashes of the dogs he was walking. Behind Yoshiro was a small class of pre-genin students all looking at him wide-eyed.

“Hey Yoshiro-sensei!” Iruka nodded at the dogs. “Oh my big mission for the day.” He laughed. “Are you guys on a field trip?” He asked the students.

“Yoshiro-sensei is showing us paths in the woods and how to find our way home.” One of the little girls smiled. “Why are you walking your dogs out here?”

“They’re not my dogs, I’m walking them as a mission.” Iruka grinned as the class ooo’ed him.

“You can walk dogs for missions?” A boy asked excited. “Can I have all of those?”

“D and C rank missions are the ones you’ll get as genin when you graduate the academy. So you’ll have to work hard so that you can catch up to Iruka.” Yoshiro smiled at his students who made excited noises. “But we’re learning paths today so let’s keep going.”

“Bye sensei! Bye class!” Iruka waved and the kids waved back before making to keep up with their teacher.

“Bye Iruka-san!” The kids yelled back.

“Huh, Iruka-san. I like it.” Iruka hummed before looking at the dogs that were still sniffing the same spots. “C’mon already we’ve been here for fifteen minutes.” The biggest one looked up at him and gave him a bored look. “Yeah well ... I feel the same way.”

“Ahh!!!”

Iruka jumped at the scream that came through the woods, was that Yoshiro-sensei’s class? He looked at the leash he was holding before he pinned it to a tree with a kunai and ran towards the scream.

He saw Yoshiro guarding his class from five bandits. Iruka cursed noticing two of the bandits were holding students. How did they get out here? Normally people like this stayed away from ninja villages unless ... they might be ninja too even if they didn’t look like it.

“Give me the girls.” Yoshiro threatened with a kunai. The bandit in front of him laughed.

“Or what? We could kill them before you even move.” The bandit laughed. “We’ll be taking these kids, don’t worry we’ll take good care of them too.” He leered.

“Sensei!” One of the girls being held cried.

Iruka tried to get Yoshiro’s attention but he was focusing on the girls which was good. Iruka still had the element of surprise. He took a deep breath before feeling his weapons packs. He needed to set up a barrier around the class so the men couldn’t take anymore and then he needed to save the girls with Yoshiro’s help before they could be harmed.

That was the plan.

He took another breath before silently getting up in the trees. He got as close as he could before he threw his barrier kunai around the class pre-genin.

“Ah!” They all shouted and Yoshiro jumped to cover his students with his body thinking it was an attack from above. Iruka cursed but did the seals anyway locking Yoshiro into the barrier with most of his class.

“What the-” The bandits looked up at Iruka who jumped down on the ground.

“He put them in a barrier!” One of the bandits growled hitting the barrier with his knife. “We can’t get them.”

“We can if we kill him.” The leader grinned and Iruka pulled up a kunai.

“No Iruka!” Yoshiro yelled but Iruka didn’t look at him instead he looked around at his surroundings. He was used to fighting in trees but there was a chance these guys were too. Maybe he could get information.

“So you’re ninja too?” He asked, one of the men started laughing. “What village are you from?”

“Doesn’t matter.” The leader grinned. “You’ll be dying soon anyway.”

Iruka ran to meet him head on before jumping over the man and kicking him so he fell forward. Iruka stabbed a kunai into the next guy’s stomach and pulled it out before knocking one of the men over holding a girl. Iruka quickly grabbed her and jumped on top of his barrier doing the seal to open a hole at the top and let her in.

“No!” The man shouted running to the barrier. Iruka jumped back and sealed the barrier back.

“Let me out Iruka!” Yoshiro hit the barrier. “I can help you!”

“Not right now sensei!” Iruka yelled back as he dodged two of the men that used swords. There were still four left and one girl still being held captive. Iruka hissed as a blade cut his arm and then another one cut his leg. He managed to twist and catch one of them off guard and knocked the sword out of his hand. Iruka held the bandit in front of him as a shield. “Let that girl go!”

“No wait!” His captive argued before the other bandit across for them. Iruka’s eyes widened and he barely had enough time to jump back before a ball of fire consumed his hostage. The other bandit was a shinobi and he could use fire-style.

“Iruka!” Yoshiro was yelling through the barrier again. He glanced at the three remaining bandits. He needed to figure out what to do. Iruka jumped back from another fire blast.

“Hurry up!” The leader yelled at his team member. “Just get him already!”

“He’s fast.” The fire bandit complained but was smiling. “I’ll get him this time.”

Iruka could feel the chakra the man was building up in his chest, he was going to burn down the whole forest! Iruka looked at the two bandits with the girl and ran right at them as the man let out his large fire blast. He was thankful to catch the goon holding her off guard as they focused on the fire coming at them. Iruka turned holding the girl tightly before quickly creating barriers for him and the girl and a separate one for the two bandits close by.

He needed them alive if they were going to get any information. Iruka hiss as the seal in his head warned him he’d used too much chakra. The fire hit the barriers and the girl cried against him as it heat him the inside of it but they were fine. Iruka panted. The flames died out and the forest was charred, the two bandits in his barrier seemed surprised they were still alive. Iruka looked over to see Yoshiro and the rest of the class were still in his other barrier. He sighed relieved.

Iruka heard a bird call he had learned when he was little. It was an important call for all shinobi of the leaf. He closed his eyes before opening them to look at the one bandit that was still free. He was laughing at his friends that were trapped.

“You guys got caught!” He wheezed.

“Who’s fault is that? Now get us out of there!” The leader screamed.

“Can’t have that.” Suddenly there was as ANBU holding kunai to the free bandits’s neck and holding his arms behind him. The man looked horrified before his face hit the ash covered ground as he thrown down on it. The cat mask looked over to Iruka and he couldn’t help but smile. Tenzo! Or at least it was Tenzo if they hadn't changed his mask in ANBU.

The trapped bandits yelped and Iruka looked to see and ANBU with a dog mask, Hound, and one with the dragon mask land in front of the other barrier holding bandits. They both glanced at him. Iruka’s heart skipped a beat seeing his mother’s mask. He couldn’t believe it.

Purple hair.

He smiled. Yugao.

“Captain.” Yugao-Dragon spoke and nodded at the barrier. Iruka looked at Hound, the ANBU with a canine mask. Iruka found himself looking up at the silver hair. No way. No ... there were plenty of people with silver spiky hair and most ANBU used wigs. He shook his head and realized the girl was still hugging him scared, he rubbed her back. He knew Kakashi was in ANBU and he knew Kakashi was probably a captain but - 

“We need you to undo the barrier.” Kakashi. Hound. Kakashi might be Hound. Iruka blinked up at him. Hound had worked with his mother.

“Oh.” Iruka blinked before concentrating. He undid all three barriers at once only that turned out to be a bad idea. The world spun around him as the chakra rushed out of him. He’d forgotten about the blowback with barriers that didn’t use presealed tags.

“Hey!” Suddenly hands were holding him up. “Hey stay with me.” Iruka could hear Yugao take down the other two bandits with ease.

“I’m okay.” Iruka slurred as the world tried to right itself. He let the girl stand on her own, too worried he might drop her. He blinked at Hound with a smile. “Thanks K-Hound.” Iruka blushed and covered his hand with his mouth. The ANBU let out a chuckle before letting Iruka stand on his own.

“Iruka!” Yoshiro was there, he was holding both of the girls that had been captured and his class staying close by. “Are you okay? That was incredible!”

“You saved us!” A little Hyuga boy was awed and Iruka grinned at him.

“Good job. We’ll take care of these guys.” Hound got their attention. “Neko will follow you back into town and we’ll let the gate to expect you.”

“Thank you ANBU-san.” Yoshiro gave a nod.

“Seriously.” Iruka blinked wearily. “Thank you.”

“You did a really good job.” Hound nodded before he and Dragon disappeared with the three bandits and the two bodies. Iruka blinked wondering how they did that so fast with just two of them.

“I need to pick up the dogs.” Iruka looked at Yoshiro who smiled at him.

“Let’s hope they didn’t chew off their leashes.” Yoshiro agreed before turning to his students. “Are you all okay? I’m going to walk each of you home okay?”

“How did you do that with the barriers!?” One of the girls was looking at Iruka. “You saved me!”

Iruka scratched his head. “Of course, you’re all precious members of Konoha. Any one of us would have saved you if they saw what was happening.” Iruka blinked before grinning at the students. “Have you heard of the will of fire?”

Yoshiro made a small laughing noise as the students started asking Iruka questions. He ended up walking all the students home with Yoshiro and then to the hospital with the two girls just in case.

Iruka was happy it was when he was at the hospital that they learned the swords the bandits used had been poisoned. He figured, he could pass out at worse places.

XXX

“When he wakes up you’re going to be the first face he sees! yes, you will.”

Iruka winced trying to open his eyes.

“Iruka?” It was Hiruma’s voice. “Iruka open your eyes.”

Iruka did. Only to see a fat baby. Iruka blinked. “What?”

“His name is Konohamaru!” Hiruma pulled Konohamaru back. “Isn’t he so handsome?”

“What?” Iruka blinked again. That’s right, the poisonous swords. He tried to keep his eyes open.

“You’re on the good stuff buddy. Go back to sleep.” Hiruma grinned.

“HIRUMA DID YOU STEAL THAT BABY AGAIN!?” Another voice was suddenly in the room, Iruka saw white. She must have been a nurse.

“HE’S MY CHILD SO IT’S NOT STEALING!” Hiruma argued back.

Iruka decided Hiruma was an idiot. He let out a small laugh before allowing himself to fall right back to sleep.

XXX

“You fought with him again?” Kurenai huffed.

"Yeah." Asuma growled throwing his half finished cigarette on the ground. He couldn’t keep doing this. He looked at the view of the village from the top of Hokage mountain. Clouds were rolling in low promising rain.

He couldn’t.

He was reaching his breaking point and he didn't want to know what he'd do if he cracked. He couldn't explain it. He wanted to burst, he ... he couldn't. He couldn't be the son his father wanted. He couldn't see eye to eye with the man ... it had been easier when his mother was still alive. Asuma felt his chest ache at the memory of her. It didn't get easier at all. 

Hiruma was going to be pissed. His father ... Hiruzen would probably be happy to have Asuma out of his hair. Asuma sighed looking over at Kurenai ... she was glaring at him, already angry. Asuma closed his eyes with a sigh before turning to her. "I'm going to the capital to serve the Daimyo." 

"I see." Kurenai kept her gaze on them, piercing as always. "Does your father know?"

"He'll figure it out." Asuma bit out before taking a breath, he wasn't mad at her. "I'm leaving now."

"What about Hiruma?" She kept her voice distant. "He's just starting a family, you know he's going to want you to be here for-"

"He has Namaiki." Asuma closed his eyes as it started to rain. "He has Konohamaru now. He'll be happy I'm not here to-" 

"Don't put words in his mouth." Kurenai bit out angrily and turned away from him. "Just because you're being an idiot, don't drag the rest down with us. I hope this rain washes some sense into you."

"Kurenai." Asuma stopped his hand from reaching out, he knew it wouldn't help anything. 

"No, you're an idiot. I ... I can't believe this." Kurenai shook her head before glaring at him again. She was stunning, Asuma knew he was lucky with the attention she gave him. He didn't deserve it. She growled angrily, “Are you going rogue over a fight with your father?”

“It’s more than that Kurenai!” Asuma yelled, he paused before he ran a hand through his hair. “You know it’s more than that. I can’t ... I can’t keep doing this with him. He’s my father but he’s also the Hokage and I can’t keep listening to the words coming out of his mouth. I’m leaving. I’ll go join the guard for the Daimyo. I don’t know. Anything is better than staying here. I’m not going rogue. It’s not just a fight with him, it’s several fights. We’re never going to see eye to eye.”

“What about me?” She asked. “I won’t leave this village.”

“You stay here and do what you need to.” Asuma paused before turning away from her. It was for the best. “I’ll do what I need to. Maybe we’ll see each other again or we won’t. Either way I hope you’re happy.”

“That’s unfair.” Kurenai frowned. "You're always so damn unfair, open your eyes Asuma. Get your head out of your ass. Shikaku-sensei is going to-"

“I don’t care.” Asuma shoved his cigarettes into his pocked before heading to his apartment. He knew Kurenai wouldn't follow him. She would either find Hiruma or find Mizuki. Asuma was going to leave and serve the Daimyo. The true leader of the Land of Fire and there was nothing his father could do to stop him. Not that Hiruzen would do anything. Asuma scoffed. He went straight to his room and grabbed his essentials, he could get anything else he might need later.

Asuma’s hand stopped at a picture of his mother.

It would be better if he left her here as well.

He clenched his hand in a fist before pulling it away and finished packing. He was only a little surprised to see Hiruma waiting downstairs, the man had obviously just come through the door from running a long distance. Hiruma looked up at Asuma sadly as he caught his breath.

“You can’t leave like this.”

“Go pay attention to your kid. Be a better father than ours ever was.” Asuma nodded toward the direction of Hokage mountain and Hiruma frowned. “Remember you promised me to never become Hokage.”

“I said I would think about it if they offered it to me, but they won’t.” Hiruma tried to smile, Asuma can see it with the jerk of his lips. He hated making Hiruma feel like this, he was a good big brother. Definitely didn’t deserve the family he was born into. “Don’t leave. Please.”

“I meant to tell you ... Konohamaru is a stupid name.” Asuma stuck his chin out, he wanted to make it easier to cut ties. He knew the more people he saw the harder it would be. He needed out. Hiruma sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Will you keep in touch? Tell us where you go at least? Send letters?” Hiruma asked. His voice shaky in a way Asuma hadn't heard in a long time. It formed a knot in his throat that made it hard to swallow. “Anything?”

“I’ll think about it.” Was all Asuma could promise right now. He needed to leave. He could still feel the thing inside him, the anger. Wanting to get out. He was lucky Hiruma wasn't the type to start a fight with his brother, Hiruma was such a good son. Asuma closed his eyes, he didn't want to leave his brother behind. 

“Asuma don’t leave.” Hiruma begged this time. “It will get better, you know he can’t stay Hokage forever.”

“You and I both know he’ll probably stay Hokage until he dies. There’s no one like Minato now and Orochimaru’s gone. Who else would it be?” Asuma scoffed the anger returning. Like that his hestancy seemed to vanish. As long as his father was Hokage he would never return. “I can’t keep fighting with him Hiruma! I can’t!”

“What about Kurena? Mizuki, Gai or any of your friends? ... what about Iruka?” Hiruma asked the last one in a quiet voice and that felt like a slap. “You know he cares about you and I know you care about him? You’re just going to leave him? I ... I don't know what happened that made you pull away from him but you have to know he's been waiting for you to come back.”

“He can take care of himself.” Asuma bit back defensively. He never asked to be the kid’s hero or whatever it was. Damn it, he wanted to curse at himself for not listening to Shikaku all that time ago. The warning. Asuma knew he was an idiot.

“Okay. Fine. I’ll let him know you left. I'll tell him in person so its not through the grapevine, he deserves that much.” Hiruma looked at Asuma sadly. “Just please ... let me know where you go? Just me? I won’t tell anyone else.”

Asuma could give him that, he nodded. Hiruma looked at him sadly but Asuma knew he needed to go now before anyone else found out. Before anyone else tried to stop him. He cut through the training fields because it’s better than the main gate. He avoided training field S on purpose to make sure there wasn’t a chance that he ran into Iruka. He couldn't see Iruka ... he knew if he did it would make everything more complicated. He couldn't.

Yet he still did.

He had heard from Anko that Iruka had started training in the rain because the fields were empty. Asuma found himself stopping as he watched the boy try to catch and control the rain with his water-style. Iruka dropped all the water at the sight of Asuma and smiled wide.

Asuma hated himself a little.

Or maybe he hated himself a little more than that.

“Asuma!” Iruka started running forward before he frowned and the younger teen stopped short. “Asuma?”

“I’m leaving.” Asuma nodded at his bag. “I’m not coming back.”

Iruka looked at him wide-eyed. It was unfair. Iruka's face was so expressive he shouldn’t have been a shinobi but an actor instead. It felt like a kunai was piercing Asuma's chest as the expressions rolled over Iruka’s face. Why did the kid have to care so damn much? Even now? Asuma had pushed him away after the chunin exams and he still found Iruka looking up to him when he thought Asuma wasn’t looking. Yeah the kid was attached but even then it should have been easy for him to leave him just like Kurenai or Hiruma but ... 

Asuma shook his head and looked away from the other teen, he had gotten attached as well. He'd be a fool to not recognize it, he did watching Iruka get injured in the chunin exams. He hated it, he didn't want to but the brat has wormed his way in. They had bonded over their loss, their lack of place in the village but ... every damn day Iruka was finding his place. Finding where he belonged whether he chose it or not. Iruka had a role to fill. 

Asuma had nothing. 

That thought surprised Asuma, maybe ... maybe he had been jealous Iruka was chosen as the Secret Keeper. A role that had belonged to Asuma's mother ... shouldn't he have had a chance? 

Couldn't he have been useful for once?

“Fight me.” The words surprised Asuma as they fall out of Iruka’s mouth. “If you win I’ll let you leave but if I win you have to stay.” Iruka shifted his stance nervously.

“I’m not going to fight you.” Asuma growled. This wasn't time for him to figure out his feelings, he needed to go before his father decided to stop him. “I don’t have time for this.”

But Iruka didn’t give him the option. He did some hand seals before stomping on the ground hard enough to make a large splash in the flooded dirt. A barrier formed around them both. It was a large barrier, they have room to fight but it would still be close combat. Asuma still had the advantage even with all the water.

“You’ve been practicing.” Asuma acknowledged.

“Like you’d know.” Iruka bit back and Asuma wondered if Iruka wanted to punch him just a little. When you looked past the hero worship and brotherly vibe. Asuma knew he deserved it. He forced their relationship after discovering Iruka was the Secret Keeper and then took it away just as easy.

“Fine.” Asuma growled, the energy inside felt like it was throbbing. If Iruka wanted to fight then they would fight. He’d show everyone he couldn’t stay here anymore. If he could cut this kid out then there was no reason Hiruma wouldn't realize just how serious Asuma was. “I’m not going to hold back.”

“Neither will I.” Iruka charged first, he always did. Asuma blocked the kicks and grabbed Iruka’s hand when he went in for a punch. Asuma put chakra in his fist as he hit Iruka in the stomach causing the smaller teen to curl in pain. Asuma pushed Iruka against the barrier and punched him across the face.

Iruka dropped before the second punch could make contact and kicked Asuma’s legs out from under him. Asuma hit the mud hard but he twisted before Iruka could land another kick. Iruka had definitely gotten better but he was still sloppy. Asuma did the seals and sent out several fireballs Iruka couldn't possibly dodge but Iruka managed to send out a large wave of water before they hit him putting them out.

Iruka looked up at Asuma with large surprised eyes as if he didn’t think Asuma would try to hurt him. It just reminded Asuma of how innocent he was.

This expressive boy was holding such a large burden for the village and if Asuma couldn't help him ... 

He'd at least make sure he didn't hold him back.

Asuma growled before charging him, the water from the wave had them fighting in knee deep water now with the barrier locking it in and the ground already too wet to suck in more water. He hit Iruka across the face again this time making blood appear on the dark skin. That was when Asuma realized that Iruka didn’t have any of his ninja tools, he had come out here to practice his water-style probably. Iruka was water and Asuma was fire, not talking about chakra styles but in how they viewed the world. They were never going to see eye to eye together. Asuma knew that Iruka loved his father and would do anything for him.

Iruka was just a kid when he decided to give up so much of himself to the village. It hadn’t even been his choice but he acted like it was. He believed it was. He was just being used by the council. They could have found someone else by now but no, Iruka was convenient.

Iruka wanted to be used by the village.

Asuma didn’t.

Not the way his father was leading it.

He didn’t realize he was doing it until Iruka had started scratching his arms, the teen couldn’t yell with Asuma’s hand on his throat but now the inside of the barrier was full of Asuma’s ash. He had been releasing his Ash attack in his anger. He hadn’t meant to, but the feeling inside him seemed to have dimmed. Asuma blinked in surprise.

Iruka punched him in face freeing himself from Asuma’s hand before throwing them both into the water beneath them. Asuma watched the air explode above them, Iruka must have set it off himself. The water around them heated up before it the barrier released around them.

Asuma panted for air as the water spread out, no longer confined. He got to his feet in case he needed to keep fighting but Iruka was curled up holding a hand that had been burned. He had set off Asuma’s mountain ash by using fire style with one hand so that they both wouldn’t get burned.

Iruka had hurt himself over Asuma even in battle. Asuma clenched his fists angrily as Iruka tried to get to his feet.

“Don’t get up!” Asuma yelled and walked over to him.

“Don’t leave!” Iruka yelled back, it was still raining hard enough that Asuma couldn't tell if the water on Iruka’s face is from the rain or tears, Iruka slowly stood up. “How can I make you stay?”

“You can’t.” Asuma panted, the fight took more out of him than he realized. He tried not to look at Iruka’s burnt hand. He lowered his voice. “You can’t make me stay. I’m leaving.”

"Please-" Suddenly Iruka was there in front of him, his large eyes pleading before he grabbed Asuma's face and kissed him. Asuma hadn't seen that one coming, he moved to pull back but Iruka was still there.

It was painfully obvious Iruka had no idea what he was doing. Asuma felt something snap inside of him and he grabbed Iruka's shoulders, and kiss him back. He didn't know why but he knew they both needed it. Iruka gasped surprised and Asuma dived in, kissing him hard before pulling away. Asuma heard a harsh voice in his head that said that would be his last lesson to the kid. Iruka put a hand to his mouth as they both panted. "Stay."

"I can't." Asuma shook his head. He wanted to say so much more, tell Iruka to move on. Live a happy life, fall in love, make a family like Hiruma. To keep an eye on Hiruma for him. To tell Iruka that that kiss meant goodbye. Asuma turned around to walk to his pack he'd left on the ground. He could feel Iruka's eyes on him. 

Asuma didn't know what to do, he felt itchy all over, he needed to go before he did something stupid. 

Like stay.

“Asuma ...” Iruka sobbed. “Wait.”

“What?” Asuma stopped himself from leaving as Iruka got up and grabbed a leaf headband from the ground. Asuma realized that it was his and must have been knocked off when they were under water. He didn't need the headband anymore. He was leaving. He wasn't going to come back. “I don’t need that-”

“Wait.” Iruka grabbed his arm. “Lean forward. Please.”

Asuma looked at Iruka’s burned hand as he leaned forward. It looked bad, he winced. He waited for Iruka to tie his headband back on his head but he was surprised when Iruka kissed his forehead instead. Asuma felt a knot in his throat. It was just like his mother did when he’d left for missions. It had been years now but Asuma missed her everyday. Iruka knew that. Iruka knew about her ritual with her sons. Asuma bit his lip. He lifted his head to look at Iruka who held out the headband with his good hand.

“For when you come back.” Iruka sniffed. “Stay safe, please.”

“I’ll try.” Asuma took the headband gently before he nodded at the injured hand. “Go get that looked at.” His throat still felt tight. He could barely meet Iruka’s eyes now, his mother would be furious at him for leaving like this. For fighting Iruka like he had. For not controlling himself. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to reach out and tug Iruka's hair like he had many times before. But he didn't deserve to do that anymore. Instead he pulled away as Hiruma landed in the training field obviously he had been looking for Iruka to give him the news. Asuma noted a few ANBU around as well. Asuma looked at Iruka. “Take care of Hiruma.”

Grow up. 

Take care of yourself.

Get stronger. 

Asuma closed his mouth tight. Before he said something stupid like asking Iruka to come with him. 

To stop being the pawn he wanted to be.

“Okay.” Iruka nodded as if Asuma wasn’t shattering everything they built at this very moment. Iruka even offered a small smile that hurt more than everything else that night. Asuma turned to leave. He could hear Iruka start to cry again and left this time. He went through the gate and didn’t look back.

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I totally stole the 'Konohamaru's a stupid name' from the ArtBoss b/c it made me laugh. 
> 
> It's not a stupid name, I love that child, but a great line for that moment xDD


	9. Dog Days Are Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Asuma leaving Konoha impacts everyone. Kurenai goes on a long term mission. Iruka tries to figure out where things went wrong. Gai gets molested. Kakashi worries. 
> 
> Other friendships get stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - stopped using the hemmingway app to beta my story, sorry if you see more mistakes than usual!!

Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi

Chapter Nine: Dog Days Are Over

XXX

Kakashi glanced over at Gai as they walked together in the pouring rain. He had a hard time believing what Gai told him but considering the stern look on his friend's face it had to be true.

But Asuma hadn’t abandoned the village right?

He wasn’t that stupid. He wouldn't become a rogue over an argument with his dad. 

Kakashi clenched his fists he had in his pockets, he hadn’t been called back on duty to the ANBU. Surely ...

Surely there was something else happening.

He thought back on his last few meetings with Asuma, what had he missed?

They made it to Namaiki’s family dumpling shop. The doors and windows were shut and a sign on it said closed, a rare occurrence that usually only happened when they left on vacations (rarely) or the village was on high alert (becoming more rare as time moved forward). Gai opened the door revealing it was unlocked and they both slid inside quickly. Kakashi blinked as his eye adjusted to the dark space. At first it looked as if the restaurant was empty but then Kakashi noticed in the back Namaiki and Kurenai were talking in hushed tones.

Kurenai looked at them surprised before glaring at Gai, her eyes swollen and red from crying. “I didn’t mean for you to go tell other people.”

“Just Kakashi.” Gai huffed. “He should know.”

Kurenai blinked before putting a hand to her mouth and looking at Namaiki. “You don’t think-”

“No.” Namaiki shook her head and glanced at Kakashi. “Hiruma’s handling it.”

“He’s been in a bad place for a long time now but I ...” Kurenai pushed some of the hair out of her face. “I never thought it would be this bad. That he would just leave. I ... didn't even really try to stop him.” She huffed a tired and sad laugh before looking at Kakashi. “Since you haven’t been sent out that’s a good sign right?”

“Kurenai.” Gai chided as he walked over to her. Kurenai shook her head but gave Kakashi an apologetic look. He shrugged, she didn’t have any bite behind her words, he didn’t want to admit he’d been thinking the same thing earlier.

After all he was the one with the reputation.

“Where is Hiruma?” Kakashi asked Namaiki, wondering just how Hiruma was handling it. Wondering if he could help. 

Namaiki looked at the door. "He needed to talk to his father but also, someone tried ... to stop Asuma. Hiruma was making sure that he got seen discretely at the hospital." Kakashi hummed at Namaiki's grim face. Kakashi could guess that it didn't turn out for whoever had tried to stop Asuma.

The door opened and they all turned.

“We’re back.” Hiruma called walking in followed behind by Iruka. Kakashi almost did a double take, the teen had bruises on his face and one of his arms were bandaged all the way up. He’d obviously been in a fight... but there was no way he could have been the one to try and stop Asuma. There was no way Iruka had a chance, what was he thinking?. Iruka was staring at the ground looking miserable as the water dripped off them from the rain. Kakashi realized Iruka probably hadn't been thinking at all, or if he was it was only to stop Asuma from making a mistake. Kakashi hadn’t seen Iruka since the incident with the school children, there had been a moment that Kakashi thought Iruka had figured out he was Hound but ... now wasn’t the time for that.

Now was the time to figure out why Asuma had felt the need to beat a comrade so badly. Kakashi glanced to see Kurenai and Gai's shocked faces. Namaiki looked like she wanted to cry. Hiruma looked exhausted as he held the door open.

“Iruka?” Gai asked confused and Iruka’s head shot up to look at the group surprised. The teen looked at each of them slowly through his swollen eyes before turning away. Kakashi clenched his fists, a rush of something, some emotion rushed through his body. He couldn't explain it, he wanted to hit something or maybe even take Iruka to his house where he could be protected. Kakashi felt a dull ache, the feeling was familiar but at the same time foreign. 

As if it had been a while. 

“It’s okay.” Hiruma put his hand on Iruka’s shoulder, at first Kakashi had thought Hiruma was saying it was okay for Iruka to join them. But the teen had tears forming in his eyes and Kakashi wondered if Hiruma was trying to tell Iruka he was in safe company.

What happened?

“I’m sorry.” Iruka said to all of them. “I-”

“Iruka.” Hiruma whispered and Iruka shook his head. “It’s okay.”

“I couldn’t stop him.” Iruka hiccuped before looking at all of them. He turned to Hiruma and bowed. “I’m sorry ... I should go.”

“Iru-”

“I’ll be at home, thank you for helping me.” Iruka bowed again and ran out of the door before Hiruma could grab him. Kakashi half expected the man to run after the teen but Hiruma just sighed and shut the door. Hiruma looked exhausted and Kakashi didn’t think he’d ever seen the man go this long without smiling. Still ... those injuries and what Iruka said, Kakashi felt a chill in his stomach.

“Why was he here-”

“How did he get injured?” Kakashi interrupted Kurenai and Hiruma sighed again still looking at the door. He ran a hand through his hair before turning to face them and walked over.

“He fought with Asuma.” Hiruma gave Namaiki a look and she grabbed his hand.

“What?” Kurenai frowned, “Why? And Asuma did that to him?” She looked startled. “He wouldn’t ... he ...”

“I got there after the fight was over but ...” Hiruma looked at them, his body language spoke of sadness and unease. “He left, Asuma's gone. Iruka ... Iruka told me that he locked them both in a barrier so Asuma would have to beat him to leave. And if you go look at the field it doesn't look like either of them held back. At all.”

“So Asuma really left.” Kakashi stated, he hadn’t really wanted to believe it but Asuma left and apparently burned bridges as he did. He made a mental note to check on Iruka later but first they needed to figure out what to do. Plus Iruka had Ibiki and Anko to rely on, even Tenzo or his other housemate ... Izumo. “What’s going to happen to him? Do you want Gai and I to bring him back?”

“We will.” Gai said quickly.

“No. He’s officially on a mission to guard the Daimyo.” Hiruma looked down at the ground angrily. “Our father sent off a bird to let the Daimyo know apparently after their fight. He knew Asuma was leaving and didn’t do anything to stop him. It’s indefinite and will keep him out of trouble for now. I just ...” Hiruma let out a small breath before looking at them. “Don’t let anyone blame themselves for this. Asuma is ... Asuma and he’ll figure himself out and he’ll come back.” He smiled at the end. “I know he will.”

“I ... should go talk to Mizuki and Shikaku-sensei.” Kurenai looked at Hiruma. “Thank you for trying to stop him.”

“Iruka tried harder than I did.” Hiruma admitted with a frown, “I just wish I had gotten there sooner.”

“Why did he?” Gai asked confused. “He’s a genin and he should know he wouldn’t have been able to stop him. How did he even know Asuma was leaving?”

“I ...” Hiruma paused and frowned. “I don’t know why it was ever a secret but Asuma has been training with Iruka now for a while. I joined in a year ago? I was curious and followed him once thinking he was meeting you.” Hiruma looks at Kurenai with a small smile. “Instead he was training with Iruka and-” Hiruma shrugged. “I don't know if it was for the chunin exams or ... our father seems to want to keep an eye on the kid and part of me was hoping this was Asuma helping but ... I just don't know anymore. They seemed to want to keep it a secret.”

Things started clicking into place in Kakashi’s head but even then it left him with more questions. From the looks on Kurenai’s and Gai’s faces they were confused as well. Hiruma held a hand up before they could start asking him. “I really don’t know. It was fun, I never thought too hard about it because we were all busy with our regular missions too. Asuma liked training him even if he never admitted it and then he pulled away a few months ago and ... now this. I never thought it would have ended up like this ... I thought they had gotten closer. Poor Iruka.” Hiruma groaned the last part and put his hands over his face. "I don't know what to do. Dammit Asuma." Hiruma paused before looking at them. "I hope you all understand I would like if you kept the events of today secret. For Iruka's sake and for Asuma's."

Kakashi nodded, Iruka could face trouble if work got out that he tried to stop Asuma from his "mission" to the Daimyo. Even worse if more people thought Asuma was going Rogue and the Hokage was covering it up. 

It was not a great situation.

"The hospital thinks I found him in the field as he messed up a training excersize. Considering his history in the chunin exams none of the nurses seem surprised. My father knows but ..." Hiruma pressed his hands against the table as if it hurt to ask. "I need you guys to keep this secret from everyone else."

“Do you think I could talk to Iruka?” Kurenai asked and Hiruma shrugged.

“I don’t know if you’re going to get much information out of him right now, he apologized to me the entire time I was with him. I wish I could do more but-” There was a sound from upstairs and Namaiki stood up.

“That would be Konohamaru waking up.” She smiled at them and kissed Hiruma on the cheek. “Let me know if there is anything I can do.”

“I should go talk to Shikaku and Mizuki.” Kurenai said again but still seemed reluctant before she looked at Hiruma. "Shikaku will probably know the truth. Mizuki will expect something considering what our last few missions have been like as a team." 

"Shikaku knows but you should still meet with them both, let him take lead on telling Mizuki." Hiruma nodded.

“I’ll come with you.” Gai immediately was at her side. She blinked at him before smiling and nodding. Kakashi exchanged a look with Hiruma and they waited until everyone was gone.

“Is all the paperwork filed for Asuma’s mission?” Kakashi asked and relaxed when Hiruma nodded.

“I double checked.” Hiruma ran a hand through his hair. “I should probably go talk to my dad again now that I know Iruka’s okay.” Kakashi nodded. Hiruma looked at him. "You wouldn't happen to know what's going on would you? Between my brother and that kid? Even what was the final straw for Asuma?"

Kakashi shooked his head with a sigh. "I wish I had been the one to run into him." Kakashi wondered if it would have changed anything ... probably not.

“Hah. It's probably for the best, if anything was going to make me believe he's really leaving and not planning to come back it would be ...” Hiruma let out a small bitter laugh. “I'll figure it out, let me know if you hear anything.”

After they separated Kakashi found himself walking around the village aimlessly. He didn't really know what to do, it would be weird if he went to Iruka's right now wouldn't it? Iruka would probably expect to be questioned ... but ...

Asuma was gone. 

Kakashi hadn't expected it. 

He looked up at the clouds as the rain slowly stopped. Maybe it would be a good time to visit Obito. 

XXX

Iruka slammed the front door shut after running away from Hiruma. He let himself fall back to hit the door as another sob escaped his body. Hadn't he cried enough? He needed to stop this. Iruka winced as the aches and pains made themselves known. He hurt all over now and knew he'd be feeling it even worse tomorrow. He had been thankful that he'd somehow made it this far without getting caught by anyone but he knew it was mainly because of Hiruma's help earlier. 

Iruka concentrated, who had all been at the Dango shop? Namaiki, Kurenai, Gai ... Kakashi. Iruka made a mental note, they knew what happened. He had asked Hiruma not to tell anyone, not to let anyone know. But it would be impossible to keep it between the two of them. Hiruma had mentioned his father at the hospital... and these few that knew. It would be okay. 

He wouldn't be pulling down Asuma's reputation. 

Iruka gasped for air as his tears finally calmed down. 

"Iruka?" 

Iruka looked up surprised, wincing as one of his eyes refused to open fully but he could see the moment Anko saw him as she looked over the second story banister. Her smile disappeared immediately but her expression turned blank instead of morphing into anything else. Iruka didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell her the truth but he ... he needed her right now. 

"Anko." Iruka's breath hiccuped and suddenly she was there pulling him close into a tight hug. Somehow she knew to be wary of his arm as she gently manhandled him into her arms. Iruka felt like a dam broke and he held onto her as his legs gave out, but she held them up. Iruka sobbed into her arms. He had tried to kiss him to make him stay, like Anko had done to Ibiki so many months ago and failed at that too. He hated it. He hated how weak he was, how weak he felt. Why couldn't he have stopped Asuma ... 

Why didn't Asuma think it was worth staying for him?

He didn't know how long it was but Iruka hazily woke up in his own bed, Anko still holding him tight and Izumo on the other side snoring softly. Iruka could barely remember getting to the bed or the beginning of the doggy pile but he felt comfortable. He felt safe. He could feel sleep trying to pull him back but realized what had woke up. Ibiki was leaning against the door talking softly with Anko who was running her hands through Iruka's hair. 

"He's not telling me who did this." Anko spoke quietly but you could feel the anger in her tone. "He says it was a training accident."

"That's what the official report is at the hospital is too." Ibiki whispered. 

There was a pause and then Anko was leaning over Iruka with a frown. "Go back to sleep, Iruka. Everything is okay." She gently kissed his forehead and Iruka found himself obeying. 

XXX

Anko waited for Iruka to be sleeping again before getting out of the bed and heading to the kitchen. Ibiki had only ever seen her like this on missions, he didn't want to leave Iruka alone but knew it would be more dangerous to leave her to her own devices. Anko started a pot of coffee before looking at Ibiki. "I need to find out who did this." 

"It's being covered up." Ibiki sighed against the doorway. He was frustrated too, when he had seen Iruka he was prepared to go to Shikaku and demand to find out who had hurt his friend but Ibiki held himself back. Though he had gone to the hospital to check the reports and all of them said a training exercise gone wrong. Hiruma Sarutobi had brought Iruka to the hospital and signed the forms as a guardian as well. Iruka swore to them that no matter what it was it had been his fault and Ibiki knew there was the chance if he and Anko went to look for answers there was a chance it could hurt Iruka in the long run. He knew this, Anko knew this. There was nothing more that they could do.  

Both of them looked at the front door as it silently opened and their last roommate, Tenzo stepped in. He looked up at them before giving them a nod with his usual blank expression. "How is he?" 

Anko sucked in a sharp breath, "What do you know?" 

"He's sleeping it off." Ibiki crossed his arms, they all knew Tenzo was ANBU and formerly ROOT. It had been hinted that he had been sent to this house to live so that Ibiki and Anko could keep an eye on him ... and in the Hokage's cryptic message that Iruka could humanize him. Ibiki hadn't liked that at all but he'd notice that Kakashi was invested in the kid and Tenzo himself hadn't given Ibiki any reason to distrust him ... yet. Tenzo properly put his gear away at the closet by the door before stepping into the house and walking past them to peak into Iruka's room. 

The teen sighed. 

"Tenzo ... please, I need to know." Anko whispered harshly. "I need to make sure they understand this won't be allowed."

"Anko." Ibiki warned. 

"It was a training exercise." Tenzo looked at them, Anko let out a frustrated noise. 

"Do you actually know anything or are you trying to make me hurt y-"

"The person Iruka was training with is no longer in the village. There's nothing for you to do." Anko and Ibiki looked at the odd teen surprised. Tenzo smirked. "If that changes, I will let you know. That's all I can offer." 

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Anko gave Tenzo a dark smile. "Thank you, did you want to join our dog pile?"

At Tenzo's startled expression Ibiki let out a low laugh. "C'mon, Iruka might enjoy waking up and seeing you in the mix as well. And ... thanks for even offering that."

"I wanted to do more." Tenzo whispered darkly and Ibiki understood. 

There were people higher than all over them involved. 

XXX

“Hey ... I know it’s been a while. A couple of weeks? I ... I didn’t have much to update you one but now ... a lot has happened. Asuma left, for a long mission.” Iruka sniffed and wiped his face as he sat at the memorial stone with a cupcake. “He left two weeks ago. I know it wasn’t my fault or anything but I couldn’t stop him. I ...” Iruka put the cupcake down in front of the stone and looked at his bandaged arm. He didn’t need to tell them about that.

“I’m fourteen today.” He sighed. “I bought that at the Akimichi’s bakery, I know they were mom’s favorite.” Everyone was out on missions or something, he hadn’t really been paying attention. Iruka frowned, he hadn’t really been paying attention for a while. All he knew was that no one else was home and he hadn’t been running into any of his friends in town.

He missed working the mission room, at least there he would know where they were and how tough the mission was. Iruka looked at the cupcake and then back up at the memorial stone. He shouldn’t have come when he was like this. He sighed and stood up. “I’ll come back later, sorry.” Iruka looked at the cupcake on the ground before deciding to leave it, it was still his mother’s favorite after all. Iruka winced as his hand gave off a twinge of pain.

The look on Asuma’s face when he realized the ash was around them, Iruka shook his head. He’d thought the water was deeper when he’d thrown them both in it and sparked with his hand setting the ash off but he didn’t regret it. Hiruma hadn’t said anything but for the first time Iruka could remember there wasn’t a smile on his face. After the mednins had looked him over and wrapped up his arm Hiruma had wanted Iruka to stay with him but Iruka had left him after seeing the other’s at the dango shop.

Iruka hadn’t seen him since either.

“Oh.” Iruka looked up to see the surprised eye of Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi was ... weird. Iruka didn’t really know what to think of him, they never really talked but he seemed ... nice. He was always reading his perverted books out in public but he was also a well known and respected shinobi at such a young age. There were also rumors and warnings to go with him too ... Iruka looked up at the lanky teen. He could count all the real conversations he’d had with the teen on both of his hands but he’d caught Kakashi teaching Tenzo how to cook and Kakashi never complained when Anko brought him to chunin and jonin gatherings. Kakashi was the one that stopped the theif in his house so long ago, honestly it seemed like the older teen was around a lot if he thought about it. Kakashi had been at the shop that day too ...

Plus there was a small chance that Kakashi was Hound.

Iruka knew he could never ask, he wanted to. Hound had worked with his mother, he’d seen it himself but he would get in trouble for asking. There was also the fact that a lot of ANBU wore wigs even if he’d heard Yugao complain about them herself. Iruka wondered if it was okay he knew about her and Tenzo’s identity. It had to be okay because they didn’t make Tenzo change his mask right?

Iruka shook his head before offering a bow to Kakashi. He was having problems concentrating lately. “Kakashi.”

“Were you done? I can come back later.” Kakashi nodded at the memorial stone and Iruka sighed.

“I ... don’t think I should be here right now. Go ahead.” He offered a quick smile before heading out. He spared a thought to wonder who Kakashi was visiting before deciding it wasn’t really his business.

“You forgot your cupcake.” Iruka blinked when he realized Kakashi was next to him now.

“I ...” Iruka bit his lip. “It was for my parents, it’s my birthday.”

“Oh, happy birthday.” Kakashi curved his one visible eye. “Sorry, I’ll let you go.” Iruka watched the teen turn away.

“You can have it if you want!” Iruka blurted out before his brain caught up with him. Kakashi turned to look at him surprised. Iruka flushed. “I mean ... it’s not like they can eat it. It’s strawberry if you like that flavor.”

“Oh. Thank you ...” Kakashi nodded, Iruka sighed feeling like an idiot. He should just go home and rest, he could finally be put back on the active roster tomorrow. He turned back around before there was a hand on his shoulder, he looked back at Kakashi confused. “Did you ...” The teen paused. “Did you want to share it?”

Iruka blinked and somehow ended up sitting at the memorial stone with Kakashi and half a cupcake. He made sure to turn away from the teen so that Kakashi could eat it without worrying about Iruka seeing his face. He didn’t know why Kakashi covered his face but he probably had a reason. Iruka looked at the memorial stone.

“I come here to talk to my old teammate.” Kakashi spoke startling Iruka out of his thoughts. Iruka blinked at him startled. Kakashi pretended not to notice. “Obito.” He pointed at a name on the stone. “We couldn’t bring his body back, my other teammate is in the other graveyard. Rin.”

Iruka swallowed around the final bite of cupcake he had taken. Were they both Kakashi’s genin team members? Would that mean that Kakashi was the only one left? Iruka tried to think about the third war and what he had learned in the academy. Kinabi Bridge and team Minato ... Kakashi, Rin and Obito. Iruka looked over at Kakashi. “I’m sorry.”

“You would have liked Obito probably, I mean ... I didn’t.” Kakashi’s eye was soft as he said it. “But you might have.”

“Are you saying I have horrible taste in company?” Iruka smirked when Kakashi let out a small chuckle. “Because I mean, look who you’re next to.”

“Your dad.” Iruka sucked in a sharp breath as Kakashi looked at him. “Your dad taught one of our lessons. He had paint bombs and trapped up the training field.” Kakashi’s eye was still watching him and Iruka swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Your dad had too much fun covering us in paint. Well I should say Rin and Obito.”

“Anko told me you got a spot on your leg.” It slips out before Iruka can stop but but Kakashi just curved his visible eye.

“I did, no one told me to put chakra in the water so I had to wait a few days for the spot to fade.” Kakashi touched his leg above his ankle. “Your father said you would have outclassed us.”

“No way.” Iruka flushed with a laugh. “Not you.” He shook his head. “I got caught in his traps all the time! I .. I think I might have met Rin before.” Iruka thought about it. There was a girl that helped him once when his father had been too busy laughing. He looked at Kakashi, “She had markings on her face and she was really nice. I think she was borrowing a book from my dad.”

Kakashi nodded. “She mentioned feeling sorry for you during our class.”

“That sounds more like it.” Iruka laughed before looking down at his hands. “I miss his traps though.” He sighed and looked at the stone. “I miss his barrier, it made me feel warm when I walked through it, I haven’t been able to make mine the same way.”

“Your barrier skills are already impressive.” Kakashi said and Iruka glanced at him but Kakashi was looking at the stone again. “You would have made chunin last time if you hadn’t let your guard down.”

“Ah yeah.” Iruka ducked his head. “There’s always the next one ... I have a little while to train.”

“Isn’t the next one in Iwa? In a month?” Kakashi asked tilting his head and Iruka nodded.

“I’m going to wait for the next one here.” He said quickly hoping it didn’t seem very weird. After all he couldn’t go to any of the chunin exams outside the Land of Fire. “I have to find another team to work with since Yugao and Hayate are already past me and I don’t think that last team will want me back.” Iruka leaned back and looked at the bright blue sky. “I want to catch up and get stronger. I feel like I’m always too weak.” He glared up at the bird flying above them.

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.” Kakashi said before standing up. Iruka looked up at him surprised before standing too. “Thank you for sharing the cupcake, I hope the rest of your birthday goes better.”

“It already has.” Iruka grinned and he meant it. He realized Kakashi was looking at him surprised and he ducked his head. “Thank you for the story with my dad and for sitting with me.”

“No problem.” Iruka startled when Kakashi pulled his ponytail. Kakashi curved his visible eye. “Sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

“You’re so weird.” Iruka laughed as Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke. He grinned over at the Memorial stone before touching his parents’ names and then he ran a finger over Obito’s in honor for Kakashi.

It could have been a worse birthday.

XXX

Kakashi turned a page in his book even though he was watching the scene in front of him. He wanted to at least give off the illusion of privacy.

“Do you know how long you’ll be gone for?” Mizuki asked Kurenai. Kakashi had been surprised to find him at her apartment when he and Gai had come after hearing the news. Kurenai packed her bag and shook her head. Mizuki frowned at the floor while sitting at the foot of her bed. “Is this because of Asuma?”

Kakashi flinched and Kurenai let out a loud sigh. Mizuki didn’t take it back though and looked at her with a frown.

“It’s a mission they need a kunoichi for who is capable of genjutsu. I qualify.” Kurenai shoved a book into a bag a littler harder than necessary, Kakashi pulled his a little closer to his face. He glanced at Gai who was oddly quiet, he looked downright sad leaning against the wall. Kurenai looked around her apartment. “If anyone messes this place up while I’m gone I will kill them.”

“What about your flowers?” Kakashi closed his book and looked up at her. She blinked at him as if she forgot he was there. They weren’t as close as her and Gai but Kakashi liked to think they were friends.

“I’ll just replant new ones when I get back.” Kurenai sighed again before looking at Mizuki. “I’m sorry I really don’t know how long it will be but I’ll write if I can. You keep an eye out on Shikaku-sensei okay?”

“You mean keep losing in shogi?” Mizuki gave her a sad smile. “You stay safe alright?”

“You too.” Kurenai looked at Gai and pulled him into a hug. “I’ll be back Gai, this isn’t the last time you’ll see me.”

“I’m just going to miss you.” Gai sniffed. “I’ll walk you to the gate.”

“Travel safe.” Kakashi nodded as Gai and Mizuki followed her out. Kakashi glanced at the plants at her window. He sighed already knowing what he was going to do, which is how he found himself sitting on Tenzo’s windowsill as Tenzo looked at the flower pots delighted.

“It’s really okay if I watch these until she gets back?” Tenzo asked Kakashi with a smile and Kakashi nodded, it wasn’t really a lie. It was better than letting them die anyway right? Plus then Kurenai would have flowers to come back to, he was sure she would appreciate it. Tenzo immediately put them on his shelves near the window next to the rest of the plants he was slowly picking up.

“I’m sure you can ask Iruka about putting a planter on your window if you want.” Kakashi tapped the sill he was sitting on. Tenzo smiled but shook his head.

“Then I couldn’t come in through the window, I might step on them.” Tenzo looked at Kakashi, “And you wouldn’t be able to either. I don’t know why you do, it’s not like Iruka can’t feel you come in through his barrier.”

“Hmm.” Kakashi shrugged. “I like windows. Besides he doesn’t know it's me, he just knows someone is here.” Tenzo looked at Kakashi as if he was putting pieces of a puzzle together. Kakashi didn’t allowed himself to fidget. “Anyway Kurenai is going to be gone for a while.”

“Is she taking the mission with the Daimyo’s oldest daughter?” Tenzo asked and Kakashi nodded, but they weren’t really supposed to know that. The oldest daughter of the Daimyo had gotten married but was paranoid so she wanted a guard for when she got pregnant to keep an eye over them both but also someone who could be her double if need be. Kakashi wondered if Kurenai knew there was a high chance of her running into Asuma because of it.

Or if that was why she took the mission.

He realized Tenzo was watching him again. “What?”

“Is it normal for friends to leave like this?” Tenzo asked softly. Kakashi was about to shrug before he thought about it. Tenzo’s first friendship was with a girl they would probably never see again. Then Kakashi? Would Iruka count as a friend? He hummed thoughtfully. His record wasn’t too good either, his friends either died or were apparently starting a new trend of sabbaticals. He knew Asuma would come back eventually, he just hoped it wouldn't be too long. Kurenai was going on a mission so that didn’t really count.

“Long missions don’t count.” Kakashi decided that was the easiest to start with. “It’s for the good of the village and the Land of Fire. It’s important.” Tenzo nodded his head thoughtfully. “Though if I had a choice I guess I would prefer if they left over dying.”

“Because then they can come back?” Tenzo asked and Kakashi had to look up at the sky outside the window even if he had to lean back a little.

“Yeah.”

XXX

“Iruka.” Sandaime motioned for Iruka to sit down so he did quickly He found his arm that was still bandaged suddenly felt itchy. Sandaime sighed. “How is your arm healing?”

“They said there wouldn’t be any lasting damage, just a scar or two on my hand where most of the damage was.” Iruka answered honestly. He looked at his bandaged hand. “It hasn’t been an issue on any of my missions or training.”

“You know that was not what I was worried about.” Sandaime looked tired. Iruka gave him a small smile.

“I know you might think this is Asuma’s fault but it’s mine too. I made a choice and this is what happened.” Iruka shifted nervously. “I miss him.”

“I do too.” Sandaime smiled. “It’s not the same without his voice carrying in the halls.”

“I can throw the shogi table if you want.” Iruka looked at the game board that was put away in the corner and Sandaime let out a laugh. Iruka looked down at his hands again. “He wasn’t always angry you know. I think ... sometimes he forgot that too.”

“Hm.” Iruka looked up to see Sandaime smiling at him. “Thank you Iruka. I know that Asuma and I didn’t see eye to eye on a lot especially when it came to my choices for the village but I know he loves Konoha and all the people in it.” The older man paused before blowing out a puff of smoke. “Even Hiruma says he cared for you like a little brother.”

“I don’t know about that.” Iruka ducked his head. “But I do miss him, I don’t miss all the training and bruises though.” He smiled even thought that was a lie. He missed it and he hated how much he did. He blinked remember Hiruma. “Do you know if Hiruma is still on a mission?”

“I believe he’ll be back tomorrow.” Sandaime smiled. “Now about that game of shogi, if you promise not to throw the board-”

“I was kidding!” Iruka laughed as he got up to retrieve the set. “I always lose anyway.”

“One day you won’t.” Sandaime grinned. “I look forward to it.”

Iruka looked up at the older man as he set up the game, he couldn't help but feel Sandaime was hiding something from him. Iruka just couldn't figure out if it had to do with Asuma, his Secret Keeper path or something else entirely.

XXX

“Why does Tenzo get to be the only hidden guard?” Yugao huffed as she changed into her chunin gear. Kakashi made a mental note to ask the Captain if it was time for her to upgrade to jonin. She might be full time ANBU but for missions like these he wondered if she’d have less of a problem with it. He realized she was looking at him and blinked his one visible eye.

“We’re working as a three man team to guard the Daimyo’s unwed daughters to visit their sister. They requested Gai specifically and at least one kunoichi guard. I’ll be the team captain, if you don’t want to do it I can always-”

“That’s not it.” Yugao huffed with a smile. “Just a three man team and one hidden ANBU to guard all nine of his daughters? Doesn’t that seem a little ... not enough?”

Kakashi nodded. “Normally it would be but we will be working with the Daimyo’s 12 guardian ninja as well. 6 of them are coming with us and the distance isn’t that far and it doesn’t have a history of attacks. Besides, technically it’s three ANBU guard and one jonin.” He shrugged. “Tenzo would be lonely if I didn’t let him come.”

“I would.” Tenzo nodded as he passed them by in his gear. Kakashi tried not to smile but Yugao let out a laugh.

“Fine.” Yugao put on her leaf headband. “I should probably be prepared to keep an eye on those monks keeping their hands off the daughters right?”

Kakashi thought about the book in his pocket and the forbidden romance of a traveler and a nun.  
“It wouldn’t hurt.” He stood up and stretched. “I’ll go get the mission scroll and Gai, meet me at the front gate after you get anything you’ll need. We’ll be gone for at least two weeks.”

“Crap, Tenzo do you know if Iruka’s home?” Yugao turned to her teammate who nodded. “I’m going to swing by to get more of his smoke bombs.” She grinned at Kakashi. “You know, just in case.”

“Then let’s meet there.” Kakashi said instead and they both blinked at him. He shrugged. “See you both in an hour.”

XXX

Iruka looked at the small square papers he laid out on the table. He left most of them in the box until he could figure out their purpose. He glanced at his mom’s journal. It was another day off duty until his hand healed completely but the mednins said he would be good to go soon. So he decided to use his time to go through test out the papers he had been curious about since he had found them. Anko was gone on a mission and Ibiki was working at T&I headquarters. Izumo was still sleeping since he had just got back from a mission. Iruka was thankful all of them had stopped asking him about his arm but he had a feeling Anko wasn’t going to let it drop fully.

He blinked at he felt Tenzo go through the barrier and turned to the door.

“I’m home.” Tenzo called out as he came in.

“Welcome back.” Iruka waved from the table. “Weren’t you leaving on a mission?”

“I am we have some time to prep because we’ll be gone for two weeks.” Tenzo looked at the papers on the table. “What are those?”

“I don’t know.” Iruka handed the one in his hand to Tenzo and then showed him the journal entry he was looking at. “I think it’s some sort of special paper that can deliver messages but I haven’t been able to figure out how to use it.”

“It does feel different.” Tenzo frowned as he touched the paper and then touched another piece. He sucked in a sharp breath and Iruka stood up worried.

“What?”

“They’re connected somehow.” Tenzo hummed. “I can feel it when I hold more than one.”

“Yeah they’re supposed to be able to relay messages over long distances.” Iruka looks a the scribbled notes. “I wonder if she had another journal somewhere but I’ve been through everything.”

“What about the ba-”

Iruka looked at the front door as Yugao came through the barrier. He kept her chakra in it even though she didn’t live there, Hayate’s too. She opened the door without knocking and ran over to give Iruka a hug. “Hey!”

“Hm if you’re here it means you want something.” Iruka grinned as he hugged her back.

“Not always true.” Yugao punched his uninjured arm. “But I wanted to see if you had more smoke bombs. What are you two looking at?”

“Some stuff my mom left behind.” Iruka blinked at Tenzo, “What were you saying earlier?” But Tenzo shook his head with a smile.

“Nevermind, I should get my supplies.” Tenzo made his way upstairs. Iruka hummed, he would ask him again later when he got back. He rolled his eyes as Yugao wiggled her eyebrows.

“Let’s see what I have, do you want regular smoke or a color?” Iruka walked over to his closet where he kept his handmade weapons and experiments.

“Ohhh you’ve modified them?” Yugao grinned. “You have anything that could keep nine single women amused?”

“Wouldn’t you know that better? Ow!” Iruka winced when she tugged his ponytail harder than necessary. He glanced at her. “I’m just saying, unless you and Hayate finally-”

“WHAT!?” Yugao flushed bright red. “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

“Oh my god.” Iruka grinned. “You can’t be serious, you’ve had a crush on him since-” He muffled when a hand slapped over his mouth.

“Shut up please.” Yugao hissed, her face still red. Iruka nodded and she let him go. She glared at him before huffing. “Okay so I like Hayate.”

“I’m so surprised.” Iruka deadpanned. “You hid it so well.”

Iruka admitted to himself he earned the next punch he got. Yugao looked at the ceiling. “I haven’t told him yet besides I’m only 13 and he’s 15 ... isn’t it a little weird?”

“You should tell him, I mean it’s not like you’re getting married.” Iruka grinned as he handed her a bag of smoke bombs. “Here you can have assorted colors, there’s more black but the green ones also smell so try to remember that.”

“Stink bombs?” Yugao asked him amused. “Really?

Iruka sniffed. “It smells really bad. REALLY BAD.”

“Alright.” Yugao laughed as she put the bag away in her pack. She paused and looked at his bandaged arm. "How's that healing?"

Iruka smiled as they walked back to the table with his mom's journal and papers. He could feel a dull ache in his arm as he sat back down. "It's healing, could have been worse. I'll try to make sure to mess with fire with proper supervision from here on out." 

"Hm." Yugao nodded with a smile, "Wait for me next time okay? I can help you with fire chakra. So tell me more about these papers.”

“I think they’re a message system but my mom didn’t leave notes on how to leave the message.” Iruka handed Yugao the journal. She hummed reading it.

“I have no idea, you’re much better at this stuff than me.” She laughed handing it back. “Maybe ask Kakashi-senpai when he gets here?”

“And why would he be-” Iruka shivered as two people crossed his barrier. “I’m guessing all of you are on the same mission? Am I even supposed to know this stuff?”

“It’s not ANBU.” Yugao shrugged and went to answer the door when there was a knock. “Senpai, Gai.” She nodded at them and let them in.

“Yugao, Iruka, I hope you don't mind us crashing in for a second. Yugao said she wanted to pick up supplies from you.” Kakashi nodded back looking amused. “You have everything you need?”

“Yep. Tenzo’s upstairs.” Yugao walked them over to the table. “Have you seen anything like this senpai?”

“Hm?” Kakashi looked at the paper laid out and then at Iruka. “A game?”

“No it’s-” Iruka shot Yugao a look and she stuck her tongue out at him. “Something my mom left behind. Somehow it’s supposed to deliver a message but I haven’t figured it out. She didn’t really leave instructions in her journal.” Iruka handed the book over to Kakashi who looked at it. Iruka felt a little flustered and he didn’t know why, the last time he’d seen Kakashi was at the Memorial Stone and they shared a cupcake.

Kakashi must have thought he was such a kid, Iruka groaned inwardly.

“I’m ready.” Tenzo came down the stairs and Kakashi looked up and nodded. He handed the journal back to Iruka.

“Try the boar sign.” Kakashi curved his one eye before looking at the rest. “Let’s go!”

“Wait what?” Iruka followed them out of the house, Yugao gave him an apologetic wave as they made their way out. “Travel safe!”

“Thank you Iruka! We shall!” Gai called back with a wave and a smile. Iruka laughed shutting the door before frowning. Was Gai in ANBU? ... No way. He shook his head.

There were just some things that were better not to think about anyway. He looked at the journal in his hand and walked back over to the table. Kakashi had said boar sign? And then what? Iruka frowned picking up a piece of paper. He did the sign and nothing happened. It probably needed chakra too. He tried again sending out a burst of chakra.

He jumped when the paper he was holding lit up and the other papers on the table did too. He let go of it and all of them stopped but the one he had been holding caught flames and burnt on the floor. Iruka quickly made sure it didn’t damage the floor before looking back at the ones on the table. Now each paper had a small burn mark and he realized the marks all were pointing in his direction.

He grinned.

It was a start.

And it was another point in the Kakashi was Hound chart. Hound had worked with his mother, Kakashi had worked with his mother and they had used the papers at some point. Iruka groaned placing his head against the table, he didn't know why he was obsessing over it. It's not like Kakashi could tell him old ANBU tales of working with Dragon. Iruka wondered if one day his security clearance would be high enough. 

XXX

“You’re friends with Asuma right?” Kakashi looked up at the bald monk who was part of their caravan with the Daimyo’s daughters. Kakashi nodded, this man Chiriku, was obviously the leader of the 6 Guardian ninja that came with them. They had gotten word that Asuma was there and part of the Guardians but Kakashi didn’t see him at all. Asuma was not one of the 6 for the mission and it wasn't probably for the best. 

He didn’t know what he’d say if he did see the other teen.

“I know him.” He admits as they keep walking. Chiriku lets out a small laugh.

“You’re more cordial than I thought you would be, he gave me the impression anyone from the Leaf would probably hate his guts right now.” Chiriku was smiling but obviously hoping to get some answers from Kakashi. Kakashi was a little thankful that Chiriku was upfront about it.

“Maa.” Kakashi sighed looking forward. “I could think of a few people that might want to give him a good punch but otherwise he’s still one of our comrades and we hope he finds what he’s looking for.” Kakashi knew Asuma was looking for something. Purpose? Acknowledgement? He didn’t know.

“Don’t worry I’m sure he will.” Chiriku nodded. “He’s strong but angry.”

“So you do know him.” Kakashi nodded and Chiriku laughed. There was a strangled noise and they turned to see Gai walking to them faster with his face bright red. Chiriku let out another laugh.

“Now I know why the daughters were so adamant about a certain shinobi from the Leaf.” Chiriku teased Gai as he joined them while fixing his uniform. “They have fast hands, be careful.”

“I’m learning.” Gai said look frazzled. “I just don’t understand why me?” His voiced cracked at the end. Kakashi gave him a look of sympathy.

“From what I’ve gathered.” Tou, one of the other guardians spoke up with a sly smile on her lips. “Gai-san here made an impression on them a year ago when he rescued their pet bear.”

“They weren’t so handsy last time.” Gai looked back at the caravan confused, one of the daughters opened a curtain and waved at him. “I don’t want to go back.”

“Should I be defending your honor?” Kakashi asked and Gai shot him an amused glared. Chiriku and Tou laughed. “Should we have brought Aoba?” At that Gai’s expression shifted before he laughed and shook his head. Kakashi wouldn’t have noticed if they weren't walking so close, he frowned. “Gai?”

“No.” Gai smiled and tapped the sign for ‘later’ on Kakashi’s arm. “I don’t think Aoba would have done well on this mission.”

“Shinobi-san!” One of the daughters called out. “Oh Gaai!” They all turned to look, it was the second eldest daughter Himari. Gai let out a sigh. “Will you tell us more stories?”

“Of course.” Gai grinned, “Just a second!”

“All the guys are getting pretty jealous that you’re getting all their attention.” Tou nudged Gai. “Careful, I hear the daughters are looking for husbands so they can move out of the house like their sister did.”

“Husband?” Gai flushed bright red. “I don’t think I could- This is a mission!”

“Careful romeo.” Chiriku laughed.

“Gai!” Himari called out again and Gai went back with a blush and pleading look at Kakashi.

“I feel a little bad for him.” Chiriku admitted as Gai started walking next to the wagon and telling a story. Kakashi looked further back to see Yugao in some sort of an argument with one of the Guardian Ninja but there weren’t any weapons out so he felt like it was fine to let it be. Tenzo was watching them in the shadows and would step in if he needed.

Kakashi was happy with how easy things were going on this mission, other than the girls accosting Gai every chance they got they weren’t really running into issues. Gai sat next to him as everyone settled down for camp. Gai, Kakashi and Yugao would get final watch. Kakashi made sure to contact Tenzo to tell him to rest but it was harder to make sure the teen actually did it when Kakashi couldn’t go find him himself.

He looked over at Gai. “You want me to distract them tomorrow?”

Gai laughed but shook his head. “If telling them stories and dodging a few hands is all I have to do then it’s a good mission. I think they’re just having fun with me.”

Kakashi nodded. “About Aoba?”

“We broke up before I left on this mission.” Gai said quietly. Kakashi blinked surprised and Gai shrugged. “I don’t think he wants anything serious but I don’t know how not to be.”

“Do I need to hit him or something? Defend your honor?” Kakashi asked honestly. “Is that what I’m supposed to do?” Gai let out a laugh and tried to hush himself when one of the guards complained.

“What do you think our relationship is?” Gai giggled and Kakashi had a deja vu with a similar conversation with Asuma. “You’re my rival, for matters of love I hope you’ll leave it in my hands.”

“Alright.” Kakashi shifted but he still wanted to punch Aoba. Maybe kick him in the shins or something. “You sure?”

“Yes.” Gai got comfortable against the tree, he smiled at Kakashi. “But thank you.”

“Any time.” Kakashi nodded before leaning back and getting some sleep before their shift.

It took a week and a half but they finally made it to the sister’s house, Yui, where the women were going to be staying for the summer. Kakashi made a note to tell Sandaime not to send Gai again unless it was absolutely necessary. Kurenai greeted them with the pregnant Yui and her husband. Kurenai was happy to see them.

“These women.” She huffed sitting next to Gai as they ate in the guest quarters. “But they have their charm.”

“They definitely want their charms to work on someone.” Yugao grinned causing Gai to blush. Kurenai laughed.

“I heard from Yui!” She nudged Gai, “I heard that Himari thought having a shinobi husband would be nice and the twins Harui and Sarai too.”

“I am nothing but professional with them.” Gai mumbled as he ate, Kurenai laughed again.

“How long do you think you’ll be here?” Tenzo asked curious, no longer having to remain in the shadows.

“She’s almost due with the baby and asked if I would stay until the child could walk.” Kurenai smiled. “So until then I guess.”

Kakashi nodded not envious of the mission she had, then again missions like these weren’t so bad either.

“Kurenai did you hear that Asuma became a monk?” Yugao asked and Kurenai spit out her tea.

“What?”

Kakashi did laugh that time.

XXX

Iruka flexed his hand as the mednin finished looking him over. He had a scar across the top of his hand and a smaller one under his thumb towards his wrist but otherwise it felt and looked fine. The doctor looked at him.

“Now I expect that you’ll practice the more dangerous jutsu’s with better supervision?” She asked with a smile. It took Iruka a second before he grinned and nodded. Sometimes he forgot what he had told them when he had came here the first time, it had all been an emotional blur.

“I will, thank you so much.” Iruka got up and bowed. He went to the desk to feel out the paperwork. He was already back on active duty but they hadn’t been putting him on group missions and he really did need to find a new team for the next chunin exams. Iruka blinked as he made his way out of the hospital, he hadn’t spoken to Inoichi-sensei in a while. It felt weird that he hadn’t seen the man.

“Iruka!” Iruka looked up to see Choza looking at him confused. He laughed at the thought, think of one of the trio and another shall appear. “Were you in the hospital?”

“I hurt my hand training.” Iruka held it up. “I’m okay now, how have you been Choza?”

Choza grinned and Iruka realized he was holding a little boy’s hand. “You remember Choji?”

“Choji! You’ve gotten so big!” Iruka grinned when Choji hid behind his father’s leg. Choza sighed. “Still shy?”

“I’m hoping he’ll come out of it by the time he starts school.” Choza admitted. “How are you doing lately? How’s your odd collection of shinobi?”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “They’re my tenants and they’re not that odd.” Choza gave him an amused expression. “I mean they’re not any weirder than you, Shikaku or Inoichi!” Iruka laughed at the wounded look.

“Did you just put us on the same page as Ibiki, Anko and that weird kid with the stare?” Choza nudged Iruka’s shoulder.

“Don’t forget Izumo.” Iruka laughed.

“That was the weird kid with the stare, who else do you have living there?” Choza laughed. Iruka laughed again.

“Dad are we going to Shikamaru’s?” Choji asked quietly.

“I’ll let you get on your way.” Iruka gave them both a bow. “Do you know where I can find Inoichi?”

“I think he’s at the flower shop with Ino today.” Choza leaned forward. “She had a fight with Shikamaru and Choji and doesn’t want to see them.”

“It was her fault.” Choji sniffed and Iruka grinned as Choza sighed.

“I’m sure they’ll be friends again in no time.” Iruka laughed and Choji frowned at him. “You never know Choji. Even if you aren’t friends you’re still comrades and one day you’ll be fighting on a team together just like your parents.” Choji gave Iruka a thoughtful look before looking at his dad.

“That’s right.” Choza nodded.

“I guess.” Choji shrugged. “She’s still loud though.”

“That, she gets from her father.” Choza laughed and they parted ways with a bow. Iruka grinned running to the Yamanaka flower shop, Inoichi’s mother was running the main desk like always but he saw Inoichi and Ino in the back putting bouquets together. The older woman motioned Iruka to go to the back while she helped customers. He grinned and made his way.

“Is she old enough to be put to work?” Iruka asked the second he was in the back and Inoichi looked at him surprised before laughing. Ino huffed. “I’m just teasing Ino, are you having fun?”

“I’m showing dad that I can put flowers together too.” She huffed giving her dad a look. Inoichi looked wounded. “If I can work in the shop then I don’t have to deal with stupid boys!”

“As much as I love this newfound hate of boys ...” Inoichi whispered to Iruka, “It’s causing a problem for the newest InoShikaCho team.”

“I ran into Choji on the way here.” Iruka nodded and Ino looked up at him.

“What did he say?” She asked with a frown. “Did he say sorry?” She seemed really curious.

“He uh ...” Iruka looked at Inoichi. “I heard the three of you had a fight? What happened?”

“They wouldn’t play with me.” Ino huffed. “They just wanted to watch the clouds and eat snacks but I wanted to play.” She fiddled with the bouquet in front of her. “Shikamaru said I was troublesome.”

“Troublesome.” Iruka repeated and gave Inoichi a look, the blonde man had a hand over his face.

“A word I’m sure he learned from his dad.” Inoichi sighed.

“Well I’ll tell you the same thing I told Choji.” Iruka picked one of the flowers up off the table and put it behind Ino’s ear. “Even if you aren’t friends you’re still comrades and one day you’ll be fighting on a team together just like your parents. You’ll trust each other and fight together.”

“I guess.” Ino sighed but left the flower behind her ear. “But I’m not troublesome.”

“No you’re not.” Iruka agreed and she grinned and looked at Inoichi who nodded. “But boys are slow sometimes so be patient with us.”

“Fine.” Ino said it as if it was painful. “I’ll go back over for the next playdate but not this one. I’m having fun with the flowers today.”

“You’re doing a good job sweetie, why don’t you see if Grandma needs any help up front?” Inoichi patted her head and she grinned and jumped down running to the front. Inoichi sighed before leaning on the table and giving Iruka a tired smile. “Thanks for that.”

“It wouldn’t be good if we didn’t have a InoShikaCho next generation just because Shikamaru thinks girls are troublesome.” Iruka grinned when Inoichi laughed. “I just hope I’m not their jonin sensei if I’m there when they graduate to genin.”

“That would put me at peace.” Inoichi laughed, “Your father was a menace but a good teacher. I’m sure you would be the same too. Did you need something?”

“I just realized I hadn’t seen you in a while.” Iruka shrugged. “I know the chunin exams in Iwa are too late for me to join but I need to start looking for another team.”

“Hm you’re right.” Inoichi stood up thinking. “I’ll look around, last time you only worked with that team a handful of times before the last exam. I think it would be nice if you could spend more time with the next ones.”

“I was thinking that too.” Iruka grinned relieved.

“What happened to your hand?” Inoichi asked and Iruka looked down to see he was unconsciously rubbing the scars.

“Oh uh training exercise.” Iruka winced. “I messed up but I’m already healed, just a little burn.”

“Normal burns don’t scar like that.” Inoichi frowned. “What happened? Really?”

“It’s nothing.” Iruka met his eyes. “It’s okay now.”

“But it wasn’t okay before?” Inoichi asked. “Iruka I’m your sensei, I should be helping you when you need it.”

“You couldn’t have stopped him either.” Iruka put a hand over his mouth after he said it and Inoichi is looking at him surprised. “I mean, it happened really fast and it was an accident. It’s okay though. I promise.”

Inoichi watched him silently for a few moments. “I’ll leave this for now Iruka but I don’t like not knowing that my student was hurt. The hospital didn’t even let me know.”

“Hiruma took me, they must have thought he would tell you.” Iruka glanced down, in fact he had told the mednin he would talk to Inoichi later and totally forgot about it until this moment. He knew Inoichi was still watching him. “I haven’t been doing any dangerous training since, I promise.”

“It’s okay Iruka.” A hand gently touched his shoulder and Iruka looked up surprised. Inoichi gave him a small smile. “I’m not disappointed or anything, I just worry about you too. Even if you hadn’t been my student you’re still very important to all of us.”

“Okay.” Iruka nodded, ignoring the lump in his throat. “Even tho I’m still a genin?”

“Honestly I’m grateful.” Inoichi smirked with good humor, “They could have given me another team! So please take your time!”

“Lazy!” Iruka laughed. “I’m telling Sandaime!”

“Noooo!” Inoichi gave Iruka a quick hug. “I’ll let you know when I work out your next team for the next chunin exams, if you meet anyone you like just let me know.”

“Thanks sensei.” Iruka nodded before leaving.

Inoichi watched him go before frowning, he waiting until Iruka left the store before going to the front. “Hey mom, I have to go talk to someone real quick. Can you watch Ino?”

“Of course, she’s the best helper.” His mother grinned at Ino who beamed. “Who are you talking to?”

“I need to find Hiruma.” Inoichi sighed. “I think I might have missed something important.”

XXX

Tenzo hummed as he made his way home. He was glad to be back in Konoha and no longer escorting the Daimyo’s daughters. He had been worried that any longer and they would have lost Gai.

“Tell Iruka hi for me,” Yugao grinned at Tenzo. “If he wants to practice fire I have tomorrow off.”

“I’ll let him know.” Tenzo waved as she went her own way. Kakashi had gone before him with Gai to report to the Hokage. They had raced of course. Tenzo shook his head, they’re relationship was weird but if it made Kakashi happy then it had to be okay.

Should he get a rival?

Tenzo wondered who his rival could be, he didn’t have a close relationship with many people. Iruka? No probably not ... Iruka was different. Tenzo smiled and stopped when he got to the house.

Ibiki had tended to the front garden again.

Ibiki was his rival.

Tenzo glared at the clipped bushes, they all looked pretty but there was something about the way Ibiki shaped and tended to plants that Tenzo didn’t like. Iruka had said it was just because he wasn’t doing it himself and while Tenzo couldn’t argue with that, he was sure there was something Ibiki was doing wrong. Plants were happier with Tenzo, he'd know.

Tenzo shivered as he walked through the barrier, it seemed colder than usual. He frowned opening the door. “I’m home.” He called.

“Welcome home.” Izumo called from the kitchen, he sounded like he was half asleep. Izumo blinked thru the window in the kitchen. “Oh Tenzo, welcome back. I hope your mission went well.”

“It did.” Tenzo took his sandals off. “Where’s Iruka?”

“The barrier right? Like a cold shower.” Izumo shivered. “He changed something or what not.” The teen yawned. “I think he stayed up all night trying to figure out what happened but he’s off on a mission now. Should be back soon, I think he was catching a pet.”

Tenzo winced, those were Iruka’s least favorite missions. He loved animals and always felt like they probably ran away for a reason. Izumo yawned again and waved as he went up the stairs.

“Sorry I’m going back to bed, Kotetsu and I have had night shift guard duty for almost two weeks now. I’m so tired.” He whined. “Glad you’re back, wake me up if you’re going to lecture Ibiki on the garden. It’s always fun to watch.”

“I’ll let you sleep.” Tenzo huffed with a blush, he was getting better at realizing when he was being teased. He made it to his room and started unpacking before he heard the door slam. Tenzo tense and looked out his door to see Iruka shuffle in, he was covered in mud and had scratches on his face. “Welcome home.” He called down and Iruka grinned looking up at him.

“I thought I felt you come home.” Iruka wiped at his face. “Sorry about the barrier, I’m working on it!”

“It was kind of refreshing.” Tenzo nodded. “I saw Ibiki trimmed the front yard.”

Iruka groaned. “He didn’t do the back, you two need a truce Tenzo!”

“He does it wrong.” Tenzo sighed.

“I’m taking a shower!” Iruka laughed. “Just don’t mess up my rose bushes and I’m happy!”

Tenzo nodded, once he finished unpacking he would tend to the back garden.

Correctly of course.

He went back to his room and looked over his plants, Iruka or Ibiki had obviously watered them for him. He grinned at the flowers. He forgot to tell Kurenai how her flowers were doing, he’d have to let her know if he saw her again before her mission was done. It didn’t take him long to unpack, they had stopped at a river the night before and been able to clean most of their gear from the journey.

Tenzo made his way downstairs and to the back garden. He grinned when he saw Iruka had apparently put out a watering can before going to take a shower. Tenzo was still a little jealous that Iruka’s room opened out to the garden but it made sense Iruka could choose any room he wanted in this house. It was his after all. Tenzo grabbed the watering can and stepped out on the grass barefoot, he wiggled his toes with a smile before taking to tending the bushes.

“Oh good you saw it.” Iruka poked his head out, his hair down and wet and he had a towel around his waist. “I’ll come join you in a sec, don’t water all of them!”

Tenzo nodded and walked over to the storage shed that had been built by Iruka and his friends. Tenzo wanted to offer to make a new one but it seemed structurally sound and he knew Iruka had no complaints about putting things in there. They had even started planting flowers around it. The back door to Iruka’s room opened again and Iruka came out wearing plain clothes this time.

“Did you want to practice the water spheres?” Iruka asked and Tenzo grinned, it was a technique that Iruka’s mother had taught him. He felt honored that Iruka was sharing it with him.

“That would be great.” Tenzo nodded and grabbed the can again. He’d only tried a few times now, the hard part was getting it to rain the water slowly. He made a sphere as Iruka watched him with a giddy laugh. “I didn’t think you would be happy after an animal mission.” Tenzo said and Iruka blinked.

“Oh well catching Ox, the Katsu’s dog wasn’t very fun at all.” Iruka grinned. “He dragged me in the mud for almost half a mile. But he found a box of cats that had been left in the woods and I just spent the last hour finding them homes.” Iruka’s smile got bigger and Tenzo found himself smiling back. “I was going to bring one home but then the weapon seller’s daughter saw me and I gave it to her.” Iruka shrugged. “It’s hard to say no to her.”

Tenzo having met Tenten himself, he understood. She was a very pushy 5 year old. “I’m sorry you don’t have a cat. Did you want a pet?” Iruka shook his head.

“Not really, I mean I would feel bad if none of us were home to take care of it.” Iruka motioned at the orb that Tenzo had formed. “Have you practiced making it rain?”

“Not really.” Tenzo admitted, he had been busy as of late with missions. He concentrated on the orb and it slowly started to trickle water, he grinned. It wasn’t as pretty as when Iruka did it but he wasn’t flooding plants either.

“Oh good! You’re getting this much faster than I did!” Iruka grinned and Tenzo blushed. Iruka joined in and they watered the plants together, Tenzo moving a little slower with his one orb than Iruka with his three of them that were releasing water evenly. Tenzo glanced at the other teen humming to himself. Iruka was so different from all the other shinobi he worked with. 

“Did you figure out those papers?” He asked curious, Kakashi had seemed to know what they were but Tenzo hadn’t been able to get more information out of him.

“Yeah! I think so.” Iruka huffed. “Lhey look like a way to message if you’re in danger and for your allies to find you.”

“That would be really useful.” Tenzo blinked surprised.

“It will be when I fully figure it out. I just wish my mom had left more notes.” Iruka sighed. “Dad too, I’m sure I could figure out a better barrier if he had just written it down but I haven’t been able to find any more than I have.” Iruka frowned watching his water orbs rain. “I just ... I thought they had more notes and scrolls.”

Tenzo looked at Iruka, wondering if the other really didn’t know. “What about your basement? I never see you go in there.”

“I don’t have a basement.” Iruka frowned looking at Tenzo. “I think I would know.”

“This house definitely has a basement.” Tenzo dispelled his orb and shrugged. “I can feel it when I ... um ...”

“Have you been merging into the walls again?” Iruka asked with a sigh. “Just don’t scare anyone again please.” Tenzo ducked his head embarrassed. It had been embarrassing for both he and Izumo. 

“I can feel the house has a basement though.” Tenzo looked at the house. “I just thought it wasn’t an important room because you never went inside it.”

“There’s no entrance though.” Iruka frowned. “Are you sure?”

Tenzo nodded a little nervous. He was pretty sure there was a basement. “I never checked it out because I didn’t have permission.”

Iruka was frowning and glaring at the house. “I had a dream once about another room in the house that was dark and lit with candles but ... I thought it was a dream.” Iruka looked at Tenzo, “Can you get both of us in there?”

“I can try.” Tenzo put his hand on the porch and push his hand into the wood and feeling out the house. “It’s probably sealed shut.”

“Can you find the door?” Iruka asked eagerly. Tenzo closed his eyes.

“It’s in your room.” Tenzo blinked. “Against the wall where your bed is, the door opens to stairs that go down.”

“If it’s sealed it’s probably trapped.” Iruka jumped over Tenzo and crashed into his room. “Help me move things around!”

Tenzo quickly helped Iruka move his table and bed out of the way and then gently took the posters off the wall so they wouldn’t get ruined. Iruka was looking at the wall as if he’d never seen it before. Tenzo grabbed his hand before he touched it. “What if you trigger the traps?”

“Don’t worry.” Iruka grinned. “I’m my father’s son.”

Tenzo let go of his hand and took a step back getting ready for action, he’d never know Iruka’s father other than stories and the man was a professional. If this room was hiding something then there was a chance his traps wouldn’t be paint bombs this time around. He eyed Iruka’s kunai pouch on the bed before picking it up. Iruka looked at him but didn’t argue.

The teen pressed his hand against the wall and Tenzo tensed.

“I’m just feeling it out.” Iruka closed his eyes and running his hands on the wall. “My dad really liked chakra wire traps but that would make it easy to find the door so I’m thinking there has to be a chakra trigger. Probably like the with the mission filing room.” Iruka started humming again.

Tenzo liked it when Iruka hummed in the garden but it seemed to be an odd thing to do here. “Are you sure we shouldn’t find someone else?”

“Then they might take things before I can see it.” Iruka frowned, his eyes still closed. “I want to see everything first.”

Tenzo conceded to that.

“Found it.” Iruka grinned and pressed his hand against the wall, he must have sent out a pulse of chakra because a bunch of seals appeared on the wall. Tenzo looked at each of them amazed, he hadn’t seen anything like this before. Iruka hummed again, “Okay, I need a password and ...”

Iruka smiled.

“What?” Tenzo asked nervously.

“It’s my mom.” Iruka did the seal for Dragon, then Water and then Fire, the seals each clicked and then the door appeared.

“How did you know?” Tenzo moved closer and Iruka grinned.

“The seals each needed a sign to deactivate and my dad always put hints in his work. I can show you one of his journals later.” Iruka nudged Tenzo’s shoulder. “That was probably the easy part, you ready?”

Tenzo swallowed. “You’re dad wouldn’t blow up the house would he?”

Iruka paused. “I have no idea.” He admitted, “I think it depends on what we find.”

Tenzo really wanted to call back up but had a feeling Iruka would say no again. He took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Iruka took a deep breath too before he started touching the door, not going straight for the handle. “There’s three triggers, I think I got them.” He touched the doorknob and opened it.

It was a dark stairwell. Iruka lit a small flame in the palm of his hand. “I’m going to go first, there might be traps on the stairs.”

“I’ll be right behind you.” Tenzo nodded as Iruka got to his knees and touched each step before moving down. They were about halfway down before Tenzo heard a click and Iruka froze. “What was that?”

“I might have triggered something.” Iruka looked around. “Alright I need you to grab me and pull me back as fast as you can.” Tenzo didn’t hesitate and grabbed Iruka pulling them both back up the stairs quickly. The second Iruka’s weight shifted on the step several large blades swung down where they both were a second ago.

Iruka watched as they chopped through the stairs and clattered to the floor with wide-eyes. “Oh my god.”

“Please tell me we can go get someone now.” Tenzo groaned as Iruka climbed off him.

“Not yet!” Iruka hopped down the stairs before Tenzo could stop him, he jumped over the destroyed stairs and started feeling the rest. Tenzo moved to follow, Iruka found a few more traps but was able to disable the rest before he made it to the bottom of the stairs. One of the traps had actually been set to be a large explosion that would have taken out the house, Iruka handed Tenzo the exploding tag.

“I hate you.” Tenzo sighed. “I think I just lost some of my life. You do realize this was stupid.”

“Yeah well ... if you really wanted to stop me you could have.” Iruka grinned.

“I wanted to see it too.” Tenzo sniffed. “But even ANBU have back up.” He looked around the dark room. “But there's only one Secret Keeper, it would have been bad if you had been killed.”

Iruka jumped and Tenzo caught him before he fell over. “We agreed that you weren’t supposed to talk about that.” Iruka hissed. Tenzo gave him a confused look.

“I don’t understand why, it would be beneficial if you had more people who knew and could protect you.” Tenzo made sure Iruka was standing on his own before letting go. "Or keep an eye on you."

“There’s also those who would know and use it against the village.” Iruka made the flame in his hand larger to light up the room. It looked like an office but it was still dark. “Like kidnapping a 10 year old.” Tenzo winced.

“Danzo cares about the village.” Tenzo noticed a light and pointed at it so they could try and find the light switch. “He has his methods.”

“As long as his future methods are staying away from me.” Iruka huffed. “I don't like him. Besides its better to know everyone who knows the secret. That way it can't get out of hand.”

“But is there anyone close to you?” Tenzo asked as he found the switch and turned on the light. It was a large office with shelves full of scrolls and books and lockers that looked like they had weapons. It wasn't what he was expecting, there were seals on books and scrolls speaking of needing a high security clearance. “Who was your father?”

“Umino Ikkaku and he was a seals and barriers expert, my mom was the Dragon of ANBU.” Tenzo looked over surprised, that must have been why Yugao had been so honored when they asked her to change masks. Dragon was a legend in ANBU but also ROOT. It would also explain what was down here. Iruka moved over to a desk. “And Asuma knew ... that’s why he was training me but now I guess he’s gone.”

“I’m sorry.” Tenzo wondered if he pushed the conversation in the wrong direction. He hadn’t meant to upset Iruka, just state the obvious. Plus he knew Asuma was a hot topic with the other teen, Tenzo wanted to tell Iruka that he knew the truth about Asuma's leaving and Iruka's wounds but found that it was probably for the best he didn't.

“Well I guess I have you.” Iruka let out a small laugh and Tenzo froze surprised. Iruka gave him an amused look. “Well you know and I know you’re ANBU. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to me right?”

“Of course not.” Tenzo said immediately. “But ... I always thought ... “

“I haven’t kicked you out have I?” Iruka asked and Tenzo shook his head. “Tenzo if I didn’t think of you as a comrade I wouldn’t let you stay in the same house as me. I wouldn't have let you come down here with me either. It requires trust. I know that Yugao and Kakashi trust you. I know that Sandaime wanted you here.” Iruka shrugged. “You take care of my bushes, my mother would love what you’ve done with the garden.”

“I ...” Tenzo felt a little overwhelmed. “Thank you.”

“And you helped me find this place.” Iruka waved around. “Don’t tell anyone about it though. And stop talking about the other thing.”

“Hm.” Tenzo looked around the room. “Alright but if you find anything that should go to the Hokage I want to know.”

“Fine.” Iruka agreed with a smile, he looked up the stairs, “I should probably fix my room.”

Tenzo sighed. “I’ll help.”

Iruka tugged at Tenzo’s hair that was getting longer. “Thanks.”

Tenzo tugged on his own hair as Iruka went up the stairs, he found he didn’t mind that very much.

XXX

Kakashi hated this part of the job if he was honest with himself. He watched the Konoha nin flee from the base she had been hiding with the Kiri nin. He took a stance getting ready for a chase before looking at Dragon and Neko. “You two take care of the Kiri nin and get all the information you can. I’ll take her.”

“Yes Hound-taicho.” They answered quickly and Kakashi took off running. He knew as long as he had the choice he would keep the others from killing a comrade from Konoha as long as he could. It wasn’t like people were betraying the village often but Kakashi had thought or hoped that each one would be the last.

Kakashi jumped down in front of the kunoichi that had been running from him. She looked at him with wide-eyes.

“Hound.” She cursed already looking for a way out. “Of course they’d send you. Comrade killer Kakashi. Everyone know’s it’s you, I don’t know why you bother with the mask. It’s always you isn’t it? Do you volunteer for it?”

Kakashi got into a fighting stance. “Comrades don’t betray the village.” He ignored the rest of her comments. It didn’t matter what she said, she would be dead soon.

“You don’t understand!” The kunoichi, it was easier to think of her like that. Not Haruhi who just made jonin, not the same shinobi he had done a few missions with. No this was someone who was seduced by the enemy and gave away Konoha’s secrets.

“You’re right, I don’t.” Kakashi stabbed his arm through her chest with his chidori. She gaped in shock before going limp. Kakashi sighed as he sealed her up.

Maybe he should volunteer for it, so no one else would have the burden.

But he knew the real rumor wasn’t because of the betrayers he killed but because of the one he couldn't’ save. Rin. He closed his eyes giving himself a moment to regain his composure, he knew if he took too long Tenzo and Yugao would search like lost puppies looking for their owner.

Kakashi stood up straight and took a breath.

Maybe that one would be the last.

XXX

Iruka nervously paced in the hallway leading to the Hokage’s office. He knew he probably looked a little crazy but he had been reading everything in the basement.

And he found something horrible.

There were amazing things too. He found notes on how to fix the barrier to the house and even some ideas his father had for the Barrier Corps to improve the one for the village. There were secret seals and barriers and even a book of the history of his mother’s family and their techniques. There were secret jutsu and ... forbidden.

He held the scroll tightly in his fist.

Tenzo was away on a mission so Iruka had to do what he thought was best and take it to Sandaime.

“Iruka are you okay?” Iruka looked up at Aoba who was the guard today. The older man was frowning at him. “You said it wasn’t an emergency right?”

“It’s not.” Iruka sighed and forced himself to sit down. “Sorry I haven’t really slept.”

“You sure you don’t want to get sleep first?” Aoba asked and Iruka shook his head. “You want some water?”

“Do I look that bad?” Iruka asked worried.

“You look like you came here in your pajamas.” Aoba offered with an amused smile. Iruka looked down to see he wasn’t in any gear and though they weren’t his pajamas he was sure he’d been in these clothes for at least three days.

“Thank you Kakashi.” The door opened and Iruka looked up to see Kakashi walk out with Sandaime following him. “I’ll let you know if we find more.” Sandaime was saying and Kakashi nodded. They looked at Iruka, both of them taking in his state of dress at the same time. Iruka flushed.

“Kakashi, Hokage-sama.” Iruka stood up and bowed.

“Iruka.” Kakashi nodded. “Thank you Hokage-sama.” With that he began his way down the hall, Iruka glanced up at him. Was it just him or was Kakashi moving a little slower? Was he okay?

“Iruka?” Sandaime called and Iruka turned to him before following him into the office. “What can I help you with?” Sandaime asked confused. “Are you alright?”

“I found out my house has a basement.” Iruka decided to get to the point. “Really Tenzo found it and it was an office that both of my parents used and it has all this stuff in it and Tenzo told me to tell you but I wanted to look over everything first because I wanted answers on what they left behind and it’s great because I found some notes that will help with the barrier of the house or these paper things my mom left and-”

“Iruka please take a breath.” Sandaime sat at his desk. Iruka took a deep breath and waited for Sandaime to motion for him to continue.

“I found a room with scrolls and journals of my parents and a lot of old books that are probably from Uzushiogakure.” Iruka put the scroll in his hand on his desk. “Like this.”

Sandaime frowned before opening it up, his eyes widened and he closed it immediately. “Where did you find this?”

“In the basement of my house.” Iruka glanced down at the scroll. “That technique is what Minato-san used isn’t it? The seal I saw on his sto-”

“Iruka.” Sandaime held up a hand and Iruka froze. The man took a puff of his pipe. “Come with me.”

Iruka nodded and followed at first he thought they were just going to go to a more private room but they kept going and eventually they were inside a library. A library with seals written all over the walls, he looked at one closely before wincing and pulling away. He hissed.

“You might get some feedback in here, Biwako always did.” Sandaime said behind him and Iruka looked at him wide-eyed. Sandaime nodded. “This is the Hokage’s library. The library of secrets and forbidden jutsu.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Iruka asked with another wince. Sandaime held up the scroll.

“This technique is already in here because of Mito-sama.” Sandaime put the scroll down on a shelf. “I do not know why it was in your parent’s study. The Reaper Death Seal is not a technique you should have seen.”

“Minato-san used it.” Iruka said, this time not a question and Sandaime nodded.

“He did to seal part of the fox inside of himself before sealing the rest of it inside of Naruto.” Hiruzen nodded. “It’s a terrible technique that costs the caster their life. It should never be used except in the case where he saved the village.”

Iruka had read the whole scroll, he felt haunted. That meant that Minato’s soul was ... “I read all of it.” He confessed.

“You shouldn’t have.” Sandaime nodded sadly.

“I’m sorry.” Iruka looked at the ground. “There’s more in the basement but that was the one that I thought you should see ... I’m sorry I should have listened to Tenzo.”

“Iruka it’s okay,” Hiruzen put a hand on his shoulder. “We can’t take it back, we can only move on. I’ll come by with ANBU later today and go through the basement with you. You know I wouldn’t take anything that was important to you.”

“I know.” Iruka nodded. “Will the other scrolls go here?”

“Yes.” Hiruzen motioned around the room. “There is more in here than justus that cause death but others that can help with life. Our history is stored here, our good and bad.”

Iruka looked around the room again. “It feels strange being in here, not just the headache.”

“I should have brought you here sooner.” Hiruzen admitted. “I just never know when the time is right, you’re still so young.”

“It doesn’t have a lot of security.” Iruka noted and Sandaime smiled.

“No one makes it far if they take something they shouldn’t.” Sandaime said as they made their way down the hall. Iruka looked back, his head was hurting less but there was something else now. “I’ll be by your house tonight.”

“Yes sir.” Iruka nodded. “Should I make sure no one is home?”

“Just leave your garden free.” Sandaime put a hand on Iruka’s shoulder. “Thank you for bringing that to me.”

“I shouldn’t have looked at it.” Iruka couldn’t meet the man in the eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll see you tonight.” Sandaime nodded as they walked back into the office. Iruka froze when he realized Danzo was standing in front of the Hokage’s desk. Danzo glared at both of them. Sandaime smiled. “Ah Danzo, how nice of you to join me today. Did we have a meeting?”

“We did.” Danzo nodded keeping his eyes on Iruka. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine, Iruka was just leaving.” Sandaime glanced at Iruka who got the hint and bowed to both of them.

“Hokage-sama, Danzo-san” He quickly moved to the door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Iruka looked up at Danzo worried. He didn’t like this man. He didn’t trust him.

There was something wrong with him.

“Iruka, how is Kinoe? I mean Tenzo?” Iruka looked at Danzo surprised before glancing back at Sandaime who had a blank expression. He pulled himself together and offered Danzo a smile.

“He’s fine, should I let him know you asked?” Iruka hoped he didn’t sound as worried as he felt. Danzo’s hand tightened on his shoulder and Iruka winced.

“Danzo.” Sandaime said in warning and the hand on Iruka’s shoulder disappeared.

“I see why you kept him, he reminds me of you when you were younger.” Danzo was back to walking over to the desk. Iruka looked up. Danzo turned to glance at him. “But there are flaws in that as well Hiruzen.”

Iruka frowned but Sandaime waved his hand so he turned back around and left the office. He gave a hurried bow to Aoba before making his way home. It wasn’t until he was in his room with the doors closed that Iruka put a hand over where Danzo had touched his shoulder. He didn’t hurt him but it still felt ... off.

He closed his eyes, he didn’t like Danzo at all.

XXX

It had officially been four years since the attack from the Nine Tails.

Iruka sat on the roof of his house and looked up at the stars, he knew better than to go to the Memorial stone tonight, not if he wanted to be alone. He blinked when he saw Tenzo walking down the back alley with a pink cupcake.

“Tenzo!” He waved and Tenzo looked up before crossing the barrier. Iruka grinned at the updates he had made with his father’s notes, he no longer got the physical reaction just a mental nudge of ‘Tenzo’s home’. It was nice. Tenzo landed next to him before sitting down with his cupcake.

“What are you doing up here?” Tenzo asked looking up at the stars.

“I know the Memorial stone is too busy tonight.” Iruka shrugged “And the stars are pretty so I thought I would remember my parents here.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Tenzo gave Iruka a small smile.

“Okay you have to tell me why you have a cupcake.” Iruka pointed at it. “I know that’s from the Akimichi bakery, they’re the only ones that make icing that pink.”

Tenzo raised an eyebrow and Iruka shrugged. It was a fact. Tenzo sighed. “Kakashi-senpai gave it to me.”

“Why?” Iruka asked, “ANBU-versary?”

“Ha no.” Tenzo shook his head with a small smile. “It’s my birthday and I guess he got the idea that you’re supposed to give people cupcakes.”

Iruka remembered his birthday at the Memorial stone and blushed before realizing what Tenzo said. “It’s your birthday? Why didn’t you tell me, we could have done something.”

Tenzo was already shaking his head. “It’s not a day I ever celebrated with Root. Shinobi of Root have no emotions, names, past or future. Just missions.”

“But you’re not in Root anymore and you have a name, Tenzo.” Iruka poked his arm, he knew Tenzo also got a little gloomy when thinking about his past. “I don’t know too much of your past but you definitely have a future here.”

Tenzo blinked a few times before turning to look at the cupcake. “I didn’t think it would be good to celebrate today, it’s a day for mourning and remembrance.”

“But it’s also your birthday.” Iruka nudged Tenzo with his foot. “It’s a happy day, we can’t declare every day someone has died to be the end of celebrating for that day. If we have a reason to celebrate I think we should do that too. I know my parents would rather I shove that cupcake in your face than cry up here on the roof.”

“I’d rather eat the cupcake.” Tenzo huffed but he was smiling now. “I’m 14.”

“Oh I’m older than you by a few months!” Iruka smiled. “That makes me your senior.”

“In age only.” Tenzo deadpanned and Iruka tried to make a grab for the cupcake. “Hey Kakashi-senpai gave this to me.”

“And I want to shove it in your face!” Iruka laughed as Tenzo took a bite out of it while running from him. “It’s how I bonded with Anko!”

“I don’t want that kind relationship!” Tenzo argued before Iruka tackled him. He turned smiling at the other teen before shoving the cupcake in Iruka’s face.

“Nooo.” Iruka laughed keeping his hold on Tenzo’s stomach and wiping his face on him. “Take that!”

Tenzo felt laughter bubbling from his throat, even just a year ago he'd never have imagined laughing, or at least laughing like this. He was thankful to Kakashi helping him out of ROOT. Introducing him to friends like Yugao and Gai. For Iruka who had started off as a mission but now was ... a friend. And that thought stuck a cord with Tenzo. He really did have friends now. 

“What on earth are you two doing?” Iruka and Tenzo looked up to see Izumo and Kotetsu standing on the roof.

“Celebrating Tenzo’s birthday.” Iruka grinned letting Tenzo go so he could wipe his face off with his own shirt. “We need more cake.”

“Ohhh.” Kotetsu grinned, “are we all wrestling the birthday boy?”

“What no-” Tenzo fell back as Izumo and Kotetsu jumped him. Iruka laughed until they rolled off the roof. He winced and looked over the edge where they landed in his bushes.

“I like Kakashi’s method better.” Tenzo laughed before the rest of them started laughing again.

They ended up going to get more cake and take out while talking about Tsume’s daughter Hana who was in the academy. Apparently she had three dogs and was already super amazing. Izumo and Kotetsu talked about how cute she was. Tenzo listened to their stories and Iruka wondered how long someone with no past would take to create his own stories and memories to share with everyone.

XXX

“Iruka is that you?”

Iruka turned to see Mizuki and smiled. He hadn’t seen him in a while. “Hey Mizuki. How’s the mission desk?”

“It misses you.” Mizuki sighed. “You kept the life in there but we’re managing to keep everyone in line. Even Mika came out of the filing room to talk to people!”

“No way.” Iruka grinned.

“What are you up to?” Mizuki asked, “Want to get lunch and catch up?”

“That would be great.” Iruka nodded and followed the teen. “How have things been?”

“Eh mainly working the mission room.” Mizuki shrugged. “I’ve been training too, I want to join the advance team for chunins and you have to have a certain amount of missions under your belt.”

“Oh that’s really cool.” Iruka had been a little worried that Mizuki would be upset with Asuma gone and Kurenai still on her mission but he seemed the same. Iruka grinned, “We should train together sometime. If you want to.” He added quickly, he was still just a genin afterall.

“That would be great, I’d love to see some of your sealing techniques.” Mizuki grinned, “I’m more of a long range weapons fighter.”

“Oh what weapons do you like?” Iruka paused when he realized they were going to Ichiraku.

“The Fuma-”

“Iruka!” They both turned to see Tsubaki running over to him. She panted and caught her breath. “You couldn’t hear me but you dropped this.” Iruka looked and realized he had dropped a scroll.

“Oh thanks Tsubaki!” He quickly put it in his pack. “Do you remember Mizuki?”

“I do, from the mission room.”

Iruka looked up to see her blushing at Mizuki who was smiling at her. He blinked a few times before smiling. “Hey I just remembered I actually need to get that scroll to a friend, Tsubaki you mind keeping Mizuki company for lunch?”

“Oh are you sure?” Tsubaki blinked and blushed harder. “I don’t want to interfere.”

“I don’t mind.” Mizuki shrugged with a grin, “Let me know when you want to train okay?”

“Yeah!” Iruka waved and left the two of them together. He chuckled to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Anko landed in front of him and Iruka jumped. “Ha flinched.” She grinned before punching him hard in the arm.

“Ow, hey Anko.” Iruka sighed with a grin. “Nothing’s funny. I think Tsubaki likes Mizuki so I left them alone for lunch. You wanna eat something?”

“Sure.” She shrugged and fell into step next to him. “So you playing matchmaker now?”

Iruka shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s kind of obvious they like each other so I would have just been a third wheel if I invited her to eat with us.”

“Oh Iruka.” Anko teased. “I never thought you would be interested in dating.”

Iruka blinked before thinking about it. “I guess I’m not for myself.” He admitted, “But if my friends are happy why not?”

“You’d never be a third wheel with Ibiki and me.” Anko grinned looping her arm in his. “You never know there might be a day where you change your mind. But I’ve got to approve of them first okay? I mean I don’t want your first time going to some enemy nin like your first kiss.”

“Anko!” Iruka flushed red. “Not so loud. And I never said I wouldn’t be interested down the road, I just don’t care about it right now.”

“Oho.” Anko grinned. “I’m going to start listing names and you tell me on a scale of 1-10 if you’d be willing to have sex with them.”

“I’m not playing that game.” Iruka laughed as Anko pouted. “It would be 1 for everyone.”

“Find 1-10 if you’d kiss them?” She tried and Iruka thought about it before nodding.

“Alright but you cross any weird lines than I’m ending it.” Iruka tried to sound firm over Anko’s laugh.

“Deal! Izumo.”

“1”

“Ouch, Kotetsu.”

“1.” Iruka grinned as she frowned at him.

“Tenzo?”

“1?” Iruka thought about it, honestly he didn’t think Tenzo was interested in this stuff either. “I don’t think he’d enjoy it.”

“That’s fair but do you have anyone over a 1? Me?” She pouted.

“You can have a 2” Iruka laughed as she hit his arm.

“Kakashi?” She asked and Iruka blushed. It wasn’t necessarily the idea of kissing Kakashi that got him but the idea that Kakashi would ever want to kiss him. She gasped. “YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT KIND OF LIPS HE HAS!”

“2! He’s a 2! I swear!” Iruka ran away laughing.

XXX


	10. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a Chunin changes things, some more than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Theres references to underage drinking in this chapter and underage sex (counting 16 as underage)
> 
> Also I totally got Tenzo's birthday wrong but I was going off a timeline I found and so I'm going to keep it the same as Naruto's October 10th but for those curious its August 10.
> 
> And this is my last fully completed chapter that I have done but hopefully I'll get ahead again!!! haha Wish me luck!!

Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi

Chapter Ten: Two Years Later

XXX

Iruka grinned as he sat at the table with his green chunin vest. He couldn’t believe it, he finally got it.

“I seriously can’t believe none of us made it to this one.” Izumo tugged on Iruka’s vest. “Are we sure you didn’t steal it? I mean that's a high possibility.”

“Maybe it was good luck none of you came.” Iruka pushed his hand away. “Now I know who’s been holding me back this whole time.” Izumo gasped fake wounded.

“I just thought you’d at least have one more.” Kotetsu shrugged before dodging Iruka’s punch with a smile. “I mean I figured missing this one would be safe.”

“No longer my friends.” Iruka pointed at both of them with a smile, then the rest of the group who was laughing. “None of you are my friends.”

“Hey! We were there!” Mizuki pushed Iruka’s finger out of his face with his free hand, his other arm around Tsubaki’s shoulders as she laughed. “I had to make sure you passed after you made me help you with all that training. You're a slave driver, I want you to know that.”

“You complained the entire time, but fair, okay I have two friends.” Iruka laughed as Anko shoved him more into the booth to make room for Ibiki. “All of the rest of you need to go. You can’t live at my house anymore.” He let Anko kiss him on the cheek anyway. “You’re all homeless, except Tenzo. He’s my favorite.”

“Thank you.” Tenzo smirked into his glass of water, he was squeezed on a row with Gai, Kakashi, Genma,Ebisu, Mizuki, Tsubaki and Raido. Iruka’s row had Izumo, Kotetsu, Anko, Ibiki, Aoba, Hayate and Yugao. Iruka laughed as they all ate off each other’s plates. He could see Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza eating and drinking at their own table with their wives and kids. Choza waved wide and drunkenly every time he met Iruka’s eyes.

“GOOD JOB IWUKAAA!” And the kids would just laugh before mimicking him causing the rest of the adults to laugh. Only Inoichi had been able to see his fight from that group but Iruka was glad he had been the one to make it.

“So how long until you try out for jonin?” Genma asked with a smirk.

“Who says he’s not already there?” A voice spoke from above Iruka and he looked up to see Hiruma leaning over him with his son Konohamaru on his shoulders. Iruka grinned wide.

“I thought you were on a mission still!” Iruka wiggled so he could face Hiruma and Konohamaru. “You missed the whole thing!”

“I know.” Hiruma nodded with a sad face and Konohamaru laughed before hitting him in the head with small fist. Hiruma laughed, “Konohamaru’s been punishing me for it since I got home!”

“Good baby.” Iruka cooed earning a few giggles at the table.

“Hiruma can you join us?” Anko grinned while spanking Iruka’s butt. “So Iruka will turn back around and get his ass out of my face.”

“Hey.” Iruka laughed.

“No I just wanted to find and congratulate you.” Hiruma tugged on Iruka’s ponytail and Konohamaru reached for it but Iruka kept it out of reach, they didn’t need another incident after last time. “Namaiki sends her love too, she’s in the hospital-” He held his hand up as Iruka opened his mouth, “For a concussion, she’ll be out tomorrow.”

“That explains why Konohamaru’s stuck with you.” Genma laughed from his table. “Poor child.”

“I do not know what you’re talking about.” Hiruma fake offended before looking at Konohamaru. “What is he saying about daddy? Do you believe this?”

“Yes.” Konohamaru grinned earning a wounded look from his father and a shout of laughter from the table.

“I see how it is.” Hiruma kissed his son earning a struggle. “Well I did my duty, congratulations. Don’t get too drunk.”

“I can drink?” Iruka turned the group at the table and Hiruma groaned.

“No never mind don’t let him-”

“Why yes you can.” Aoba grinned handing Iruka his own cup. “I believe we just got permission from the Hokage’s son so-”

“I’m leaving before anything else can be blamed on me.” Hiruma laughed and waved with Konohamaru as he left.

“Most places let chunin drink.” Ebisu told Iruka who was sniffing the glass Aoba handed him. “Unless you’re extremely young when it happens.”

“They let me drink.” Kakashi spoke up and Iruka laughed at all the shocked faces sent Kakashi’s way. He was glad Kakashi came, Iruka knew that most of the group only started hanging out with him because of his friendship with Anko and Ibiki but he was glad they all seemed to be friends. He had been a little worried he lost them all two years ago when Asuma left. Kakashi shrugged as Gai laughed, “I mean there was a war going on.”

“You were like 3 years old.” Anko giggled.

“I was 6 when I was a chunin but I didn’t get my first drink until I was 12.” Kakashi shrugged. “They do care about age somewhat”

“I still can’t imagine Minato-san buying anyone a drink.” Raido seemed to be laughing to himself. “I don’t think he drank at all.”

“Is your sensei supposed to buy your first drink?” Gai asked confused, “Because Genma got ours.” Meaning him, Genma and Ebisu.

“You mean stole.” Ebisu sniffed and Genma winked at him. Iruka wondered if they were still a thing or not. They weren’t really public about PDA if they were.

“Gai got so sick.” Genma looked at Kakashi. “Didn’t he puke on you?”

“I thought he puked on Kurenai.” Kakashi hummed thinking about it. Kurenai was still on her mission. Turned out the Daimyo's daughter wanted to have as many kids as possible as quickly as possible. Kurenai had written a letter to Gai complaining that she needed to get out soon or she'd go nuts. 

“Shikaku bought all of us our first drinks.” Mizuki shrugged. “Though that explains why Kurenai didn’t seem interested in more than one.”

“Tsume-sensei gave us drinks when we were genin.” Izumo whined against the table. “We tried to out drink her and all of us ended up in the hospital.”

“It was pretty bad.” Kotetsu laughed.

“It was.” Tsubaki put a hand over her face as she remembered. “I had a headache for two weeks.”

“Jiraiya-sama bought mine but he’s pretty funny when he’s drunk.” Anko grinned. Iruka took a sip of Aoba’s drink before making a face.

“That tastes awful.” He put the cup on the table. “That ... what is that?”

“Cheap beer.” Aoba grinned.

“No if we’re going to do this right we’re going to do this right!” Anko stood up and slammed her hands on the table with a wide grin. She pointed at Iruka, “That doesn’t count.”

“Just because it sucked doesn’t mean it doesn’t count.” Aoba grinned and Raido snorted on his drink spitting some up.

“That’s not what you said about-” A hand slapped over his face and he looked at Anko surprised.

“Jokes about how shitty Genma is in bed can wait.” Anko looked at all of them as Genma flushed.

“Hey!”

“All of your missions are to pay your bill here and go to Iruka’s house. Bring your best and favorite drinks! I’ll bring more food! Let’s go!” Anko jumped up and they cheered. “Let’s get wasted at home! C’mon c’mon!”

“I’ll get the tab guys.” Inoichi appeared. “You guys just try not to disturb the neighbors.” Everyone cheered again.

“Thanks Inoichi-sensei.” Iruka grinned walking over to the man. “Did you want to come?”

“No I think it’s time for us old people to call it a night.” Iruka glanced over to see Choza sleeping on the table with Shikamaru, Ino and Choji all sleeping against him too while Yoshino and Chiharu while Shikaku walked over to them. Iruka smiled when Shikaku tugged on his vest.

“Bout time.” The other man grinned. “Too bad you didn’t win the last round. Inoichi told us you did really well.”

“Well I did fight some really tough shinobi.” Iruka grinned. “I’m glad I just didn’t get stabbed this time.”

“Me too.” Inoichi said with great relief. “Now I heard what you guys were doing so just ... take it easy alright? Don’t let anyone go nuts that’s on duty tomorrow.”

“Yes sir.” Iruka grinned and said goodbye before turning to see Kakashi, Yugao and Hayate still seating at the table. “Did they already head to my house?”

“I think some of them are already drunk.” Yugao laughed and tugged on his vest. “This looks good on you.”

Iruka grinned and adjusted the headband on his head. “I still have to get used to this not being around my neck. Did you want to head over?”

“Actually.” Kakashi stood up, “I wanted to buy your first drink.”

Iruka blinked, “Really?”

Kakashi curved his eye. “It will make me the winner of Anko’s game.” Iruka laughed.

“You should buy me one too senpai.” Yugao huffed. “I haven’t tried anything either.” They all looked at Hayate who shrugged.

“Genma and Raido drink when we train. I’ve had some, I don’t really care for it but I like sake.” Hayate smirked.

Kakashi led them to the bar counter and waved at the bartender who was an older kunoichi. She smirked and nodded. Iruka tapped his fingers against the counter and grinned at Kakashi. She came over with four cups and a sake pitcher which Kakashi took and handed out.

“In the tradition of being able to die for your village, first drink is on me.” Kakashi said in an odd way as if mimicking someone else. Iruka laughed and they clinked cups with each other before drinking down there small cup.

“Oh god.” Yugao stuck out her tongue. “People drink this for fun? My nose is burning.”

Hayate started coughing.

“This is .... it tastes like medicine.” Iruka scrunched up his nose and looked at Kakashi. “But it’s better than Aoba’s drink, that tasted like sewage.” He held up his cup and Kakashi poured him another one as the older teen laughed.

“I think Hayate needs some air.” Yugao put her and Hayate’s cups down. “See you both at your house later?” Iruka nodded and she kissed his cheek. “I’m so happy for you! Thank you for the drink senpai! I ... think I can live without it.” She laughed and went to Hayate who was coughing at the door.

“Genma and Raido probably give him cheap sake.” Kakashi noted and clinked cups with Iruka again. Iruka grinned and drank it too before wincing. Kakashi laughed and Iruka glanced to see Kakashi’s cup was empty too, he was doing it fast enough that Iruka couldn’t see his face. Iruka felt a little warmer as Kakashi poured them both another drink.

“Earlier you sounded like you were quoting someone.” Iruka clinked his cup against Kakashi’s. “Who bought you your first drink?” It didn’t really sound like something Minato would have said ... Kushina maybe.

“Kohari bought me my first drink.” Kakashi stated and Iruka spit out the drink in his mouth. It burned, he coughed wiping at the tears in his eyes as he coughed. Kakashi patted his back gently. “Sorry, I should have waited until you swallowed.”

“My mom?” Iruka asked. His mom bought Kakashi a drink when Kakashi was 12? Kakashi nodded and shrugged.

“It was after our first mission together.” Kakashi glanced at Iruka a little nervously. “Sorry, I hope it was okay I brought her up.”

“No it’s okay, no one ... really talks about her.” Iruka looked at the bar. He was surprised but at the same time ... not really. “I hear a lot about my dad but I know my mom’s work was more private.” Iruka blinked and gasped. “That’s how you knew about the boar sign! She was ... you were ... when you were 12?”

Kakashi laughed. “That was a while back wasn’t it? She only ever showed me those papers once.” He didn’t need to tell Iruka it was on the night she died.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Iruka asked confused and Kakashi shrugged. Iruka blinked. “Am I even supposed to know all of this?”

Kakashi shrugged again this time looking amused. Iruka glared at him with a smile. “If I get interrogated by Ibiki it will be all your fault.”

“I’m sure you could work you way out of it as his landlord.” Kakashi teased and tugged on Iruka’s vest. “Congratulations. I’m sorry I didn’t get to see it.” Iruka realized Kakashi really did sound upset at not seeing his chunin exams. He himself found himself touching his vest to make sure it was real, finally. 16 and a chunin.

“It’s alright.” He grinned. “You’ll just have to see how amazing I am in the field. Thank you for buying my drink and ... if you have any stories about my mom I’d like to hear them some time?”

“Let’s head to your house before they wreck the place.” Kakashi tugged Iruka’s ponytail. Iruka laughed his face feeling warm as they walked outside. It was cool for a spring night. “I could probably tell you about one mission.”

“Oh what?” Iruka asked eagerly.

“There was this one time we heard some rogue nin were harassing a class of students.” Kakashi looked at Iruka amused. “When we got there a student had put a barrier around his class to protect them while his teachers fought.”

Iruka blinked before smiling wide. “That’s unfair, I was there for that one.”

“Were you? Mahh.” Kakashi curved his eye. “Who knew?”

“You did.” Iruka laughed. “You’re not leaving me a lot of leeway for me to pretend I don’t know who you are when you’re in your other uniform.”

“You know Tenzo’s and Yugao’s.” Kakashi shrugged. “I’m more open about it, honestly my mask is more of a symbol at this point.”

Iruka nodded, it was true. Comrade Killer Kakashi and Hound were one in the same in a lot of the gossip but Iruka glanced at the teen walking lazily with him. It was hard to believe there were such dark rumors around the other teen. Kakashi was funny but distant. He looked lazy and always had that perverted book with him but Iruka knew Kakashi was always aware of his surroundings. Iruka wanted to be friends with him but also found himself intimidated by the idea ... but there was something about Kakashi. 

As if he had always been there. 

“Still I’m glad you all trust me.” Iruka scratched the scar on his nose. “Man I feel warm, do you feel warm?”

“That would be the alcohol.” Kakashi laughed as they made it to Iruka’s house, it was hard not to see it, all the lights were on and you could hear laughing. “I think they started the party without you.”

“How rude.” Iruka laughed and paused when Kakashi stopped following him. “You’re leaving?”

“I’m on duty tomorrow.” Kakashi waved him off. “Have fun and congratulations.”

“Thanks Kakashi.” Iruka grinned. “See you around!” He waved before making his way to the the house.

He grinned at all the laughter inside, it felt nice coming home to that.

XXX

Kakashi hummed earning a glare from the others on gate duty with him. He looked at them, “You guys okay? You look like you might be sick? Eat something bad? Party too hard maybe?”

“Stop talking.” Raido groaned leaning against a post but keeping his eyes out at the forest in front of them. “You were smart to leave early, I’m not as young as I used to be. Anko’s a monster.”

“The world won’t stop spinning.” Genma whined from his spot, he had his head between his legs. “Wasn’t Aoba going to bring us all something?”

“Good morning my fellow shinobi!” Gai jumped up and Raido and Genma both winced.

“I’m going to be sick.” Genma whined. “How are you so awake?”

“I never let my youthfulness go to waste.” Gai grinned and gave them all a thumbs up. “There is no time for hangovers when you have duty, I started drinking water early and ran 100 laps around the village before my shift.”

“Monster.” Genma mumbled. “You are the monster, not Anko.”

“Haha.” Gai laughed and pat Genma’s back. Kakashi let out an amused chuckle, Gai knew exactly what he was doing. “Gai you should sing that song we heard in Kuso, I bet it would wake everyone up.”

“I hate you.” Raido glared at Kakashi as Gai broke out in song.

“Hokage have mercy I’m here.” Aoba landed. “I see Gai’s already here, sorry Genma.” He handed Genma a pill and another one to Raido. He glanced at Gai and Kakashi, “You two alright?”

“Obviously.” Gai smiled before singing again.

“I’m fine.” Kakashi waved Aoba off, but he didn’t miss how Aoba stared at Gai for a few seconds longer than necessary. Aoba looked over at him before smiling. “Well I have more to deliver, Choza didn’t look to happy that we found another use for one of his food pills so this might be the last time we can use these as hangover cures.”

“Probably for the best.” Raido swallowed his pill. “These never settle in my stomach right if I don’t work it off in training later.”

“Thanks Aoba.” Genma waved him off. Kakashi watched Aoba look back at Gai one more time before leaving.

Kakashi looked over to Gai, did something happen at the party?

XXX

Iruka groaned rubbing his face into the pillow. He sniffed it.

This wasn’t his pillow.

He made a confused noise.

“Shhh not time to wake up yet.” Anko mumbled next to him before letting out a snore. Iruka blinked his eyes open and looked at her before yawning and turning to look at Ibiki who had an arm over the both of them. He blushed realizing they were all still very naked.

Everyone started leaving the party and he was still keyed up from finally getting his vest and Anko asked if he wanted to try something new.

He did.

He experienced a lot of things with them.

His body felt sore, satisfied and educated. He winced as his head twinged. “Mm get up.” He mumbled.

“No.” Anko moved and wrapped an arm around him before falling back asleep.

“You alright?” Ibiki whispered and Iruka looked over to him before he felt himself giggling.

“Yeah last night was fun, I just want some water. My head hurts.” Iruka smiled. Last night had been fun, sex was funnier than he expected or maybe it was just Anko and Ibiki having fun with him. Either way he couldn’t complain.

“Ugh a morning person.” Anko whined against his back.

“One second.” Ibiki laughed quietly before moving and taking Anko’s hands off Iruka. “You’re free.”

“Thanks.” Iruka quickly slid out of the bed and looked to see Anko attach to Ibiki before she started snoring again. Ibiki looked at her fondly before yawning and giving Iruka a thumbs up before closing his eyes. Iruka grinned before looking around the floor was a mess, he grabbed the first shirt and put it on which was way too large for him but he figured Ibiki wouldn’t mind and made his way to the kitchen. He winced again as he saw how bright it was outside the room with the sun coming in the windows.

Getting downstairs seemed to make him aware of all the aches and pains he had but they weren’t as bad as his head ache. The living room was a mess of empty bottles and half eaten food, Yugao was sleeping on the couch with a light snore.

“Good morning.” Tenzo said as Iruka entered the kitchen. Iruka jumped before wincing at his head. “Are you alright?”

“My head.” Iruka sighed, it hurt. “I just want some water.”

“Here.” Tenzo made him a glass before handing it to Iruka. “Or did you want your rose water?”

Iruka sipped at the cup and thought about it. He was glad he had Tenzo know about the rose water helping with the seal headaches, also Tenzo made it way better than he did. He was pretty sure it might be magic. “I don’t think I need it.” He looked over at Tenzo to see the other teen give him a once over, Iruka blushed. “How are you feeling?”

“I didn’t drink that much.” Tenzo grinned, “I’m surprised you’re standing.”

“I switched to water after Hayate got sick.” Iruka laughed. “It was a fun night though.”

“I heard you guys laughing in Anko's room.” Tenzo smirked and Iruka blushed again. “Didn’t sound at all like senpai’s books.”

“You’ve read them?” Iruka asked and Tenzo shrugged with a smile.

“They’re interesting.” Tenzo put his cup in the sink. “I’m leaving, you’re off today?”

“Yep.” Iruka grinned, “I’m going to go back to sleep and then go to Ichiraku with Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza.”

“Congratulations again.” Tenzo pat Iruka’s shoulder as he passed him.

“Good luck today.” Iruka yawned as he waved Tenzo bye before he put his own cup in the sink and went to his room. Hayate was sleeping in his bed. Iruka sighed before climbing in next to him, it would give him more room than Anko and Ibiki’s bed anyway. Hayate was still smaller.

“Mmm.” Hayate rolled to give Iruka more space. “Night.”

“Good night.” Iruka grinned before closed his eyes.

Last night had been fun, he was glad to celebrate with everyone. Having his first time with Anko and Ibiki had been unplanned but also good, probably better than if he had to sleep with someone on a mission. Though now he wondered if he could ever imagine having sex with someone he wasn’t friends with.

He hummed, he didn’t know why he’d want to.

XXX

“I’m so glad you’re back.” Ayako, the head scribe in the mission room, smiled as she greeted Iruka back into the mission room. “I think you’re the only one Mika-san likes and he’s been in a foul mood.”

“Can I stop by and say hi to him before I start my shift at the desk?” Iruka asked, he hadn’t seen Mika a lot since he stopped working in the mission room, it was a secure room and it was hard to have an excuse to go down there when you weren’t delivering scrolls.

“Sure why don’t you go ahead and turn those in.” Ayako pointed at a basket of scrolls. “Don’t let him keep you down there, we’re going to need your help today, a lot of missions came in.”

“I won’t.” Iruka grinned grabbing the basket and making his way down. He could hear Mika’s grunts from down the hall. “With all that noise you’re making you’d think you hated your job.” Iruka grinned as he put the basket at Mika’s window.

Mika looked up at Iruka and .. he didn’t smile but it was definitely a smirk. “Oh look who’s finally came back, I thought you gave up on being a shinobi.”

“Nope.” Iruka grinned and tugged at his vest. “Just got promoted.”

“I heard. I saw.” Mika hummed. “Wife made me go watch. Good job.” Mika took the basket. “I’m glad you’re back, they’re getting lazy up there.”

“I’ll definitely make sure we don’t send you any half assed scrolls Mika-san.” Iruka grinned. “How have you been?”

“Old.” Mika sniffed before putting down a piece of hard candy on the counter. “Trying to keep my wife from having bad teeth.”

Iruka grinned and took it. “It’s good you care about her health so much. Thank you.” Iruka popped it in his mouth. “But I should start my shift, I’ll see you later!”

“Bah.” Mika waved him off and Iruka grinned. He made his way back to the desk to see the lines were already getting long. He quickly made his way back to the empty seat.

“Back in the mission room already?” Iruka blinked up at Hitoshi, the chunin from his first day in the mission room with Gai. “Things sure got stricter when they let a genin in here.” The man was smirking and Iruka smirked back taking the scroll.

“Well you know, sometimes we need to look back at the basics to see where things were falling apart before. Of course I’m a chunin now so I must have been doing something right.” Iruka looked over the scroll and was happy to see it was filled out neatly and perfectly. “Perfect, are you still on duty?”

“Yeah.” Hitoshi grinned as Iruka stamped his scroll. “Anything fun?”

“I’ll let you choose between message delivery or watching the back gate but only because your scroll was so nice.” Iruka held up two C missions and the chunin laughed.

“Nothing like getting yelled at by a kid, didn’t want a repeat. I’ll take gate duty.” Hitoshi took the scroll. “Can’t wait to see what a menace you’ll be now with the vest.”

“I wasn’t a menace.” Iruka huffed earning a snort from the scribe next to him. Iruka looked at Akio. “I wasn’t.”

“You were.” Akio chuckled. “But it made our lives easier so I’m not going to complain.”

“Well now that I’m a chunin I’m sure it will be easier.” Iruka grinned before taking the next person in line.

XXX

“I’ll take the scroll when you fill it out correctly Nami-san.”

Kakashi paused outside the mission room, he wasn’t used to hearing that voice with that sort of tone. He opened the door to see the long lines and up at the front Iruka was standing and pointing down at a scroll as a Jonin argued with him. Nami had a bit of a reputation for getting in fights when he was drunk and a few complaints on missions but he always did his job well. Kakashi shut the door behind him and got into Iruka’s line.

“I already filled it out, I don’t need to fill out everything. It doesn’t matter it’s just a simple C rank.” Nami argued. “You probably feel nice with that vest on but you’re still new.”

“My rank has nothing to do with this.” Iruka bit back. “Even if I was a genin I wouldn’t take this scroll back.” The room hushed and Kakashi could see the scribes looking worried but knowing better than to step between ninjas. The other chunin at the desk were looking at Iruka like he was crazy. Iruka took a deep breath. “Now you will take this back and fill it all out correctly and return it to me.”

“And if I don’t?” Nami asked haughtily.

“Then you're off duty until you can fill out your paperwork correctly.” Iruka bit back. “It might not seem like much to you but all of the information needs to be filled out correctly and precisely. Even if this was a D rank I wouldn’t take it. You never know what information might be necessary for future missions and if you can’t see that then maybe you should go back to the academy where I learned all this!”

“Why you little-”

“Why don’t you just fill it out correctly, it takes two seconds.” The jonin behind Nami yawned. “You’re holding up the line.”

Nami flushed angrily before grabbing his scroll. “I’ll be back.”

Iruka smiled as if none of that had happened. “Thank you.”

Kakashi watched as Nami angrily stormed out of the mission room with his scroll. Some of the people in line whistled when the door closed and others started whispering. Iruka looked up at the next person in line and took his scroll and looked it over as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Kakashi thought about it, Iruka had been in the mission room as a genin and had started fights then maybe he was used to it. Still Kakashi glanced back at the door, that could be dangerous too.

It didn’t take long before Iruka looked up and saw that he was next. Iruka grinned and held out his hand. “Hey Kakashi.”

“Iruka.” Kakashi nodded. “You seem to fit in here.”

“You saw that earlier? I’m sorry.” Iruka sighed before nodding at Kakashi’s scroll and accepting it. “We have rules for a reason.”

“True.” Kakashi nodded and glanced to see people were staring at both of them with wide-eyes. Well if word got around that Iruka knew him maybe it would be for the better but there was also a chance it could hurt more.

“Iruka here is the duty roster.” The scribe next to Iruka handed the teen a clipboard with papers.

“Oh good I can finally stop asking if they’re still on duty.” Iruka laughed and looked over the list. “Looks like you’re off now Kakashi, be free.”

“Thanks.” Kakashi curved his one eye and left making sure to check out who was whispering when he left. He didn’t think it would cause issues but it wouldn’t be stupid to be cautious either.

But he was pretty sure Iruka could handle himself.

XXX

“The mission room isn’t that bad.” Iruka dodged Mizuki’s punch. “It’s just a few people who don’t realize it only takes a few minutes to fill out a report.”

“Yeah well, it was worse before they implemented all that new stuff.” Mizuki kicked.

“True.” Iruka landed a punch but then Mizuki flipped him over on his back. “Oof.”

“You fight a lot like Asuma.” Mizuki laughed helping Iruka up, “But you don’t have the body to match.”

“Yeah well no one can be as big as him or his brother.” Iruka wiped his hands before getting back in a fighting stance. “I forget you guys were on a team under Shikaku.”

“Easy to forget when I’m the only one still here.” Mizuki sighed. “I know Kurenai was supposed to be back but the person she was guarding is pregnant again so they asked her to stay but it’s weird without either of them here.”

“You have Tsubaki.” Iruka teased and dodged another hit. Mizuki flushed pink. “You like her.”

“I do.” Mizuki laughed and got Iruka in the stomach. Iruka winced and jabbed Mizuki’s side before he was flipped over again. “You should train with Gai or Aoba. They’re both good with taijustu.”

“You trying to say something?” Iruka huffed from his spot on the ground.

“You suck.” Mizuki laughed before Iruka wiped his feet from under him and he hit the ground. “Okay I deserved that.”

“You did.” Iruka sat back down. “You’re going on a mission tomorrow?”

“Yeah I think it will only be a week but the guys I’m going with want to be cautious.” Mizuki stood up and stretched. “Try not to make any trouble while I’m gone.”

“No promises.” Iruka laughed. “Want to go to lunch? I’m getting hungry. I promise it won't be Ichiraku this time.”

“Can’t, I’m meeting Shikaku and the other team members to talk about the mission.” Mizuki looked up at the sun. “I should probably go take a shower. I’ll see you later.”

“Stay safe.” Iruka called after him before laying back down in the dirt with a huff. He was hungry but he was also tired. He yawned before getting back to his feet and picking up his back and he made his way back home.

“Duck!” Iruka dropped down in time for a sword to pass over his head. He looked around immediately on guard.

“Sorry!” Hayate jumped next to him. “It’s Raido’s fault.”

“Says the one who let go of his sword.” Raido landed next to Iruka. “Good job ducking, that would have gotten your chest.”

“What happened?” Iruka asked. “I really don’t want to get stabbed again.”

“We were training and I lost my grip.” Hayate mumbled pulling his sword out of a tree. Iruka looked over and noticed Raido had a sword that was long and black. “Raido’s been helping me out with my training.”

“Don’t sound too happy about it.” Raido smirked.

“I’ve never seen a black sword before.” Iruka blinked at it, “Can I see it?” Raido smiled and handed him the hilt. “Is this a chakra blade?”

“No its Kokuto. Normally it’s poisoned but I thought I should hold off on that part of training until later.” Raido smirked at Hayate, “Until he gets better.”

“I’m good.” Hayate huffed. “I’m just not an elite assassin yet.”

“Please don’t kill him.” Iruka laughed at Raido and handed him back his sword. “Or get Yugao’s permission first.”

“If I have too.” Raido laughed. “Still, sorry about the stray sword, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Maybe stop that too.” Iruka smirked at Hayate. It was nice seeing his teammate frustrated at having to keep up with someone else for once. “I’ll see you later.”

“If I die, avenge me.” Hayate called out after him before coughing. “I’m serious!”

“I will!” Iruka laughed before he finally got out of the training fields. It didn’t mean he wasn’t in danger from a stray sword or kunai but it was less likely. He finally got home and collapsed on his bed.

He’d take a nap and then eat.

That was a good plan.

XXX

Being a chunin made Iruka’s life a lot more active in different ways. He was meeting more people and working the mission room. He rotated gate duty and could start taking on solo C and B missions but he also got to work with people he knew more.

Iruka watched as the crows flew over the city. “That’s amazing.” He grinned at Aoba who was smiling but was obviously concentrating on his jutsu.

“You get used to it.” Genma yawned.

“Jealous.” Aoba mumbled before tensing. “I found our five bandits at a brothel. And we have company.”

“Who?” Iruka asked quickly, was it good or bad company?

“Looks like Jiraiya-sama is doing research for those books Kakashi likes so damn much.” Aoba smirked facing them. “We can probably get all five of the shinobi without him but we should probably send a warning if he’s working an angle. If he could lure them out that would be best.”

“Smoke bomb?” Iruka asked and they both shook their head. “Bird call?”

“He’d know that but it could be loud in there.” Aoba sighed. “One of us should henge.” He was the team captain and he looked at both Genma and Iruka. “Which one of you is better at keeping your hands to yourself?”

Which is how Iruka found himself henged as a busty blonde woman and walking to the brothel. He could still hear Genma’s laughter even though he knew it was ridiculous. It was for a mission. Walking in heels was a pain. Iruka cursed and leaned against a wall to fix his shoe, he’d never met Jiraiya but he had seen him around the city a lot when he was younger. He felt like he looked ridiculous but both Genma and Aoba swore he looked like he looked like Jiraiya’s type.

Iruka caught his reflection in a window and blushed. This was so ridiculous.

But he had a role to play. He took a deep breath and hoped it would go over well. He walked into the brothel with a glare. The woman at the front desk straightened her back. “Oh, how can I help you ma’am?”

“I’m looking for my husband.” Iruka sniffed angrily. “I know he’s here.”

The woman looked him up and down surprised. Iruka figured she either couldn’t imagine his ‘husband’ cheating on him or imagined exactly what the man’s type was and wondered if Iruka used to work there.

“I’m afraid I can’t ... um ... “ The woman was frazzled. “I can’t tell you the name of any of our clients, we like privacy and-”

“I know he’s here!” Iruka stomped his foot and winced as his heel wobbled. “Jiraiya! You get your ass down here!” He shouted and hoped it still sounded feminine.

“What’s going on?” A man popped around the corner, he smiled at Iruka and gave him a once over. “Ma’am is there a problem?”

“I’m here to collect my husband.” Iruka huffed and crossed his arms hoping to make his chest stand out more. “He was supposed to meet me for shopping and he never came. I know he’s here so let me get him.”

“It’s Jiraiya-sama.” The girl at the desk whispered and the man looked startled.

“That fool got married?” He laughed and looked at Iruka. “Though I have to say you are his type.”

“That won’t matter for long, will you take him to me or not?” Iruka flipped his long hair and the man smiled.

“How about I give you two a private room to sort things out.” The man smiled. “As long as you promise to keep your voice down.”

“It’s him you have to worry about for that.” Iruka leered and was pleasantly pleased when the man and woman blushed. “Take me to the room please.”

The man took Iruka to a private room and disappeared quickly. Iruka took a deep breath and sat down. He could do this, he could stay in character and hope that Jiraiya wouldn’t be too pissed. If he was it had all been Aoba’s idea anyway. Still Jiraiya was one of the legendary -

“I’m telling you I think you’re confused, let me go back to the ladies.” A man was laughing with a whiney tone. “Ladies I’ll be back!”

“Jiraiya-sama I don’t know how you did it but she seems angry so I would keep your voice down. Probably married in one of your drunken fits no doubt.” The man from earlier was hushing Jiraiya. “If you found her at a brothel you should ask if she’d work here.”

Iruka tsk’d and stood up.

“I’m telling you I don’t have a wi-” Jiraiya stopped when the man opened the door and revealed Iruka. Jiraiya blinked, a blush on his cheeks from drinking. “Why ...” His eyes raked over Iruka’s henged form. “Hello dear.”

“Honey.” Iruka bit out before looking at the other man. “Can we have some privacy?”

“Oh of course.” The man pushed Jiraiya into the room and closed the door. Iruka kept his arms crossed and the angry expression, his heart was pounding against his chest.

“I knew I’d find you here.” Iruka huffed and pressed the sign for ‘friend’ against Jiraiya’s chest. Jiraiya blinked before grinning and grabbing Iruka’s hips. Iruka resisted the urge to fight him off.

“Honey, it’s not what you think. I’m here for inspiration.” Jiraiya whined in a baby voice while tapping out asking what was happening against Iruka’s hips. “I promise there was nothing uncouth.”

“You forget I’ve read your books.” Iruka sniffed angrily putting his hands against Jiraiya’s in a playful attempt to push him away. He signed, ‘leave’ or ‘help’. Jiraiya nodded. “I know exactly what you’re doing with these women. You were supposed to meet me for shopping.”

Jiraiya tapped ‘help’ on Iruka’s side. “I’m sorry baby.” He cooed before grabbing Iruka’s ass.

Iruka didn’t fake slapping him with a flush on his cheeks. Jiraiya blinked and Iruka cursed mentally, there was a chance that old guy was watching. He leaned forward like he’d seen Anko do with Ibiki and put his arms around Jiraiya’s neck. “Don’t baby me until I forgive you.” He whispered playing with Jiraiya’s hair.

Jiraiya groaned and pressed his head against Iruka’s shoulder. “Rough wife.” He whispered low before grabbing Iruka’s hips again. “Alright I promise to make it up to you but can I stay here for a little while longer? I promise it’s for the book.” He pouted at Iruka playfully.

Iruka sighed. “Fine, but in three hours you should meet me for dinner. There’s a great place with an outside garden and I’ll bring two of my friends. Don’t bring more than five of yours, last time they got too loud.”

“I do like your friends.” Jiraiya cooed. “I’ll only bring the gentlest of my pals.”

“And you have to buy me something nice.” Iruka glared when Jiraiya’s hands went to his ass again. Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows.

“Only the nicest.”

“If you’re late this time I’m leaving you for a real writer.” Iruka sniffed and Jiraiya looked at him wounded and took his hands off Iruka. Iruka smiled. “I mean it.”

“Of course honey.” Jiraiya laughed. “Do you want me to walk you out, one of horrible men here might mistake you for one of the workers.”

“Don’t worry, I can take care of myself.” Iruka smiled and patted Jiraiya’s cheek. “See you soon ... honey.”

Iruka walked out of the place with a huff at the man and woman at the front. The man was panting obviously he had been listening in and ran down to get to the front but even Iruka could walk pretty fast in heels if he thought about it. He waited until he was back with Genma and Aoba before he unhenged.

“I miss her already.” Genma winked and Iruka rolled his eyes.

“He’s going to meet us in the back garden in three hours.” Iruka blushed. “And neither of you told me he was handsy!”

“Well ... I’ve never experienced it myself.” Aoba coughed. “Sorry.”

“How handsy?” Genma leered and Iruka kicked his shin. “Ouch! Sorry!”

“C’mon let’s go and get ready.” Aoba was trying not to laugh. And they made their way into town. It was a little before the third hour mark when Jiraiya came out into the garden with the five bandits following him out looking pissed. Jiraiya was waving his arms drunkenly and laughing.

“Now now guys, I’m didn’t mean to offend.” Jiraiya giggled. “I’m sure we can solve this.”

“Yeah after we teach you a lesson old man.” The leader growled, they were all obviously drunk.

“Old?” Jiraiya gasped dropping the drunk act. “I’m not old!”

“Please don’t start anything!” The man from earlier came out waving his arms. Iruka quickly moved and grabbed him before one of the bandits in the back hit him. Iruka put him inside the building and smiled. The man blinked surprised.

“They’ll be gone in a second, stay inside please.” Iruka shut the door before turning around. He quickly dodged the bandit that swung at him and punched him in the throat causing the man to choke and take a few steps back before Genma stabbed him with a drugged senbon. He winced at the throat and touched his own.

“Really Iruka? The throat?” Genma hissed sympathetically. “Ouch.”

“These guys harassed a school full of children.” Iruka looked at the others that had been taken out. “They’re lucky they're not dead.”

“Ah!” Jiraiya screamed and pointed at Iruka. “It was you, wasn’t it?! I can tell by the way your move! And that temper!”

Iruka flushed hotly, “Thank you for your help Jiraiya-sama.” He couldn’t meet Jiraiya’s eyes.

“That henge was wonderful, Iruka-chan was it?” Jiraiya leered at Iruka. “I’m going to miss my wife dearly.”

“I’m sure she hopes you find happiness elsewhere.” Iruka choked and took a step away from the older man. “Very far away, somewhere else.”

“Thanks for your help Jiraiya-sama.” Genma grinned.

“Need us to take any messages to Konoha?” Aoba asked and Jiraiya nodded before pulling a scroll out of his jacket.

“Give that to Sandaime.” Jiraiya smiled at Iruka. “Hope we get to work together again Iruka-chan.”

Iruka huffed when the man disappeared and glared and Genma and Aoba who were trying not to laugh. “Next time you two can henge.”

“Hey you made an impression on one of the legendary sannin.” Genma laughed and then ran when Iruka tried to kick him again.

Iruka prayed the next time he saw Jiraiya it would under a more impressive circumstances.

XXX

Kakashi looked at the battlefield around them. He didn’t understand why the team had come through this field for their scroll recovery mission. Mizuki had been the team leader, what had he been thinking?

Sure it was a more direct route but it had left them open to attack. Unless they hadn’t had any choice. He frowned looking around before he noticed Crow nod at him. Kakashi landed next to him, their teams were working a joint mission this time.

Kakashi looked at the dead Leaf shinobi on the ground, it only looked like a small leg wound. He frowned. They had been sent here to find the body and take it home but there was something else going on.

“I’ll seal him up.” Crow pulled out the scroll to seal the fallen comrade. Kakashi looked around.

“That wound shouldn’t have killed him.” Kakashi picked up a kunai off the ground. “Unless it was poisoned?”

“The mission report was a little vague but I don’t think we should stay here much longer.” Crow nodded at the sunset. “Did you want to test any of the weapons for poison?”

“It wouldn’t hurt.” Kakashi picked up a few more and put them in his pack.

He had a terrible feeling about this.

He didn’t know why but ...

It almost felt like Orochimaru’s presence has been in the area. Kakashi shuddered, he hadn’t been near that man in a long time but he definitely left an impression.

Kakashi looked back at the battlefield.

It felt wrong.

They made it back home and handed the body over to the medical staff, Kakashi went to report to Shikaku who was waiting for him in one of the private waiting rooms. Kakashi took of his ANBU mask when the door was shut.

“What do you think?” Shikaku asked quickly.

“I don’t know, it’s hard to tell if there was any foul play. There had been too many recent battles there. I took some weapons I found to be tested for poison.” Kakashi sat down. “It didn’t feel right there.”

“Feel?” Shikaku asked raising an eyebrow.

“There was something about that area.” Kakashi shook his head. “But both my team and Crow’s didn’t find anything that would go against their reports but it also didn’t find much to go with them either.”

“Hm.” Shikaku nodded keeping his arms crossed. “Is Crow filing the report?”

“Yeah.” Kakashi nodded. “The doctors have the body now too.”

“It should have been a routine mission.” Shikaku sighed, “I just want to know where we went wrong. No one should have died.”

“I’m sure we can figure it out if they find anything.” Kakashi stood when someone knocked on the door. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Alright, thank you Kakashi.” Shikaku nodded as Kakashi put his mask back on and left. Kakashi found himself taking the long way back to headquarters, he wanted to swing by the Memorial stone. He stopped when he saw Iruka and Mizuki on the training field. He saw Mizuki flip Iruka over before both of them laughed.

Kakashi shook his head.

If there was anything wrong they would let him know.

It wouldn’t pay to jump the gun now. Mizuki hadn’t done anything wrong if his report was correct. He was Asuma and Kurenai’s team member. He was Shikaku’s student. Kakashi took a breath.

He finished making his way to the Memorial stone. Maybe talking with Obito would help clear his head. It usually did.

XXX

It was his fault.

Not the fight of course but that he had been caught off guard.

Iruka knew he should have been paying attention but he had been tired. He’d worked a shift in the mission room in the morning and was proud he’d only sent two scrolls back that had come back swiftly and corrected. After that he had a meeting with the Hokage about adding more things into his workload so that he could start doing his Secret Keeper duties and that meant apparently becoming an aide to the Hokage. Iruka had been exhausted by the time he made it to the guard shift at the gate that he was taking over for Izumo so that he, Kotetsu and Tsubaki could watch Tsume’s kids and their dogs while she went for a long mission.

So by the time he was heading home he had only been thinking about his bed and wondering if Tenzo would show him how he made his rose water because it tasted better than Iruka’s and Sandaime had mentioned wanting to adjust the seal so headaches were in his future.

He hadn’t expected them so soon.

Iruka blinked blearily up at the three jonin who had punched him and dragged him into one of the dark alleys. He tensed when he recognized Nami, the jonin he had fought with regularly in the mission room but there was Shogeki and Kogeki, the Akimichi brothers who had just been promoted. Their reports were always awful as well, Iruka might have asked them to find a third team member to write it for them from now on.

Iruka didn’t regret it though, they were all rude jerks.

“This is your fault for not knowing when to leave things alone. We’re higher ranked than you and it’s about time you remembered to respect jonin.” Nami spat out, his hand clutched Iruka’s vest.

“I respect jonin just fine.” Iruka started before his brain could catch up to his mouth. “It’s you that I don’t respect at all.”

“Why you-” Nami punched Iruka again causing his ears to ring. Iruka hissed as his head complained, fine if they were really going to fight him on this then he would give them a fight. Iruka used Nami’s grip on his vest to pull up his legs and kicked Nami with both feet sending him back into the wall across the alley.

“Nami!” Kogeki shouted as Shogeki lunged at Iruka catching his arm and swinging him into the wall again. Iruka cursed as he struggled against the hold twisting his arm, he hoped they didn’t break it. Iruka twisted his head to face the older man before spitting out a wave of water, Shogeki fell back but took Iruka was him throwing him in the air. Iruka could see people were starting to pay attention as water rushed out onto the street before fading. Iruka managed to land on the roof before a large fist tried to grab at him. It got his sandal but he managed to slide his foot out before he jumped up and slammed his feet onto Kogeki’s head throwing the larger Akimichi out into the street. Iruka cursed as his feet got kicked out and he landed on his back before Nami was over him punching him again.

“You think you’re so much better than us! You just made chunin! You failed the test several times and we saw you fail each time!” Nami spat out before grabbing Iruka’s hair and pulling his face up. “You still think you’re all that great?”

“Yeah.” Iruka smiled before grabbing Nami’s vest and slamming his head against the older man’s. Iruka landed a good punch across his nose causing blood to pour out before Shogeki was grabbing him again. Iruka kicked at him. “Let me go you dumb-”

Iruka winced as a hand grabbed his vest but instead of getting punched like he expected the fist passed his head and slammed hard into Shogeki who let go of Iruka as he flew back into the alley wall. Iruka felt the pressure of punch send an air current past him before suddenly his feet were on the ground and he was looking up at Gai who was still glaring behind Iruka at Shogeki. Gai who was keeping Iruka on his feet with just a hand on his vest. Iruka let out a breath as he wobbled a little.

“Hey stay out of thi-” Nami was climbing to his feet as yelled at Gai but then there was a sword on his shoulder, not moving but appearing in warning.

“Stay down.” Hayate growled before letting out a small cough.

Iruka blinked surprised at Hayate and looked past him to see that Kogeki was still knocked out on the street and he winced when he heard the whistle of the police force coming. Gai winced too and Iruka looked around at the damage from the fight but the new hole in the wall with Shogeki in it was definitely from Gai’s punch.

A bunch of Uchiha appeared on the scene and Iruka was surprised Hayate didn’t put away his sword as Nami sat there cursing at him. Iruka looked up at the stern face of Uchiha Fugaku and wondered if he remembered him. He hoped not.

Fugaku held up his hand as Gai started talking. “All of you are under arrest, no talking until I get you to the station and get each of your reports separately.” Fugaku glared at all of them and they all stayed quiet as they got put in cuffs and walked to the station. Iruka realized he couldn’t really open one of his eyes as he looked around, he noticed they passed several people he knew. Anko dropped the dumpling she was about to put in her mouth. Genma nudged Ebisu and they both looked at the arrested line before disappearing. Iruka really hoped no one was going to call Inoichi or Shikaku but with the two Akimichi members lumbering behind him he knew Choza was going to know.

The choice got taken out of his hands when they passed Yoshino and Chiharu picking up Shikamaru, Ino and Choji from the playground. He only felt a little better when he heard both Shogeki and Kogeki whimper behind him at the site of Chiharu. Iruka sighed as they were led into the station and then each of them were taken to a different room. Iruka didn’t fight being able to sit down in a chair, he was filling a little woozy. He blinked up as Fugaku sat across from him.

“Hoped I wouldn’t see you in here again.” Fugaku picked up Iruka’s old file, even with one eye Iruka could see the picture of himself looking a few years younger. “What happened?”

“I was walking home, they pulled me into an alley to fight and I fought back.” Iruka answered honestly. “Gai and Hayate stopped it.” Fugaku hummed.

“Why were they fighting you? You’re merely a chunin compared to three jonin.”

Iruka shrugged, Fugaku was just stating facts. “I made them redo their reports in the mission room. I think they were embarrassed I wouldn’t take half-assed files.”

Fugaku looked at Iruka with a blank expression. “This is over filing mission reports?”

“I might have yelled at them in the mission room when they refused to do it right.” Iruka hesitated, “I mean, I wasn’t going to accept it and I wasn’t going to redo it for them. I wasn’t on those missions. They should do it themselves.”

Fugaku sighed pressing a hand to his forehead. “Not everyone knows that you’re the reason the reports got reformatted in the first place a few years ago. You and Maki of course.” Iruka blinked in surprise. “Alright, you’re going to have to sit in a cell until we get this all sorted out.”

“Yes sir?” Iruka stood up and on officer opened the door and Nami was led in. He glared at Iruka who glared right back.

It took longer than Iruka thought it should before Hayate and Gai joined him together. “Are you guys okay?” Iruka asked quickly standing up.

“Are we okay?” Hayate asked hotly, “Have you seen your face?”

“I haven’t had the chance.” Iruka blinked his one good eye, “But I can’t open one of my eyes so I’m pretty sure I’ve had better days.”

“Iruka what happened?” Gai put a hand on his shoulder. “We only saw the three of them fighting you but what started it?”

“They were mad about some stuff in the mission room.” Iruka winced when he ran a hand through his hair, he must have hit his head a few times. He looked at his fingers and there was a little blood.

“Here let me check your head.” Hayate moved over and undid Iruka’s ponytail before checking his head. Hayate hissed. “I should have been able to punch him at least once.”

“Thanks for not stabbing him.” Iruka smiled, “That probably would be way more paperwork.”

“Still ... to attack another comrade.” Gai clenched his fists. “This shouldn’t go unpunished. Especially three jonin against a chunin. I know you’re strong Iruka but you’re home and you shouldn’t have to fight those battles here.”

Iruka looked at Gai’s seriously expression and nodded, his throat feeling a little tight. “Thank you guys ... for stopping it. I don’t think I would have won that one.”

“You look like you got some good hits in.” Hayate mumbled before pressing against a spot that made Iruka hiss in pain. “You have a few bumps and a cut, you’re going to need to go to medical. Why didn’t you put up a barrier?”

“I didn’t think about it.” Iruka sighed. “That would have been a great idea. I’m just ... I had a long day.” Hayate put an arm around his shoulder and Iruka sighed. “Well I saw Anko, Genma, Ebisu, Yoshino and Chiharu all witness our walk to the station. Did you guys notice anyone else?”

“Yugao saw us but she left.” Hayate sighed obviously wondering where she went. “Do you think they’ll make us stay overnight?”

“Probably, I did last time I was here.” Iruka shrugged.

“They’ve made me stay every time too.” Gai sighed and Iruka and Hayate looked at him surprised. Gai winced. “I ... sometimes get excited and damage property. I’ve been better lately!”

“Were you the one that put a hole in Miso-san’s barn?” Hayate asked with a laugh. “And we had to send out 30 people to get all her animals?”

“Yeah.” Gai sighed before moving to sit on the bench in the room. “I felt really bad about it, it was an accident.”

They ended up spending the night with Iruka leaning against the wall as Hayate slept against him on one side and Gai snored on the other. He was amused his friends were able to fall asleep in here, he looked at the bars in front of them. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to but hopefully this would be the last time. When the sun started shining through the window above them a guard came to open their cell. “Time to go.”

“Did someone come for all of us?” Iruka joked and the guard smirked. Iruka froze. “How many people are out there?”

“A few.” The guard laughed. “Your friends ... or the other guys have to stay for a little while longer but you three can go. All your gear is up front. I’d say don’t do it again but from I hear, you guys were alright. Hope I don’t have to see you again.”

“Thanks Shin.” Gai laughed. “I’ll probably see you in a few weeks.”

“See you Gai.” The guard laughed and waved them off as they entered the main office. Where Shikaku, Inoichi, Kakashi, Yugao and Hayate’s parents were waiting.

“Before you get mad at them-” Iruka started at Hayate’s father, Hotaru, who was frowning but the man laughed and waved Iruka to stop.

“I heard the story from Fugaku. It’s fine, other than wanting to meet the other three but they said that wouldn’t be allowed.” Hotaru looked at Iruka. “You look terrible, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Iruka sighed relieved his friend wasn’t going to get in trouble with his parents. He glanced nervously at the others as Hayate spoke with his parents and grabbed his gear.

“Iruka you’re going to give me a heart attack.” Inoichi grabbed his face and inspected it. “We need to get you to medical. You could have asked them to take you, you know.”

“I haven’t had that much experience in being arrested. It was just the one time before this. Is it that bad?” Iruka tried to joke but Inoichi sighed. Iruka glanced at Kakashi who was listening as Gai whispered something to him. “Kakashi, are you here to pick up Gai?”

“I’m his emergency contact.” Kakashi curved his one visible eye and touched Iruka’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Iruka grinned at the warmth of the other man's hand and ducked his head. He looked up when Kakashi moved his hand and looked at Shikaku. “We’re going to go on ahead.”

Shikaku nodded. “I’ll be there later.”

Yugao pulled Iruka into a hug. “I’m glad you didn’t kill them.” She smiled. “Or Hayate. Give me a chance.”

“Yugao.” Inoichi sighed and she smirked.

“I’ll see you later, I’m going to go with them.” She nodded at Hayate and his parents who were apparently waiting on her. Iruka blinked before smiling and waving her off. He looked at Inoichi and Shikaku.

“I’m surprised Choza isn’t he-” Iruka jumped at a loud bang and some yelling. Shikaku and Inoichi winced. Iruka blinked. “He’s here yelling at Kogeki and Shogeki?”

“Yes he is.” Shikaku nodded. “I’m here to collect the full report and get it to the Hokage.”

“The Hokage?” Iruka asked surprised.

“It’s not good when fellow shinobi from the same village start fights.” Shikaku put his hands on his hips. “The Hokage wants the report and he’ll probably want to talk to you after you go to the doctor.”

“Okay.” Iruka agreed even though he didn’t know what it meant for him. Shikaku put a hand on Iruka’s shoulder.

“We know that we can’t protect everyone all the time but these three jonin made a mistake and it was a mistake that just happened to involve you. There’s a lot of elements here but we are all glad you’re safe and it didn’t go any further because of Hayate and Gai. Hayate is going to get reprimanded for pulling his weapon out on an ally but otherwise no one else was harmed. It’s going to be okay.” Shikaku smiled. “I can see you overthinking it.”

“Sorry.” Iruka laughed and winced when there was more muffled yelling. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard Choza so angry before.”

“It’s his first negative incident since he’s become head of the Akimichi clan.” Inoichi smiled softly. “He’s got to make an impression that there are things he won’t allow and this is one of them. C’mon let’s go.”

“See you later.” Iruka bowed to Shikaku and grabbed his things from the previous night. He yawned. “I can’t sleep in there.”

“So stop getting stuck there overnight.” Inoichi teased. “Yoshino and Chiharu thought it looked like you got into a lot of trouble. I’m glad it wasn’t really you this time.”

“Well ... am I wrong when it comes to the mission reports?” Iruka asked hesitantly. He had been thinking about it all night. “I don’t think I am.”

“Just because a few idiots can’t understand it doesn’t mean you’re wrong.” Inoichi hummed thinking about it. “The new system works and we know it does. It might change later when we find an even better system and when that happens everyone is going to have to change with it. I would say you could be nicer about it but since they picked a fight with you outside the mission room I’m guessing they deserve any tongue lashing they get.”

“Okay.” Iruka ducked his head still thinking about it. He just didn’t know how he could change things.

XXX

Anko sat on the kitchen counter and frowned at the shut door to Iruka’s room. He’d been holed up in there for a few days. She had only seen him a handful of times since he had come home after being arrested. He said he was fine and he told Anko not to kill the bastards that had attacked him. She narrowed her eyes at the door.

She’d keep her word for now.

But one day she was going to be able to get every person that had hurt her friend, past present and future.

“Something wrong?” Tenzo asked as he walked into the kitchen. She looked him up and down. She liked it when Tenzo dressed down. She smirked as he made himself a glass of water. She’d never paid much attention to him before, he had always come off as rather plain but a while back he had decided Ibiki was his rival.

That made him interesting.

“Iruka’s still holing himself in his room.” She decided to answer his question. She sighed. “I haven’t seen him do this in a long time. I’m worried.”

Tenzo made a noise and looked at Iruka’s door. “I have been worried about him too but I don’t know what the right action to take would be.” Tenzo glanced at her. “Kakashi-senpai told me that Iruka wasn’t in trouble and the whole situation has been settled.”

“Mmmm.” Anko sighed. “I’d feel better if I could settle it with my fists.”

Tenzo made a sound of agreement. Anko was pleased Iruka was making good friends. They both stared at the closed door. Izumo paused as he walked into the kitchen. He looked at them before looking at Iruka’s door and then back at them. “What’s wrong?”

A loud boom shook the house and pink smoke came out from under Iruka’s door. They could hear him cursing inside. Anko and Tenzo smiled. She shook her head at Izumo and left the kitchen.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“I feel like I missed something.” Izumo looked at Tenzo who patted him on the shoulder. “Should we check on Iruka?”

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Tenzo nodded with a smile. “It’s best if we leave him alone for now.”

Izumo looked back at the pink smoke coming out from under the door. “Yeah ... probably a good idea.”

XXX

Iruka started at Sandaime who came in to help at the mission table. It wasn’t part of his plan for him to be there. He quickly looked back over the scroll in his hand. Sandaime never came to the mission room on Saturdays. It was a known fact. It was also the busiest day for lower ranked missions and a lot of cranky shinobi who just wanted to get the job done and go home.

Or bored shinobi had started finding amusement in arguing with chunin working the desks.

Iruka had been surprised when the number of people arguing with him went up after the incident with Nami but he had learned from Anko that apparently people were finding amusement in getting a rise out of him and only meant it as friendly ribbing. Iruka huffed.

He was going to put an end to it.

But the Hokage wasn’t supposed to be here.

Iruka looked at the clock before look accepting the report. Ame always did a good job, he should her get out of here. Iruka looked at the pillars around the room and did the math, if he placed the bombs correctly there was a chance that Sandaime wouldn’t get hit by paint at all. He would have to stay and make sure though. Iruka winced not wanting to deal with it but he knew he was playing a dangerous game by setting this up at all.

He took the next scroll and sighed when he looked at the doodles on the scroll. Iruka glared at Kotestu who was trying not to laugh. “Kotetsu, would you mind doing me a favor?”

Kotetsu froze at Iruka’s tone and gave him a questioning look. Iruka looked at the clock.

“Take six steps that way.” Iruka pointed to the side and Kotetsu frowned before taking the six steps until he was in front Sandaime’s desk. Iruka smiled. “Thank you.”

The bomb went off.

Iruka coughed as the pink paint covered the entire room from top to bottom, he might have made it too big. He really hoped none of the scrolls were ruined.

“What the-” Everyone was making angry and startled noises.

“Iruka!” Kotetsu huffed covered head to toe in pink. Iruka wiped his eyes to get a good look before wincing again when he saw Sandaime, part of him had been missed because of Kotetsu but the other half of him. Everyone seemed to freeze as they looked at the old man who was looking at his now pink pipe in his pink hand.

Sandaime let out a laugh.

Iruka relaxed before standing on the table. “No more fake horrible reports or I’ll do this in your apartments, houses or barracks!” Iruka motioned at the paint covering him. “I have no qualms about casualties!”

“He means business.” Sandaime was still snickering. “Pink.”

Half of the room seemed amused, the other half seemed irritated but Iruka expected that, “This should wash out easily, but the next time it won’t!” He warned.

“I think maybe we should move the mission room and clean up.” Sandaime was still chuckling as he stood up. “Any chance I can get you to the next council meeting?”

“What the-” Genma stopped when he walked into the room and everyone looked at him. “I’ll ... come back later.” He closed the door before bursting out laughing in the hallway.

Iruka smiled at the muffled laughter.

“I’ll clean it up.” Iruka jumped off the table and looked at Ayako as she blinked at him still startled. “I’m sorry, I was just annoyed and it seemed like a good idea.”

“This was surprising.” She admitted before grabbing Iruka’s shoulder. He looked at her surprised as she glared at him. “If you damaged any of the scrolls, they won’t be able to find your body.” She smiled at him but ... it was a very scary smile. Iruka nodded quickly and she let go. “Good.”

“Sorry!” He shouted after her with a wince.

Iruka looked around the room as people made their way out.

He had a lot to clean, he smiled.

It was worth it.

XXX


	11. Stop, Drop, and Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and Sandaime talk about the seal. Iruka learns things. Tenzo discovers more. Kakashi just wants to read Jiraiya's new book in peace.

Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi

Chapter Eleven: Stop, Drop and Roll

XXX

Iruka winced as Hiruzen scanned his head with chakra.

“Hmmm.” Hiruzen sat back and looked at the scrolls they had laid out on the table. Most of them were from his father or Mito but Iruka had been surprised to see some from Nidaime, Biwako and Kushina as well. Iruka was excited to see these notes about the seal in his head, he had already read his father’s when he and Tenzo had found the basement but it was nice to see the others too. To be allowed.

“What’s wrong?” Iruka asked, Sandaime had told him they were going to adjust the seal but he hadn’t told Iruka why or what they were adjusting. Though the fact it was just the two of them made him feel a little better, he didn’t want to be surrounded by the entire council.

Iruka could go without seeing Danzo again for the rest of his life.

“It was something that I noticed since your first chunin exams.” Hiruzen looked at the scrolls as he puffed at his pipe. “When you were injured I didn’t know until it was reported, normally there is a connection between the Hokage and their Secret Keeper. I should have known about your injuries the second you received them. After your fight with Asuma I wanted to adjust it but Shikaku suggested waiting for you to become chunin and i had to agree."

“Would you feel it too? Would you feel what happens to me?” Iruka asked quickly not wanting that to happen. Then stood up to grab one of Mito’s scrolls. “I think I remember you mentioning once that Minato-san knew my father had died when he passed it on to me and Mito talks about the side effects of Hashirama dying here. Would it be like that? Would I feel everything for you?”

“I don’t know.” Hiruzen admitted meeting Iruka’s worried gaze. “When Biwako became my Secret Keeper, we had only witnessed the effects of both Hashirama’s and Tobirama’s deaths on Mito-san. I don’t know if she felt their deaths herself but she was in pain and had to stay in bed for a few days afterward. With Biwako anytime she was injured I knew but I never felt any pain because of it but she was also never on the verge of death. She complained once that her seal hurt more the more injured I let myself get.” Hiruzen gave Iruka a small smile. “But she only complained that one time and never again. She died after we both had passed on the seal and I didn’t feel it.”

“But you think Minato-san must have felt my father die?” Iruka asked in a whisper. It was a dangerous life to be a shinobi, he didn’t want to have to feel Sandaime die nor did he wish it on the other man. Hiruzen nodded his head.

“I didn’t feel anything when you were injured in any of your chunin exams or when you fought with Asuma.” Hiruzen picked up a scroll and started reading it. Iruka looked at the two scars on his hands, he missed Asuma. Hiruzen continued, “I thought it was strange then but I didn’t see the need to fix your seal back then because Koharu, Homura, Danzo and Shikaku wanted a chance to find someone to take your place.”

Iruka looked at him surprised and Hiruzen smiled.

“They could never agree on someone so you’ll just have to wait until they can agree on the next Hokage before you can give up the job. I believe Shikaku had them agree to back off with your promotion as well.” Hiruzen chuckled to himself, “Of course at this rate I just might be Hokage until I die.”

Iruka didn’t want to think of that, he hoped Sandaime would live a long life.

“Do you think you can’t feel it because Minato-san did the sealing in the wrong order? Or ...” Iruka tried to remember. “I remember Tsunade-san said something about it. Or could it be because he started it so I was sealed with his chakra before yours?” Iruka started shuffling through the paper on the table and grabbed some of his father’s notes. “See my dad was thinking there was a way to share the burden so there wouldn’t be any feedback from a Hokage dying that affected Mito-sama so much. He was worried that it was hurting her chakra network as well.”

“Hmmm.” Hiruzen looked at the notes Iruka had in his hand. “I don’t think that is part of our problem now but we should definitely look at the possibility later. I wish I had the same power when I was younger.” He sighed with a smile. “Then I would just undo your seal and redo it the correct way but you’re still young and growing and I don’t want to cause any more damage or heighten the chances for it.”

“Do you think we could ask Tsunade-san to come back?” Iruka asked quietly and Hiruzen shook his head. Iruka frowned. “Do you think the seal has damaged me at all?”

“I do not believe so, it is a delicate process that Minato started not so delicately.” Hiruzen hummed. “But Tsunade did not believe you had any damage from it but there’s always the chance if we aren’t careful or gentle when we make adjustments that we could hurt your chakra paths or damage your brain. It could kill you or make you blind or many other things or if we’re careful it could do nothing and just strengthen the seal. I’m hesitant to try anything but it is a problem if I don’t know if you’re wounded. And I have a feeling you would not accept being taken off of missions that leave Konoha.”

Iruka kept his eyes on the scrolls. “I would not accept that.” He admitted a little hesitant. He also didn’t want it to be taken away. Hiruzen let out a chuckle.

“Don’t worry, Jiraiya has let me know he will be coming back for a short while. So while he’s here I believe he, I and Shikaku should be able to do the adjustments without any issue.” Hiruzen smiled at Iruka, “But I’m going to leave it up to you, we’ll just be adjusting it so that I can know when you’re in trouble.”

“Will I know if you’re in trouble?” Iruka asked quickly, because really that was more important.

“You will, you might already but since I haven’t had to fight in any battle recently we don’t know.” Hiruzen seemed amused, Iruka was thankful that there wasn’t a war going on. “Let’s hope that both of us remain healthy for the time being.”

“Of course.” Iruka grinned and then he realized what Sandaime had said. “The council allowed Jiraiya-san to know?”

“Hm.” Hiruzen nodded. “He doesn’t know yet. He might not seem like it but he has a good control of his chakra and handling seals. Have you met him?”

Iruka flushed. “It was over a mission for a few minutes.” He tried not to think about it.

Ever.

“Good, good.” Hiruzen was nodding and then he looked up at the clock on the wall. “We should probably get back. Will you take these back?”

“Yes sir.” Iruka started rolling up the scrolls and putting the loose papers in the correct files as Hiruzen got up and left to go back to his office, there was still a little of time before Iruka’s shift in the mission room but he was now also taking on duties as one of the Hokage’s aides. Iruka grinned as he grabbed all the papers and made his way to the Hokage’s library. He was excited to finally start doing the job his father would have had.

But first they needed to fix the seal.

Iruka glanced up at the seals on the walls of the library and winced as he got a sharp pain. It always seemed to hurt more if he looked directly at them, he was sure it was some sort of seal loop but he really wanted to look at them! Some of the seals looked like they were on really old paper.

Iruka quickly put everything in the correct spot before he started heading out of the room. He looked up at the seal above the door ... it wouldn’t hurt that much to get a closer look would it? At least more than it did already? He winced and looked away, the one above the door was probably the oldest one he could see. The paper was brown from age and weathered at the edges. Iruka hummed as he look at the ladder to get to the taller shelves. He would be really fast.

He grabbed the ladder and put it in front of the door before climbing up it, he tried not to look directly at the seal until he was at the top. Iruka looked at the seal and hissed as a sharp pain hit his head at once, but it was interesting. He could handle this, he looked over the characters ... there were some he didn’t recognize and there was one that looked like it had been smudged. Iruka closed his eyes and took a few breaths willing the pain in his head to go away, he just wanted to see but he didn’t know if he could take any more of this. He could hear a ringing in his ears now.

Iruka looked at the seal again and frowned at the smudged character. He quickly grabbed his ink and brush he carried with him in his vest and looked up at the seal before he fixed the character.

He’d wonder why later why he hadn’t even thought it might be a bad idea or that he should have asked Sandaime first.

XXX

Kakashi tried really hard not to yawn as he took off the ANBU armor. Mask or not he knew Yugao and Tenzo would laugh at him. Were you allowed to feel this old and tired at the age of twenty? Kakashi blinked a few times at his locker.

“I think these night shifts are getting to senpai.” Yugao whispered but just loud enough where Kakashi could hear it. He knew she was doing it on purpose. He heard Tenzo humm in thought. Kakashi glared at them.

“It must be sad to have gone grey as such a young age.” Tenzo nodded with a smile and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

“Born an old man.” Yugao agreed but was hiding her smile better.

“Mahh.” Kakashi’s brain blanked and he couldn’t come back with a retort. He glared harder at them. “You two want to get lunch?” He asked instead, food first then sleep.

“Sorry senpai I have plans.” Tenzo grinned as he changed. “I’ll see you two tomorrow ... or tonight.” Tenzo thought about it as he shut his locker. “Only two more days of the night shift. I can’t wait.”

Kakashi’s brain was still trying to catch up to Tenzo having plans.

“You have plans?” Yugao asked and Kakashi sent a blessing her way. Tenzo gave them both a look before he rolled his eyes and waved. A small smirk letting them know he knew they wanted more information but he wasn’t going to tell them.

“Bye.”

Kakashi watched him leave and the second he was out of the room Yugao looked at him. “Please tell me we’re going to follow him.”

“Of course we are ... we don’t want him hanging out with the wrong crowd after all.” Kakashi nodded. He tried to think of the kind of plans Tenzo would have. A date? Grocery shopping? Was he meeting someone?

“You suddenly seem more awake. Worried about your kohai?” Yugao snickered as she put on her vest. Kakashi shot her a look but she didn’t stop smiling. He couldn’t say he missed the day when his teammates feared him. He shot a glance at the other ANBU in the room ... maybe fear wasn’t the right word but there was a reason his team hadn’t cycled out yet. He noticed a few of the guys look over in their direction with a frown.

“Let’s go.” Kakashi nodded at Yugao who grinned as they went to follow Tenzo. It didn’t take them long to follow his trail, Kakashi’s senses were dulled without having the ninken around but he’d always been good at tracking Tenzo down when Tenzo wasn’t hiding his trail.

After all the teen could hide in trees if he wanted, he could be impossible to track when he needed to be.

They both landed quietly outside of training field a which was next to the T&I headquarters. Kakashi looked around and noticed Anko sitting on a tree not to far away so they both moved next to her and looked out on the field to see Tenzo and Ibiki both doing stretches. Kakashi looked at Anko who was smiling at him.

“They always stretch before they spar, isn’t that cute?” Anko’s face was absolutely devious. “It’s my favorite part.”

Kakashi cleared his throat nervously. That particular expression on Anko usually meant dirty thoughts that could make Jiraiya’s books look child friendly. He hated that he knew that face. He also knew that Tenzo had declared Ibiki his rival over Iruka’s gardens at home, which was hilarious but he didn’t know when those two had started sparring. “When did this start?”

“I might have suggested it.” Anko grinned. “It’s boring when they all they did was argue over gardening books and tools, I wanted to see if I could get them to do ... other things. I just explained to Tenzo-chan that you and Gai often train together as rivals so maybe he and Ibiki should too. You know ... as rivals.”

“I don’t like what you’re hinting at with Gai and I.” Kakashi smiled under his mask as she giggled.

“You waste a good rivalry.” Anko sighed turning her attention to Ibiki and Tenzo who had started sparring. Kakashi and Yugao watch them fight for a bit.

“Only Tenzo would be happy to go sparring after an all nighter.” Yugao yawned and stretched. “I’m going to go.”

“Art is wasted on you.” Anko giggled and Yugao waved before vanishing. Anko looked at Kakashi, “Why were you guys following Tenzo-chan anyway?”

“When did he become Tenzo-chan?” Kakashi asked, it was the second time she’d said it. Anko smirked.

“Are you feeling left out?” She shrugged. “At first I did it to see if it would annoy him but he made this really weird face.” Anko’s expression went blank, Kakashi had a feeling she was mimicking Tenzo’s face. “And after that I wasn’t going to stop!” She laughed. “Don’t worry, Ibiki’s never had a rival either and I think he’s having a lot of fun. Dare I say they’ve become friends.”

“Ironically that does seem to be a consequence of rivalry.” Kakashi sighed thinking about the days he’d flee from Gai. Ah youth. He glanced at Anko, “Does Ibiki and Tenzo know that you’re using their rivalry for nefarious purposes.”

“I’m pretty sure Ibiki has figured it out.” Anko grinned. “Tenzo would have if he wasn’t so pure, where’d he come from anyway?”

“Maaah,” Kakashi shrugged. “Probably nowhere near where you were hatched.”

“Cute.” Anko burst out laughing, Ibiki stopped his motion of throwing Tenzo and they both looked in their direction. Kakashi decided it was time to leave.

“Bye.” He curved his visible eye as Anko gave him a smug look before he vanished.

He’d probably have to let Tenzo borrow one of his books again if hadn’t caught onto Anko yet. He’d read them before so maybe he wasn’t as innocent as Anko assumed.

Kakashi tilted his head as he walked through town, unless there was a better way to figure out the hidden perversions of people?

Probably not.

XXX

The first thing Iruka thought as he came to, was that his head hurt worse than usual.

The second thing was that he had definitely fallen off the ladder.

“Ugh.” He winced, why did his whole body feel like Choza had hit him with his human boulder attack?

“He wakes.”

Iruka gasped at Shikaku’s voice and opened his eyes while sitting up but both were bad moves. “Oh god.” He groaned falling back onto the floor with hands over his eyes. “What happened?” He tried to think back.

“Someone was an idiot.” Shikaku’s voice was angry but not yelling ... which was worse. Iruka peeked through his fingers to look at the man who was carving on a block of wood.

“Was I an idiot?” Iruka asked trying to remember what happened. Shikaku gave him a look before he went back to carving.

“What do you remember?” The older shinobi asked. Iruka tried to think but it was too hard. He tried to concentrate chakra to his fingers like Tsunade had shown him, he hadn’t had to do it very often but he was glad she had shown him now. He pressed his fingers to his temple and sighed when some of the pressure started to release.

“I was looking over scrolls with Sandaime.” Iruka thought about it, “I was in the library when ... I wanted to look at the old seals in the room.”

“The old seals that I’ve been told cause you pain just to look at them.” Shikaku didn’t look up from his carving and now that Iruka could open his eyes more fully he could see it was a male deer.

“Yeah ... I just wanted to look at the old one above the door and ...” Iruka paused. “I did something stupid.”

“Yeah, you messed with a seal that, let me remind you, is attached to the one in your head. It caused you pain to even just look at it. And you decide to adjust it? Did it even cross your mind that it might be a bad idea?” Shikaku put down the deer he was carving. “If Sandaime hadn’t been waiting on you and went to find you, do you know how long it would have taken for us to realize you were in there? It’s not a place many people go into on a daily basis Iruka.”

Iruka chanced taking his fingers from his temples and the pain didn’t immediately return so he counted it as a win. He sat up, “I ... I don’t know why I felt the need to adjust the symbol. I just saw it was smudged and then everything goes black. What happened?”

“You adjusted the seal but Sandaime didn’t feel any effects of it so I guess we’ll just have to see what happens with you. You could have damaged it or made it stronger. We don’t know but we’re looking into it. How do you feel?” Shikaku put his arm on Iruka’s shoulder, Iruka gave him a small smile.

“Happy I woke up?” Iruka offered. “How long have I been out?”

“Not too long.” Shikaku glanced up at the clock in the room and Iruka realized they’re in one of the private meeting rooms. He hadn’t even noticed. “An hour. Maybe two. I had Mizuki take over your shift at the mission desk, he says you owe him at least two lunches.”

“Ugh, thank you.” Iruka sighed relieved. He paused ... his head was still hurting but now he felt ...something. “Okay I think I might have messed up the seal.” Iruka frowned closing his eyes.

What was this?

Shikaku tensed next to him. “What do you mean?”

“I feel something.” Iruka kept his eyes closed. “I think I ... I think I feel the Hokage’s library? Is there someone inside it right now?”

Shikaku blinked before he got up and left the room. Iruka winced as he moved, he was probably going to be feeling this for at least a week. He needed to come up with an excuse, training exercise? Probably getting old ... he hadn’t blown himself up in a while ... Iruka sighed.

The feeling changed and somehow he knew there wasn’t anyone in the Hokage’s library anymore. He didn’t know why ... but it was like an unconscious thought. He just knew. Was it the seal he had changed? The door opened and Shikaku and Sandaime walked in. Iruka moved to stand but Shikaku stopped him.

“Sandaime was in the room.” Shikaku spoke up.

“The feeling changed, I guess when he left.” Iruka looked at the older man. Hiruzen puffed on his pipe. “I can feel the room now?”

“Interesting.” Hiruzen frowned. “We need to do some more tests.” Iruka nodded accepting his fate and sent chakra to his fingers again before placing them on his temples. This was going to suck. He must have looked pathetic enough because Sandaime smiled. “But first maybe an order to Tenzo to see if he can bring some of that rose water that seems to help.” He huffed. “I wished Mito or Kushina had explained that to me.”

“Thank you.” Iruka sighed still rubbing his temples. Shikaku nodded before leaving the room again. Iruka looked at Sandaime. “I wish I knew how that worked too, nothing in the recipe is special.”

“I’m sure there is a key to it but Mito was wiser than even me at some things.” Hiruzen sat down and smiled. It didn’t take long before Shikaku came back and they started the tests. First with Hiruzen scanning Iruka’s head again and then seeing if he really was feeling the room or not.

It turned out that yes Iruka could feel the Hokage’s library and if someone was inside of it but he couldn’t tell if there was more than one person and he couldn’t tell if there was someone just outside the room. Only inside. Iruka frowned. “If something happens and the library gets sealed inside me but there is someone inside ... what happens to them?”

Shikaku and Hiruzen had made thoughtful noises but didn’t answer, Iruka tried not to think about it.

“Alright you can go home.” Shikaku helped Iruka stand, he was still a little wobbly. “I sent a message out for Tenzo but he must be on a mission.” Iruka sighed, well if he could go home he could just do it himself.

“Will you be alright?” Sandaime asked with a worried look but Iruka nodded.

“Yeah, I just need to go sit in a dark room with my eyes closed.” Iruka grinned. “But first I need to blow myself up so no one asks why I’m so sore later.”

“Just be careful.” Shikaku huffed with a smile. “No more messing with old seals ... at least not without proper supervision.”

“Yes sir.” Iruka winced as they walked into the Hokage’s office where the sun was shining bright. He hated the sun right now. Shikaku walked him part way home and Iruka was thankful they hadn’t been stopped by anyone.

He was even more thankful when he got home and Tenzo had made him a pitcher of rose water with an apology note about an emergency mission.

Tenzo was definitely his favorite.

It was times like this Iruka wished he could tell more of his friends though.

But first he needed to make an explosion.

XXX

“So let me get this right, you were feeling sick.” Mizuki starts as they sit at Ichiraku for their lunch break. “Sick enough to get Shikaku-sensei to get me to cover for you and you went home and decided to update your explosive tags?” Mizuki was looking at Iruka as if he was worried about his intelligence. “You couldn’t just go to bed?”

“I thought it would be quick, you know when you get an idea and have to write it down or you’ll forget it.” Iruka sat down slowly, his body not forgiving him for messing with the seal, falling off a ladder and then the explosion later. He had been able to rest for two days but he needed to get out of the house too and his headache had gotten better as long as Iruka didn’t look at lights directly or stand near Izumo and Kotetsu while they argued over ... whatever it was for that day. Iruka knew better than to get involved after all these years. “Besides I everyone’s getting too lazy to go get their own so they keep taking mine.”

“You’re insane but I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Mizuki grinned at Iruka before giving Teuchi his order. “Also I know you charge for supplies so I don’t feel too bad for you.”

“Are you alright Iruka?” Teuchi asked, the man had been running the ramen shop as long as Iruka could remember. Iruka smiled and nodded. Teuchi frowned, “Did I hear Mizuki say you blew yourself up? Again?”

“Not you too Teuchi-san.” Iruka whined. “I was sick, I’ll never do it again. Can I please have some ramen?”

“Hmm.” Teuchi thought before grinning and handing them both their bowls. “Only because Ayame likes both of you. Even though I know Mizuki only comes here because of you Iruka.” Iruka stuck his tongue out at Mizuki who rolled his eyes. For someone who said he didn’t like ramen Mizuki never fought it when Iruka had a craving but Iruka usually took pity on him and let him choose the next time.

“Who?” Ayame turned from her station to look back at them, Iruka couldn’t believe she was already 11. She smiled at the sight of them. “Oh Iruka-san and Mizuki-san, yeah I guess they’re okay.”

“Who was it that was so happy about that seashell I picked up on my last mission?” Mizuki huffed with a smile. “And who begged Iruka for that quartz from that village near the border?” Ayame grinned.

“Okay you’re my favorites but only because you get me things.” Ayame giggled before going back to cutting out the vegetables. Teuchi leaned over as if to whisper a secret.

“I have to confess she has more shinobi here under her thumb that I think she might have a chance to be the next Hokage.” The man chuckled and Iruka let out a laugh.

“A non-shinobi Hokage would be new.” Mizuki laughed. “I’d follow you Ayame!”

“Thank you.” Ayame laughed. “But I’d rather take over this restaurant when dad gets too old.” She laughed before going back to work. Teuchi shook his head.

Iruka smirked at Mizuki, “Does Tsubaki know about your plans to follow Ayame?” He grinned wider when Mizuki blushed pink.

“Be quiet.” Mizuki huffed before eating and Iruka decided to be nice and end it there for tonight. Mizuki glanced at him. “So how is it being the Hokage’s aide?”

Iruka shrugged. “I make tea a lot.”

Mizuki laughed before shaking his head. “I swear all the boring stuff finds its way to you.”

“It’s not that bad.” Iruka smiled. “But I do have a mission tomorrow so that will be nice.”

“Good luck.” Mizuki patted his shoulder, Iruka grinned. He was glad to have a friend that worked some more of the odd jobs like him. Even Izumo and Kotetsu were on guard or gate duty more than they were in the mission room.

At least Mizuki understood.

XXX

Tenzo blinked surprised at the Hokage. The older man just gave him a small smile before turning to Kakashi. Kakashi, Tenzo and Yugao were in their ANBU gear finishing up a short information gathering mission. He hadn’t realized it would be his last with this team.

He wanted to look at Kakashi but kept his eyes on Hiruzen. “Hokage-sama?”

“I’ll be taking you from Team Ro and assigning you to a new task with your own team.” The old man nodded.

“But the three man cell-” Tenzo started, he didn’t want to stop working with Kakashi or Yugao. He frowned under his mask.

“Neko.” Kakashi warned and Tenzo clamped his mouth shut, that’s right. This was his job for the village. He worked well with Kakashi and Yugao but that didn’t mean he didn’t work well with others. Tenzo stood up straighter and bowed a slight apology to their leader. He didn’t know what he was thinking, questioning the Hokage like that but Hiruzen just kept his smirk and nodded.

“Do not worry about Hound and Dragon, the Captain and I have plans for them as well.” The Hokage looked between Kakashi and Yugao. “You two should go report to the Captain now. I’m going to borrow Neko for a moment.”

“Yes sir.” Yugao and Kakashi said immediately. Tenzo could tell they both were watching him when they vanished. He shifted uncomfortably. Was the whole team changing? He wondered if they would be able to talk about it later. He would need to find Kakashi and Yugao later.

“I’m sorry to take you away from your team but it was time.” Hiruzen puffed at his pipe. “We always planned on making you and Yugao your own squad leaders. Even the council isn’t blind either of your skills.” Tenzo looked at the older man surprised. Both he and Yugao were going to be getting their own teams. But what about Kakashi? Would his new team be just as good? Tenzo wasn’t blind or deaf, he knew what other ANBU and other shinobi thought of Kakashi. The ones that didn’t understand the sacrifice he was making.

“I’m getting my own team?” Tenzo decided to ask instead. “What is my new mission?”

“Follow me.” Hiruzen stood up and went through one of his side doors. Tenzo quickly followed behind him, he knew this hallway led to many rooms. The council meeting room, the judgement room for shinobi that lost their way, the Hokage’s library ... Tenzo blinked surprised when Hiruzen walked into the council meeting room. Instead of the council it was only Shikaku sitting at the table looking over scrolls. Hiruzen hummed, “How’s the reading?”

Shikaku nodded at both of them, he didn’t seem surprised at the site of Neko from ANBU. Tenzo didn’t think he would be, as head Jonin of the leaf if the situation called on it even ANBU answered his orders. Tenzo hadn’t worked with him yet in person, but he did get messages from the man about missions or other things. He knew that Kakashi went on missions with Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza a lot as support for their three man squad. He also knew that Iruka cared for the three other men as they were his father’s last set of students. Shikaku sighed, “I don’t think this will be a problem, have you talked to Iruka about the consequences if anything goes wrong?”

A piece of the puzzle slid into place. Tenzo looked at the scrolls on the table and realized they were all sealing scrolls from the Hokage’s library ... and a few that had been in Iruka’s basement. His special mission was going to involve Iruka.

“I have.” Hiruzen sat at the table. “And then he adjusted the seal himself.” The older man smirked at Shikaku who sighed and shook his head. The Hokage looked at Tenzo, “You can take your mask off now.”

“I’m confused.” Tenzo admitted as he took his mask off and put it on the table with the scrolls. “You both know that I know Iruka is the Secret Keeper, I’ve known for years and I live with him. Is there a circumstance changing that requires me to leave my ANBU team? Did something happen?”

Is it Danzo? It was on the tip of his tongue to ask but he knew better, plus with the seal on his tongue it made the subject of Danzo a hard line to cross.

“Yes and no.” Shikaku closed the scroll he had been looking at. “Iruka is the Secret Keeper, that isn’t going to change. The difference is that now that he is a chunin we’re no longer going to be looking for someone to replace him.” Tenzo didn’t bother hiding his surprise. “His circumstances of how he became the Secret Keeper were unavoidable but that didn’t mean we, the council, wanted that type of pressure on such a young boy. The problem was finding someone else which we were obviously never able to do.”

“Plus Iruka was very adamant on keeping his role that his father once had.” Hiruzen added and Tenzo sorted that information for later. He had always known that Yondaime had made Iruka the Secret Keeper before his death, it was a reason why Danzo had wanted to take it from Iruka. The man hadn’t approved of Minato and didn’t want to trust a child with the role. Tenzo huffed, he was a couple of months younger than Iruka and Danzo trusted him to follow his duty. Had Danzo not trusted Iruka because he wasn’t Root or something else?

“Now that Iruka is a chunin we can start giving him more duties that would have been assigned to the Secret Keeper to help the Hokage.” Shikaku, “Also when Jiraiya comes back we’re going to be adjusting the seal to make it more complete.”

“It’s incomplete now?” Tenzo asked curious. He knew even adjusting it a little took a lot out of Iruka, was it because it had been incomplete? Had Yondaime messed up? The man had been Kakashi’s sensei ... Tenzo had a hard time believing he could have done it incorrectly but at the same time he had been dying.

“First.” Shikaku held up his hand. “Let’s talk about your new role.” Tenzo stood up straighter and waited for his orders. Shikaku and Hiruzen watched him closely. Shikaku continued, “You’re going to be a personal guard for the Hokage. You’re going to be working with his current team but unlike them you’re the only one who knows Iruka’s role. Once the seal is fixed Sandaime will be able to tell if something is wrong with Iruka and will send you off as a first response. There might be times when Iruka leaves the village and we’ll need you to follow him without his knowing.”

“The problem with the current seal between Iruka and I is that I cannot feel when he is in danger or in pain. This is important information, he will also be able to tell if anything happens to me as well. We are already linked but it is incomplete because of Minato’s chakra. We cannot undo the seal completely but I believe we can fix it. You already live with Iruka so you’ll be watching him but I need you as part of my guard because you know the secret and if anything happens but I can’t go to him I can send you.” Hiruzen looked at Tenzo with a serious expression. “We’re putting a lot of pressure on your shoulders now too.”

“I will protect the both of you to the best of my ability.” Tenzo said quickly. He was going to be protecting both Iruka and the Hokage. He couldn’t help but wonder if they would have assigned this to him if he hadn’t known about Iruka. “Iruka is still a member of Konoha, I would have protected him regardless but I am thankful that I know about his role, and I will do my best to serve you both.”

“Good answer.” Shikaku smirked, “Of course if we need your skills for another mission we will still be sending you out but as of now you are part of the Hokage’s guard and you will be the first response we have.”

“Yes sir.” Tenzo nodded quickly. “But ... isn’t this something I should make Iruka aware of?” Tenzo felt like Iruka would be angry if he found out on his own.

“It’s for his best if he doesn’t know.” Shikaku shook his head. “You’re still the Hokage’s guard first. That is what you’ll tell him. It just works in our favor that you know the truth. Iruka wouldn’t like knowing that we have an extra eye on him but it’s for the best.”

“I understand.” Tenzo could see their point.

“Now, I believe we should tell you everything.” Hiruzen blew out a big breath of smoke. “I’m not sure what Danzo has told you but it would be best if you know it all from the beginning. I’ll do my best to explain warning signs for your to look out for.” The Hokage sighed looking at Tenzo. “Sit down, its going to be a long story.”

Tenzo sat down and listened.

XXX

Kakashi hoped his presence wasn’t too close to Iruka’s property as he settled on the tree branch to wait. He knew it made the other boy itch if people hovered nearby for a long period of time. Iruka had told him the few times he had hovered to wait on Tenzo, to just let himself in. He had even offered to put Kakashi’s chakra into the barrier ... Kakashi had been confused then. Iruka’s barrier had his tenants chakras to let Iruka know they were home and he had heard that regulars like Yugao and Hayate had been entered as well but to put Kakashi on the same level. Kakashi hummed, it made him feel ... nice. It was unexpected. Even if he was around here more often recently.

He didn't really know how to explain it but at the same time he didn't want to think too hard about it either. He decided to sort that complicated mess for later. Kakashi mentally made a box and labeled it "Iruka makes me feel funny sometimes." and sealed it shut. 

There, now he could concentrate at the matter at hand and now how Iruka’s barrier made him feel warm when he crossed through it.

Tenzo and Yugao were no longer members of his team, in fact he was on solo missions now. Kakashi looked up at the stars and tried to think about how he felt about it. He was happy for Tenzo and Yugao to be making their way up the ranks. He had a feeling Yugao would end up being Captain one day if she kept at it. Tenzo ... Tenzo was the one Kakashi was worried about.

It was ridiculous right?

Tenzo would do fine without Kakashi. He would. But Tenzo had been surprised by the Hokage and obviously didn’t want to leave his team. Kakashi sighed, he couldn’t say that Tenzo was the only one who got attached. The three of them worked well together but Kakashi couldn’t stay their team leader forever and he knew he didn’t want to become the Captain. He wasn’t meant for a role like that. He wasn't even sure he wanted to be in ANBU forever but without Tenzo ... Kakashi looked at Iruka’s home.

Would he still be invited over to this house?

Ugh and he was back to Iruka again.

“What do you mean you don’t know how to swim?” Kakashi almost jumped at the sound of Iruka’s voice. It didn’t matter, he was hidden up in a tree in the neighbor’s yard but for second he thought he had been caught lurking. Kakashi looked over to see Iruka, Izumo and Hiruma walking together.

“Don’t say it so loud.” Izumo sighed. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Aren’t you water style?” Hiruma giggled, the two teens looked small next to him but Kakashi figured most people looked small next to Hiruma or Asuma. He couldn’t help but be curious as to what they were doing together.

“Gah, I shouldn’t have told you guys.” Izumo huffed while Iruka and Hiruma giggled together. “That’s why I didn’t go with Kotetsu on his family trip okay?”

“If you want, I have tomorrow off. We can go to the river or lake and see if I can help.” Iruka grinned as they walked up to his house. “How good are you at swimming Hiruma?”

“Oh I’m probably the best.” Hiruma sniffed. “Though I don’t know if I’d want to compete with you on your name alone.” The man giggled again when Iruka glared at him.

“Haha as if I hadn’t heard that before.” Iruka rolled his eyes.

“I have tomorrow off to but I don’t know if I want to learn somewhere where people will be able to watch.” Izumo sighed. “I’ll just keep practicing my chakra control on top of water.”

“How about both of you come to the Sarutobi compound tomorrow, I’ll bring Konohamaru and we can make a day of it.” Hiruma grinned. “I bet Namaiki will wear a cute swimsuit.” He sang at the end and Iruka and Izumo shared a glance and a smile.

“Really?” Izumo asked, “Is that okay?”

“There still might be people there, the Nara, Akamichi and Yamanaka clans all have permission too but it might be less than a public area.” Hiruma shrugged. "And maybe after you can show me how your fire attacks are progressing Iruka. It's been a while."

“That would be great.” Iruka grinned opening the door and letting them in, “Let me see if I can find that scroll Hiruma.” The door closed and Kakashi couldn’t hear their words clearly anymore. He fought the urge to summon a ninken to heighten his senses, that would probably be considered abuse of power. It was only a few minutes later when Hiruma was leaving with a scroll in hand, the man looked up at Kakashi as he left the property before hopping up on the branch next to him. Kakashi gave him a nod.

“Everything okay?” Hiruma asked quietly.

“I’m waiting for Tenzo.” Kakashi shrugged and Hiruma hummed in thought. “He and Yugao have both been promoted.” He already checked on Yugao after they talked to the Captain. She was going to celebrate with her boyfriend, Hayate, tonight. Kakashi liked the other boy, he was strong but he didn’t seem very healthy. Thinking of them made his mind go to Iruka again, would Yugao tell her old teammate? He glanced at Hiruma who was watching him with a smile, Kakashi nodded at the scroll. “Working on your barriers?”

“Actually yes.” Hiruma grinned wide showing all his teeth. “I’ve been on barrier duty this week and it's all over my head, I thought I would do some light reading so Raido stops looking so disappointed at me when I ask a question. I might have been complaining loudly in the mission room and Iruka said he could help.” Hiruma let out a small mischievous laugh.

“I’m sure it was totally a coincidence he heard you.” Kakashi smirked under his mask before shrugging. “I’m surprised the barrier team hasn’t come for Iruka honestly. Ikkaku definitely worked with the barrier team before and Iruka's shown a high competency in them since he was at the academy.”

“That’s a good point.” Hiruma blinked, “Thanks Kakashi.”

“For what?” Kakashi asked but Hiruma already jumped down and was waving bye, obviously choosing not to answer. Kakashi debated following Hiruma but decided against it, Asuma’s older brother had a knack for getting you involved with more than you planned for. It was safe if he left it for now, he tensed as another presence silently landed next to him.

“Senpai!” Yugao grinned out of her uniform, her long purple hair falling freely. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m waiting on Tenzo.” Kakashi reached a hand out to steady her as she wobbled. “Why are you here?”

“I saw you walk by the restaurant to check in on me when I was with Hayate.” Yugao smiled before leaning against Kakashi. “I got used to looking for you in crowds.”

“Hm, does this mean I should go back to wearing wigs?” Kakashi kept himself stable for her, he had learned early that Yugao liked contact when she was in a good mood and had no reason to be alert. Tenzo had found it alarming but eventually accepted she wasn’t going to attack him. Yugao sighed with a smile. “What are you doing here?”

“I was worried about Tenzo too. He’s attached to you, you know.” Yugao hummed. “Plus I like coming here. Iruka’s house is ... interesting. I like it. It's nice knowing I'll always have a place to go no matter what.”

“Did you drink?” Kakashi asked, she didn’t smell like it but he knew Yugao could control the image she wanted to give off. She nodded with a smile.

“Genma and Raido stopped us after we ate and bought me drinks before they stole Hayate for training. I like Hayate’s friends ... I like Iruka’s friends ...” She huffed and gave Kakashi a look. ”Senpai ... do you ever worry that there’s a wall between you and the others that you’ll never be able to get rid of because of ANBU?”

Kakashi blinked surprised.

“I just ...” Yugao pulled away so she wasn’t leaning on Kakashi anymore. “I’m glad I have you and Tenzo.”

“Yugao ...” Kakashi didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected this.

“What are the two of you doing?”

Yugao and Kakashi looked down at Tenzo who had his hands on his hips and was frowning at them. Kakashi couldn’t help but smile at Tenzo’s put-upon expression, he seemed fine.

“We were waiting for you.” Yugao stretched as if she had been there all night. “Wanted to make sure you weren’t crying into your pillow. You're so emotional sometimes Tenzo.”

“If anyone’s crying it’s going to be you.” Tenzo was smirking as Kakashi and Yugao landed next to him. “Now you don’t have me or Kakashi-senpai to push around anymore.”

“Yeah right.” Yugao rolled her eyes with a big smile.

“I feel like I should be crying on behalf of your future teams.” Kakashi smirked he nodded at Yugao. “Now you’re a captain.” Yugao beamed. Kakashi nodded at Tenzo before realizing he didn’t know Tenzo’s new role ...

“I’m going to be taking over the Hokage’s personal security.” Tenzo shrugged and Kakashi and Yugao looked at him surprised. He rolled his eyes with a smile. “Look less shocked please.”

“Congratulations. You got the easiest job ever.” Yugao punched Tenzo’s arm earning and wince before hugging him. Tenzo sighed hugging her back, Kakashi noticed the teen’s smile was tight and he had small bags under his eyes. Kakashi knew from experience that Tenzo’s job wasn’t going to be easy.

But he was proud of him.

“To think, only a few years ago you tried to kill him yourself.” Kakashi patted Tenzo’s shoulder as both Yugao and Tenzo blinked at Kakashi surprised.

“Oh my god senpai.” Yugao put her head in her hands.

“Kakashi-senpai ....” Tenzo huffed shaking his head.

Kakashi let out a small laugh. “So you guys want to stand closer to the barrier and see how long it takes for Iruka to come out to yell at us?”

“Always.” Yugao laughed.

XXX

Iruka pushed his wet hair out of his face and smiled at Izumo who was only waist deep and staying closer to the shore. Iruka looked at his friend who was shivering and tried not to laugh.

“Sh-shut up.” Izumo whined as he slowly walked into the water. “How can you like this? It’s so cold!”

“I’m not the only one.” Iruka grinned as Hiruma floated by with Konohamaru laying on his chest and playing in the water. Hiruma winked at them and continued floating past earning a huff from Izumo.

“I didn’t want to do this with an audience.” Izumo whined.

“This is about as private as it’s going to get.” Iruka waved around them. Choza and his wife were sitting on the bank with Choji, Ino and Shikamaru. Down the river was another family from the Sarutobi clan with their daughter Moegi sitting next to Namaiki who was watching her husband and son. They were on the Sarutobi compound, Hiruma had invited them last night when he came over to borrow a scroll. Iruka yawned, he’d been awakened by his barrier to find Kakashi, Yugao and Tenzo making bets on how it would take him to notice them. Iruka wondered if it would be too much to put mines around his property ... or if he could get permission. Iruka splashed at Izumo. “Get a little deeper and we can start.”

“This is silly.” Izumo huffed.

“C’mon.” Iruka yawned again.

“I thought we went to bed at the same time.” Izumo gave Iruka a confused look. “Why do you keep yawning? Not getting enough oxygen to your brain because of this cold water?”

“No.” Iruka rolled his eyes with a smile. “Yugao, Tenzo and Kakashi were hovering around the barrier last night and I couldn’t sleep.” It turned out they were celebrating promotions so Iruka couldn’t be too mad but still ... they were still punks.

“I still can’t believe Yugao and Tenzo have to work with Kakashi.” Izumo whispered now that he and Iruka were closer. “I don’t know if I could.”

“What do you mean?” Iruka frowned, he’d be happy to work with Kakashi any day but he knew they would probably never cross paths. Kakashi was levels above him in every way.

“I mean, you hear what people say about him.” Izumo shrugged. “I know Gai brushes it off but I don’t know ... sometimes he just looks so ...”

“Tired? Sleepy?” Iruka offered still frowning. "Bored?"

“Unhinged?” Izumo tried, “You’ve never seen him right after a mission. It can be scary.” Iruka shook his head.

“You know he’s ANBU, who knows what type of missions he goes on.” Iruka glared at Izumo. “You should know better than believe the village gossip.”

“I don’t know if it can be gossip if it’s true.” Izumo argued back. “Maybe you don’t see it because you’re close with the rest of them. I mean ... you know what they say about Anko ... and Ibiki and-”

"Watch it." Iruka frowned at his friend. "You start believing everything you hear we might have issues. People talk, it comes with the job. Some of its fun, some of it is horrible and only half of it is true. People talk about me too. You've lived with us for how long? You're telling me you'd still believe the things you hear about Anko and Ibiki?"

"They ARE crazy though." Izumo gave looked at Iruka wide-eyed causing Iruka to laugh. Izumo gave him an apologetic look. "You're right though, I trust Anko, Ibiki, Tenzo ... and you. I shouldn't let what I hear get to me. I'm sorry its just my last mission there was chaos and I saw him afterward ... I've been having trouble sleeping."

"What happened?" Iruka asked quietly. 

"It wasn't good." Izumo mumbled. "And I know that if it hadn't been for him my team would have definitely been in trouble but ... I was more scared of him than I was the enemies." 

Iruka frowned thinking about it. 

 

"Ugh its stupid ..." Izumo moved to go back to the shore but Iruka grabbed him to stop him. 

"It's not stupid but ..." Iruka bit his lip thinking on every time he heard about Kakashi it was hard for him to think of the rumors going with the man he knew. "I've never worked with him but he's helped me a lot." Iruka thought back on the theif at his house, or saving Tenzo from ROOT or splitting a cupcake with Iruka at the memorial. Even offering guiding words when Iruka was down and they'd run into each other. Plus Kakashi had worked with his mother in ANBU. Iruka just didn't think he could really believe the rumors. "Kakashi's a good guy. It was after a fight, you know how things can get. Sometimes good people can be scary." Anko's expression after she laughs off a joke at her expense, when she thinks no one else is looking. "But even scary people ... if they're your aliy they go through things too." Ibiki sitting up with Iruka when neither of them can sleep ... "And we need to be there to support them and not push them away. If you push them away they leave and when you need them they won't be there." Iruka fought back the flash of Asuma's angry eyes as he tried to stop the teen from leaving. 

"Iruka ..." Izumo grabbed his hand and Iruka realized he was shaking. 

"Hey guys, everything okay?" Hiruma swam past with Konohamaru again. He shot Iruka a worried look. 

"Iruka I'm sorry." Izumo moved so Iruka could look him in the eyes. "You're right and I'm sorry. I ... wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I know you've always been close with all of them and I didn't mean to make you upset. And you're right ... even Kotetsu can get wound up from a fight. I'm an idiot." 

"Iwuka-san." Konohamaru splashed at them both and Iruka shook his head before smiling at the toddler. Iruka held his hands out and Hiruma handed his son over easily. 

"Give me a second." Iruka smiled at his two friends, "I'm going to play with Konohamaru for a bit." He knew he was retreating from a hard conversation he would have to have later but he needed to. It wasn't the first time someone said anything negative about his friends ... he just never expected it from a friend. 

Izumo groaned and placed his head in his hands after Iruka swam off with Hiruma's kid, the other man still standing next to him for an answer. Izumo glanced at him. "I'm an idiot." 

"Probably." Hiruma nodded with a sigh before swimming a circle around Izumo. "I overheard a little bit you know. Even if Iruka didn't know Kakashi I don't think he would take kindly to anyone talking bad about an ally. Heck you could have talked about Nami, the idiot that fought him over paperwork and mission filing and Iruka still wouldn't like it." 

"I know ... I'm just worried about it. It's stupid I'm sure Kakashi-san is fine but ... I want my friend to be okay too." Izumo watched Iruka get surprised by the other kids playing in the lake, now at the bottom of a dog pile but he was still protecting Konohamaru and Moegi from the rough housing. "I don't think he ever thinks about his own safety you know? If anyone did use him to betray our village I just don't think he'd ever see it coming." 

"Hey, that's why he has us." Hiruma put a hand on Izumo's head. "To make sure nothing like that ever happens. Now lets save him from those brats and start your swimming lessons." 

"Thanks Hiruma-san." Izumo grinned. 

"You still better apologize. Iruka surrounds himself with weirdos but you gotta understand you're one of them." Hiruma laughed at Izumo's worried expression. 

XXX

“So apparently after trying to teach that idiot how to swim for two weeks, I think Iruka’s finally lost his patience.” Anko smiled at Jiraiya and he giggled. He had just made it back into town when he had run into Orochimaru’s old student. He was glad to see her, she looked a lot better now than ... before. “Izumo told me Iruka tried to drown him.”

“Isn’t that part of learning how to swim?” Jiraiya laughed. “I can’t believe your other friend didn’t know how to swim, I know we’re landlocked but I thought they had classes in the Academy?”

“They don’t teach it but it should be added.” Anko grinned. “I learned with Iruka from his parents. My mom never liked water but she was glad I wasn’t scared of it.”

“I can’t imagine you being scared of anything Anko-chan.” Jiraiya hummed. She’d also grown up rather nicely. Not bad company for an old man like him. Jiraiya giggled to himself.

“We’ll I think Iruka’s officially passed the baton to Kotetsu now that he’s back. He can teach his boyfriend to swim.” Anko waved her hand in front of her. “It was fun watching Izumo swim though, he looked like a drowned rat. Of course compared to Iruka I don’t think anyone would look that graceful in water. I’m pretty sure he has a kekkei genkai we don’t know about.”

“Haha so his name fits.” Jiraiya waved at the bartender for more drinks and food. “Tell me more about this Iruka.”

“Oh I know you met him on a mission.” Anko leered and Jiraiya returned the look, they both giggled. “I heard you got handsy.”

“They must not have warned him properly.” Jiraiya grinned as their drinks and food came. “I grabbed him and he slapped me really hard, he recovered pretty quickly after that but he definitely made an impression.”

“I didn’t know he slapped you! Genma just told me you molested him! Where on earth did you grab him Jiraiya? I touch him all the time I figured he’d be used to it.” Anko giggled as she took a bite of the fresh dango.

“Oho? Is Iruka the boy you were telling me about?” Jiraiya teased her, he pouted when she shook her head.

“No, Iruka’s like ... I can’t really call him a little brother but he’s always been there for me and I’ll be there for him.” Anko shrugged as if it’s not a big deal but Jiraiya looked at her with a small smile. He remembered what that was like. “If I didn’t like you so much I would punch you for messing with him, but it was a mission and he seems to have a knack for falling into those situations.” Anko shrugged, Jiraiya made a note to ask what that meant. “But I’m dating Ibiki.”

Jiraiya spit out his drink as Anko laughed.

Dangerous.

This girl was so dangerous.

Jiraiya might not spend a lot of time at the village but he knew Morino Ibiki was well on his way to becoming the head of T&I, as well as his reputation among the shinobi villages. Orochimaru’s student was scary but Morino Ibiki was a different level. Jiraiya laughed. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Anko smiled with a small blush. She hummed, “So I’m guessing you haven’t found _him_ yet.”

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head. “Lots of leads, lots of nothing.”

Anko nodded in understanding. “I’m glad you’re back, if even for a short time.”

“Me too.” Jiraiya patted her shoulder. He looked up at as a group of shinobi walked into the bar. Anko looked over at them too before grinning.

“Anko’s already here.” Genma whined at his friends before he stopped and looked at Jiraiya. “Jiraiya-sama?!”

“Welcome back Jiraiya-sama!” Gai waved. Jiraiya blinked, all the kids in this village were growing up so fast. He hummed and waved at all of them, was he really getting old too? He didn’t like this. He blinked at Kakashi standing at the back of the group and grinned. Silver-fangs kid too. 

“Ah you brats are getting taller, what are they feeding you?” Jiraiya teased.

“Rations and food pills sir.” Genma laughed. “You two want to join us at a table?”

“Got any good stories this time?” Raido grinned and Jiraiya laughed.

“You still need to be told stories, maaah.” Jiraiya scratched his head. “Alright just a few but you’re buying the drinks.”

“Still as stingy as ever.” Raido laughed.

It was how Jiraiya found himself at a table full of a newer generation of shinobi. He sighed feeling like an old man as they told their own stories. Still it was nice that the village could be in a time of peace and allow nights like this. Jiraiya glanced at Kakashi again, he would have to talk to Sakumo’s son later. There might be peace now but there was still a need for shinobi like them.

“What do you mean Kurenai is writing you letters?” Anko spat out her drink. Jiraiya looked at the blushing Gai. Oh ho ho ho?

“Young love is it?” Jiraiya teased. “She finally ditch that Sarutobi brat?”

“More like he ditched us. Long term mission my ass.” Anko flopped back in her chair with a sigh. She blinked a few times before grinning at Jiraiya. “Oh Jiraiya-sama you should tell us about your past loves. I bet you have great stories that are more realistic than your books.”

“More realistic? Past loves?” Jiraiya gave her a wounded look. “What makes you think I’m not with someone right now? And I’ll have you know my writing is based off first hand accounts. I even have a new book coming out.” Jiraiya smiled when Kakashi sat up a little straighter.

“Yeah right, I know because of my women’s intuition.” Anko grinned.

“As if you’d have that.” Hayate spoke up from his spot on the table, everyone looked at him surprised but Jiraiya couldn’t hold it in and laughed.

“Oh Anko, I heard Ibiki asking about apartments today. Does that mean you two are moving out of Iruka’s? Because my landlord sucks.” Genma sighed.

“What? We’re not moving out.” Anko frowned.

Jiraiya blinked. “You live with Iruka-chan?”

“I thought you told me you weren’t lonely.” Anko glared at him. Jiraiya snorted, he would have to find Iruka later. After he went to Hiruzen and helped with whatever project the man had mentioned in his letter. He really just wanted to tease the boy a little bit, maybe give him an advance copy of his latest book.

Jiraiya giggled to himself.

Iruka was going to be surprised.

“Seriously guys we’re not moving out. Why would we?” Anko huffed crossing her arms.

“Ah, maybe he’s going to propose?” Hayate asked curious.

Even Jiraiya had to pause at that. Morino Ibiki?

“Eh??” Anko screeched.

XXX

Iruka watched Anko laying in the backyard and staring at the moon.

He sighed.

He found her like this earlier but she hadn’t answered any of his questions. She had been acting weird ever since she went drinking with Jiraiya. Iruka frowned. Thinking of the Legendary Sanin reminded him he needed to leave for the Hokage’s office. It was under a guise of a late night meeting between the Hokage, Shikaku and Jiraiya with Iruka making tea and playing a good aid but tonight they were going to adjust the seal.

Iruka would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous. He looked back at Anko on the grass. “Anko there’s food in the fridge if you need anything.”

“Kay.” She sighed not taking her eyes off the sky.

Iruka sighed again before making his way through the house, he hadn’t seen Ibiki either but he knew things at T&I were busy right now. The mission room had gotten busier too and Mizuki had stopped taking shifts to become a teacher’s assistant which surprised everyone but Iruka smiled to himself, maybe Mizuki had a softer spot for children than anyone assumed. He made a note to visit Mizuki at the school soon. They hadn’t been training together as much either but the longer he was the Hokage’s aid the more duties he was getting. Iruka felt a little bad he felt like he had to schedule time with his friends to hang out.

“Oh good, are you taking over?” Aoba stood up from his post at the doors to the Hokage’s office. “I’m just a door guard, I can’t imagine what being an aide is like. Either way I’m going now.”

“I just make lots of tea.” Iruka laughed. “Have they already started their meeting?”

“I don’t think so.” Aoba nudged Iruka’s shoulder. “Happy to see Jiraiya again?”

“Go away please.” Iruka responded politely earning a laugh.

“Alright, alright.” Aoba yawned and stretched. “Man I hate long days like this. Good luck Iruka ... I do not envy you.”

“Good night Aoba.” Iruka smiled before slipping into the office quietly. He was surprised to see Shikaku talking to Tenzo who was in his Neko ANBU gear. They both nodded at him. Iruka wondered what Tenzo was up to. “Um ... am I early?”

“No, Hokage-sama and Jiraiya are setting up.” Shikaku waved and Tenzo vanished. Iruka frowned a little, he knew better than to ask Tenzo about his missions and things but he suddenly realized he hadn’t spoken to the other teen in a while. Shikaku stood up and walked over to him. “How have you been? I’m sorry I haven’t checked in recently.”

“It’s fine.” Iruka shook his head and followed Shikaku to the next room. “I’ve been the Hokage’s aid in the mornings and then working the mission desk and then I’m either helping Mika in the archives or on gate duty, I’ve been busy too.”

“I saw you’re taking on regular missions too, don’t forget to take it easy sometimes, and don’t forget you don’t have to do everything. And you definitely don’t need to do it alone.” Shikaku put his hand on Iruka’s shoulder and Iruka smiled and ducked his head.

“I know ... I just ... I want to help in all the ways I can.” Iruka admitted.

“Neither of your parents were ever able to sit still either.” Shikaku laughed, “Sad to say laziness seems to run in my family.”

“There you are.” Hiruzen smiled as Shikaku and Iruka walked into the room Iruka had now dubbed the ‘sealing room’, but it was actually more often used for sentencing rogue shinobi. Iruka bowed to the Hokage before looking at Jiraiya who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Wait you’re telling me that Iruka-chan’s the Secret Keeper?” Jiraiya asked loudly, Iruka blinked up surprised.

“He didn’t know?” Iruka asked Shikaku who shook his head.

“We couldn’t tell him until we were secure. He should have met with the Hokage yesterday instead of nursing a hangover.” At this Shikaku crossed his arms with a smirk and Jiraiya pouted at him.

“But he’s just a kid!” Jiraiya motioned his hands as if he was trying to mimic something but couldn’t figure out what. Iruka sighed.

“I’m 16.” Iruka rolled his eyes.

“16! He’s still so young! Wait ... how old were you on that mission?” Jiraiya asked suddenly and Iruka flushed pink. Jiraiya blushed and put a hand over his face causing Iruka’s face to heat up even more.

He was pretty sure he was bright red now.

“What mission?” Shikaku glared at Jiraiya. “What did you do?”

“Ahem.” They all turned to Hiruzen who was watching the exchange amused but obviously not wanting to get off topic. Iruka wondered if the old man knew, he somehow always knew things. Iruka shifted uncomfortably.

“I’m the secret keeper. I was near Minato-san when he died and he sealed it in me.” Iruka put his hands on his hips. “My father was going to do it for him but they both died that night. I’ve been doing it for six years now so you can-”

“No I’m sorry Iruka ...” Jiraiya held up a hand. “I’m just surprised.” Iruka opened his mouth to respond but Hiruzen put a hand on his shoulder.

“Tsunade also disagreed with our choice to keep Iruka the Secret Keeper.” Hiruzen started and Jiraiya looked at him surprised. “Danzo, Shikaku, Koharu and Homura also didn’t like it but they had until Iruka became a chunin to find a new candidate.They were never able to agree.” Iruka looked at Shikaku surprised, he had always known that the older council members didn’t like it and neither did Tsunade but he never knew Shikaku’s feelings on the matter. Shikaku smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Iruka’s a chunin now and can officially take over Secret Keeper duties, he’s accepted all of the rules that come with the job and knows how demanding it can be physically and mentally. Even if he likes to mess with the seal himself.” Shikaku told Jiraiya. “He’s already on his way to becoming a seals and barriers expert like his father. At this point he probably understands the seal more than me and you at this point.”

Iruka flushed at the praise but thought Shikaku might be exaggerating a little bit.

“But still what was Minato thinking?” Jiraiya mumbled with a frown, he looked at Iruka. “You were what, 9? 10?”

“He didn’t really have a choice of people around.” Iruka responded feeling a little defensive about Minato. “You were his sensei weren’t you, you should understand his way of thinking. You-”

“Iruka.” Shikaku warned.

Jiraiya frowned and Iruka immediately shut his mouth. He crossed a line. He gave Jiraiya a small bow. “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re right.” Jiraiya sighed and scratched his head. “Minato wouldn’t have done anything if he thought it would put you or anyone in else danger. He probably assumed that Hiruzen-sensei would change the Secret Keeper afterwards. Minato loved your parents and wouldn’t have wanted anything to happen to you either. He ... probably felt extremely guilty about it.”

Iruka tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. “I ... want to keep doing this for him and Kushina. For my parents. For Konoha. I know I wasn’t the first choice but that doesn’t mean I can’t do it.”

“You already are doing it.” Jiraiya smiled at him and Iruka sniffled. Jiraiya sighed and put his hands on Iruka’s shoulder. “You’ve been carrying a heavy burden with only us old folks to help you out. I’m sorry. You’ve probably been fighting to keep this position since you had it and then I come and question it after they’ve already accepted you. I’m sure Tsunade will get mad at me later but I came here to help you with your seal. So why don’t we get started?”

Iruka smiled. “Thank you.”

This time around it was different with Jiraiya as they set up the seal together. He kept asking Iruka questions about the seal and Iruka answered him to the best of his ability but turned to Hiruzen when he didn’t really know. When they were done and Iruka sat across from the Hokage he couldn’t help but wonder if Jiraiya was testing his knowledge on sealing, it seemed like the Sanin knew a lot on his own. Iruka wondered if he passed.

It didn’t matter though when they got started. This time hurt more than any of the other ones, Hiruzen had a tight grip in Iruka’s head as he put more of his chakra into the seal to overpower Minato’s. Iruka tried to concentrate on feeling the seal and what the others were doing to it instead of the pain his body was going through. Sometimes he wished he could see his brain and what the seal looked like around it, he’d seen sketches in the scrolls of course and his father had a lot of notes about it but Iruka wanted to see it himself. See if there was a way to make it hurt less if not for him for the future Secret Keepers of Konoha.

He wondered if they’d ever be able to tell Inoichi so they could ask him to show Iruka.

Iruka grit as something seemed to click in his head and then he could feel ... Iruka opened his eyes and looked up at Hiruzen who was still concentrating on the seal. He could feel the Hokage ... it was like with the library ... he could feel the man in front of him. Iruka blinked as his vision started going black.

“It ... worked.” Iruka hoped he managed to get it out before he passed out.

XXX

Jiraiya could tell when the teen went unconscious as he concentrated on the sealing but it seemed Hiruzen was keeping him up so they could finish. This was tough, very tough. Hiruzen told him how Tsunade was able to do the sealing for them on her own but her chakra control was expert and delicate. Jiraiya prefered the loud ungraceful method of things but he understood when it needed a softer touch like now.

Jiraiya grit his teeth, this process took a lot out of you. He wondered how Iruka’s body had been able to handle this since he was 10 years old. Jiraiya looked at the teen in front of him and then at his sensei. What was Hiruzen thinking?

“Jiraiya-sama.” Shikaku got his attention and Jiraiya realized they were almost done. They second they finished, Hiruzen fell back but Jiraiya moved in time to catch his sensei from hitting the ground but Iruka’s body slumped forward, he was already sitting so he didn’t have far to fall. Hiruzen gave Jiraiya a small smile.

“Thank you Jiraiya.” The old man grumbled before hissing and getting to his feet.

“Did it work?” Jiraiya asked quietly as Shikaku checked on Iruka. Hiruzen nodded.

“Yes, I can feel him now like I used to feel Biwako. He said something too before he fell unconscious, I believe he could feel the change as well.” Hiruzen shakily put his feet firmly on the ground. “How is he Shikaku?”

“He’s fine, he lasted longer this time. He’s been building his chakra up well.” Shikaku moved Iruka so he was lying on the floor and started scanning him with his chakra. Jiraiya was impressed Shikaku could do as much after that but he had to remind himself the brat had grown too. “We should let him rest and have Tenzo watch over him.”

“Tenzo?” Jiraiya asked as he helped Hiruzen stand. Anko had mentioned that name a few times as well. It was a boy that lived with her at Iruka’s house.

“Neko.” Shikaku called and suddenly there was an ANBU in the office, Jiraiya frowned, the kid couldn’t be any older than Iruka. Shikaku nodded between them. “Neko is Tenzo. Tenzo this is Jiraiya-sama, Jiraiya-sama this is Tenzo. He’s the head of the Hokage’s personal guard and also in charge of protecting Iruka.”

“Does Iruka know this?” Jiraiya asked.

“Iruka’s known I know he’s the Secret Keeper.” Tenzo took off his mask. “He knew that before he allowed me to live with him and he prefers the rose water I make.” Tenzo offered with a worried looked to Iruka’s body.

“Rose water ... that brings back memories.” Jiraiya smiled. Mito and Biwako had both drank it constantly when they had headaches. Jiraiya hadn’t known the real reason until later.

“Tenzo, take him home. Keep an eye on him for the next few days.” Shikaku helped get Iruka on Tenzo’s back.

“What should I say if anyone asks?” Tenzo asked quietly and Jiraiya grinned, the kid really was looking at ways to help Iruka from all angles.

“Tell them I got a little carried away and Iruka got caught in it.” Jiraiya laughed. “You don’t have to go into detail most people will be able to make up their own ideas.” Shikaku let out a small laugh and nodded at Tenzo. The boy vanished with Iruka.

Jiraiya sighed, “Where did he come from that you both can trust him with so much?”

“He was one of Orochimaru’s experiments.” Hiruzen leaned his weight against Jiraiya as the man froze. “He can use wood style.” Jiraiya looked at his sensei surprised. “We believe he was one of the missing children. Kakashi found him in Root with Danzo.”

“Danzo.” Jiraiya frowned, “And you still think you can trust him?”

“He’s proven himself several times.” Shikaku nodded. “He’s loyal to Konoha.”

“He’s loyal to his friends.” Hiruzen smiled at Jiraiya.

“You’re getting too old for this sensei.” Jiraiya sighed as he helped Hiruzen walk out of the room, “You should find a new Hokage already.”

“You want the job?” Hiruzen asked.

Jiraiya laughed.

He knew it wasn’t for him.

XXX

_“We’re only pretending we are married Jinya-san.” Ai-chan declared as Jinya held her tightly in his arms. “Don’t get any funny ideas.”_

_“I know you love me Ai.” Jinya lifted her face to his._

_He was surprised when instead of a kiss, a hand slapped him across the face. Ai pulled away, her face flushed with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, you know I’m not used to this.”_

Kakashi hummed as he flipped to the next page. He really liked Jiraiya’s new book. He liked it a lot. There was something about the character Ai ... she seemed familiar in an odd way. Kakashi felt himself blush as he read, normally it was easy to control himself but this book was outstanding in a new way. Kakashi was grateful Jiraiya had given him an advanced copy, he was even more grateful he decided to read it the first time at home.

Kakashi blamed the character Ai. He just wanted her to be happy, but she reminded him of someone and he was having a hard time placing it.

“Seriously though, did you fight Jiraiya-sama?”

Kakashi looked up to see a flustered Iruka being followed by Genma and Aoba. Kakashi had heard from the gossip that there had been an incident during one of the Hokage’s meetings with Jiraiya and Iruka had gotten caught up in it. There were a lot of stories going around. Jiraiya had gotten out of hand teasing the Hokage’s new aide (the most believable one) or Jiraiya and Sandaime had gotten in a fight and Iruka had gotten in the crossfire (likely but not as much as people seem to think), or (Kakashi’s favorite but the least likely one) Jiraiya got drunk and summoned a bunch of his frogs and they all got mad and fought. Either way Iruka had come home chakra drained and miserable. Anko declared it the worst hangover she had ever seen.

“I didn’t fight Jiraiya-sama.” Iruka said in a way where it sounded like he had been repeating it for a while. Kakashi giggled, Iruka was a lot like Ai.

Kakashi froze and looked down at the book in his hand. 

He blushed.

Ai was a lot like Iruka ... wasn’t she.

Kakashi found himself closing the book, his face still felt warm. He could almost feel the Iruka shaped box in his head coming into light begging to be opened and dealt with. Kakashi shook his head. 

“Well we couldn’t blame you.” Genma teased. And Iruka flushed brighter.

“I don’t know what happened, one second there was tea. The next I was waking up at home.” Iruka sniffed a bit angry, “If you want to know so much why don’t you go ask Jiraiya-sama yourself.”

“Your right, you should definitely come with us. We know he likes you the most.” Aoba snickered before he noticed Kakashi. Kakashi shifted anxiously wanting to leave but not really knowing why he wanted to retreat. “Oi hey Kakashi!”

“Hey.” Kakashi stood and gave the group of them a nod. “What are you guys doing?”

“They are bored and bothering me.” Iruka pointed at the two behind him and they grinned at each other. He had actually been looking for Ibiki but it seemed he was out on a mission again. Anko was back to normal but Iruka felt like he hadn’t seen his other tenant in a while. “You should take them off my hands. They keep getting funny ideas.”

Kakashi flushed remembering a similar phrase coming from Ai’s lips in the book. He shifted and found he couldn’t meet Iruka’s eyes. “Maaa ... are you feeling better? Anko said you had a hangover.”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Iruka beamed and Kakashi felt even hotter, it shouldn’t be possible.

“Kakashi are you alright?” Iruka asked quickly and Kakashi shifted.

“Maa ...” Kakashi’s mind raced but maybe if he told Iruka, he would stop feeling so uncomfortable. And he could push the box back for a later time. “Jiraiya-sama gave me his newest book.” Kakashi noted Aoba and Genma giving him confused looks from behind Iruka.

“Oh. Is it good?” Iruka asked but he looked confused too. “You’re always reading his books after all.”

“It’s good.” Kakashi shrugged before handing the book over to Iruka who looked at him surprised. “There’s a character in there that reminds me of you and-”

“Oh no.” Iruka grabbed the book.

“OH YES.” Genma tried to take the book from Iruka.

“Oho?” Aoba grinned at Kakashi. “What’s this character like?”

“Her name is Ai and she has to pretend to be married to the main character-” Kakashi stopped when Iruka slammed a hand over his masked covered mouth and that was a problem in itself. Kakashi had let him, the teen was the brightest red Kakashi had ever seen him. He  noticed the blush traveled down the Iruka’s neck.

“Please stop.” Iruka begged, a small whine in his voice that had Kakashi blushing again. Iruka glared at Genma and Aoba who were laughing. “I’m going to kill him.” Iruka growled before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi realized Iruka stole his book.

“He took my book.” He stated out loud for the two laughing shinobi in front of him.

“You might want to get that back. It might be the last one Jiraiya-sama ever writes.” Genma wiped his eyes from crying.

“Kakashi, you should learn about Iruka’s first mission with Jiraiya.” Aoba put his arm over Kakashi’s shoulder and they started walking. “Let’s talk over lunch.”

“Maaa.” Kakashi sighed trying to look bored.

But he was very curious.

He just hoped he’d get the book back after all of this.

It was a while later when he got it back but it wasn’t from Iruka. Kakashi blinked at Jiraiya who was nursing a bruise on his jaw. Jiraiya handed him the now wrinkled and folded book. “He said he stole it from you.”

“Did Iruka do that?” Kakashi asked genuinely surprised and impressed.

“He’s really good at catching you off guard.” Jiraiya smirked as Kakashi looked over his damaged book. “Also did you know he can seal your feet to the ground without touching you?”

Kakashi blinked, “I did not.”

“I think he was impressed it worked after he hit me.” Jiraiya pouted. “I don’t know how he knew I based Ai off our little meet up though.”

“Maaa, that might have been my fault.” Kakashi ducked his head. “I told him the character reminded me of him.” Jiraiya blinked at him a few times surprised. Kakashi flushed.

Jiraiya laughed.

Kakashi shifted. “Thanks for returning this to me.”

“Kakashi what did you think of Ai?” Jiraiya asked curiously, Kakashi felt like this might be a loaded question. He shrugged.

“She’s my favorite heroine so far of all your books.” Kakashi rolled the book up and put it in his vest. “I liked her.”

“Hmmm and how do you feel about Iruka?” Jiraiya asked with a smirk. Kakashi frowned at him. What did that have to do with how much he liked Ai? Kakashi shrugged purposely trying to ignore the box in his head but with every little noise Jiraiya made, and knowing smiles Kakashi felt like the lid was being taken off without his permission.  

“He’s very talented and well trusted in the village. He’s proven himself to be valuable.” Kakashi thought about it. “He has a lot of friends but he also has a lot of people that don’t like him because of his personality but he doesn’t seem to care as long as everyone does their jobs. Tenzo likes living with him. He’s nice and ...” Kakashi paused. “He’s ...”

Iruka was smart and kind and worked hard. He cared about everyone around him and worried about those he barely knew. He cried over Minato and Kushina. He shared stories with Kakashi. He shared a cupcake. He took Tenzo in even though he could have fought it and said no. He trusted his friends to take care of his important garden. He cared about the people around him but even cared about their people and then their people's people. He was too caring, too rash and too everything.

Kakashi felt like the box was truly spilling out now. He couldn't find words for it. 

Iruka was ...

“Do you like Iruka, Kakashi?” Jiraiya asked.

“I like him.” Kakashi nodded. “A lot of people do.”

“No that’s not what I mean-” Jiraiya stopped when two ANBU landed next to them.

"We're here for Jiraiya, the Hokage is looking for you." Crane spoke up and Kakashi watched Jiraiya nod and the two ANBU disappeared.

“Thank you for returning the book, it really is my favorite.” Kakashi curved his visible eye. “I’ll see you later and we can talk more about the book.”

“Yeah yeah.” Jiraiya waved him off before pointing a finger at Kakashi. "We're not done with this. I think you're missing a bigger picture here, stay easy to find for later. I want to finish this talk."

Kakashi nodded expecting the man to leave but Jiraiya eyed Kakashi. 

"Actually, what if you reread that book but put yourself in the role of the leading man and put Iruka in the role of Ai." Jiraiya grinned. "And then come find me." 

"Okay?" Kakashi shook his head, Jiraiya knew Kakashi wasn't interested in romance or any of that nonsense for himself. It didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it for others though. Still the idea was intriguing. He'd try it out. 

Kakashi forgot to but the lid back on his mental box.

XXX

Kakashi later cursed when he found out Jiraiya had left for a short mission and would be gone for a few days. 

He couldn't shut the box anymore and he didn't know if he wanted to. He did know that he wished he was the leading man in Jiraiya's book if Iruka was the leading lady.

He had no idea what to do with that.

XXX

“The most important thing to improve your training is to find a rival.” Tenzo crossed his arms and nodded at the young Uchiha in front of him. He heard both Yugao and Kakashi snort behind him.

“Now you sound like Gai.” Yugao giggled.

“Is this a requirement for ANBU?” Itachi asked with a small smile.

“No no.” Yugao put her arm around the newest ANBU. “But Kakashi has one with Gai and Tenzo’s rival is Ibiki.”

“Are we going to train or just talk?” Kakashi asked with his hands on his hips. Itachi was now his team member and of course Tenzo and Yugao wanted to train with them. Tenzo couldn’t help but be curious if they put Itachi under Kakashi because of the sharingan or for another reason. Either way the kid was impressive.

“Who’s your rival?” Itachi asked Yugao and she blinked surprised before thinking about it.

“Hmm probably ... Hayate.” Yugao grinned.

“Your boyfriend?” Tenzo asked surprised.

“You know Anko does say there’s a fine line between rivals and lovers right?” Yugao looked at Tenzo and Kakashi with a smirk. They both frowned at her. Itachi gave them a small smile and Tenzo grinned.

“Do you have a rival?” Tenzo asked eagerly as they started walking toward the training field.

“Hmm, I have a friend I like to train with.” Itachi tilted his head. “Maybe we’re rivals? He’s my cousin though. Shisui.”

“Oh wow Shisui is amazing. It’s great you get to train with someone so strong.” Tenzo grinned and Itachi smiled wide.

“He’s great.” Itachi seemed happy someone else was complimenting his cousin.

“What am I? We’ve been training together for a while.” Kakashi pouted at Yugao who patted his shoulder.

“It’s alright senpai, but isn’t it fitting you get another prodigy under your wing?” She smiled. “He seems nice too. I don’t think I’ve seen Tenzo get along with anyone this fast.”

“True.” Kakashi nodded watching Tenzo and Itachi talk to each other in front of them. He clapped his hands once they reached the area he wanted and got everyone’s attention. It was nice to have an ANBU training field to themselves. “Alright, all three of us are going to take you on Itachi. Show us what you got.”

“Yes senpai.” Itachi bowed.

Kakashi ignored Tenzo’s and Yugao’s smirks. It had taken one conversation with them for Itachi to start calling him that.

Of course there were worse names to be called.

XXX

Iruka really didn’t know why he was here. He shifted somehow stuck in the middle of the booth between a bunch of jonin. He had thought it was going to be a jonin only affair congratulating Genma and Ebisu for gaining the rank but Yugao and Hayate had shown up at his house to pick up Anko so they could walk over together and Iruka found himself in the middle of them being dragged down the street. Aoba pulled him into the restaurant and now he was sitting between Kakashi and Gai with Anko and Raido on Gai’s other side. Across from them was Yugao, Hayate, Genma, Ebisu, and Aoba.

No one seemed bothered that he was here but Iruka still felt a little uncomfortable. He looked over to Anko, she seemed back to normal. He had overheard her and Ibiki whispering to each other in the kitchen one morning, seen both of their red embarrassed faces and retreated.

He figured if it was important they would tell him later.

The problem was Kakashi hadn't looked at him once and Iruka couldn't remember if he had done something to make him angry. He really wanted to leave, he didn't know what to do.

“I still can’t believe it.” Anko teased, “I understand Ebisu being jonin because of his taijutsu skills but you Genma?”

“Hey, I’m amazing.” Genma leered at her. “If you want to see me in action let me know.”

“Oho.” Anko leered back. “I’ll have to ask Ibiki permission first.”

“You guys are so weird.” Iruka sighed before forgetting he was trying to be invisible. He put a hand over his mouth as everyone laughed. Gai slapped his back with an amused smile.

“Relax Iruka! Enjoy food with us!” Gai laughed and Iruka blushed but nodded. He shot a glance at Kakashi but the teen was still looking forward, maybe he was overthinking it?

“You two do flirt a lot.” Aoba was smirking at Genma and Anko.

“They always have.” Hayate shrugged. “Probably because Anko stole Genma’s first kiss.”

“What?” Aoba and Gai both screeched in surprise. Iruka winced at the volume but frowned.

“Wait I thought Kotetsu was your first kiss.” Iruka looked at Anko who smirked.

“He was but I stole Genma’s.” She looked pleased and shot a look over to Genma who looked a little nervous. “He kept going on about how all the girls liked him and he was such a ladies’ man. I kissed him and he cried like a little baby.”

Ebisu snorted. “Really?”

“I was saving it for someone important!” Genma huffed and crossed his arms.

“I was 9 and you were 13 and I made you cry.” Anko shrugged, “You should have talked less if you didn’t want to get tested. It was like 2 weeks after I kissed Kotetsu though. He asked me to kiss him to see if he liked girls. Are first kisses really that important?”

“Yes!” Genma pouted. “To some people.”

“They are in my books.” Kakashi noted and Iruka looked at him surprised. Were they really that important? They made eye contact for a second and the Kakashi shifted and looked away. Iruka sighed, he really needed to remember what he did.

“My first kiss was on a mission with a kidnapper when I was 11.” Iruka decided to share. Everyone stopped and looked at him surprised. “It was a mission. So I kind of hope they aren't important.”

“Are you freaking serious?” Yugao sputtered.

“You were there?” Iruka offered confused.

“We both kissed you to make up for it.” Hayate pouted and Anko started laughing. “I thought we declared the kidnapper didn’t count. I feel used.” Yugao patted Hayate’s head. Iruka rolled his eyes.

“Your kisses were nice too.”

“Why were you kissing a kidnapper?” Ebisu asked confused.

“He kissed me because of the genjutsu he used, it required eye contact and I guess physical contact too?” Iruka frowned. “Hayate stabbed him, it wasn’t a big deal. I guess I never thought that stuff.”

“Who was your first kiss?” Genma looked at Ebisu who blushed and ducked his head. Iruka heard Raido cough and everyone turned to see him blushing too. He held up his hand. “Raido?” Genma asked surprised. “I thought it would have been Shizune!”

“Shizune was my first kiss.” Aoba shrugged, “I wanted to see if I liked girls and she offered.”

“Does kissing really help with that?” Iruka asked curious and Aoba shrugged again.

“I don’t know but I haven’t kissed another girl.” He laughed. Aoba looked to Gai and Kakashi, “You two have been eerily quiet.”

“Erm.” Gai flushed.

“No.” Kakashi sighed, Iruka looked at him curious. Kakashi sighed again but this time longer. “Gai stole my first kiss.”

“Oh my Hokage, I knew it!” Anko beamed.

“I gave my rival the gift of my first kiss.” Gai nodded with a sigh. “He did not appreciate it.”

“That is ... a weird image.” Hayate mumbled to himself.

Iruka snorted and put a hand over his mouth when Kakashi gave him a look. Iruka couldn't help but smile, at least whatever was bothering Kakashi earlier seemed to be over taken by this journey to the past. Iruka patted Kakashi’s arm, “I don’t think first kisses have to hold importance if you don’t want them to.” Iruka frowned. “Why do people feel so much pressure for that anyway? It’s your first kiss, its not going to be perfect no matter what.”

“That’s so like you.” Yugao huffed but was smiling. “You’re the most unromantic person I know. You probably wouldn’t care if your first time was on a mission either.”

Iruka shrugged. “Well it wasn’t so I guess you don’t need to worry about that.”

“WHAT!” Yugao jumped up. “WHO? WHEN?”

Iruka blinked back surprised, “Aren’t we here to celebrate Genma and Ebisu?”

“We are.” Genma nodded. “But we’re also talking about sex.” Genma looked at Ebisu, “Who was your first time?”

“Ah ... it was ...” Ebisu flushed red. “Shizune but you knew that.”

Genma grinned. “I did.”

“Genma’s first time was Ebisu.” Hayate offered to the table and Genma blushed bright red.

“We don’t have to guess who your first times were.” Anko laughed at Hayate and Yugao who blushed and nodded. Iruka smiled, he thought they were cute. Anko pointed at Aoba. “You, lets go around the table.”

“It was Raido.” Aoba nodded at Raido who fist bumped him. Anko whistled.

“I’m impressed, Raido?” Anko grinned but Raido gave them a small smile.

“It was my friend Keiko,” Raido looked at his drink. “It was during the third war.” Iruka knew Raido meant she didn’t make it. Iruka was thankful he was too young to really remember what it was like during the war. He hoped they’d never have to see another one.

“Well my first time was Ibiki.” Anko grinned happy and moving the conversation on but her hand was on Raido’s shoulder in sympathy. Anko looked at Gai who blushed a bright red.

“It was ... Aoba.” Gai sighed and Anko winced. Iruka didn’t know what was going on with Aoba and Gai but it definitely seemed to be in an awkward situation. Gai shot Aoba a smile and Aoba winked at him with a shrug.

Iruka blinked when he realized all the eyes were on him again. “My first time was with Anko and Ibiki.” He looked at Yugao who opened her mouth. “After I got my vest.”

“Yeah it was.” Anko leered at him and Iruka rolled his eyes. Anko shrugged. “What I didn’t want his first time going to a stranger and we didn’t really know if Iruka had a type so why not both?”

“Damn.” Genma whistled. “I’m curious and horrified. Jealous and a little worried about you.”

“It’s really not that big of a deal. Or I guess it doesn’t have to be.” Iruka sighed looking to Kakashi. “I mean you read those porn books all the time, does your first time have to be super important?”

Iruka blinked and realized Kakashi was a blushing a little.

Iruka felt his face heating up too.

What kind of conversation did he end up in with all these jonin? What what happening with his life? And now they all knew too much about him.

“Maaa...” Kakashi shrugged. “I don’t think it has to be important. It can be different for everyone, as long as you have a good time it doesn’t matter.”

“Thank you.” Iruka smiled.

“On that note.” Anko leered at Kakashi.

“I haven’t had sex.” Kakashi shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. Iruka felt his brain suddenly stop working. The table went silent. Kakashi's visible face was definitely blushing now. Iruka felt where their arms were touching get warmer, what was happening. Even Iruka's mouth felt a little dry. His heart was beating super fast, Iruka wished for it to calm down. He didn't know why he was reacting like that. 

“Really?” Genma wheezed before he started coughing. “But you’re ... you are ...”

“You’re freaking hot.” Anko nodded. “Well we think you are, who knows what’s under that mask.”

Kakashi shrugged again and Iruka found himself watching the other teen closely. He didn’t really know why. “It was never necessary for a mission.”

“I thought for sure you’d have people falling at your feet.” Anko pouted seeming dissatisfied. “Seducing evil shinobi with your prowess and taking them to bed to get information.”

“What kind of missions do you think I have?” Kakashi asked incredulously.

“Kakashi it’s sad the village would have to pay you to have sex.” Anko returned.

“I came in at a weird time.” Tenzo said at the end of the table getting everyone’s attention. “What kind of missions are you taking senpai?”

“Maaa.” Kakashi sighed and Iruka felt a little bad for him.

“If you never want to have sex I don’t think that should be a problem either.” Iruka offered. “Some people don’t care for it.”

“That’s true.” Ebisu nodded.

“I guess.” Genma gave Ebisu a worried look.

“Why is everyone talking about sex?” Tenzo asked as moved so he was standing behind Iruka and Kakashi.

“I’m just saying things like kissing and sex, and who your first time were doesn’t have to be so important or have all the pressure.” Iruka shrugged. “What if you end up not liking the person you kissed later, you shouldn’t keep that memory as something precious just because it was your first time. I’m happy I did mine with friends, but I don’t feel the need to search it out either.”

“Really?” Kakashi asked curious and Iruka felt himself feeling warmer again.

“Yeah I mean, kissing friends is fun.” Iruka shrugged before turning around and looking at Tenzo. “Can I borrow you for a second.”

“Oh yes.” Anko gleamed.

“What?” Tenzo asked confused. Iruka shrugged and was about to kiss him before he kissed something cold and ... it felt like a book. Iruka blinked at the book separating him and Tenzo.

“Maaa, Iruka.” Kakashi moved his hand and book out of the way, “You should probably ask permission before taking someone’s first kiss.”

“What?” Iruka blinked and looked at Tenzo who was a bright red.

Tenzo vanished in a poof of smoke.

“Oh no.” Iruka looked at Kakashi shocked. “I didn’t know.”

“Oh my god you almost pulled a Gai!” Anko pointed at Iruka.

“Hey you stole someone’s first kiss too!” Gai argued back.

“Yeah but on purpose.” Anko giggled.

“I need to go apologize.” Iruka cringed. He looked at Kakashi. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Kakashi curved his eye, Iruka realized Kakashi was still blushing. He felt his face warm up again and sat back down. 

"Tenzo turned bright red, you better not break that boy's heart Iruka." Anko teased. 

"Hardy har har, he was probably just surprised. We're just friends." Iruka waved her off nonchalantly.

Kakashi was thankful for his mask when he realized he was frowning. He looked over to see Yugao watching him curiously.

“You two could be cute.” Anko seemed to be thinking about it. “But I wanted Ibiki to call dibs.”

“You’re so freaking weird.” Aoba gave her a confused look.

Anko winked at him.

Kakashi tried not to think about how much it bothered him that Tenzo might like Iruka. He looked over at the younger shinobi who was now talking to Gai about something, Iruka let out a small laugh. Kakashi wanted to kiss him. 

Kakashi wanted Iruka to kiss him and not Tenzo. 

Kakashi looked at Yugao who was still watching him with her large curious eyes. He was definitely in trouble. 

And this was all Jiraiya's fault.

XXX

 "How can you tell the difference between wanting to care for someone or liking them in a romantic way?" 

Itachi paused before throwing his kunai at the target. He looked back at Tenzo who'd been watching him train from a tree branch. Itachi had been surprised to see the older teen there when he'd come out to practice. It seemed Tenzo had a lot to think about so Itachi left him alone but ... he had to admit he wasn't expecting that. Itachi tilted his head in thought. "That might be a hard question."

"Tell me about it." Tenzo sighed and Itachi tried not to smile. Tenzo had always been a little odd but strong and respectful. They weren't close but obviously this was bothering the teen. 

"You want to talk about it?" Itachi tried. honestly Shisui would probably be better at this. 

"Someone almost kissed me today but they were stopped. And I don't know if I wanted them to do it or not." Tenzo hummed in thought.

"You don't know if you like them romantically or just care for them?" Itachi waited for Tenzo to nod. He hummed. "I don't know if I can help you with that. But I think maybe if you're confused now you can always take more time to think about it. I've never been in romantic love but I love my family and my little brother. I'd do anything for him and to protect him. So maybe all you need is time to figure it out."

"Hmmmm." Tenzo hummed. 

Itachi tried not to laugh when the teen scrunched up his face like he was doing a difficult math problem. "It's better not to rush these things and end up with a good friend than to rush them and have a broken heart?" He tried. 

"That makes sense." Tenzo sighed with a smile, "I'm ... I never thought I'd be thinking about these things. These were never options before and I guess I forget they are now. I just ... wasn't expecting it." 

Itachi jumped to join his friend on the branch and smiled at Tenzo who grinned back. "I think even no matter what the feeling is, as long as you have someone to protect its nice."

"True." Tenzo ran a hand through his hand. It was getting longer ... he held up the tips in his hands. "Want to help me with something else? I mean since I'm already inconveniencing you I feel like I can continue." 

"What did you have in mind?" Itachi asked with a grin. Tenzo laughed, he hoped this kid would never change. 

XXX

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the rest! I wanted to make up for the fact that I probably won't be updating next week. I'm going to be at Emerald City Comic Con in the artist alley. I'll try to get buffer back up again in my down time!
> 
> See you all in two weeks!


	12. Eyes Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haircuts. The Birds and the Bees. Dreams.
> 
> Figuring things out by reading porn novels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important message about the story here! A/N about what's been going on and apologies for the wait at the end of the chapter! <3 
> 
> IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ! 
> 
> Hey guys! So I really didn't like the way I ended the last chapter and how I had set up some things in the fic so I went through all 11 chapters and made some edits! 6k worth of edits! Haha really only two scenes changed a lot so if you don't want to reread the fic then go to the very bottom author's note before reading this chapter! 
> 
> Also there was no beta reader! Sorry for all the mistakes!

####  **Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi**

 

####  **Chapter Twelve: Eyes Wide Open**

XXX

“I heard they finally raised your security clearance as the Hokage’s aide. Pretty quickly after making chunin I might add.” Inoichi grinned and bumped shoulders with Iruka who ducked his head with a blush. It was true, the mission room was fully staffed and apparently the Hokage had been avoiding assigning himself an aide for a while and since Iruka was already working as a part time assistant, things just progressed. Raido was still going to be his personal guard (non-ANBU guard) when not on missions and now Iruka was going to help the Hokage with his paperwork and handing out missions.

Iruka was nervous.

He hadn’t been chunin for very long and didn’t feel qualified but Shikaku and Hiruzen had both seem pleased when he accepted the position. They wouldn’t have offered it to him if they didn’t want him to do it right? Sure it was part of the Secret Keeper’s duties to aid the Hokage but they would have made Iruka wait if they felt like they needed to ...

After all he was still 16.

Plus after Jiraiya and Shikaku had messed with Iruka’s seal to the Hokage things hadn’t changed very much. Iruka couldn't feel the Hokage exactly like he could feel the library but he glanced over at the Hokage Tower, he felt like he always had a vague sense of where the man was now. It was nice even though they hadn’t had a test to really test the connection, there was so much going on between the villages and missions.

It was probably a good thing neither of them had gotten injured yet to really test it out. Iruka didn’t really want to think about Sandaime feeling everything he felt when he was injured. He’d just have to make sure he took better care of himself. Iruka blinked realizing he hadn’t responded to Inoichi. “Yeah, I’m finally going to be handing out mission reports with him and such.” Iruka sighed. “I realized the other day when I was cleaning up his desk that this is going to be a lot of work. His desk was a mess. How does he get anything done? 

“Konoha thanks you for your sacrifice.” Inoichi snickered and Iruka pouted at him. Inoichi shook his head before putting an arm around Iruka’s shoulders. “I don’t envy you but this is a great honor. It almost seems like the Hokage might think of you as the next Jonin Commander. Shikaku helped as his aide when he first became jonin.” 

“I’m just a chunin.” Iruka argued, he couldn’t tell Inoichi that this was just him fulfilling in his actual Secret Keeper duties. Or that he was pretty sure the Hokage was giving him more paperwork just because the old man didn’t want to do it. Spending more time with them Hokage definitely revealed to Iruka how much the man hated paperwork. 

“Yeah don’t replace me just yet. I’m still young.” They both turned as Shikaku ducked his head under the curtain. They were eating at Ichiraku’s, it was a busy afternoon. Iruka grinned at Shikaku who came over and sat next to them. “But I do think you would do well in a leadership role.” 

“I don’t know about that.” Iruka looked at his ramen in thought. Sure he liked people but he was aware enough that he knew he stepped on a lot of toes. He loved the idea of being a jonin leader one day but ... he was the Secret Keeper. He wouldn’t be allowed to leave the village or lead teams. He grinned at Inoichi. “After my mission room shifts I don’t know if anyone would want to work with me.”

“Ha!” Inoichi choked on his glass of water. “Everyone wants to work with you, you keep things interesting.” 

“They just want me to fill out the paperwork for them. Or get me to yell at them like a bunch masochists.” Iruka stuck out his tongue before he hissed and put his finger in his mouth before looking at it. Iruka blinked at his finger confused, it felt like he got a papercut but ... there wasn’t anything there. He shook his hand before going back to his food.

“That’s probably true.” Shikaku placed his order before looking at Inoichi. “I saw Ino with the birds today, is she getting one?” 

Iruka blinked surprised and looked at his old sensei who smiled but shrugged his shoulders. Iruka couldn’t help but think of Noriko who used to sit on those shoulders. The bird who liked to peck Hayate and nuzzle Yugao. He blinked a few times also remembering Noriko-san ... Inoichi’s wife. Iruka gave Inoichi a worried glance, he knew the man must miss her. 

Iruka almost jumped when Inoichi put a soothing hand on his shoulder. Inoichi smiled, “She likes playing with them but I don’t think she wants to train one. They’re more like pets to her, but maybe one day later. I mean I didn’t get Noriko until I was older.” 

“And named her after your wife.” Shikaku teased, “You’re lucky she thought of it as a compliment.”

“True. Very lucky indeed.” Inoichi stood and stretched. “Alright Iruka you ready to show your sensei what you’re made of? You can always back out now, I would only judge you a little.” 

“You wish! Though I don’t know why you made us eat before hand. You’re going to throw up.” Iruka grinned before paying for his ramen. He looked at Shikaku with a smirk. “I think I can finally take him.” 

“Is it just one on one?” Shikaku asked with an eyebrow raised and Iruka nodded. Shikaku grinned at Inoichi, “My money is on the kid.” 

“Rude.” Inoichi sniffed. “You want to referee?” 

Iruka grinned when Shikaku’s eyes paused on his weapons pouch, obviously full of paint bombs. Shikaku smiled and changed his order to go. “You know what? I definitely need to watch this.”

XXX

Things with the Uchiha were not getting easier at all. Kakashi stretched and popped his back, he didn’t know what to do and he was starting to feel like he might be overthinking everything. If you could overthink a tense situation like the Uchiha’s.

Kakashi glanced at the closed locker next to his. Itachi was hard to read but then again the kid had given Tenzo a haircut a few weeks ago. That had been weird, Kakashi chuckled to himself. He was glad to see Tenzo and Itachi getting along though. He had allowed another team to borrow his younger member, they needed the sharingan and ... well Kakashi was good but he wasn’t an actual Uchiha. He smirked to himself as he changed into the jonin uniform.

He could never get Itachi’s feelings on that. The fact that he had a sharingan even though he wasn’t part of the family. Kakashi had an amused feeling that Itachi didn’t care at all. It didn’t matter, it was time to head home and finally get some rest. Kakashi ducked in time to dodge a green clad leg aiming for his face and sighed. “Gai ...”

“My rival! You were prepared for my sneak attack!” Gai laughed as he landed next to Kakashi. Gai gave him a look before crossing his arms. “You just got off your shift?”

Kakashi hummed, curious. “I did.”

“That explains why you were not there for our match.” Gai huffed not looking too upset so Kakashi hummed curious. Gai grinned, “Kurenai sent me a letter, she thinks her mission will be over soon. Apparently the Daimyo’s daughter has agreed to settle with a lighter protection service, or at least give Konoha one of their genjutsu masters back.”

“That’s nice of them, how many people did she have to kill?” Kakashi asked bored.

“More than you’d think.” Gai admitted seriously and Kakashi raised his eyebrow. Gai laughed, “You owe me a spar, let’s go.”

“If I must.” Kakashi sighed. It would be nice to have Kurenai back. He knew it would make Gai happy at least.

XXX

Iruka shifted nervously as he stood next to the Hokage while Hiruzen sorted the reports on his desk. The older man laughed shooting Iruka a small glance as if he could read the teen’s nerves. Iruka huffed at him.

“Nervous? Didn’t realize helping me hand out missions was going to be so dangerous as to make the Umino Iruka so nervous.” Hiruzen laughed smoking out of his pipe as Iruka raised an eyebrow at im. “The same genin that helped rewrite the mission room standards and yelled at higher ranked shinobi? The same teen that lives with Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki? Has been hanging out with Konoha’s special cases since he was a genin? That Umino Iruka?”

“Shut up.” Iruka blushed embarrassed. “And I hang out with you too. Can I declare the Hokage as the most special case?”

“If you didn’t then I would feel left out.” Sandaime huffed amused. They both looked up as Raido knocked on the door and poked his head in.

“Time to start the day.” Raido grinned and winked at Iruka who offered a small nervous smile. “Iruka, keep a good eye on him. If he sees a chance he will run away from that desk.”

“You can count on me.” Iruka grinned and the older man next to him made a disappointed noise.

“Let us begin.” Sandaime set his pipe on the table and handed Iruka a scroll, “Read this and hand it to the mission leader.”

Y-yes sir.” Iruka opened the scroll and hoped he managed to hide his surprise when he noticed it as an S-Class.

“Ohhh it is true, got tired of lecturing proud Konoha shinobi over their C class missions?”

Iruka looked up to see Genma walking into the office with Ebisu and Gai next to him. Genma smirked, his usual senbon in his mouth. Iruka looked over the scroll one more time before closing it with a pleasant smile and walking over to hand it to Genma. “Now that they fear me in the mission room I figured it would be good to move on up. I won’t let anyone slack now so I hope you’re a professional Genma-san.” He let go of the scroll as Genma whistled low. Gai and Ebisu were trying hard to keep smiles off their faces and failing. Iruka felt relieved these guys were the first ones of the day. “Do you have any questions?”

“Anything we should know going in?” Genma asked opening the scroll and looking at it.

“You’re looking at six enemies, there’s a low chance of back up but still be careful. We want the scroll they have but don’t open it because it will most likely be trapped. Bring it back here.” Iruka looked back at Sandaime who nodded with a smile. He looked back at the group. “As always good luck.”

“Yes sir.” Genma winked before they all bowed at Sandaime and headed out. Iruka grinned when Gai gave him a thumbs up.

“Wasn’t so hard was it?” Hiruzen spoke up and Iruka huffed at him.

“You better not be trying to convince me I can do this on my own. Even I know my security clearance won’t allow me to hand out S class missions without you.” Iruka went back to the desk.

“You asking me for a promotion?” Sandaime laughed.

“You wish.” Iruka laughed, “Now you better sign the rest of these before our morning gets taken over by meetings.”

“Yes sir.” The older man pouted before pulling out a brush and ink. Iruka crossed his arms and laughed. Even if Sandaime was humoring him he felt better about all of this.

XXX

“I’m sorry I didn’t have time to write you anything special but I’m going to be heading out in a few days I wanted to give you some stuff I think you would enjoy. Less than my books of course but-” Kakashi grabbed the scrolls Jiraiya handed him and looked at them surprised. The old man waved his hand at the younger man. “Local jutsus of a few villages I visited and other things I thought you might like. If you don’t you can always give them to your friends, there’s a neat water sealing one in there I think Iruka-chan might like, I hear he’s pretty good at seals and-”

Kakashi perked up hearing about the sealing scroll and looked at Jiraiya who leered at him. “What?” He felt his face warming up.

He kind of felt like he walked into a trap.

“Did you do the homework I assigned you?” Jiraiya grinned at his table. “Rereading the book? Replacing the characters? Hmmmm?”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes even though he could feel the heat on his face from his blushing. “I did.”

“And? Figure anything out?” Jiraiya smiled. “About a certain chunin with a perky ponytail and a knack for getting into handsy situations?” Kakashi looked around to make sure they were alone before sighing and putting the scrolls in pockets on his vest. He leaned against the tree behind him and crossed his arms.

“I thought you were going to train with me.” Kakashi pretended to mope and Jiraiya laughed.

“It’s a teacher’s duty to help their students in more than just skills if they need it.” Jiraiya hummed, “And you definitely seemed to need help figuring out your crush on my little Iruka.”

“Yours?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow but didn’t argue the crush. It was true, after rereading the book and then all the kissing and sex talk a few weeks ago it was hard for him to deny he had a crush on the chunin. Still, “I don’t think he’d like you saying that.”

“Well you get him to pretend to marry you and I’ll stop saying it.” Jiraiya let out a small laugh. “So?” He waved his hands obviously wanting Kakashi to expand on things.

“It’s complicated.” Kakashi sighed, “I’ll admit I only started watching him because he was Kohari’s son. He lost both his parents and they were so high ranking, I hadn’t planned on getting this close but then it seems like he kept getting caught in situations he shouldn’t be in or ...” Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. “You know his parents were friends with Minato and Kushina right? He even did a proper Uzushiogakure ceremony for Kushina after her death.”

Jiraiya’s eyes softened. “I had forgotten they were all from the same village. It has to be a trait for people from Uzushiogakure to be tricksters.”

Kakashi smiled remembering Kushina terrorizing their team while Minato tried to hold her back. Or Kohari’s smirk when she thought of a plan. Ikkaku’s grin when he knew people were underestimating him but always using it as an educational moment when people came back covered in paint. Iruka really was like his parents. Kakashi felt a small ache in his chest. He missed Kushina, he missed Minato. He looked at Jiraiya, “Iruka was there the night of the Kyuubi.  When I found ... when I found them he was there ... right next to Kushina and Minato-sensei when they died. I ... I still don’t know how he ended up there.”

Kakashi didn’t know how to put words to his thoughts. “It’s complicated, I wanted to put everything in a nice box and ignore it but then you came along.” He glared at Jiraiya with his visible eye. Jiraiya shrugged at him with a small curve on his lips. “But when I think about it, that what I feel might have started because of his connections to people I cared about but ... I want to protect him, I care about him. I ...” He clenched his fist. “I don’t want him kissing anyone else.”

“Do you still feel like you have to watch over him for Kohari’s sake?” Jiraiya asked thoughtfully and Kakashi shook his head.

“No, not anymore. He can take care of himself but he has a knack for getting into trouble as you know. He trusts too easily, drops his guard too fast. I wish he’d stop that.” Kakashi smiled under the mask. “But honestly I’m not as close with him as he is with the others, at this point I feel like I’d scare him away if I tried anything..”

“You could always change that.” Jiraiya shrugged and then smiled. “Considering the company he keeps I don’t think he’d be scared of you.” Kakashi shook his head, Iruka hadn’t ever shown fear around him, respect definitely but never fear. It was ... nice.

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.” Kakashi admitted feeling a little shy. “I’ve ... I’ve never wanted this before. Ever. And your books while I love them ... I don’t think I could move as fast as some of these protagonists.” He held up the book at Jiraiya, “I mean Jinya-san is already making a move on Ai-chan by page 6.”

“Step one.” Jiraiya held up a finger before pressing it against the pocket where Kakashi put the sealing scroll. “Give him that as a gift, step two,” He held up a second finger, “ask him to spend some time with you alone. It could be drinks, dinner or even sparring. Spend time with him, figure out how he feels. Take a chance. Really get to know the kid instead of watching him from a safe distance. It could be fun.”

“Fun.” Kakashi hummed looking at Jiraiya amused. “Really?”

“Oh it can be a lot of fun.” Jiraiya grinned. “But first you need to find out if he likes you back, that’s the important thing. Become his friend, and worst case? You get a really nice friend who will watch your back and put up with your bad habits. Iruka does seem to have the patience of a saint.”

“I have no bad habits.” Kakashi argued with no real pressure behind his words.

“Best case? You get a boyfriend who will welcome you home after a long mission and is still willing to put up with those bad habits.” Jiraiya grinned. “You’re not really losing either way.”

Kakashi hummed thoughtful, that was true.

Friend or boyfriend, Iruka was enough by himself. Kakashi hoped he could find a small part of himself in the teen’s life.

XXX

“You should both spar under one of those water spheres.” Anko mumbled watching Ibiki and Tenzo stretch in the backyard. She poked one of the spheres raining on the bushes but it stayed in place. She was impressed, Iruka’s control over these things was getting better. He wasn’t even looking at them. “Iruka, help me ouuuut.”

“Don’t bring my water spheres into your pervy games.” Iruka called from the kitchen. “But you have permission to do whatever you want to Ibiki or Tenzo if they hurt my garden!” He yelled louder making sure everyone heard.

“The goal is to not hurt the garden.” Tenzo stood and stretched one last time. “Though I guess that punishment gives me extra incentive to be careful.”

“Tch, stingy.” Anko moped from her spot on the floor in Iruka’s room, the doors were wide open to watch the show. “Iruka! What if I need to water for having my way?”

“Anko.” Ibiki let out a small laugh shaking his head.

“Then you’re definitely not doing it in the house!” Iruka finally made his way to his room to look at her. “Don’t you need to get ready for a mission?”

“Yeah yeah.” She side before pointing at Ibiki with a smile. “Have lots of fun without me.”

“He keeps saying no.” Ibiki laughed and Tenzo shook his head. Anko hmmm’d before she pointed at the teen.

“Say yes.”

“No.” Tenzo was trying really hard not to laugh.

“Anko, you need to get ready.” Iruka shook his head at the door, “But I’m serious about the garden, also the food will be ready in 30 minutes.”

“Plenty of time.” Ibiki and Tenzo nodded before they started their close ranged combat battle. Iruka watched the first few moves before going back to the kitchen. Anko hummed, she was a little worried about her friend. She and Ibiki had told him they were moving out at the end of the month to their own place. She’d expected tears or hugging. Iruka had just smiled, congratulated them and told them to feel free to come over any time.

When did she allow this kid to grow up?

She didn’t like it.

Anko got up to follow him, he was correct, she did need to pack but maybe ... maybe she wasn’t ready to leave just yet.

This was a big step! Anko huffed looking at Iruka’s back as he worked. Did he get bigger? Anko felt strange. She didn’t like it.

“Don’t you need to watch them?” She asked stealing some snap peas from a plate. Iruka shook his head with a smile.

“If they didn’t think they could do it I know they wouldn’t even think about harming that garden. At this point it’s practically their child over mine.”

“Yet Tenzo keeps saying no to our invites, I wonder if he’s only interested in Ibiki.” She pouted and hugged Iruka. “What does that say about my feminine wiles?”

“They need some work?” Iruka laughed as she moved to put him in a headlock. “They’re great! They’re great! You’re the master of seduction!”

“Thank you.” Anko kissed his cheek before letting go. “I’ll be back in a few days but you know that Mr. Aid to the Hokage. When I come back I’ll have to remind you to respect me.”

“Yes yes Anko-sama, I can’t wait.” Iruka nodded with a grin. She laughed before heading to her room, well if Iruka was going to be okay then she probably would be fine too. Plus she loved Ibiki and she knew he loved her. She could feel Iruka watching her retreat and looked back as he yelled at her. “Travel safe!”

“Never!”

Anko paused once in her room before walking over to the desk and grabbing some paper. She didn’t know why but she felt like maybe now was the time to start writing letters again.

XXX

Kakashi didn’t know if he should run away or watch the show.

The terrifying show that would probably end in a train wreck.

“I’m telling you if you want to really learn about how to seduce a woman I’m the man for you to talk to.” Jiraiya was possibly very drunk. Very drunk with an audience. Aoba wasn’t helping at all. There was a high possibility that Aoba was also drunk ... and Raido, Gai and Genma. Kakashi didn’t think Hayate had drank enough and Tenzo never drank anything alcoholic.

“Oh Jiraiya-sensei.” Aoba grinned, Raido next to him laughing and handing Jiraiya another drink. “Please help these poor souls, they’re just now discovering the carnal natures of their fellow shinobi. Maybe you can ease them into it.”

Kakashi looked at the others next to him. Gai looked like he was interested but trying to pretend he wasn’t. Tenzo definitely looked ready to retreat. Genma was laughing with his arm around Hayate who didn’t seem to want to be there either.

“First.” Jiraiya held up a finger and leaned against the table. “You need to make sure she’s interested. You’ll be able to know in small ways, is she always looking at you when she thinks you aren’t paying attention? Does she always seem to be around when you need help? Maybe she does cute things when your around like push her hair back or wear outfits to really show off the -”

“I have a girlfriend can I leave?” Hayate spoke up as Jiraiya waved his hands in front of his chest to mimic large breasts.

“No.” Raido and Aoba both laughed and Hayate huffed.

“If I’m staying here, you’re stuck with me.” Genma laughed. “Sensei! What do you do if she doesn’t like you?”

Kakashi was a little curious about this too. He looked over at Jiraiya who seemed to be really thinking about it, his red cheeks standing out against his white hair. Jiraiya nodded. “Well if she really doesn’t like you then you should move on, nothing can change a woman’s heart once its set except for time and love. BUT! There’s always a chance for later so I’m not saying give up but you don’t want to annoy them to the point they beat you to death for the smallest compliment!”

“Sounds like you’re talking from experience Love-sensei.” Aoba patted Jiraiya’s arm and Jiraiya laughed loudly.

“Me?! Never! I’m the master remember!?” Jiraiya laughed again and Aoba and Raido clapped for him. Kakashi was starting to rethink staying, sure he technically had tomorrow off but ...

“First ... first ...” Jiraiya looked around the bar, seemingly looking for someone.

“You already did first sensei.” Genma laughed.

“First you gotta find out what she likes!” Jiraiya stood up obviously catching sight of his target. Kakashi wanted to look but he’d chosen the position by the window which blocked most of the interior of the bar. “Iruka-chan!”

Kakashi straightened up as Jiraiya got up, there was a loud scuffle, a loud yelp and some laughing coming from further inside the bar. And suddenly Jiraiya was back in his seat as if he’d never left with a flushing and out of breath chunin. Iruka looked like he had put up a fight not get grabbed, Kakashi had a feeling Jiraiya played dirty when he was drunk. Something Iruka probably wasn’t prepared for. He found himself smiling at the teen though. Iruka looked around the table confused while holding on to his own drink he must have brought with him, Kakashi noted that Iruka’s eyes widened when he noted him and saved that for later.

“Jiraiya-sama.” Iruka’s voice was sweet even though the glare he shot the older man definitely was not. Kakashi wondered if Iruka was getting used to this sort of treatment as the Hokage’s aid. “Is there a reason you had to drag me away from my table? Away from my friends?”

“Don’t be like that, I thought we were friends too Iruka-chan. And as your friend ... I need your help.” Jiraiya nodded his head before looking at Kakashi with a smile. Kakashi narrowed his eye before Jiraiya turned to Iruka. The older man grabbed at Iruka’s drink which the teen pulled away before handing it over and Jiraiya downed it before putting it on the table.  “What’s your type Iruka?”

“My type of what?” Iruka asked looking at the audience for help.

“Oh no.” Aoba had a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. “I’m so sorry Iruka ...”

“Girl! Boy! Lover! What’s your type? I’m giving a lesson on love.” Jiraiya purred and Iruka looked at him surprised, his mouth opened in shock. Kakashi watched as the teen’s face went a brilliant red.

“Yeah what’s your type Iruka?” Hayate was grinning and earned a glare for his support. Genma was trying not to laugh too. Hayate leaned forward just slightly and pouted, “He was always leading Yugao and I on for years. He might be unattainable Jiraiya-sama. We had to settle for eachother.”

“Oh my.” Jiraiya looked at Hayate sympathetically.

“I’m telling Yugao that you said you were settling for her.” Iruka’s eyes promised retribution. Tenzo was trying not to laugh next to him.

“C’mon Iruka, how can I give my lesson on love if you don’t work with me here.” Jiraiya pouted.

“I ... I don’t have a type.” Iruka flushed and definitely wasn’t meeting anyone’s eyes. Kakashi was curious to earned that reaction.

“Wouldn’t it be either Anko or Ibiki?” Gai asked thoughtful and Kakashi looked at his friend worried. Anko and Ibiki ... He didn’t know if that would help his chances at all ... or maybe he was worried it would.

“Do you like dark mysterious bad boys? Busty cute girls with smarts? Glasses? C’mon Iruka-chan.” Jiraiya’s voice went whiny and he pouted at the teen. “I just want to know what I have to work toward to see my lovely busty blonde wife again. I could henge for you this time. Am I too old for you now?”

Aoba was doubled over the table laughing silently, Kakashi was starting to worry if the man could breath. Genma was looking at Jiraiya and Iruka as if he was trying to remember everything about this moment. If Kakashi recalled correctly, this team had a knack for putting Iruka into embarrassing situations ... He looked at the teen who seemed to be looking for as escape route.

He could save Iruka?

Kakashi put his cup down, that ... that was a good idea. He could save the teen and then start all those things Jiraiya was telling him earlier ... in the woods not here at the bar while he was drunk. Kakashi wondered how he could get away with this without making it too obvious.

Of course that was only if things worked out the way he wanted.

Which they did not.

Kakashi would like to think if he had his sharingan going he might have caught everything in the moment, sadly he did not. What he did get was grabbing Gai and pulling him out of the window as what he assumed was a very drunk member of the Akamichi clan expanding their fist to possibly start a bar fight. Kakashi was impressed when Gai drunkenly stayed on his feet, he was surprised when a possibly more drunk Aoba landed next to them seemingly worried about Gai as well. Kakashi decided he would check in on that later. He noticed Hayate had helped Genma out as well.

Kakashi hopped back in as the fist disappeared and looked through the mess. Tenzo had the Akamichi on the ground, the man was already unconscious. Raido was holding two rather pissed looking kunoichi back. The rest of the audience was picking up debri and checking on their friends. Kakashi noted Kurenai’s teammate Mizuki was there with some of Iruka’s old friends. Tsubaki, Izumo and Kotetsu if he remembered right.

Iruka.

Kakashi cursed and turned around to where they had been sitting before. Their table was gone but next to where it was to be was a giant toad. Kakashi blinked at it and it blinked back at him. Kakashi looked past the frog and saw nothing, he turned back to it. “Do you know where Jiraiya and Iruka have gone?”

“Yeah.” The frog blinked back at him. Kakashi put his hands in his pockets to not feel antsy. He’d never been inside of one of Jiraiya’s frogs himself but he ... heard of things. Kakashi didn’t regret grabbing Gai, but he definitely felt a pang of regret for not being close enough to grab Iruka too.

“Well?” Kakashi tapped his foot feeling impatient.

“Here you go.” The frog moved back and Kakashi had to take a few steps back as it spit out a very slimy ball containing a certain sannin and chunnin. Kakashi tried not to gag at the smell but definitely winced thinking of the two shinobi who had to wash this out of their hair now.

“Ugh.” Iruka gasped out for air, Kakashi realized Jiraiya had the teen wrapped in his arms. At least even drunk you could trust a high level shinobi to protect himself. Jiraiya let out a loud laugh helping Iruka move so they were face to face, the old man blushed.

“Iruka-chan you could have just said you wanted to take me to bed.” Jiraiya batted his eyelashes.

“Jiraiya-sama.” Iruka wiped his face from the slime and gave the older man a look. “Thank you for what I’m sure was protecting me but if you do not shut up I will find a way to do it.”

“Promises Iruka-chan.” Jiraiya grinned, Kakashi lifted up his arm to stop Tenzo from going over to the two shinobi on the floor as the frog vanished. Jiraiya’s hands went from protecting Iruka to sliding down to his ass.

Kakashi had to admit even he was surprised at the strength of the fist hitting Jiraiya’s face. Iruka got up off the ground in a squishy huff before looking around at the mess of the bar, his eyes hit Tenzo and then Kakashi. Iruka made a very put-upon face that Kakashi decided was very adorable and he’d like to see more of it.

“Can someone please tell me what happened?” Iruka’s voice was almost a whine and Kakashi didn’t think anyone would blame the teen covered in frog slime.

“Bar fight.” Tenzo moved past Kakashi and past Iruka to lean over Jiraiya. “I think you knocked him out.”

“His breath was already toxic, that man was drunk enough I think a even a hit from a pre-genin would have knocked him out.” Iruka looked at Jiraiya on the floor. “Let’s take him home and get him cleaned up. I am not dropping him off at the Hokage’s like that.”

“You are a very diligent aid.” Kakashi grinned before noticing Iruka wobble and moved forward to catch the teen before he fell forward. “Are you alright Iruka?”

“I ... I think the slime has some numbing qualities.” Iruka’s voice slurred. “If I die please kill him for me.”

“Alright.” Kakashi promised moving to carry Iruka on his back, “Just hold on to my neck the best you can. Tenzo can you get the other one to the hospital?”

“Yes senpai.” Tenzo looked back at them. “You realize you’re going to have to get checked out too now right?”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.” Iruka thumped his head to the back of Kakashi’s neck and he found himself grateful that Tenzo had turned his head.

Because honestly?

This would be worth it.

And it was.

XXX

Iruka slowly opened his eyes to look at the hospital ceiling. He hadn’t seen it in a while, he blinked a few times before realizing he wasn’t alone in his room if the snoring was anything to go by. Iruka sat up, thankful for the feeling in his arms and legs again, he blew his hair out of his face as it fell, they’d obviously taken his hair tie away. He wondered idly if they had thrown away his clothes too. By the time Kakashi had gotten him to the hospital he hadn’t been able to move anything. Iruka looked to the bed next to his where Jiraiya was snoring and had knocked all the sheets off of himself. Iruka sighed, only this man would protect him and others with a poisonous toad.

“How are you feeling?” Iruka jumped and looked over on the other side where Kakashi and Tenzo where. Kakashi was sitting up reading his book, Iruka realized the teen didn’t have his hitai-ate leaf headband on, a scarred eye closed with one eye open, watching him. Iruka glanced at Tenzo who was also spread out on his own bead sleeping.  Iruka blushed remembering Kakashi collapsing after handing Iruka off to the nurses, he’d run here and gotten affected by the poison, same with Tenzo for Jiraiya but ... Kakashi had carried him. Iruka didn’t know what to think about that.

“I can feel everything again, thank you. I’m ... I’m sorry that you both got stuck here too.” Iruka finally managed.

“Can I come over there?” Iruka blinked surprised before nodding. Kakashi slid out of his bed silently before moving to sit on the side of Iruka’s bed. Iruka did his best not to look at the scarred eye, wondering why Kakashi would want to cover something like that, Jiraiya let out a loud snore causing Iruka to jump again. He let out a small laugh and met Kakashi’s eye and smiled.

“I’m sorry you and Tenzo had to stay here overnight with us.” Iruka sighed, “But I thank you for your help.”

“Sorry I didn’t get you out of that situation earlier.” Kakashi whispered and Iruka blinked confused. Kakashi looked away and scratched his head seemingly embarrassed. “When Jiraiya pulled you over, I was wondering if I should save you or not.”

“Oh.” Iruka felt his face warming up again. “I know he was just trying to get a rise out of me like he always does.”

“That does seem to be a favorite past time for a lot of shinobi around here.” Kakashi chuckled softly and Iruka realized he was having a hard time meeting the other man’s eye. “Should I try it?”

“Please don’t.” Iruka gave Kakashi a sharp look and Kakashi held up his hands in mock surrender. Iruka laughed, “Though I don’t understand why Jiraiya was set on giving you guys a lesson in love. Or why he thought I would be any help.” Iruka shot Kakashi a confused look when the other shinobi let out a small cough, “What? It’s not like I have a ton of experience in the field.”

“Ah ... I don’t think we need to take his lessons tonight seriously besides it was Aoba and Raido egging him on.” Kakashi nodded humbly. “They are bad influences.”

“Are they now?” Iruka grinned, “I’ll have to remember that.”

“I’m afraid it’s too late for you.” Kakashi opened his eye to glance at Iruka and the teen had to hold back a laugh. He couldn’t believe Hatake Kakashi was teasing him. Kakashi let out a long sigh, “We had high hopes for you but you’ve fallen in with a tough crowd.”

“That does seem to be the case with how much I’ve been seeing you around lately.” Iruka snipped back with a smirk. He had to slam a hand over his mouth to stop the laugh when Kakashi gave him a wounded look. Iruka coughed and looked over at Jiraiya sleeping before glancing at Kakashi, “Though I have to admit you’re not bad company.”

“No?” Kakashi seemed actually surprised by this, Iruka felt his face heat up. It was probably weird to be telling Kakashi this after all.

“Well you’re not the worst company I’ve had.” He sniffed. Iruka blinked realizing Kakashi’s shoulders were shaking as he held in a laugh. Iruka smiled wide.

“That’s good to know.” Kakashi actually sounded a little breathless, Iruka didn’t know why but he reached forward to touch Kakashi’s arm. This seemed to surprise Kakashi as much as it surprised himself that he did it.

“I mean it.” Iruka whispered. He didn’t know why it was important to tell Kakashi that, but he felt like it was. It had to be lonely being so strong at such a young age after all. Iruka knew Kakashi had friends but ... you can have friends and still feel lonely. It was something Iruka himself knew too well. “I like your company.”

Iruka breathed in a sharp breath as Kakashi’s eye met his, there was so much going on in that one eye but Iruka couldn’t decipher any of it. A storm of emotions, a hole of intelligence, he shivered.

“You really just say whatever you feel don’t you?” Kakashi asked, his voice wasn’t angry or judgemental but awed. It was such a quiet whisper Iruka almost missed it. He found himself licking his lips.

“Why shouldn’t I? I’m not wrong.” Iruka smiled at Kakashi’s huff of a laugh. It was a delightful noise. “You should laugh more.”

Suddenly there was a warm hand on his cheek and Iruka looked at Kakashi stunned. He opened his mouth to say something ... anything but nothing came out. Iruka felt his face flush with warmth as he stared at Kakashi. The hand was gently and he felt Kakashi’s thumb gently press at the end of the scar on his cheek.

“Kakashi?” Iruka whispered questioningly.

“You are so ...” Kakashi huffed again before closing his eye. Iruka wanted to ask what Kakashi was trying to say but the older man pulled his hand away and stood up.

“What-” Iruka sucked in a sharp breath at the ANBU outside the hospital window. Iruka glanced at Kakashi and looked back but the ANBU was gone, obviously here for a pick up.

“See you later, try not to let Jiraiya mess with you too much.” Kakashi reached forward again this time tugging at a strand of Iruka’s hair causing the teen to blush again. “Good night.”

Iruka wanted to say so much. He opened his mouth but nothing felt right. He wanted Kakashi to make sure he was healed from the frog slime but surely the ANBU and Kakashi himself would know better than Iruka. He wanted to ask Kakashi to finish what he was saying. Oddly, selfishly ... a feeling Iruka hadn’t felt in a while ...

He wanted Kakashi to stay.

Iruka said the only thing he really could at that moment.

“Be safe.”

XXX

Jiraiya grinned at the man looking at him surprised. “You look like you weren’t expecting me Hiruma!” The man shook his head with a smile.

“Well I heard you were involved in that bar fight last night.” Hiruma smirked leaning forward as if sharing a secret on the school yard, not as if they weren’t standing outside of the Hokage’s house. “Rumor has it you accidentally poisoned a few high ranking shinobi and were sent away again.”

“As if they could send me away, I leave on my own time.” Jiraiya chucked. He took a step back to actually let Hiruma leave the house. The other shinobi looked at him curious.

“Are you leaving again?” Hiruma smiled, “I know dad and the council always feel better when you’re in town but we’re not foolish enough to think your mission isn’t important either.”

Jiraiya hummed as they walked together. “I still have some business here but I probably can’t stay too long. The trail is warming up and I just ... I wanted to come home and check in on everyone. A lot has changed since the last time I was here! You have a kid, cute brat by the way.”

“Thank you.” Hiruma grinned happily.

“You kids grew up too fast.” Jiraiya sighed, “It’s making me feel old. Though I have to say its weird seeing you without your brother.”

“Ah, you’re here to pry?” Hiruma side-eyed Jiraiya with a smirk. “Wouldn’t you rather have drinks with my father?”

“He’s in a lecturing mood.” Jiraiya made a sour face. In face he had been lectured by Sandaime, Shikaku AND the council. He’d felt a little bad when they had pulled Iruka into the lecture and he had run away but it wasn’t like he hadn’t saved the kid! Sure maybe he’d been playing around too much but he was too old to get lectured. Still ... Iruka was probably going to be pissed for being left alone.  “Harrumph.”

“I see.” Hiruma’s shoulders were shaking as he laughed. “Fine I’ll spill the beans if you train with me for a bit.”

“You always make me work hard when we train together.” Jiraiya whined. “I knew I should have gone to Namaiki, she would have fed me at least.”

“How about we spar and then consider it a trade, I’ll give you info for some info of yours.” Hiruma was still smirking but Jiraiya could see the sharpness in his eyes.

“Steady Hiruma, or else I’m going to start thinking you have higher aspirations than I thought.” Jiraiya teased earning a laugh. Though he was laughing less a few hours later cleaning up their thrown weapons on the training field. He glanced at Hiruma who was stomping out some fires near him. Jiraiya had won but just barely. The kid was good.

But he had missed a lot more than he realized in his time gone. It made sense, he had been hanging out most of the new generation who wouldn’t be privy to things. What was surprising him though was that it was highly likely that Hiruma didn’t know Iruka was the Secret Keeper but ... there was a chance Asuma had known. Just like with his mother.  

And of course Asuma had left with a bang, Jiraiya seen the anger building up in the kid. He could kind of understand ... it couldn’t be easy having a father as a Hokage. But at the same time, if only Asuma could understand ... and the fact that he had pulled Iruka into his teenage rebellion was something Jiraiya was sure Asuma was going to regret for years to come.

“Have you had any contact with him?” Jiraiya picked up a kunai and looked over to see Hiruma nod.

“He’s been training with the monks of the Fire Temple and guarding the Daimyo. We wrote a few times, I’ve visited him on missions with our dad. He only started writing back recently though, after Iruka became chunin, I had written him to give him an update ... I was thinking about taking the family for a visit soon and I’ve been trying to think of a way to get Iruka to come along but Asuma hasn’t written him at all and now I’m worried it would be too awkward.” Hiruma closed his eyes with a strained expression. “I just know it would do both of them good.”

Jiraiya didn’t know if he could agree it would do both of them good, but he was sure Asuma and Iruka were going to have to work things out when Asuma came back to the village. He hummed, “You make it sound like they were dating.”

“I don’t know.” Hiruma shrugged. “It was ... it was heavy when Asuma left. When I found them Iruka kissed him. I think I might have confused the whole thing or who knows, maybe Iruka was just trying every angle.”

Jiraiya saved that for later, though he wondered if Kakashi knew.

“Anything else I should be keeping my eye on?” Jiraiya asked.

“The situation with the Uchiha hasn’t gotten any easier.” Haruma sighed, “And now that they’ve paired Kakashi and Itachi together I can’t help but worry what their plans may be with that.”

“Miss your old team captain?” Jiraiya threw the weapons he’d picked up on the ground next to his stuff before sitting himself. He wasn’t surprised when he’d heard the Captain of ANBU put Kakashi and Itachi together, and if what he heard was true they were already a deadly and dangerous duo. Exactly what Konoha needed watching it’s back right now. Kakashi seemed alright in their conversations but Jiraiya could tell the burden on him was getting heavier. It was only a matter of time ...

“Just worried.” Hiruma joined the older man on the ground. “There’s also Asuma’s other teammate ... he’s been investigated for a mission. They’ve decided that he isn’t a problem but there’s just something in my gut.”

“Hm, its not good when you can’t trust people in your own village.” Jiraiya hummed. “Do you think he might be a spy?”

“No.” Hiruma shook his head. “I think he might be the type to do anything to get ahead but I don’t think he’s actually against the village. Plus he’s been helping Iruka train since Asuma left.”

“How does that kid keep meeting the problem children?” Jiraiya huffed and Hiruma let out a loud laugh.

“I honestly think he might be a magnet for them. But I heard Anko and Ibiki are moving out of his house soon so he’ll have room opening up if your interested.”

“You think he’d give me a room?” Jiraiya asked with a leer and Hiruma shook his head.

“Absolutely not.” Hiruma let out another laugh.

Jiraiya grinned, with people like Hiruma and Namaiki in the village it wasn’t hard to see a brighter future ahead. It was nice.

XXX

Iruka felt his heart pounding against his chest as he had his back against the tree. They were surrounded but they could do this. He glanced at his side to see Homura and Koharu in position. He heard Danzo’s bird call.

It was time.

Nidaime needed them to succeed, it was the only option.

Iruka moved quickly as they found the enemies camp. There was a scream and Iruka turned to see his team on the ground. Koharu had blades going through her body as blood bubbled at her mouth.

Wait.

Homura was on the ground lifeless, a finger pointing forward. Flames started all around them.

This isn’t how it happened

Iruka looked around and the camp was gone, he was back at Konoha but -

“This is your fault that so many people died.” Iruka spun wide-eyed. Danzo was there with a large whole in his chest. “If you had planned better then they all would have lived. You missed something, you know it.”

Iruka couldn’t breath. It was too much, the flames were too high. He couldn’t save anyone. A cold chill went down his spine at the roar of the Kyuubi. It was out!

“Hiruzen.”

Iruka gasped and spun around again. Biwako was there, she looked at beautiful as ever. Iruka felt tears in his eyes and his throat felt tight. Her expression was blank at the beast howled again.

“Biwako, I’m so sorry.”

He reached out to her but before he could touch her there was a flash of light and a force throwing him on the ground. He reached for his weapons but he didn’t have any on him. He needed to evacuate the city! He needed to -

Iruka gasped as he opened eyes. He was surrounded by bodies and fire. He gasped for air and reached forward, Asuma was right there unmoving. If only he could reach him. If only ...

Iruka felt tears in his eyes, Hiruma was next to his brother. His sons.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Iruka! Wake up.”

Iruka gasped for air as he sat up, tears falling from his face. It took him a second to recognize the other teen with his shorter hair but he felt himself relax immediately. Tenzo was kneeling next to his bed looking worried.

Iruka hissed at feedback from the seal in his head. It hurt ...

“What...” Iruka moved his arm up to wipe at his face as the tears fell. “I don’t ...” He pressed his fingers to his temple.

“Are you okay?” Tenzo whispered.

“I’m fine ... I’m fine.” Iruka breathed, that had been an intense dream. Just as intense as when he had his dreams about his parents dying.

“A dream?” Tenzo tried before looking at Iruka’s hands against his head. “The seal?” He whispered lightly on the last suggestion. “Do you need me to get you something to drink?”

“No I’m ...” Iruka hiccuped, he felt exhausted at the emotional feedback. He hissed again at the pain in his head before he blinked. Could it be?

“Izumo is still sleeping.” Tenzo whispered and Iruka was thankful for a second that Anko and Ibiki had finished moving out. That thought hit him with another wave of sadness. Iruka felt the tears forming again.

“I ... I think I just saw the Hokage’s dream?” He tried looking at Tenzo worried. He didn’t know if that was normal.

“Oh ...” Tenzo looked surprised, “Has that happened before? Should I grab someone?”

“No ... no.” Iruka shook his head. “I think ... it must be because we fixed the seal. Maybe this is just a side effect.” They had been surprised that the Hokage hadn’t felt much when Iruka had been paralyzed by Jiraiya’s frogs but the old man admitted he’d fallen asleep pretty early that night. To start sharing dreams?

“We should still notify the Hokage or Shikaku of this change.” Tenzo gave Iruka a seriously look causing Iruka to smile. Tenzo was always so serious. Iruka winced again and Tenzo tsk’d. “I’m going to go make you some rose water.”

“No its fine.” Iruka grabbed the other teen’s arm before he could leave. “I’m ... I’m going to go back to sleep. I promise I’ll talk to the Hokage and Shikaku in the morning. They have a meeting first thing.”

“Are you sure?” Tenzo crossed his arms.

Iruka wanted to nod but he couldn’t. Flashed over Sandaime’s dead family and friends flashed in his eyes. Asuma and Hiruma. He closed his eyes, did Sandaime always have dreams this intense?

Iruka shivered, he could tell he was calming down but now he realized how chilly it had gotten and he hated to admit it but he didn’t really want to be alone. He couldn’t ask Anko and Ibiki anymore because they weren’t here and Izumo had the dawn shift at the gate ... Iruka looked up at Tenzo nervously. “I’ll be fine but do you mind staying here?”

Iruka looked down feeling stupid but looked up when Tenzo rubbed the top of his head. He grinned as the other teen took off his gear and climbed into bed and they both layed down.

“You sure you don’t mind?” He asked quietly. “You just got back didn’t you?”

“I did so go to bed because I’m tired.” Tenzo yawned and Iruka smiled.

“Thanks Tenzo.” Iruka sighed and closed his eyes, thankful. “Sorry you have to put up with me.”

Iruka felt a warm arm wrap around him and pull him closer. The pull of sleep happening faster than he expected, he wondered if Tenzo was doing something to make sure he got more sleep. He’d have to ask the other teen in the morning.

Iruka just hoped the Hokage was okay too and wouldn’t be too upset at Iruka seeing his dream.

Hopefully Sandaime had a way for himself to get back to sleep as well.

He yawned one final time before letting sleep taking him.

Everything would work out.

He hoped.

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!! I know this chapter was a lot shorter than my previous ones but this was a good spot to stop it and I really wanted to update xD As I mentioned in the note before the fic there were some things I didn't like about the story so I wanted to go through and reread and fix all the things I thought needed it. Like the final fight with Iruka and Asuma, rereading it IT MADE SO MUCH sense for Iruka and Asuma to kiss b/c Anko had told Iruka that's how you keep people from leaving (her speaking of Ibiki). I SET IT UP WHY DIDNT I DO IT, SO I FIXED IT. hahaha 
> 
> So when Asuma left the village, after their fight Iruka kissed Asuma. 
> 
> The other one was the final scene of chapter 11 with Iruka breaking Tenzo's heart, it just didn't sit well with me and honestly I had written a chapter 12 but I hated it and then life happened and a year passed and I realized I didn't like it still and I needed to go back and fix it. So now Tenzo ran off, was found by Itachi who was training and they just have a small talk about feelings but no broken hearts just needing to sort complicated constipated feelings.
> 
> Mainly I still enjoy the Tenzo/Iruka dynamic but I don't want to have to write a whole chapter about Tenzo dealing with a broken heart. This story is supposed to be mainly about Iruka and Kakashi xD (not that you can tell haha I write so many of the side characters WHOOPS) 
> 
> Also I added a bit more for Jiraiya realizing Kakashi has feelings for Iruka but knowing Kakashi hasn't figured out exactly how he feels, I think it was in Chapter 11 too haha sorry I changed so much. I needed to!
> 
> I really like where its going now so I hope you guys do to! I'm back! I'll still be working at my own pace but I figure this is better than nothing haha. Hopefully chapter 13 will only take a few months instead of over a year. <3 Either way THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ABANDONED IM TOO INVESTED!! 
> 
> Please leave a Review if you like where things are headed! <3


End file.
